Eyeshield 21: The Remix
by your knight in tinfoil armor
Summary: One little difference can change many things, but some will forever stay the same.
1. The Girl With the Golden Legs

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl With the Golden Legs

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

_In football..._

_The factors that control the battle are..._

_Power!_

_Strategy!_

_And..._

Kobayakawa Sena ducked past and around people with little regard for corners or even pedestrians as she ran, creating a small wind as she went. She was trying reach the place where the results for the entrance test that she had taken for Deimon High School were being held before she was late. She sighed in relief as she reached it and saw that she wasn't yet late.

_Speed!!_

"Sena!" a voice called from the crowd.

Sena looked around when she heard someone call her name. As soon as she did, she spotted someone waving to her from the crowd around the board that held the results of the test.

It was Anezaki Mamori, her childhood friend and older sister figure. "Over here, Sena!" she was shouting, waving Sena over. Sena smiled, and waving back, jogged over.

"What's your exam number?" Mamori asked when Sena reached her.

"Um..." Sena glanced down at the I.D. she held in her hand, "021," she told the older girl. Glancing back down at the card, she felt her courage failing her. Sena whirled around, intending to take off, saying; "Aw, I'm going home. I failed anyway."

Mamori shot out a hand and grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from getting away. Sena was a very smart girl, she usually got very good grades in all her subjects, and almost made honors, but she had very little self-confidence and it continued to fail her constantly, so she always freaked out over tests and school work, convinced that she would fail even when others told her otherwise.

'_Which might be why she always dresses like a boy,_' Mamori mused, '_I can't remember the last time I've seen her dressed like a girl... I think it was the day __Riku__ left. Boy, was he surprised..._' Mamori stifled the giggles that threatened to burst out as they always did when she thought about that incident and steered a weakly resisting Sena back towards the board that displayed the results of the entrance test.

"021... 021" Mamori murmured as she searched the board. Then she saw it. "There it is! There's 021!" she shouted jumping up and down in joy as Sena looked at the number in amazement.

"I made it!!" Sena told her unbelievingly through her tears of happiness.

"Well done, Sena!" Mamori praised her, ruffling Sena's spiky hair.

Sena smiled, looking at the board in wonderment. "Wow!" she exclaimed, excited, "It's been about 6 years since someone's praised me."

Mamori smiled, happy for her friend. "And you used to be so horrible at English..." she commented, nudging Sena with her elbow, "I guess you owe it all to me- your Onee-chan Mamori!"

Sena nodded, smiling. It was true, she had been bad at English, but after a couple of long grueling weeks of study with Mamori, she knew it fairly well. Not perfectly, mind, but well enough to hold a decent conversation.

"Well, well..." Mamori mused aloud, breaking Sena out of her thoughts, "Sena's going to be my underclassman..."

Sena nodded. She had been thinking about that too. "We haven't gone to the same school since Elementary school," she added, thinking about all the times that her Mamori-nee had protected her from bullies.

Mamori looked at her, and deciding that she needed to be broken out of her thoughts, elbowed her in the ribs. "Aren't you glad you get to walk to school with a childhood friend? You lucky girl!"

"Ow!" Sena said to the elbow to her ribs, then; "Y-yeah..." to Mamori's question.

Mamori smiled the younger girl. '_I'm so glad..._' she thought. "Sena..." she started, tears at the corners of her eyes, "Con-" '_Congratulations..._'

"Con?" Sena asked when Mamori stopped in the middle of whatever she had been going to say.

"Um..." Mamori said, stalling for time as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh, yeah..." she said, turning away, "I'll go get you a school information packet! You wait here." she told the younger teen, rushing off.

"Huh?! What?" Sena asked, confused, but Mamori had already taken off.

Around the corner behind Sena, two forms in football uniforms lurked "That kid got in! Fresh meat!" one crowed sinisterly.

Oblivious to what was going on behind her, Sena was lost in her thoughts about Mamori. '_Mamori-__nee..._' she thought, '_Was she crying?_'

Sena was broken out of her thoughts when she felt something rush up behind her. She turned and then almost wished she hadn't. Rushing towards her were two people, both in football uniforms. The one in the back had a helmet on, but she could clearly see the madly grinning face of the one in front. For some reason she couldn't explain, Sena felt as though doom had fallen on her.

"Ackk!" she cried in surprise, too startled to even think of running away. "What the-!?!?"

The two football players, instead of crashing into her like she expected, had picked her up and thrown her into the air, the larger one telling her; "Congratulations, you did it!", while the demonic one shouted, "Ya-Ha!!"

Sena smiled, '_Wow..._' she thought, still a bit surprised, '_I've never been thrown up in the air like this before...!_'

As soon as they put her down, the demonic looking teen held out a cell phone to her. "Hey! Call your parents to tell them that you got in!" he said, holding the cell phone out for her to take and use.

Sena looked at him, surprise once again, but this time at the scary looking teens kindness. "Um, you're sure it's all right for me to use this?" she asked, a little worried. What if she broke it?

"Sure!" the teen said, grinning.

'_This school has such nice upperclassman! I'm glad Mamori convinced me to go here instead of __Ojo__, like I was going to!_' Sena thought, smiling as she dialed her number on the cell phone.

"Uh, Mom?" she said as soon as the phone on the other end had stopped ringing and was picked up, "I pass-" and then suddenly the demonic looking teen had swiped the phone right out of her hands and took off, the other following him, leaving Sena staring after them as they ran away.

The two football gear wearing teens stopped around the corner, the larger one panting and keeping a look out as the demonic one opened the phone's call log. "Phone number- got it!" he announced, cackling evilly. Then he dropped a bunch of adds for restaurants onto the ground, and pulling out four phones, started dialing their numbers.

"_Hello, Sushi Express!_" came a voice from phone number one.

"_Pizza Quick!_" came from phone number two.

"_Chinese Delivery!_" was phone number three.

"_Speedy __Bento_" answered phone number four.

"_Your phone number, please?_" they all asked.

"It's 000--1234." the demonic looking teen answered, repeating the number that he had gotten from Sena when she had used the phone.

"_A new-_" started the voice from phone number three before the teen threw the phone down, deeming it not of use.

"_Not in our-_" started the voice from phone number 4, before the demonic teen threw that one out as well.

"_You aren't in our system. You must be a new customer-_" phone number 1 began before it, too, was thrown aside.

"_Mr. Kobayakawa! Thank you for calling! Are you still at 2-15-00 Hon-__Machi__ in __Amefuto__ City?_" phone number 2 asked, before the teen threw away that one as well, finally getting what he had been looking for.

"Name and address- got it!" the teen cackled evilly, scribbling the information down

The larger teen looked on, shivering, and whispered to himself, "It's scary how good you are at this..."

The other teen ignored this, instead saying; "On to the next one! Hurry up, Damn Fatty!"

"Oh right..." the 'Damn Fatty' said, getting up from where he had been picking up the restaurant adds that the other had dropped on the ground.

They both ran back into the mess of new students and started their routine all over again, ignoring the sign that said, 'CLUB RECRUITMENT IS PROHIBITED IN THE ASSEMBLY' very clearly.

Sometime later, after the strange incident with the upperclassmen and Mamori's return, Sena and Mamori got off the subway, and waved goodbye to each other, Mamori calling out to her; "See you at the matriculation ceremony!"

When Sena reached her home and opened the gate, she was surprised to look down at the mailbox and see it over flowing.

"Huh?" she wondered aloud, bending down to pick up one of the pieces of paper falling out of her mailbox, all of which appeared to be fliers for something. "What's this...?" Sena asked the air, and started to read the paper, wondering what it was.

'GO FOR IT!', it said, then under that; 'Make it to the Christmas Bowl!!' underneath that was; 'FOOTBALL TEAM TRYOUTS' and a bit of information about the sport and where the tryouts were being held. Sena quickly paged through the rest, only to find out that they all said the same thing.

Picking them up, as it wouldn't be good to just leave them laying there, for that would be littering, Sena entered the house, only to hear the annoying sound of the phone ringing.

Vaguely wondering where her mother was and why she wasn't answering the phone, Sena put the neat pile of paper which she had picked up and stacked on the entry way table, and moved to answer the phone.

"_Ya-Ha!! Join the football team!! Power, speed and strategy! The triple foundation of the..._" came from the phone.

Sena turned as her mother came in, carrying even more of the pamphlets of paper, and told her; "There's more..." just a bit despairingly.

"What's going on!?" Sena shouted, wondering what, indeed, was going on.

That night, unknown to the peacefully sleeping neighborhood (Sena's family had disconnected their phone so that they could actually sleep), a devil walked the streets, putting fliers for football tryouts in peoples mailboxes.

The next morning Sena woke up early as she usually did and got ready for her first day at Deimon High School.

First she put on some running clothes and jogged a bit around the block, as she had been doing ever since Riku, one of her best friends had moved. While she had only known him for a little bit, he was still one of her few friends, and the one who had taught her how to run. So she kept a picture of them together in the silver locket that her Grandmother had given her before she passed away, right next to a picture of herself and Mamori. She never took it off, always keeping it close to her heart, just as her friends were.

While Riku would have wanted her to use the gift that he had given her to run away from the bullies that seemed to constantly come after her, her kind nature wouldn't allow that.

So instead she used it to be a better gopher for the bullies. While it did help keep her from getting beat up, it wasn't what Riku had meant when he had told her to use her new speed to protect herself.

So, since Sena felt that if Riku ever came back and learned about that, he would be disappointed in her, so she had started to jog in the mornings so that she could get faster and show him that she appreciated what he had done for her, and not just because it helped her be a better gopher.

After her 20 minute jog, just long enough for her to work up a sweat, Sena took a shower and then got dressed.

Because of Sena's odd habit of usually dressing like the boy that most people thought she was, her way of dressing was a little strange.

It wasn't that Sena lied to them, though, it was just that if people thought she was a boy because of the way she cut her hair, hid her figure and dressed... well, she didn't correct them.

It was easier that way after all. Boys didn't try to ask her out on dates or pick her up that way, and by looking like what they thought was a wimpy looking boy, bullies tended to go a bit easier on her.

After all, a wimpy looking boy doesn't pose nearly as much of a threat as a normal looking girl does.

First she had to bind her chest almost flat. Even though if she did it too tight it made it hard for her to breath, she still had to do it because it was very important in her disguise.

After that though, her routine was mostly that same as anyone else's, at least up until she put on her school uniform.

She put the shirt and pants from the boy's style of the Deimon High Uniform first, then she finished up with putting on the jacket and the tie.

As Sena looked at her self in the mirror, she felt that maybe Mamori had gotten the uniform a bit to big. The sleeves went down to the middle of her hands and the jacket practically swallowed her!

"What was she thinking...?" Sena asked herself aloud, remembering what Mamori had told her when she had given Sena the uniform; "_If you insist on wearing the boy's uniform, you should at least have one in a bigger size!_" But this big? Sena shook her head and went down to go have some breakfast.

After breakfast, as Sena was gathering her stuff for school, she suddenly whirled around to grab something off her neat desk just before she left the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot my cell phone!" she said, berating herself aloud. '_I can't do that! After all, it was a present for making it into __Deimon..._' Sena looked at the cell phone and smiled to herself. '_I feel so mature!_'

Then, while closing the phone, she accidentally pressed a button, causing the phone book to come up. It only had one name in it, Anezaki Mamori. Sena's smile faded as she closed the phone. '_But w__hat's the use?_' she asked herself, _'Nobody will call me. Mamori's the only one in my phone book anyway..._' Then, seeing the time, she wrenched herself out of her depressing thoughts. '_7:27... I should go, or I might be late..._'

Having gotten used to walking to school by herself in the last couple of years, Sena was surprised when she heard someone call out to her as she was walking.

"Morning!" Mamori called, causing Sena to turn around in surprise before smiling at her. Mamori looked her over then frowned, as Sena looked at her, confused. "Hey, that's too loose!" Mamori told her, coming up to fix her tie.

"Ah!" Sena squeaked in surprise.

Mamori, satisfied, moved back to walk beside the younger girl once again. "Sena..." she started, then waited for Sena to give her her full attention. Once she was satisfied that she had it, she continued. "This time you've gotta make some more friends."

"Hey! I have friends!" Sena told her, indignantly. Then she thought about it. Okay, so they mostly just used her as a gopher, but...

"You can't call them your friends! You were just their gopher!" Mamori told her, voicing Sena's own thoughts.

They were silent for a few more minutes as they walked, but as they neared the school, Mamori spoke up again. "Hey!" she said, coming up with an idea as she saw the people loitering around the school entrance trying to recruit people to join their clubs, "Why don't you join a club?" She turned to face Sena and patted her on the back. "You can't be so passive! If you join a club, you'll even get to talk to upperclassmen!"

Sena blushed, huffing; "I-I'm not a little kid, you know!" even though it wasn't very convincing.

Suddenly remembering something, Mamori turned serious once again. "But there _is_ this one guy!" she told Sena, shoving a hand in the smaller girls face to emphasize her point, "You shouldn't get mixed up with him for sure!!" She dropped her voice, then continued. "His name is..." then she paused, lowering her voice even more, so much so that this time Sena had to lean in to hear what she was saying, "_Hiruma_..."

Then, raising her voice once again, Mamori warned her; "Really, he's such a demonic guy that once he sets his sights on you..." Sena shuddered, imagining some kind of demonic warlord, "...he'll suck you dry to the bone before he's through!"

'_I-I better remember that!_' Sena told herself, scared of what might happen if she ever got caught up with his person. "What was his name again?" she asked, "Hiruma?"

Everyone around her _froze_, then suddenly moved into action led by blind panic.

"Wh-wh-where is he? Where? Where? Where's Hiruma?" one second year asked, almost collapsing in his terror.

Another second year, this time a girl screamed.

Yet another student, this time a third year, spoke up, panicking; "A-a-a-ah! Please don't show everyone my love letter!!" as he dropped to the ground.

Another kid grabbed Sena's arms and pleaded with her, "P-please, you've gotta help me. He's coming..." But Sena wasn't listening. Startled and scared, she took off for the school building at top speed.

Later, during lunch, after everything had calmed down, Sena thought about what Mamori had told her. "Join a club, huh?" she asks herself quietly, looking through the fliers on different clubs that she had picked up. As she looked at the one on tea ceremony, she could just picture in her mind what Mamori would say about that... "_Aw, Sena, you're doing tea ceremony? How sweet..._"

At that instant, Sena's phone started vibrating from inside her pocket. Surprised, she opened it up to see what it was about.

It was a text message from Mamori, telling her 'If anyone tries to make you their gopher, say you'll rock-paper-scissors them for it! Sena sighed, saving the message, and muttered to herself; "I told her... I'm not a little kid anymore!"

By now Sena was outside, having gotten up when Mamori had called, and now she had wondered to the edge of the school grounds. Turning a corner, she ran across three boys, they looked like punks, lounging around. Hoping that they hadn't noticed her, Sena started to back away. Unfortunately, it was already to late.

"Sena, go get me a sweet roll." the blond with a cross shaped scar on his cheek demanded. Sena now recognized them, all three of them were in her class, they most likely recognized her from the introductions that the teacher had had them do this morning.

'_Wha?_' Sena thought, startled, '_But I only just met this guy in class!_' Then, remembering Mamori's advice, she started to say, "Um... Rock, paper-"

"Huh?"

"Huh!?"

"Huuh!?"

"Eek! N-nothing!" Sena told them, rushing off.

"Be back in five minutes." one of the blond's friends said.

"Don't be late..." added the other.

"Ackkkkk!" Sena cried, rushing away almost at top speed.

'_Why?!_' Sena shouted in her mind, as she speed down the hallways, raising a breeze where she passed.

Then, reaching the store, she raced around, looking for the sweet rolls. She found where they were _supposed_ to be, but apparently, they were all out.

Turning, she raced back the way she had come, once again screaming in her mind, '_Why does this always happen to __meeee_'

Reaching the three bullies once again, Sena told them, a bit scared; "They were sold out."

"Huh?"

"Huh!?"

"Huuh!?" they said once again, staring at her in astonishment.

Then one of them kicked her in the back, clearly not believing her.

"No way you made it to the school store so fast, you idiot!" the punk with black hair and fish lips yelled at her, kicking her in the back again.

The punk who had been reading up until now stood up, dusting himself off, and said, "He needs to be punished..."

Sena smiled inwardly. At least she had done something right, they thought she was a boy. Unfortunately, that didn't mean they wouldn't beat her up.

Then the supposed leader of the group spoke up. "Wait, not here..." he said, looking around for a suitable place. "How 'bout that rundown shed?" he asked, pointing towards a small shed that did indeed look run down, located on a corner of the school grounds not far from where they were.

Sena protested her innocence as they dragged her towards the shed by the back of her school jacket; "B-but they really were sold out! I've been a gopher since kindergarten so I've gotten pretty fast..." '_...and I train every day..._' she thought to herself, but it wasn't helping, as the three bullies weren't even listening.

When the door opened, all four of them stared in surprise at how unkempt the room was. Then Sena spotted a helmet sitting on a lone chair. '_...the football team?_' she asked herself, before she was tossed into the corner by the blond punk. "Nngh!" she groaned as she landed oddly on some clutter.

The three punks started looking around, and one of them said, "Hey... this must be the football team's room."

Another punk had put on some of the football gear. "I'm all suited up!" he told them, laughing.

"Hah! You look stupid!" the other told him.

Just then, someone opened the door. Sena looked up and realized that it was one of the two teens, the larger one, with the head shaped like a chestnut, who had thrown her in the air when she had passed the test to enter Deimon High School.

The two groups stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before the larger teen spoke up, head bent and eyes shadowed. "Y-you guys..." he started, his hands clenching sporadicly, "It can't be..." suddenly he looked up, pointing a finger at them and finished with; "Are you all here for the football team tryouts!!?"

"Huh?"

"Huh!?"

"Huuh!?" the three bullies exclaimed once again, this time looking at the large boy in confusion.

Then the blond turned around again, dismissing the large boy with a shake of his hand and said; "What are you talking about!? We're busy here!"

The one with dark hair tried to tackle the intruder while the other bully told him, "Get lost, ya here?"

The bully who had tried to tackle the larger teen stopped in surprise as he pushed against the guy. The kid wouldn't move! Suddenly he started to put more force into it, grunting as he pushed.

The chestnut headed teen looked at him in surprise. "Oh! You want to be a lineman?" he asked, as the other two bullies came up to try to help the other push him back.

"You fatty..." one of them grunted, pushing more force into it.

The 'Fatty' was unfazed. "You see, " he told them, "When you're coming at a blocker, you take the heel of your hand and place it into your opponents armpit and push off." he advised. Suddenly his eyes blazed. "Like this!!!" he shouted, demonstrating it on the three boys.

"Funurghbah!" he yelled, pushing them back just as he had said and out of the room.

"Whoa!" the three bullies screamed as they flew backwards, then slammed into the wall on the building opposite to them.

The large teen gasped. "Oh no!" he shouted, looking at them surprise, then he raced over to them, asking; "Are you okay?"

Getting up, the three bullies raced away screaming, the one who had been trying on the football uniform throwing it off and behind him. "Hey..." the other teen called after them, reaching out as they ran away.

Then he sighed, bending down to pick up the abandoned uniform and trudging back to the club house. "Man," he sighed to himself, entering the room, "And they were the first one's who wanted to join..." Then he looked up and spotted Sena, who had been left behind, staring blankly at him. '_There's..._' the large boy thought, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks, '_There's still one left!_'

He rushed around the room, cleaning things up and picking up Sena and depositing her in a chair in front of a table. One that was swiftly cleared of all of all odds and ends that littered it, telling her, "Here! Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable!" Then, pulling a tea set out from underneath some boxes, he asked her, "Care for Tea? Coffee? Or...?" smiling the whole time.

Sena sat up, startled. "Uh, no... That's..." she paused to gather her thoughts together before she said anything else. "It's just that... I'm not here to try out..." she told him, a bit regretfully. He seemed so nice and so happy at the idea that someone would join, but she was weak, the only thing she could do was run. And she was a girl. It was almost certain that they wouldn't let girls play football...

The other teens smile fell as he dropped into despair. Then he collapsed on the table, offering her tea with a shaking hand anyway. "I see..." he told her, depressed, "That's okay. Fine, really... Please go ahead and enjoy your tea..."

Sena looked at him sadly. '_He's so disappointed..._' she thought.

A few minutes later, they got to talking a bit, after the other teen, who Sena had learned was named Kurita Ryokan, had cheered up a bit.

"How many dozen sugars do you take?" Kurita asked, and Sena sweat dropped.

'_Dozen...?_' "Uh, no, just one..." she told him. Then she started looking around the room. '_Hm..._' she thought, seeing all the sports gear laying around, '_A sports team... hadn't even thought of joining one. It'd be kinda cool..._' then she thought about it some more. '_Yeah, but it's too much for me... and I'm a girl. I don't anyone would want a girl on their team even if it was allowed... And the only sport I've ever really played is __dodgeball._' Sena thought, a bit sad for some reason she couldn't name.

Then Kurita spoke up, breaking her out of her ever depressing thoughts. "I guess we'll only have two players again this year... And we have a game coming up..."

Sena looked at him surprised. "Can you only play football with two people?" she asked.

Kurita shook his head. "No, not with two people. You need at least eleven players. For our games, we get 'support' from some of the other sports teams," he answered. Then he stood up, and rummaging around in a box behind his chair, he pulled out a video tape. Inserting it in the VCR for the TV, he told her, "Here's a video of last year's games! Take a look! Football's great!"

Sena watched as the players in red and white uniforms crashed into each other, most of them falling down. Then she heard the people talking. "_Hey, he doesn't look so good!_" and "_Get a stretcher!_"

When Kurita turned to her and told her, "Both of them fainted and had to be taken away... In the end, we lost." she turned away, the hand holding her tea cup shaking.

'_Th-this sport is definitely not for me... Sure, I'm used to pain from getting beat up all the time and I've broken more then a couple of bones... at a time... but that doesn't mean that I like pain! So, no, not this sport._' she thought, trying to control the shaking in her arm that she tried to tell herself was fear, and not anything else. Like excitement. Yes, definitely _not_ excitement. Or want, which would be just as bad.

Kurita sighed, sitting back down again and nibbling on the edge of his tea cup, "Oh, well... I won't even get to see the 'C' in the Christmas Bowl..."

Sena looked at him, curious. "Christmas Bowl?" she inquired.

Kurita nodded. "The all Japan championship game." He sat up straighter, smiling at her. "One a year, on Christmas day, the best teams from the east and west face off!" Sena looked at him in wonder, she could almost see it, a large stadium with stands filled with people, teams playing against each other, and the roar of the crowd... "It's really amazing!" Kurita continued, breaking her from her thoughts, "And at Tokyo Stadium the replays are broadcast on the giant screen!"

"Wow..." breathed Sena.

Kurita nodded. "You see, I know we'll probably lose, but I really want us to compete in the next game!" Sena just watched him talk, wide eyed. "With all of us moving towards a common goal, we literally collide against our opponents! The moment is ablaze with passion!"

Sena smiled, caught up in the moment, then she spotted a sign hanging on the wall behind Kurita. It said; 'ALSO RECRUITING TEAM MANAGERS!! We need your smarts to help us get to the CHRISTMAS BOWL!' Scrutinizing the sign, she asked Kurita, "What's a 'Team Manager'?"

"Huh?" Kurita asked, twisting around to see what she was looking at, "Oh, that..." he said, spotting the poster. He turned back to Sena to explain. "They do what's called scouting- they analyze opponents' plays, set up visiting games, and handle general management duties. They are ultimately responsible for the team's administration."

Sena could picture it in her mind. This might actually be something she could do! This time she allowed the thrill of excitement to overtake her, there was nothing to fear in management. But... would they actually want a girl like her?

Then she remembered Mamori's advise. "_You can't be so passive!_" was what she had said, so maybe it was time to do so... "D-do you think that," she paused, unsure if she was being to forward, then she went on, "_I_ could be a team manager?"

Kurita stood up in shock, slamming his hands on the table. "What!?" he shouted, and Sena's heart sank.

'_I knew it,_' she thought, '_They surely __wou__-_'

"O-of course!" Kurita continued, making Sena's heart rise once again. He picked her up and started swinging her in circles, shouting all the while; "Yeah!! Let's go for it! To the Christmas Bowl!" After a little while, Kurita calmed down once again, and they sat down to talk some more, Kurita even offering her the strawberry from his shortcake.

Soon, Sena was saying goodbye to her new friend- a real friend!- and was walking home. She had just started to cross a bridge on the way to the station, when it happened. She was so engrossed in looking at her phone, as she and Kurita had traded call phone numbers, and it was so nice to see another number next to Mamori-nee's in her phone book, that she didn't notice it until it was too late to do anything about it.

Wheeling back from the blow to her face, Sena clutched her phone in one hand as she brought her other up to cradle her bruised cheek. She felt her face and realized that her nose was bleeding, though luckily it wasn't broken. She'd had her nose a couple times broken before and she didn't want to go through that experience again any time soon. Looking up, she saw that it was the three punks from her class who had been going to beat her up before.

"We've been waiting for you..." the leader, the one who had hit her, said, his two friends standing behind him. He glared down at her, his eye's menacing. "That Fatty... do you know him, Sena?" he asked her, still glaring, "You tell us where we can find him, then we'll let you go."

Sena stared up at him in confusion, not quite understanding what was going on. Maybe the blow to her head had given her a concussion? But she didn't think so, she had had a couple of those before too, and they didn't feel quite like this... Sena groaned as she tried to force her brain to catch up with what was going on.

"But do you think one baseball bat is enough?" asked the dark haired punk, swinging one around, "He was so strong..."

The blond smirked. "One bat will be fine." he told them, "Because I already called the police."

"The police?" asked the other punk, taking a drag on his cigarette.

The blond nodded. "We just have to get him to fight us." he reached up to touch the cross shaped scar on his cheek. "Then we'll say Fatty attacked me with the bat and gave me this injury." he added, indicating his scar, "That'll get him suspended from any future football games." he finished, smirking evilly.

The other two punks wore matching grins, "Right on!" one of them told him.

Sena looked at them in astonishment, her brain finally catching up. "_You see, I know we'll probably lose, but I really want us to compete in the next game!_" Kurita had said that, she remembered, she couldn't let these bullies ruin his dream! But the bullies were already speaking again, this time to her.

"Come on, out with it. Tell us and we'll let you go." the blond told her.

Sena clenched her hands, then said, in barely a whisper, "No..." then, stronger, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." she told them. Then she raised her head, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks. This was going to _hurt_. "You can hit me if you want!!!" she declared, "But I won't talk!!!"

The three bullies looked at each other, a bit surprised, but then they turned back to her. The blond cracked his knuckles while the one with dark hair swung the bat a couple of times and the last one held her up by her arms. "Hm, I guess we'll see how your body feels about that..." the blond told her.

Sena struggled against the punks hold. '_I really don't want to get beat up!_' she thought franticly, kicking her legs in a futile attempt to get free.

Then the one holding her plucked something out of her hand. Sena's eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was her cell phone! She'd almost forgotten that she'd still been holding it.

"Hey, he's got a cell phone!" the one holding her remarked, dropping her and looking it over.

"Hey!" Sena said, reaching for it, "Give it ba-" before she could finish her sentence the one who had been holding her kicked her in the face.

"Hah! He's got a girls number in here!" he said, looking in the phone book.

The blond reached out and took the phone from him before looking as well. "This 'Kurita,' that's the guy." he told them, finding his name, "And get the girl's number too."

Sena looked at them in anger, these were her friends! She wouldn't let them be hurt! She jumped up and at the guy holding her phone, biting his hand when he wouldn't let go. "Damn you!" one of the other punks shouted, before she had jumped onto the railing of the bridge and taken off, almost at top speed.

"What the-!? Hey, don't let him get away!" the blond punk shouted, then, "Split up! Cut him off at the station!"

Sena dogged around corners and objects as she raced towards the station, glancing behind her every so often. Then she reached the main street and had to skid to a stop. There were too many people to get by, and a sign hanging up above revealed the reason. 'SPRING FESTIVAL, Deimon Chamber of Commerce' it said.

"No way!!!" Sena shouted. What was she going to do now!?

A blond haired demonic looking teen walked out of a shop across the street from where Sena was standing and noticed the panicking teen right away. "Huh?" he wondered aloud, blowing a bubble with his gum before popping it. "It's that guy..." he said, remembering him from when he and Kurita had thrown Sena in the air the day before.

Back on the other side of the street, Sena was panicking. '_Should I hide in the crowd? No, take a detour? Nope, whatever I do, they'll be waiting for me at the station..._' Sena clenched her hands, wondering what she should do.

"There he is!" she heard behind her, turning to look she saw two of the bullies were catching up to her.

Clenching her hands even more, Sena felt something. She looked down. It was her phone, still open to the phone book, still showing Mamori and Kurita's names. Oh, yes, she was doing this for them. Steeling her resolve, Sena crouched down, pushing her feet hard into the ground. Then she looked at the crowd, looking for a path. A zigzagging line of light seemed to appear in front of her eyes, showing the easiest path through the crowd and to the station.

Coming up behind her, one of the bullies reached out to grab her, thinking, '_Aha! Got him-_'

And then Sena took off, zooming through the crowds at an incredible rate, leaving two bullies staring at her in surprise, one stumbling from his missed try at catching her, and a surprised teen who was watching the whole thing.

Darting through the crowd, Sena cut through it like a hot knife through butter, not hitting anyone, but leaving astonished people behind her.

The two bullies had much more trouble at it, shoving through the crowd with brute force and using insults to try to get by faster.

The blond teen watched astonished, as Sena cut through the crowd. '_Look at those cuts..._' he thought, imagining how it would be if the kid was playing football instead of just running through a crowd.

Sena continued running even as she came up on the last remaining punk, who was standing right in front of Deimon Station, running straight towards him. "All right, I got you-" he said, spreading out his arms to stop the speeding girl.

Sena ran right up until she was barely a foot away, then spun to the side, and the around, before continuing on her way.

"What the-?" the other punk said in astonishment, turning around just as Sena entered the station.

'_Wow- Spin move!_' the demonic looking boy who was watching thought, following after the whole chase to get a good view.

The three punks, the other two having finally caught up, got caught by the ticket booth, slamming into the bar.

Sena continued to run, speeding down the stairs, jumping most of the way when she heard the doors for the trains start to close. "Ackkk! Uh-oh!" she yelled, trying to go faster.

"You can make it." The demonic teen commented to himself as he perched on a fence and watched the whole thing. '_With those legs, you can do it!_' he thought.

Sena gritted her teeth, her head over lapped by a face with a football helmet with a green eyeshield for a moment as the other teen watched her. "FLY!" he shouted, grinning manically and pointing a long finger at her.

Sena kicked off the stairs, hard, and jumped onto the train, sliding through the doors just as they were closing.

In the demonic teens eyes, he saw a football player wearing the number 21 and an eyeshield slam into the end zone.

Sena tumbled across the train as the doors slid shut behind her, finally coming to a stop by slamming upside down into the opposite door. "Ex-excuse me..." she said, blushing as people stared at her.

In the station, the three bullies ran after her, then one tripped and they all tumbled down the stairs and into a heap just as the train started to leave.

"_Please stand clear of the moving train..._" a disembodied voice advised from over the loud speakers as the train started to pick up speed.

The demonic boy walked up to them, then sat down on the leaders head. Hands on his knees and grinning manically, the boy announced, "Touchdown! Ya-Ha!"

The next day, after school, Kurita met up with the only other person on his team to inform them of his success at finding a manager. "Hey!" he told the other happily, "We got a new recruit yesterday!"

The other grinned at him, revealing fangs, and told him, "Oh? Actually, I found someone too." his grin turned into a smirk. "A running back with golden legs. And he's real eager to join the team."

Kurita smiled at him. "Wow! What a find! That's great Hiruma!"

The demonic looking teen, now revealed as Hiruma, told Kurita, "He's probably already here."

When Kurita looked at him questioningly, Hiruma pulled out one of his many guns and kicked the door to the club house open.

"Here's your application form..." he told a tied up and gagged Sena as he shot at her with his gun.

Sena grunted in panic as Kurita looked on in surprise and questioned, "S-Sena!?"

Mamori closed her shoe locker and started to walk away when she spotted Sena's. She opened it, curious, and saw that her shoes were still there. '_She's still here._' she thought, before closing it and walking outside. '_Maybe she joined a club! That's great!_' Mamori thought, smiling, '_Now that we're in high school, I guess we're not always going to walk home together every day._' She smiled sadly. '_Because, we're not little kids anymore, are we Sena?_'

Across the school, Sena looked down at the football uniform that Hiruma, the demonic looking football captain had forced her to change into.

Kurita smiled at her and told her, "Number 21. And the eyeshield looks good!"

Hiruma nodded, "We'll keep your identity a secret during games. Otherwise all the teams in our school will be after you, eh?" he said.

Sena looked at him in surprise. "Games?" she echoed, confused, "No, I'm just the team manager and-" she started, but stopped when Hiruma pulled out another gun and started loading it. She flinched back into Kurita, scared.

Hiruma rested the but of his gun on a table and said, "During games you aren't gonna use your own name, Kobayakawa Sena, got it?" he told her, "Your code name will be Eyeshield 21!" he finished, grinning and pointing a finger at Sena.

"But I'm just the team manager! And I'm a girl! I can't play football!" Sena cried.

"Okay, athlete an-" Hiruma started only half listening. Then he cut himself off when the rest of what Sena had said got through to him. "What!" he cried looking astonished. Then his face gained a calculating look and he reached out towards Sena.

Frightened of what he might do to her, Sena backed up until she hit a wall, but it did no use as Hiruma kept advancing.

When he finally reached her, he stuck out his hand and groped her chest to verify her claim. Sena flushed bright red and slapped his hand away before she even knew what she was doing.

Hiruma smirked. "So you are... Kekeke, doesn't matter, girls can play." he said, turning to leave, "so you'll just be an athlete and the manager! You'll do both!" And then he left, cackling madly and leaving his two dumbstruck team mates behind.

In school, the three beaten up bullies stared at the posters posted on the bulletin board. The words 'LEAVE HIM ALONE! Or else I'll reveal your identities' surrounded picture of them naked with there faces blocked out.

'' was the only thing they could think as they sweated in fear_.  
_

* * *

_TBC...  
_

* * *


	2. The Five Second Wall

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 2: The Five-Second Wall

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"The football team!?" Mamori echoed when Sena told her about it the next day. 

"Well..." Sena started, smiling sheepishly, "Kurita's a really great guy!" Then she cringed, remembering the other member on the team. "But then Hiruma is the worst..."

Mamori looked at her. "But I told you to stay away from that guy!" she sighed and shook her head at the younger teen. "And football is... it's too dangerous! Don't do it!" She turned to look at Sena. "Sena, you're a girl, you're slight, you're delicate, you're frail- you're just weak!" Mamori told her, in her 'Must Protect Sena' mode.

Sena sweat dropped, frowning at her friend. "That's harsh!" she complained, even though it was mostly true.

Mamori ignored that, instead continuing on with her rant. "But I'm on the Disciplinary Committee so, you be sure to tell me if they make you do anything dangerous!" she told her, making sure that Sena understood that she would protect her.

"Hey," Sena told her, waving her arms as if to ward off Mamori's worry, "Every thing's cool. I'm not a player!" She put her arms down and smiled, "I won't actually _play_ football. I'm the team manager." she told Mamori.

Mamori sighed happily, "Oh, that's a relief." she said, then paused, "Wait, then why are you going to school so early?" she asked.

Sena looked at her. "I always get up this early," she told the older girl, "I just usually take longer to get ready. Anyway, there's an administrative staff meeting this morning."

Unfortunately, as soon as Sena got there, Hiruma had her into a football uniform and was dragging her out to; "Morning practice!!!"

As Hiruma dragged her out onto the field, Sena spotted Kurita practicing and watched in amazement as he ran at a training dummy, forcing it back.

"Wow," Hiruma remarked as they came upon him, "You're here early."

Kurita turned when he heard them. "Good morning," he greeted, stopping his practice. "Well, this is the first time we've had three players since we made the team, right?" he asked, taking off his helmet, "I was so excited that I woke up early. I was so wound up that I've been here since 2 a.m." he told them, smiling.

Hiruma turned to Sena, and gesturing to Kurita, told her; "He's a bit dim..." His ears perked up when he heard a snap, and when he turned around he found that Kurita had broken the practice dummy. "Idiot!" he shouted, turning on Kurita, "You busted it!"

Sena watched them, a little bit intimidated, '_He's so strong, it's scary!_' she thought, looking at Kurita.

Then Hiruma walked up to the dummy and kicked it, saying, "Damn. Well, we'll just have to trick the principle into buying us another one again."

Sena shook. '_But __**this**__ guy's even scarier..._' she thought. Then she started to look at the equipment while Hiruma talked to Kurita in the background.

"While we're at it, you want any other equipment?" Hiruma was asking.

'_Wow, so much equipment..._' Sena thought as she went up to look at it.

"Not really..." Kurita replied.

"Hm..." Sena wondered aloud, looking at the ladder on the ground, "A ladder?" she picked one side up then let it drop, "Wonder what this is for?"

"Oh, that?" Kurita asked, coming up behind her, "That's for ladder drills. It's used to practice your foot work like this." he said, coming up to show her, "It's an exercise to learn football fundamentals." he finished, stepping out of the ladder.

"Hm..." Sena said again, then she walked up and positioned herself as Kurita had done. "Step in the spaces, like this?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kurita told her, smiling.

Suddenly, Sena froze. '_Whoa!_' she thought, stepping hurriedly away from the ladder, '_I almost started practicing without even realizing it!_' so involved in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear what Hiruma said next.

"Let's go from the ladder to some more basics." he said, then he grabbed Sena by the back of her shirt and started dragging her. "We've got to teach the rookie..."

"Ack!" Sena exclaimed, skidding on the ground.

"Wait," Kurita said, cracking his neck, "My neck is killing me. I'm just gonna do the 40-yard dash and then I think I'm done."

Hiruma nodded, dropping Sena and whipping out a stop watch. "It's been a while since we did a 40." he said, "I'll time you." then he dropped the watch in Sena's hands, telling Kurita; "Show me the fruits of your morning practice." while grinning evilly.

Kurita frowned at him, running back to place some cones as a starting line, "One practice isn't going to make me fast!" he told the demonic football captain.

'_I hope I can do this right._' Sena thought as she set the stop watch. Then she looked up, asking Hiruma; "How many seconds does it usually take to run 40 yards?"

Hiruma answered, still watching Kurita set up; "The average guy takes between five and six seconds. The five second wall is the line between a sprinter and an ordinary person." Then he turned to look at Sena. "A high school kid who can do about 4.8 seconds would be an ace anywhere." he told her, smirking, "The high school record is 4.4 seconds set by a guy named Shin, but he's a freak." he turned back when to Kurita when the lineman gave them the okay.

"Okay!" Kurita shouted, finished setting up.

"All right!" Hiruma responded, gesturing for Sena to move to the other side of the space they had designated for the run.

Hiruma put a hand over his ear, readying a gun that he had pulled out from where ever he kept them, and started a count down. "Ready, set..." he pulled the trigger, his large gun exploding, "GO!"

Inside the shaking school building, people jumped, loudly wondering what the heck was going on.

Kurita took off, breathing heavily as he ran as fast as he could.

Sena stopped the watch as Kurita ran past her, and showed it to Hiruma when he came over, asking; "Time?"

The watch read 6.5 seconds.

Hiruma's face darkened as he read that. He stomped over to Kurita, kicking him in the chest and shouting, "You Damn Fatty! That's slower than before, isn't it? What were you doing all morning!?"

"I can't help it! I'm tired!" Kurita cried, lying on his back as Hiruma kicked him.

Sena stood by, watching blankly. Why was she beginning to expect things like this from the quarterback!?

"Hey, watch this!" Hiruma called suddenly from behind the cones.

"Huh!?" Sena exclaimed, looking from where he had been standing to where he was now, "He's fast!" she added. She hadn't even noticed him move.

Then Hiruma took off, barely giving Sena time to reset the stop watch.

As he rushed past her and Kurita, Sena stopped the watch. She could tell that Hiruma was much faster then Kurita without even looking at the stop watch.

Sena then looked down at the watch, which read 5.1.

She showed it to Hiruma and Kurita.

"Ya-Ha! My best time ever!" he shouted, doing a strange victory pose.

"Wow!" both Sena and Kurita exclaimed, looking at the time.

The Hiruma turned to Sena. "Now, last but not least..."

Sena flinched. "No, thanks. I don't need to..." she told him.

Hiruma didn't listen. "What? Can't wait to do it?" he said, purposely putting words in her mouth.

In the end, Hiruma won out, and down at the beginning of the line, Sena waited for the signal to start.

Back at the finish line, Hiruma turned to Kurita and said; "With those legs, I bet she breaks the five-second wall."

Kurita looked at him, surprised. "Really... Sena? You think?" He turned to look at Sena, then back at Hiruma. "Yeah, but isn't it odd? If she's such a speedster, don't you think she'd have made more of a name for herself in junior high?"

Hiruma frowned. "Hm, maybe..." Then he whipped the frown off his face, turning back to look at Sena. "Time her and we'll see..." then he shouldered his gun and started the count. "Ready, set..." he shot his gun again, shouting; "Go!" and Sena took off.

The people in the school crowded around the windows, wondering what was happening this time.

Kurita stopped his watch, then looked at the time. 4.7 seconds!

"You beat the five-second wall!" he shouted, staring at the time in surprise.

"No way!" Sena cried, coming over to see the time, surprised as well.

"Kobayakawa Sena's junior high school fitness tests..." Hiruma started, typing away on his laptop, "You were the best in school only at the side-step exercise!"

Sena started at him in surprise. Where'd he get that info!

"You must have developed phenomenal burst speed for being a gopher for bullies..." he continued, opening a packet of dog biscuits, "That's how you got that rocket start. But your speed eases up so you're not going to break any running records." He took out a biscuit and stuck it into the back of Sena's shirt as the girl watched him in surprise. "This is so you won't slow down..." He took a deep breath, before calling out; "Cerberus!"

Sena looked around wildly, wondering what was going to happen. Then she spotted a wild looking dog. It skid to a stop before her before howling. Then it took off towards her.

"AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Sena screamed as she took off at top speed, trying to get away from the dog that was chasing after her.

Hiruma stopped the watch as she ran past, then looked at the time. "Ya-Ha!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air, "Look at that skill!" he cried, pulling Kurita over. "It's a new high school record! That's top speed even for the NFL! No one can stop you, girl!" he shouted, looking at the new time of 4.2 seconds. "Not with your golden legs!" he cried, cackling evilly.

Kurita rushed up to Sena after her run and started shaking her, "S-Sena, you can't keep this ability hidden!!!" he told her happily.

Hiruma laughed menacingly in the background, "The spring game is ours!" he cackled.

Kurita stopped shaking Sena and turned towards Hiruma, letting Sena get back to her feet, "Oh, that's right. The game's coming up." he said.

Hiruma nodded. "We'd better start gathering up 'support' players." he told them.

Sena smiled, '_The game..._' she thought, picturing it in her mind, '_I can't wait!_'

"So when exactly is our next game?" Kurita asked.

Hiruma had turned away to start cleaning up, but he didn't face them as he answered with; "Tomorrow." uninterestedly, gathering up his guns.

"No way!!!" Sena and Kurita shouted at the same time, disbelieving him_  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: In case anyone's wondering, Sena is faster because in this, she's a girl, and therefore lighter, and she also trains everyday. 

Also, please sign in people when you review, because some of you have good comments or questions that I want to respond to, but I can't if you don't sign in.

Also, someone asked if this would have a pairing, and if so, what it would be. I responded, but I'll also answer it here. Like the fan girl I am, this will most likely be another one of our complicated pairing things, as in EveryoneXSena, but it will probably mostly be ShinXSena. Though you could vote on how much screen time you want a pairing to have.

Ivan


	3. We Need Eleven!

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 3: We Need Eleven!

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"We need eight more players by tomorrow's game!!" Hiruma announced as they sat in the club house after morning practice, "We'll split up and round some people up!!" 

"Eight?" asked Kurita, taking a sip of his tea.

Sena nodded, agreeing with him. "But I thought you need eleven for football..." she said questioningly.

Hiruma nodded, and started counting them out. First he pointed to himself, "Nine..." then to Kurita, "Ten..." and then to Sena, just after she had taken a sip of her tea, "Eleven!" Sena spit out her tea when she heard that.

"I'm just team manager!" she protested, but Hiruma wasn't listening. Instead he was rummaging inside of a box that had 'IMPORTANT' labeled on it's side.

Kurita frowned. "With those legs of yours, Sena, I want you to play in our games too," he started, as Sena turned to look at him in surprise, "But not if you don't want to. Maybe while you are managing the team, you'll want to start playing," he continued, smiling, "And then I'll be glad to have you on the team." he finished. "So we've got to get together nine players." he added determinedly.

Hiruma, who had so far been working on putting something up, reached out with a hand and slapped it, drawing the two others attention to him. "Three each!" he shouted, showing them that he had put up a chart. It had all their names on it and a column above each where they could mark off the number of people they got. "Do what ever you have to!! Just drag 'em in from the other sports teams!!" he ordered.

Sena and Kurita panicked. "Th-three players by today!!?" they asked, spluttering.

"Of course." Hiruma said, grinning evilly. "Whoever brings in the least gets the penalty game!" he announced, causing Sena's imagination to run wild.

'_Penalty game!?_' she thought, picturing all sorts of torture that Hiruma could put them through. Suddenly the room felt a lot colder.

At the end of the day, Sena sat in her classroom as everyone left and thought about what Hiruma had said. '_By the end of today, he said..._' she thought disparagingly, '_But I just started at this school- I don't know anyone!_' She laid her head on the desk and thought about it.

Then she remembered something that Kurita had told her about being a team manager. "..._Set up away games..._" he had said, and wouldn't doing that be something just like this? She jumped up suddenly, telling herself; "W-wait a minute! This is my chance to show my management ability, isn't it?" She started out of the classroom, making her way towards the closest teams' club room, which happened to be the basketball team.

'_All right._' she thought to her self, steeling her determination, '_I'll start here_.' Sena could just imagine walking in, and with a few inspirational words, getting the team to help them out with the football game. Unfortunately, she knew herself too well. She would never be able to do that.

So, after knocking she slid the door open hesitantly, and asked the two people inside; "Um... excuse me... the, uh, football game." she started, poking her index fingers together in her nervousness, "I wonder if you'd be interested in playing... or something..." she stuttered out.

The two teens looked at her. "No, thanks." one of them said, waving a hand in dismissal, "I'll pass."

The other nodded, agreeing. "Don't have the slightest desire." he said.

Sena smiled nervously at them, disappointed. "Oh, okay. I see." she said, bowing and leaving the room.

Outside in the hall, Sena walked to the next team's room with her head down. '_Aw... this sucks... why does it always have to...?_'

Behind her, Kurita walked up to the same room, smiling, and opened the door. "How 'bout playing in the football game?" he asked.

The two basketball players looked up, annoyed. Hadn't they just been asked this? "No way!" they bother responded.

Dejected, Kurita walked out into the hall way, a cloud of gloom following him.

Sena watched him leave, a bit sad. '_Wait!_' she thought, '_It's not over yet! There are still other athletic teams left!_' she told herself with new determination,making a fist and walking away, '_I'll ask all of them!_'

Hiruma walked around the corner, heading towards the basketball teams club room. He kicked the door open, then told the two players; "You're playing in the football game." no giving them a choice.

This time the two teens stood up, very annoyed. "Again!?" one asked.

The other said; "Enough is enough!! We already told the other guy we're not playing!"

Hiruma smirked, bringing out his threat book, "Well, well... such a defiant attitude..." he started to shuffle through the book, stopping when he found what he wanted. "Let's see, you're both first years, right?" then he looked up and pointed to the one with dark hair, "Hm... you're Satake, first year from home room two..." then he pointed to the teen with lighter hair, "And you're Yamaoka in homeroom five, right?" Both teenagers looked at him in surprise. "Satake! You're the one who stole the underwear from the girls' swim team! And what's this Yamaoka? You have a poster of Ai Kago that you kiss every morning! Wow, that's pathetic!" Hiruma said, cackling evilly.

"How...?" Satake asked, startled.

"How do you...?" Yamaoka asked.

Hiruma whipped out a megaphone and ran into the hall, speaking into it. "Wait 'til everyone hears this!!!"

The two basketball players ran after him. "I-I'll play! I'll play!" Satake shouted.

"Let me play in the football game too!!" Yamaoka begged.

Sena sighed as she looked down at the list that she held in her hands, composed of all the sports teams in the school, all but one of which were crossed off. She looked at the door labeled Track and Field Team. '_This is my last chance..._' she thought, opening the door.

"The football game?" the sole occupant left asked when Sena told him about it, "Sure, I'll play."

Sena stared at him in surprise, just a bit disbelievingly. "R-really?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Sure, why not?" he asked, shrugging, "Hiruma is recruiting new first years, right? If I play with you guys, I can see their athletic ability. Maybe I can convince the promising ones to join the track team." Then he paused, looking back at Sena worriedly, "Would that be all right? A sort of 'give and take'?" he asked her.

"Of-of course!" Sena told him. '_I did it!_' she thought, '_I got one!_' She smiled at him. "Great! So I can count on you tomorrow?" she asked him.

The track team member suddenly froze. "Tomorrow!!?" he asked, spinning around, "No way! Can't do it!"

"Huh!!?" Sena shouted, surprised.

The boy frowned. "You see, I've got a job delivering the local town magazine. And I've got to get them out by tomorrow afternoon, so I can't make the game. Sorry." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

_'Wha-__wha-__whaaaaaaaat_' Sena thought, spiraling into despair.

Sena sighed as she walked back to the club house. "What can you expect?" she asked herself aloud, "To get a team together by tomorrow is such short notice..." she sighed again, trailing off. "Zero recruits..."

Sena flinched, remembering what Hiruma had said. "_Three each!_" She was soo going to die. Sena sighed, reaching the club room, she slid the door open and entered.

As she entered, Sena spotted the board. Kurita's column was empty as well, though Hiruma's seemed to be almost full. '_Amazing!!_' she thought, '_How'd__ he get so many by himself...?_' Then turning, she spotted Kurita sulking in the corner. "Ack!?" she exclaimed.

Kurita looked up at her. "Aw... so you didn't get anyone either..." he said, frowning even more. "And hasn't been able to get anyone beyond his seventh guy... All the jocks have left school by now... it's no use... we won't make it in time for the game..." he said, sighing deeply.

Sena looked at him, then said, "I-I'm gonna make one more round." she told him, turning and leaving the club house to do just that.

She ran around the school once more, but found no one. Just as she was about to go back to the club house she spotted the track team member who she had almost gotten to agree to help in the match riding a bike and putting magazines in mailboxes.

Getting an idea, Sena climbed over the fence and called out to him. "H-hey!" when he turned around to look at her in surprise, she continued, "Let me be your gopher... I mean, let me help you!"

The track team member, who introduced himself as Ishimaru, ripped his map in half and gave a half to Sena. "Okay," he told her, "Sena, you take this half." Then he gave her half of his stack of magazines. "Thanks!" Ishimaru called back to her as he walked away to do his part, "Let's meet back here when we're finished." he said waving.

Sena nodded, waving back. Then she turned, pulling a pencil from her pocket, and using a nearby lamppost, she started to trace the best route for her to take to get this done in the least amount of time possible. "...This should do it." she muttered to herself as she looked it over. Then she crumpled it up and stuffed it in her back pocket after she had used her photographic memory to memorize the route. "All right..." she said.

Then she took off, running down the route and stuffing a magazine into every mailbox she came across.

'_I bet that Mamori-nee..._' Sena thought, '_She'd make fun of me, calling me a gopher again._' Then she smiled, '_But to do this, united towards a common goal... there's nothing wrong with that!_' she thought.

Ishimaru finished up with his handful of magazines, putting them in mailboxes, and turned towards his bike. "What?" he asked himself aloud, "I'm out of magazines? Maybe I gave him too much- after all, I've got the bike." He hopped on to said bike and started pedaling. "I'll go get another half from him. Wonder if I'll be able to find him..."

Then he turned a corner and almost ran into Sena. "Ack!!?" he exclaimed, breaking on his bike with a screech. "That was..." he started, looking at the girl who was just sitting there, done with passing out her magazines, "A-amazingly fast!" Then he frowned. "You didn't throw 'em away, did you?" he asked.

Sena sat up, insulted. "N-no! I delivered each and every one!!" she told him.

Ishimaru smiled. "Just kidding! You were a big help. I'll even split the pay with you!" he told her.

Sena smiled back at him. "No, I don't need the money." she said, scratching the back of her neck, "Instead, how about..."

Later, Sena walked into the club house and proudly took one of the football helmet shaped magnets and stuck it in the column above her name.

Kurita looked at her, surprised and happy. Then he jumped up and started swinging her around by her hands, shouting; "Great!! That's great Sena!!"

Once he put her down, Sena started to count the number of players they had. "Let's see... now we have one, two, three..."

Kurita joined in as well, "Then add Hiruma and me..."

"That's ten..." they said at the same time.

Kurita sighed. "I guess... we're one player short." He dropped his head and sighed again. "That's too bad..."

Sena watched him, sad as well. She could picture the field and the players, but it would be no use if they didn't have enough players... "Hey!" she said suddenly, turning towards Kurita, "The last player..." she started, hesitant, "Maybe I could..."

And then Hiruma burst in, kicking the door open and shouting in annoyance as he entered. "The damn convenience store!! they're out of sugarless gum!! Even a fly wouldn't chew sugary gum!!" He threw two bottles of soda at Sena and Kurita, who fumbled to catch them.

"So cold!" Sena exclaimed, catching it.

While Kurita asked, "Flies chew gum?"

Hiruma looked at the board and said; "Oops, didn't finish putting these up." and started to add more magnets to his column of the board.

Kurita and Sena watched, astonished, as he added more and more to the board, going way over ten, then turned to each other.

"We did it!!" they shouted, throwing their hands in the air in celebration.

Hiruma turned and kicked them, shouting; "No way did '_we_' do it!! I did it all by myself! You're both worthless!!" he kicked them again, "And give me back those sodas, damn it!! I won't give you a single drop!! Die of thirst, for all I care!"

The next morning at the Deimon train station, the football team and substitute players met up.

"Hey!" Ishimaru greeted as Sena came up, waving.

Sena smiled. "Hi! Thanks for coming!" she answered back. Everyone had changed in to casual clothes, so she was wearing some jean caprees and a white tee-shirt, over her usual bandages. She still had her naturally spiky hair gelled into even bigger spikes, so there was no chance of anyone guessing that she was really a girl.

"So, you're all here, huh?" Hiruma said, walking up, wearing some black pants and a black shirt.

"Yeah," Satake said, leaning back, "You're the last one..."

"So where are the totally hot cheerleaders?" the whole group of boys asked.

Hiruma smiled evilly. "Oh, they'll be here later." he answered.

'_He lied..._' Sena thought, though she really shouldn't have suspected anything less from him. Then she looked around, someone was missing. "Kurita's late..." she said.

"Penalty game." Hiruma answered, reminding Sena that Kurita hadn't gotten anyone for the game.

"Oh! That's right..." Sena said, "What was his penalty?" she asked, a bit worried.

"I couldn't do anything _too_ bad to him before a game." Hiruma told her, "He just has to carry the baggage."

"What a relief..." Sena sighed, relaxing.

"I came here completely empty handed." Ishimaru told Hiruma, a bit worried, "Is that okay?" he asked.

Hiruma grinned. "I've taken care of everything." he told the track team member.

Suddenly he turned around. "There you are, Damn Fatty," he said to a approaching Kurita, "Hey, we're leaving now!" he told the others.

Kurita, who was pulling a huge cart filled with luggage frowned. "this is a bit heavy." he said to Hiruma.

Hiruma cackled evilly as Sena thought to herself; '_I'm so glad... I was able to recruit a player... really..._' sweating a bit.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Yup, chapter three is here! And it's longer then chapter two! Sorry about the shortness, but it seems that like in every manga the first chapter is longer then about all the others... at least i the first book.

I hope to have chapter four out soon, with the start of Sena's first game at least, but it depends on what happens. So please, stay tuned!

(I feel like a TV channel... -.-)

Ivan


	4. Kill 'Em!

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 4: Kill 'Em!!

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

Mamori looked at the new message on her cell phone, which was from Sena. It said 'Game today! My Debut as team manager! Tenkai Field at 1 P.M...' "A game already!?" she exclaimed, surprised, but Sena had just started as manager! "Oh, that's right... the football season starts in April..." 

Currently the football team was on a train on their way to their first game of the season. '_Wow,_' Sena thought, looking at all the stuff pilled in the corner, '_Do you think we brought enough stuff?_' she remember that when they had been loading it on the train she hadn't been able to see in front of her with all the things she had been carrying.

Sena moved to look out the window. '_I wonder why this is the only car that's so empty._' she wondered, not noticing the sign on the door outside that said; 'CLEANING IN PROGRESS, Find another car, damn it!' Then she turned around to sit back down.

"Is the team we're playing today any good?" she asked.

"No," Kurita answered, "Actually they're pretty bad." Then he turned to Hiruma, excited. "We might even win! The Devil Bats' first victory!" he said.

Hiruma sighed at him. "Not _might_ win, we _will_ win!" he told his teammate.

Kurita turned back to Sena. "Do you have the tournament brackets for the Tokyo games?" he asked.

"Uh, yes." Sena responded, reaching up into the over head to take down the suit case she had brought with her. Bring it down, she opened it up and pulled out the sheet that Kurita had asked about.

"Wow!" Kurita exclaimed, looking at it over her shoulder, "There are quite a few more teams this year!"

Sena looked over the brackets. "How many do we have to win to make it to the Kanto game?" she asked, trying to count it up. "It's a long way off, isn't it?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking down when she smelt something burning, only to find that Hiruma had used a lighter to set the paper on fire. "Ack!" Sena screamed, dropping the flaming paper.

"Don't bother thinking about the unnecessary!" Hiruma said, snapping the lighter shut, "We're gonna win the game _today_! That's all we have to think about." He snatched the only bit of the paper left, a corner, from the air.

"All that's left on the chart is today's game..." Sena said. It wouldn't have been a big deal if she had been able to look at the paper for a second or two and been able to use her photograph memory to memorize it, but Hiruma had burned it before she had been able to.

"Good!" Hiruma remarked, not at all remorseful, "In the first round, today we're up against..." he paused for a dramatic effect, "The Koigahama Cupids!"

Some time later, after they had reached the field, Sena look on in amazement. "Wow..." she breathed, surprised.

Hiruma just looked on. "Looks like the earlier game is just ending." was all he said.

Sena stopped gawking and brought out the camcorder that she had brought from home, thinking; '_All right! My debut game as team manager! I'll analyze the other teams..._' then she paused, she was getting too far ahead of herself. '_But even though I read and memorized that book, I still don't understand much yet, so I'll just video tape the game!_'

"L-looks like it's over," she commented as she passed out cleats to the players. "Uh... now I feel nervous."

"It's okay to feel this way before a game," Ishimaru told her as he reached for some cleats, "It's... it's almost like your blood goes cold."

"Scary... looks like someone could get hurt." Satake said to his friend as he put on his jersey.

"Let's get this over with so we can go home." his friend agreed.

Sena watched them, a bit disappointed. '_Our team spirit seems pretty scattered,_' she thought, '_It's a ragtag team though, so there's nothing to be done._' She just wished there was.

She looked up as Kurita spoke up behind her. "Ah, the other team is already here." he said.

Sena looked over at where he was looking and saw that the other team was indeed already there. Most of the were walking around and talking with what appeared to be their girlfriends, though some of them were stretching or eating.

"This is the Koigahama Cupids' third season." Hiruma said, speaking up from behind them, "Their players always bring their girlfriends to games." The other players were outraged.

"Bring 'em down!" one of them shouted.

"No, let's kill 'em!" another said.

"Let's do do it! Right, Kurita!?" yet another said.

"Oh? Yeah..." Kurita agreed, not really understanding what was going on.

Sena watched them, amazed. '_Look at them now!_' she thought, '_The team spirit is united!_'

Suddenly one of the calmer players spoke up. "Hey, but aren't we gonna have our own cheerleaders too?" he asked.

The others looked at him surprised. "Right, cheerleaders." Satake said, making a fist and pounding it into his hand.

"The team manager took care of it, right?" another asked.

Sena looked up in surprise. Cheerleaders? What did Hiruma expect her to do? Be one herself? "Err, well..." she started, scratching the back of her head nervously, "They're coming soon... but not really coming at all... and... I mean, uh... that's strange? Wait a minute..."

"Do your job, team manager!" they all shouted at her.

"Aackk!" Sena cried, running away. '_But this wasn't part of the job description!_' she wailed in her mind as she ran towards Hiruma and Kurita. "Wh-what should I do?" she asked, pointing back at the raging team.

"Pipe down with all the racket!" Hiruma shouted at them.

"Hey there, mangy Devil Bat..." a voice behind them said. Kurita and Sena turned to look.

It was the Koigahama Cupids captain, Hatsujo and his girlfriend. " Sorry about all the high-pitched squealing and cheering on our side..." he said, scratching his head, "These girls, they just insist on coming out to support us!" Suddenly, he started looking around as the Deimon players looked on curiously. "Hey? There isn't a single girl on your side!" he shouted, to the rising ire of the Deimons, "Hm? Isn't it strange!? Deimon high must be a boys' school." he said.

Sena felt strangely insulted. Sure, she was pretending to be a boy, but that didn't mean she liked people not calling her one! Even if she did... That was so unlogical it made her head hurt.

The other members of the team started to growl. Sure it was true! But that didn't mean that this guy had to rub it in!

"No way... Don't you have any girls to cheer you on??!!" the annoying captain asked Kurita.

'_Yes, that's right..._' Kurita thought, a bit depressed.

The rest of the team was fuming. '_Where's that Hiruma, king of the big talkers...?_' one of them thought.

'_**He'd **__think of something to put this guy in his place..._' another thought.

Sena looked to the other side of the field and saw that most of the girls who had been there were missing. '_Hey, where'd they all go?_' she thought.

The other teams captain was still speaking. "See, our team- we've got at least ten girls..." he said, gesturing to their side of the field, "...Or more..." then he looked at where he was pointing and saw that most of the girls had disappeared. "Huh?" he asked.

"Sakuraba Haruto from Jari Productions!" a girl screamed as she looked at the picture that Hiruma had handed to her. It was a picture of Sakuraba in football gear sweating nervously as an evil looking Hiruma stood behind him.

"Can we really all have a night out with Sakuraba Haruto!?" another girl asked Hiruma, holding a Devil Bats cheerleaders uniform.

Hiruma smirked evilly. "Yeah... only if you cheer us on and we win." he answered, handing out cheerleader uniforms.

"Go Devil Bats!!" the line up of cheerleader shouted, punching their pompoms into the air.

Hiruma turned back to his team, "Ya-Ha!! Happy now, you damn lunks!?" he shouted at them, throwing the box of uniforms behind him.

"Yeah!" the team shouted back at him, re-energized.

'_Uh-oh,_' Sena thought, looking back at the Koigahama Cupids team, '_Now they're real fired up..._' she saw a bit worriedly.

Suddenly the sprinklers on that end of the field went off, leaving the other team soaking wet and running from the sprinklers.

"Fire's under control." Hiruma said, pushing something on his laptop and grinning maniacally.

Sena looked at one of the photo's that Hiruma had been handing out. Sure, Sakuraba-san was pretty cute, but she didn't know why other girls liked him so much. The personality had always been much more important to her then the looks. She looked at the picture closer. Was that Hiruma in the background? "Where's this photo from?" she asked Kurita.

"Oh, that..." Kurita said, looking at the picture over her shoulder, "Sakuraba Haruto from Jari Productions plays football for his school." he told her. "Last year at a practice match,

Hiruma forced him to take a picture." Sena could just imagine that. Holding Sakuraba at gunpoint would explain why Hiruma was in the background of the photo. "The Ojo white Knights are an excellent team. Really powerful..." Kurita continued.

Sena looked up in surprise. "Ojo?" she asked, "I almost went there..." she said, almost to herself.

Kurita looked at her in surprise. "But don't they have a really hard entrance test?" he asked.

Sena looked at him, a bit embarrassed, "Mamori-nee said that I would have aced that, but I think she was just trying to cheer me up." she said, blushing.

Kurita looked at her, a bit amazed. He didn't think that Anezaki would be the type to say something like that if it hadn't been true, no matter who it was. But he could tell that nothing he said would convince her of that, so he moved on. "Anyway, we somehow managed to hold them down to 99-0!" he said, going back to talking about the Ojo White Knights.

"What!?" Sena asked, whirling around to look at him, "You won!?"

"No way!" Ishimaru said, coming up behind her.

"They scored on you 99 times?" she asked, forgetting that in football you got six points each time you scored.

"No," Kurita said, sweat dropping, "In football you get six points each time you score."

'_Oh, yeah,_' Sena thought, mentally kicking herself, '_I should know that._'

Hiruma scoffed at her, "Learn the damn rules." he told her.

Kurita bent down and rustled in his bag. "I'll give you a quick explanation before the game starts." he said. He pulled out a football from his bag and held it up. "Basically you want get the ball and run it into the end zone. Then you score six points." he told her.

Hiruma clicked on something on his laptop and the sprinklers at the other end of the field went off again. "That's the end zone there." he said, pointing.

"Oh," Sena said, looking at the posts in the end zone, "So those posts aren't the goals?" she asked.

"Oh... you can also kick it through there," Kurita told her, demonstrating and kicking the ball to her, "But that's only worth three points."

"So you're better off running, since it's six points." Sena said. What she had read in that rulebook about football was starting to make sense.

"When you _can_ run, that is." Hiruma told her.

Kurita nodded. "but the other team will try to tackle you to stop you like this..." he told her charging in on her.

"Yikes!" Sena shrieked, dogging past Kurita as he came at her.

"Somehow you've got to avoid..." Kurita was saying when Sena rushed past him, still holding the ball.

Sena skidded to a stop, gasping, as she realized that Kurita was not going to try to hurt her.

Hiruma grinned evilly and grabbed her by the back of her teeshirt, holding her up. "Yup," he said, "Let's use her in today's game."

"Ack!" Sena shrieked, struggling against Hiruma's iron grip on her shirt.

"Y-you can't force her just like that..." Kurita told Hiruma hesitantly.

Hiruma frowned, dropping Sena. "We won't use her as long as we're winning. We don't want to reveal our secret weapon unless we have to." he said, pointing at Sena. "But if we're down by even just one point, I'm putting her in."

Sena turned to look at the other team, sweating nervously. They looked back at her team menacingly. She could just imagine them smashing her apart.

Sena gripped her stomach, which started to hurt when she thought about what the other team could do to her, but said nothing. If they lost, they couldn't move on, so maybe it would be okay for her to join in if they were losing... For Kurita at least.

"All right, huddle up!" Hiruma called, waving the team over to him. Sena turned to join, still thinking about her predicament.

'_But I won't have to go in as long as we're winning._' she told herself, '_Go Devil Bats!_'

Joining the huddle, Sena listened as Hiruma started talking. "Got it guys?" he asked, "If we lose, it'll be our last game. So don't think about playing a good game." he told them. "Just make sure we beat them! That's all!" He took a deep breath, "We're..." Sena looked on curiously as Kurita and Ishimaru, the two on either side of her, did the same, "...Gonna..." Suddenly they shouted, "...KILL THEM!!"

"YEAH!" the team yelled back in response.

'_That's some rallying cry..._' Sena thought, sweat dropping.

"_Next up is the Deimon Devil Bats vs. Koigahama Cupids!_" a voice announced over the speaker system. "_The game is about to begin._"

The Devil Bats walked onto the field, followed by cheers from Sena and the cheerleaders.

Sena brought out the camcorder and turned it on, setting it up to record for the first play, as the Devil Bats vs. Cupid match started.

Two late comers for the game entered the field, one complaining.

"Isn't it a waste of time to scout out two teams who are this bad?" he asked.

"Stop whining." his black haired companion told him, "That's a bad habit of yours, Sakuraba," he continued, "No matter who your opponent is, there's no such thing as a sure win."

"Yeah, okay..." Sakuraba grumbled.

Hearing the name, a girl at the top of some stairs situated above them gasped, looking down. "Sa-Sakuraba!" she gasped, then fainted.

The two below looked up when they heard Sakuraba's name called, only to see the girl start to fall.

The other took off, shooting his arm behind the girls head so that she wouldn't hit it on the pavement. Shin Seijuro slapped her on the cheek, trying to wake her up.

"Hm..." Sakuraba Haruto remarked, scratching the back of his neck.

The girl gasped as she awoke, then looking to the side, she saw Sakuraba, "S-Sakuraba!" and fainted once again.

"...Let's let her sleep." Sakuraba told Shin, who was still holding the girl up_  
_

* * *

_TBC...  
_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and thanks for all the reviews! Don't have much to say this time except: Shin and Sena will meet soon, but it might just be sooner then you think. Confusing? Yes, I thought so too. 

Another thing. Apparently, Girl!Sena is evil. I tried to draw her, and everyone I asked about it agreed with me. She looked evil. Oh well, I'll just have to try again.

Ivan


	5. Hero in a Pinch

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 5: Hero in a Pinch

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

Sorry, I forgot about this; Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, just my idea's. Thanks!

* * *

It was now the Koigahama Cupids turn to be on the offensive and the cheerleaders were talking to each other about the game. 

"The Cupids are on the offensive now?" one asked.

"Right," another said, "In football the offense and defense are clearly divided."

Sena listened to them absently, absorbed in the game. She watched as they started the play and twitched a little in fear when the linemen collided. But she held the camcorder steady all the same.

"Stop 'em! Don't let 'em by!" the Cupids quarterback shouted, holding the ball aloft, "And be sure to stop that fatso!!" he added, referring to Kurita.

Too late, for Kurita had already broken through the opposing teams line, and was ready to tackle the quarterback.

"Noooo!!" the quarterback screamed, panicking, just as Kurita tackled him, preventing him from throwing the ball.

"_Kurita again!_" came the announcers voice, "_Another sack! What an amazing rush!_"

One of the referees waved a hand in front of his face trying to get rid of the dust. "That's quite a dusk cloud..." he said, coughing a bit, "Think we should run the sprinkler?" he asked another referee.

"Well, it seems the automatic control has been hacked into, or something..." the other told him.

Sena, overhearing the conversation, sweated a little, remembering that Hiruma had indeed done so. Then she turned back to the game. '_I'm starting to understand what I read a little..._' she thought, watching the game, '_First, everyone sets up in a formation like this..._' she thought, imagining it. The linemen would line up and Hiruma would stand behind Kurita, who would be in the middle of the line, waiting for the ball to be hiked to him. Two players would stand a little back on each end of the line, and two more would stand behind Hiruma, ready for whatever happened next. '_The player at the center of the offensive line..._' who would be Kurita, '_...Hikes the ball between his- or her-_' she added, '_legs._' she imagined it in her mind, Kurita would hike the ball to Hiruma when he called for it. '_And that's the moment the play suddenly begins!!_' she thought. After that, so many different things could happen!

'_After that you can pass the ball..._' Sena imagined Hiruma throwing the ball, '_...Or run with it..._' Hiruma could pass the ball off to Ishimaru, who could run it into the end zone, '_Or kick it!_' Her imaginary Hiruma did just that, kicking the ball while grinning evilly.

'_And that's how you try to advance the ball._' Sena thought, sighing, '_That's all that I can get so far._'

Oh, yeah, she was also supposed to provide commentary for the video so that if they watched it later they would know what was going on. "Um... Right now it's the end of the second quarter." Sena said to the camcorder, filming the scoreboard, which read 0-0.

Over on the other side of the field Sakuraba and Shin were doing their own filming of the game.

"Neither team has scored yet..." Sakuraba said, intending to stop the teams camcorder from recording for half time but he pressed the wrong button, instead zooming in. He didn't notice. "Hm... the Cupids do have some decent offensive power..." he commented.

Shin stood next to him, his arms crossed across his chest stoically. He was silent for a moment, then said; "But Kurita just keeps going."

Sakuraba nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, "We had trouble against Kurita too..." he said, remembering the practice game they had had against Deimon the year before. "The Cupids' weak linemen aren't much of a match for Kurita, are they?" he asked a bit rhetorically. "On the other hand, there's the Devil Bats' offense..." he added, looking at Hiruma.

On the field, Hiruma spotted an opening, and taking his chance, shot the ball through it.

'_Whoa! He got it through such a narrow opening...!_' one of the Cupids' linemen thought, watching the ball shoot past him.

The receiver who the pass was aimed for stuck out his hands too late and fumbled the ball. He tried to make up for his mistake and catch it, but was tackled and the ball fell.

"_Incomplete Pass!_" the announcer said.

"That was great pass!" Sakuraba commented, watching as Hiruma attempted to murder the receiver who had fumbled the pass by shooting him to death.

Shin, still stoic, agreed. "But his teammates lack experience." he said.

"I guess it's just like last year." Sakuraba sighed, resting the camcorder on his knee and his head in his other hand. "Hiruma and Kurita are good, but the rest are just along for the ride. What a waste of a team, huh?" he asked Shin.

"You're right." Shin agreed, his expression not changing. "But maybe with one more player..." he added, letting his sentence trail off. The camcorder on Sakuraba's knee came to rest on the Devil Bats manager sitting on the bench across from them, completely unnoticed as it went on recording. Shin picked up his sentence again, continuing, "If they had a fast running back, it'd be a whole different story." he finished. '_Maybe... her..._' he thought. _She_ would be able to make the Deimon Devil Bats a worthy team... One worth battling against (1).

Sena sighed, patting down her hair. All the gel she had put in her hair was coming out, so it was starting to flatten. She'd have to put some more in soon or risk looking like the girl she really was. Although she knew most people wouldn't just automatically think 'Oh, her hairs down, he looks like a girl so he must be one', she was still a bit paranoid.

She looked up when Hiruma swore, crushing the cup of water he held in his hand. "Damn it! Get outta here!"

Both Kurita and Sena looked at him curiously, wondering what he was so mad about.

Hiruma saw them looking at him and pointing, growling out; "Over there..."

Kurita looked. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "It's Sakuraba!" he said., as Sena looked on, handing Hiruma another cup of water to replace the one he had crushed. There was someone standing next to him... he looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't identify him from so far away.

Hiruma snarled at him, kicking him in the head and retorted; "Sakuraba? Who cares about Sakuraba ! Look whose next to him!" he pointed out the boy that Sena had been looking at. "It's Shin from the White Knights. He holds the fastest record in high school, and he's a powerful lineman. The guy is too strong- he's not human!" Hiruma told them, showing once again his uncanny ability to know almost more about you then you yourself did.

"Uh-huh.." Kurita agreed nervously. "He made quiet an impression at last years practice match."

Sena, still focusing on the boy that she knew she _knew_, asked absently; "What's a linebacker?" even though she could have found it out easily by just remembering what she had read last night in that rule book.

Kurita and Hiruma thought nothing of it. After all, they didn't know that she had read that book _or_ about her memory.

"It's a defensive position." Kurita answered, "A linebacker stops both running and passing- it's a critical part of the defense."

Hiruma scowled. "I want to keep our hidden jewel a secret from Shin." he said, tapping Sena on the head with one long finger and drinking from the new cup of water she had given him. "Or they'll figure out how to counter him."

Sena didn't know how to respond to that, so she kept silent.

"I'm gonna put him in as soon as Shin leaves." Hiruma decided aloud, walking away.

Kurita followed him. "I-it sounds to me like a pretty self-serving plan..." he said a bit hesitantly.

Just then, before they had time to discuss anything else, the whistle blew, signaling for the players to come back out onto the field.

Sena watched them go, sweating a little. She was even more certain after watching them play for a while that she _did not _want to go in their, friendship or no friendship. '_Unh... I know that if they need me to come in that they need help... but if I go in there, I'll get slaughtered! Somebody help me!_' Suddenly she was feeling just a bit sick to her stomach.

Some time passed, and the score still remained the same. 0-0.

"Only 20 seconds left!" some one called from over on the Cupids' side, waving an arm in the air.

Sena watched, a little disappointed. '_The game's almost over..._' she thought, then she sighed, not really knowing the reason why, '_Looks like a tie game..._'

Then she jumped when Kurita tackled the opponent holding the ball over the line right next to her, with a cry of; "Funurghbah!"

The whistle blew and Kurita looked around, noticing the 10 marker next to him. "Uh-oh!" he cried, "They're near the goal line!"

"All right!" one of the players on the Cupids' team cried, "We can make a field goal from this distance!" he shouted, pointing to the large goal in the end zone. "If it goes in, it'll be 3-0 with just a few seconds left." he told his team, "This game is ours!"

Kurita came up to Hiruma, frantic. "We've got to block this kick!" he said, waving his hands in the air nervously.

Hiruma sneered back at him. "You think I don't know that?" he asked his team member. Then he turned towards Ishimaru. "Ishimaru from the track team, you're the fastest one here!" he announced, pointing at him. "Kurita will force an opening in the center wall. You've got to run in there before the kick. You don't have to touch the ball, just put the pressure on!" he order him.

"Okay!" Ishimaru said, nodding in the affirmative.

"SET!" the Cupids called out, hiking the ball.

Then everyone leapt into action. Kurita pushed open a path, and Ishimaru started on it, straight towards the player getting ready to kick the ball.

Reaching out, he shouted, trying to intimidate the opponent, but his shout turned into one of surprise as he slipped, falling.

The Cupids kicked the ball and everyone seemed to simultaneously hold their breath.

"Get in there!" the Cupids' captain shouted.

"Miss!" Hiruma, Kurita and Sena shouted in unison.

The ball went through the posts.

One of the referees blew his whistle as someone else changed the score board to reflect the recent changes.

"Yeah!" the Cupid captain yelled, "I'll be damned!! It went in!"

Hiruma glowered as Kurita looked on in despair.

"Finally, three points!" someone from the Cupids' section yelled in joy.

"We scored with only a few seconds to go!" another followed suit.

Sena looked on, worried. '_Only a few seconds left..._' she thought, '_We're gonna lose? Is this the end of the game?_' she asked herself. Then she looked back onto the field when she heard a commotion on it.

Ishimaru was laying on the ground, groaning in pain as he held his leg.

"I-Ishimaru-kun!" Kurita cried, rushing over to him.

Ishimaru groaned, struggling to sit up. "Oh no! I twisted my ankle!"

Hiruma walked over and yanked on Ishimaru's foot, bringing the cleat he was wearing close to his face so that he could inspect it. "What the hell are these?" he asked, looking at the spikes on the bottom. "These are turf cleats, aren't they? NO wonder you slipped in these! Who handed these out!?" he asked, more forcefully this time.

"Yow! Yow!" Ishimaru screamed in pain as Hiruma twisted his injured foot even more.

Sena gasped as she remembered. She had handed out those cleats! The book hadn't said anything about there being different kinds of cleats! Hiruma was going to _kill_ her.

Back across the field, Sakuraba and Shin watched the going ons.

"Well, I guess their ace runner is out!" Sakuraba said, scratching his head, "That's it..."

Shin disagreed. "You never know..." he said, "There's still enough time for one more play." He could certainly do it... and so could _she_...

Hiruma sighed, mumbling to himself; "I wanted to keep him a secret... but I don't have any other choice." Then he turned on Sena. "Damn Manager, C'mere!!" he shouted at her. "Can't you tell the difference between cleats!?"

"Ack!" Sena cried, terrified, "I'm sorry!"

Hiruma ignored that and grabbed the back of her tee-shirt, dragging her behind the building. "This means the death penalty for you!" he shouted.

"Aaackk!" Sena cried, struggling weakly.

"Hey, we're still playing in a game here..." one of the substitute players for Deimon said.

Behind the building, Hiruma pushed Sena down into the bushes, letting her go.

"Gack!" Sena exclaimed. Then she looked up at Hiruma, who glared down at her. "Ack!" she cried again, bringing her arm up to shield her face, preparing to get beaten. Then she looked out from beneath her hand when she felt something land on her.

Sena then dropped her arm to fully look at it in terror.

A few minutes later, Hiruma came back around, dusting his hands off. "Yeah, I killed him good!" he said, grinning evilly.

The others just stared at him in fear.

"So who's going in for Ishimaru?" Kurita asked after a moment of silence to morn the poor soul that Hiruma had destroyed.

Hiruma smirked at him. "Our hero in a pinch is on his way." he said, ignoring the confused stares this got from the rest of his team mates.

They stopped looking at him when they felt something zip from behind the building to right next the them, creating a dust cloud behind them.

"Whoa!" and;

"Wow! What the-!?" came the general responses from the others temporarily on the team.

Hiruma smirked again. "Let me introduce him to you..." he said, as the blur came to a stop, revealing a figure wearing a Devil Bats football uniform with the number 21 and a green eyeshield, "This is Eyeshield 21! Our running back who can hit light speed!" he told them.

Sena sighed from inside her football uniform, remembering what Hiruma had said. "_This is all your fault!_" he had said, dumping a football uniform on top of her, "_Now you fix it!_" '_Better reserve myself a room at the hospital..._' she thought.

"He's really fast..." one of the players commented.

"Who is he?" another asked.

Kurita just looked at her, a look mixed with excitement and surprise_  
_

* * *

_TBC...  
_

* * *

A/N: 

1: Because, you know, to Shin, _everything_ is a battle.

Sorry that it took so long to get out! (A day late! I was aiming for an update every day!) but Mothers Day came up and I had to spend sometime with my mother.

And yes, I'm being deliberately vague about this girl that Shin knows, but I bet that most of you can guess. I won't tell you if your right or wrong, but even if you can't guess, I hope to have it reveal soon enough.

Ivan


	6. Grind 'Em into the Field

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 6: Grind 'Em into the Field

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"That girl is cute," one clerk commented to another, pointing to a girl in the corner of the store. "Is she half-japanese?" he asked. 

"You mean the one by the window?" the other said, looking.

The girl in question sat with her friends, not really paying attention as they talked, thinking about the text message that Sena had sent her. 'Game today' it had said, 'My debut as team manager!' '_For some reason,_' she thought, '_I've got a terrible feeling..._' As Mamori imagined all the evil things that Hiruma could do to her poor Sena, she suddenly stood up and left the cafe, walking quickly to where Sena had told her the game was being held.

On the field, Eyeshield 21's sudden appearance was causing mutters.

"Who is _he_?" someone from the Deimon team asked.

"Can't see his face 'cause of the eyeshield." another said, shading his eyes to try to get a better look at Sena.

One of the referees went up to talk to Hiruma. "Tinted eyeshield's are prohibited." he said, pointing at Sena, who was wearing one.

"It's for eyestrain..." Hiruma said, smirking evilly, "Here's a (fake) letter of consent from the athletic association." he finished, bringing out the forged letter.

Sena stood there, stiff, as she listen to all the talk going on about her, around her. Then she turned in surprise when Kurita bounded up behind her.

"You changed your mind and want to play?" he asked, smiling hugely, "That's great, Sena-" and he was cut off as Hiruma zapped him from behind to stop him from talking. "EEYOWCH!" he yelled.

"What did you say?" Hiruma asked him, dragging his smoking body away by the arms, "'Send out for Pizza?'" he growled in question, daring him to answer. "Oops, you fell down! Here, let me help you up." he said, as Sena sweat dropped and the rest of the team looked on in question. "You Damn Fatty!" he shouted when they were far enough away for his liking, kicking Kurita in the head, "You know what happens if word gets out about Sena to the other sports teams in our school! Ishimaru even _said_ he's hear to scout!" he hissed at him.

Then he stood up and looked to the other side of the field. "And on top of that, Shin is here too!" he said, looking at said person, "I don't want him to have any info on Sena. At the very least I want her identity kept a secret."

Sena glanced over as well, still disturbed by how familiar the Shin person looked. And now that she thought about it, his name sounded a bit familiar as well. She turned from those thoughts when Hiruma started talking again.

"But let's see if I can't at least get rid of Sakuraba..." he said, walking away, "A simple missile should do..."

"Missile!" Sena and Kurita shouted, worried. What was Hiruma going to do!

"Hey, there's Sakuraba Haruto from Jari productions!" he said, to the cheerleaders, faking surprise and pointing.

"S-Sakuraba Haruto?!" they asked, turning. Then they ran across the field, straight at a startled Sakuraba.

'_Oh, that kind of missile!_' Sena thought. She could almost see it flying straight at Sakuraba from above the heads of the girl stampede.

"Uh-oh?!" Sakuraba shouted, then he turned to Shin and shoved the camcorder into his hands. "Sorry, do me a favor- finish taping!" he said, then took off, the girls right on his tail.

Shin stared down at the camcorder in his hands blankly, holding onto the screen. Then he twitched his hand b accident, and the screen snapped off, the whole machine fizzing. He looked at the two pieces he held, then took off after Sakuraba, a look of surprise on his usually stoic face. "Sakuraba!!" he shouted, running up to him, "Somethings wrong with the camera!" he said, grabbing Sakuraba by the back of his shirt and running, dashing right in front of Mamori as she walked up to the field.

Mamori watched in surprise as two people ran passed her, and then a crowd of girl followed them.

"Hey!" Hiruma said, watching from the other side of the field, "For some reason Shin took off too!" Then he turned to Sena, suddenly serious. "All right! You're gonna _gopher__it_! Run like you've never run before! Go, Eyeshield 21!" he told her.

'_Did he say "gopher?"_' she thought, '_Did he say "gopher" or was it my __imagination_' she asked herself.

"There are nine seconds left!" Hiruma said, suddenly in her face, "Whatever we do, this is the last play!" he told her.

"It'll start with the Cupids' kickoff..." Hiruma started, telling them his plan, "But there's no way you can catch it." he said, "So I'll catch it, and then toss the ball to you. Then you run for the end zone! We'll get six points and it'll be an amazing comeback victory!" he told them.

"It's not going to be that easy..." Kurita protested, trying to be realistic.

Hiruma ignored him, and continued to talk to Sena. "Watch out though! If you fall down on the way, it'll all be over!" he warned.

"B-but won't 11 guys be trying to tackle me?" Sena asked, shaking a bit.

"This is our only hope!" Hiruma shouted at her, and she winced back into Kurita. "After all, you don't want it to end like this, do you?" he asked her.

"Well..." Sena said, thinking. Then she turned to look at the other team, whose members seemed to be glaring right at her. "Aackk!" she cried, seeing them, "There's no way I'll make it to the end zone without getting tackled...!" Sena said worriedly.

"You'll... probably... be fine!" Kurita told her, patting her on the back.

"...That doesn't make me feel any better..." she told him. "Really... I'm not very strong." she told them, "Maybe if I was like Kurita, and I were able to grind our opponents into the ground..." she wondered.

"No way, Sena..." Kurita and Hiruma said at the same time.

'_Rejected in stereo..._' Sena thought.

"Who told you to knock down our opponents?" Hiruma asked her, "Nobody's expecting a show of force from the likes of you." he told her.

"Right." Kurita agreed. "But instead..." here he paused, "Sena, you've got your legs!" he encouraged.

"Grind 'em into the field!!" Hiruma ordered, pointing a long finger in her face.

As Sena looked at them in astonishment and tried to think of something to say, the whistle blew, signaling that it was time to go onto the field.

"_And the Cupids' kickoff with nine seconds left in the game._" the commentator announced when everyone was ready.

The Cupids' captain kicked the ball, shooting it into the air.

"Wow! It's way up there!" one of the Cupids' benched players commented in admiration, "What a great kick!"

"They'll get a tackle in as soon as it's caught." another benched player agreed.

Hiruma ran in front of the ball, skidding to a stop, and caught it as it came down from the kick. Then he passed it off to Sena, who was to his right, just before two of the opposing players tackled him.

Sena jumped a bit, surprised, then caught the ball. "Uh-oh!" she said, almost dropping it, but re catching it at the last second.

"GO!" Hiruma shouted at her from where he was being tackled by the other team.

Sena centered herself, getting ready to run. "_Right... but instead...__Sena, you..._" that was what Kurita had said, she remembered. She looked up, focused on the best path, and took off.

Both teams watched her in astonishment.

Mamori rounded the corner of the building.

Kurita and Hiruma watched her in shock as she went in _the wrong direction!_

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!!" Hiruma shouted at her, pissed off.

"Huh? Huh?" Sena asked as she skidded to a stop, trying to turn. Then she gasped as she slide instead of stopping, going back a couple of feet in a large dust cloud.

"You idiot! Again with the cleats!" Hiruma shouted after her, finally noticing that she wasn't wearing any.

"What, turf shoes?!" Kurita asked, looking at Hiruma.

"No... sneakers!" Hiruma answered, twitching.

Kurita turned back to the game, wilting.

On the bench, Ishimaru sighed. "It's all over..." he said.

The captain of the Cupids' walked up to the dust cloud that Eyeshield 21's running had made, peering in. "Hm?" he pondered, "Do you understand?" he asked, "Once you're down it's all over." he said.

He fell silent when he came face to face with the green eyeshield of Eyeshield 21. Who was still standing. And still had the ball.

Sena took off, running right past the other teams captain, who looked back at her in surprise. "_Instead... Sena, you've got your legs!_" Kurita had told her, she remembered once again, running forward. "_Grind 'em into the field!!_" had been what Hiruma had said, so that was just what she was going to do.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but this was a short chapter in the book as well. And thanks for all the reviews! . 

Also, feel free to request screen time for any pairings you want, and I'll try to include them. Though if they involve a character that only comes in later, it may take a while.

Hope to have the next chapter out soon, which will finish up book one, so keep a look out! Also, after the next chapter, which will be the end of book one, I'll include the extras that they had in the book, this time fit to The Remix!

See ya!

Ivan


	7. Eleven Scarecrows

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 7: Eleven Scarecrows

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul-

* * *

"What...?" the Cupids' captain remarked as Sena rushed past him. He was ignored. 

'_There are 11 opponents..._' Sena thought as she ran, '_Here's the first one!_' She dogged past them, expecting to be stopped at any time, counting the ones she got past off in her head. '_Two..._ _Three, four..._' she thought, still running at full speed.

"What the-?!" one of the benched players for the Koigahama Cupids' remarked, watching the game.

"No high school kid can be that fast!" another cried.

Hiruma grinned as he watched.

Kurita smiled, watching as well.

Mamori just looked, on astonished.

Ishimaru watched as well, rising to his feet unconsciously, before he fell down again, reminded that he had gotten hurt by the pain in his leg.

"What are you standing there for?!!" the captain of the Cupids' roared, "STOP HIM!" he ordered, pointing at Sena.

The Cupids' gasped, coming back to attention. Then they started running for Sena, intent to stop her.

Sena watched them come, paths opening up before her eyes just like lines of light, the best ones the brightest. Following it, she spun past 3 of the opponents. '_Five, six, seven..._' she counted.

"Times up!" someone said from the sidelines.

"What? It's over?!" one of the Devil Bats substitutes asked, astonished.

"No, it goes on until the end of this play." someone else answered.

"If he's tackled, the game's over..." Ishimaru said, agreeing, "Or it's a comeback victory!"

Sena didn't hear any of this, still running down the field at top speed.

"CRUSH HIM!" the Cupids' captain ordered once again, "Everyone on him!"

As she was running, Sena suddenly found herself blocked by 4 of the opposing teams players, all of them looming over her. She watched as the line she was following grew thinner, dimming. '_I-it's gonna be tight!_' she thought. Then the four players drew even closer together, cutting it off completely. Sena skidded to a halt, trying to find a different path. '_Ackk! No way, it's too narrow!_' she thought, panicking.

Then suddenly, Kurita and Hiruma were in front of her, pushing the players back and opening the path once again.

Sena's eyes widened as the path grew thicker and brighter right in front of her eyes, the former sharply zigzagging line now straight. She focused once again, running off. '_Eight, nine, ten, eleven!_' she thought. '_There's no one left!_' She was almost to the end zone, now just right before it. '_No one can stop me now!_' Sena thought, making a fist in triumph.

Sena crossed into the end zone.

The referee blew his whistle, "Touchdown!" he shouted, as behind him someone changed the scoreboard to reflect the new score.

"YA-HA!!!" Hiruma shouted, setting off some fireworks that he had gotten from who knows where.

On the other side of the field, the players for Koigahama collapsed.

"Our first victory!!" Kurita shouted happily, throwing his team mates in the air in celebration, "The Devil Bats' first victory!"

Sena started to turn so that she could celebrate as well, but then she slipped, and surprised, fell flat on her face. The ball slipped out of her hands and landed a few feet away. "Why does it have to be all wet over here?" she asked herself, then remembered. Hiruma had turned on the sprinklers over here when he had showed her the end zone. Sena suddenly looked behind her when she felt a strange ominous feeling.

Coming up behind her were all the substitute players for Deimon, all of whom were from other sports teams, trying to get her to join their team.

"Amazing... I'm impressed!" one of them said.

"Let's get you on the baseball team right now!" another exclaimed.

"I don't know who you are but you've got to join the soccer team!" yet another said.

"Ack!" Sena exclaimed, backing away from them.

"The track team...!" Ishimaru insisted, coming up beside her using a line marker to help him stand.

"Ack!" Sena said again, backing away faster, then turning and practically throwing herself at Hiruma's feet.

Hiruma looked down at her then back up at Kurita, who was standing in front of them. "Damn Fatlock! (Short for "Damn Fatty, block!")" he shouted, pointing at him. He turned around and walked back to Sena, who had kept on scrambling away, when Kurita did so.

Hiruma crouched down in front of her and looked back at the struggle. "If those guys find out who you are..." he started, "It'd be an all out battle to snatch you away. I bet."

Sena trembled at that. "I'll never get any rest. I'll spend my entire time at high school being used and abused..." she could just imagine it, being pulled in every direction until she broke, "But I guess that might not be all bad..." she added after a moment of thought.

"Amazing!" Mamori muttered as she stood where she had stopped when the play had started, rooted to the spot. '_There's a star player who's as small as Sena?!_' she thought. '_So Sena really does have a chance..._' Then she gasped. Sena! "That's right. Where's Sena?" she said to herself, running over to where Deimon was celebrating.

"Hey, Ishimaru!" Mamori called when got there, "Is Sena here?" she asked.

Ishimaru looked over at her then pointed behind the building. "He made a mistake as team manager..." he told her, "Hiruma killed him around back." Mamori gasped.

Hiruma looked over, listening in. "Hmph, this could spell trouble." he said to himself. Then he looked at Sena. "Hurry up and get back there!" he yelled at her, kicking her in the back, "If anyone finds out who you really are, then I'm really gonna kill you!" he told her.

"Aackk!" Sena screamed, running out the gate and then around the building just as the substitute players broke free of Kurita.

Once there, Sena quickly threw off her football gear and put on her clothes, struggling to get them on right before Mamori arrived.

"Sena?!" Mamori called, walking behind the building looking for her friend. "Sena?!"

She turned a corner and gasped as she saw Sena. She was lying against the fence and looked pretty beat up. Mamori felt tears run down her face when she saw her little sister figure looking like that. "...I'm sorry..." she said, bringing her hands up ti her face, "I was the one who told you to join a club..." she cried, as Sena opened her eyes to see why her friend was crying.

Mamori knelt down and gave her friend a hug, smashing Sena's face into her chest. "Sena... you really tried, didn't you?!" she asked, her tears calming a little, "I'm so sorry!"

Then Mamori let Sena go, turning with a determined look on her face and going back to the field, dragging Sena with her by the hand, where the Devil Bats were trying for a bonus kick. They failed.

"_Game over! The Devil Bats win, 6-3!_" the announcer said.

"Hiruma! Darn it!" Mamori shouted at the football captain who was packing up his things. He turned, and she glared at him, hard.

Hiruma looked back disinterestedly.

"Mamori-nee, wait..." Sena called weakly, trying to calm her friend, "You've got it wrong... it's not..." but she couldn't find anything else to say, and her friend could be scary when she was mad.

"This is the first time I've seen Anezaki Mamori get mad..." Ishimaru muttered from behind some lockers, "She's picking a fight with Hiruma..."

"I can't look..." another of the players said, peeking around the edge of the lockers as well_  
_

* * *

_TBC...  
_

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of book one! Yay! Now for book two! As a side note, can anyone tell me what suffix's the different characters use to refer to other characters is? It doesn't have it in the English manga. Also, from now on, in the authors notes, girl Sena will be referred to as Sena-chan, and boy Sena as Sena-kun. 

And now, as promised, the extras in book one, remixed:

Kobayakawa Sena  
First Year Student  
Deimon Devil Bats 21  
Power: 1.5 starsSpeed: 6 stars  
Technique: 2 stars  
40 Yard Dash: 4.7 seconds or 4.2 when chased by Cerberus

Kurita Ryokan  
Second Year Student  
Deimon Devil Bats 77  
Power: 5 stars Speed: 1 star  
Technique: 2 stars  
40 Yard Dash: 6.5 seconds

Hiruma Yoichi  
Second Year Student  
Deimon Devil Bats 1  
Power: 2 stars  
Speed: 2 stars  
Technique: 5 stars  
40 Yard Dash: 5.1 seconds

Hatsujo Kaoru  
Second Year Student  
Koigahama Cupids 19  
Power: 1 star  
Speed: 2 stars  
Technique: 2 stars  
40 Yard Dash: 5.1 seconds

Ishimaru Tetsuo  
Second Year Student  
Deimon Devil Bats 30  
Power: 2 stars  
Speed: 3 stars  
Technique: 1 star

Anezaki Mamori  
Second Year Student  
Sena's Childhood Friend/Protector

A Thankless Task  
Deluxe Biographies  
of the Supporting Cast  
(Or: Hiruma's got the goods on everyone!)

The Juvenile Delinquents  
This Trio has been together since junior high school. They seek out timid-looking students (like Sena-chan!) in class, and enslave them.  
By the way, Hiruma will enslave anybody, no matter who they are.

Mr. Furuya  
Disciplinary Committee Adviser  
Whenever Mr. Furuya spots a student wearing earrings, he will zealously shout out "Take them off!" (but only in his imagination ).

Satake  
Back in his perverted junior high school days, Satake couldn't control himself and stole some underwear from the girls swim team. Later, he discovered that they belonged to the 50-year-old cleaning lady. Satake spent the summer of his second year in junior high sobbing out in agony, "Hey lady, you can't just swim in the pool whenever you want! And how the heck could you forget your underwear in the locker room!?"

Yamaoka  
A closet Morning Musume otaku, Yamaoka is especially taken by Ai Kago. The money he pours into photo collections and concerts amounts to 98 of his allowance. He refers to this as his "Angel Fund." Even if Ai's band breaks up or she retires, he has pledged to follow her for his entire life. What he doesn't realize is that he's really nothing more then a stalker.

Hatsujo's Girlfriend  
Her level of stupidity is 300.  
No matter how often he tells her, she still thinks Hatsujo's on the rugby team. So he's given up trying to correct her.

Fainting Girl  
One of Sakuraba's stalkers. Her room is completely filled with Sakuraba goods. She rushes to wherever Sakuraba is scheduled to appear, but inevitably, she faints as soon as she catches a glimpse of him. So she's never actually had a good look at him.

Main Characters  
Height Comparison  
(Tallest to Shortest)

Kurita: 195 cm (6'4")  
Sakuraba: 186 cm (6'1")  
Shin: 175 cm (5'9")  
Hiruma: 176 cm (5'9")  
Hatsujo: 169 cm (5'6")  
Ishimaru: 168 cm (5'6")  
Mamori: 162 cm (5'4")  
Sena: 147 cm (4'8")  
Cerberus: 60 cm (2'3")

Well, that's all! And yes, I shrunk Sena-chan! Sena-kun is 155 cm (5'1").

Devil Bat-sama is open for most questions, though some he does not have permission to answer, so ask away!

After this I think I'm going to take a nap, even though I need to work on my research paper... I just stayed up so late typing chapter 5 for you guys!

Ivan


	8. Something to Hold on to

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 8: Something to Hold on to

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul-

* * *

A/N: Research paper, semsearch paper. I wan to work on this. Oh, I'm so, gonna die..

* * *

"U-uh... actually, Mamori-nee..." Sena whispered, trying to get Mamori to stop. 

But Mamori wasn't in a listening mood. "I've witnessed a year's worth of your barbarity at Deimon high school." she told Hiruma, "You don't pay any attention to what I say- even the disciplinary committee has given up on you. But this is the last straw..." she continued, tearing into him as he continued to look at her indifferently, "I can't forgive you for what you've done!"

"Oh...?" Hiruma asked, walking over to his bag, "And what happens if you can't forgive me?" he asked again, smirking.

"I can't forgive you... so..." Mamori stopped. She hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Would you dare to get me in trouble and get me kicked off the team?" Hiruma asked once again, opening his bag and pulling out his Book of Threats.

"I wouldn't do that." Mamori told him, looking away for a moment. "It's game season, right...?" she asked, "I know you'd be disqualified."

Hiruma paused in surprise, thought for a moment, then dropped his Book of Threats back into his bag.

Mamori wasn't quite done yet though, "But at least stop bullying Sena!" she told him, looking up once again, "Leave Sena alone!" She turned and grabbed Sena's hand again, starting to pull the younger girl away. "Okay, Sena, let's so! I'll find you a better club."

"Ah!" Sena exclaimed as Mamori jerked her behind her as she started to walk away.

Kurita watched them go in despair, crying.

Sena looked at Mamori as she pulled her away, and thought about all the times this had happened before.

"_Okay, Sena, let's go!" Mamori said, taking the little girls hand and leading her away._

_Sena looked back at the people who had been bullying her._

"_He needs a girl to protect him!" one of them shouted pointing at her, for even then, she had dressed like a boy._

"_What a wimp!" another said._

_Sena looked away when Mamori turned back on them in a huff, sending them running._

"_If only I were big and strong, I'd..." Sena whimpered to Mamori, crying._

"_It's okay, don't worry." Mamori reassured her, "It doesn't matter whether you or not you can fight. Because Sena, you have your own something that makes you special!" she told the little girl, "For example..." she paused, thinking._

"_Mamori-nee..." Sena said, wondering why she was pausing._

"_Well... because you have your own something that makes you special!" Mamori told her._

_Sena felt like bursting into tears again. 'Mamori-nee...' Sena thought, 'Someday... someday... I won't... cling to you anymore.' she told herself. 'I'll go after something with my own hands.'_

Looking at Mamori's hand, Sena pondered this. She watched as Mamori's hand slowly faded and was replaced by a football instead, and listening, she heard the phantom roar of a crowd, and the wind whistling in her ears. She felt the triumph that she had felt when she had made the touchdown once again and knew that she could not let that go. She let go of Mamori's hand, slipping her own out of the other girls grip, and stopped walking.

Mamori turned around to look at her in surprise. "Sena...?" she asked the other girl.

"It's okay." Sena said, turning and picking up a football that lay on a nearby bench, "Sorry Mamori-nee. I'm gonna stay." she told her, looking the football over.

"B-but..." Mamori said, confused, why would her Sena want to stay?

"I want to keep at it." Sena told her, smiling, "On the football team."

Kurita looked at her, crying once again, but this time from joy.

"Sena..." Mamori said, surprised. She had never seen Sena like this before... not since... well, not since _that _time. "B-but if you stay here, what's going to happen to you?" she asked, still worried.

Hiruma's face lit up in a way that everyone would run screaming from if they saw it as he had an idea. Unfortunately, no one was looking at his right then. "You know, maybe I forced too much work on Sena." he said, popping up behind the said girl, "She made a mistake because she was overworked." he added, patting Sena on the shoulder, "She was doing both the administration and the manager's work..." Hiruma said, putting his hand on his chin in false contemplation, "If she only acts as manager, her responsibilities will be lighter and I'm sure she'll be fine..." he said.

Mamori thought for a moment, then turned to Kurita. "Manager?" she asked him, "Can anyone do? Can anyone join?"

Kurita nodded, wondering where this was going. He knew Hiruma too well to think that he was doing this just because he wanted Sena to stay.

"Well then, I'll join up too!" Mamori decided.

"What?!" both Sena and Kurita shouted in surprise.

"This is such a relief, Sena!" Mamori said, taking Sena by her shoulders and shaking her, happy. Now she could protect Sena and Sena could stay in the football club!

"U-uh, Mamori, you've been had..." Sena tried to tell her friend, but she wasn't listening.

Kurita started jumping and crying in joy as Hiruma turned with an evil look on his face. "Free manual labor!" he exclaimed with glee.

"M-maybe I'll join the team too." Satake said, watching from behind the lockers.

"Don't be a fool!" his friend told him, watching as well.

"Our first victory and four teammates!" Kurita shouted in joy, rolling on the ground, "This could be the year!" he cried, as Sena watched, sweat dropping. Then he stood up, still jumping around, "I mean, we could advance pretty far! As long as we don't get matched up with the Ojo White Knights..." he said.

"Ojo?" Sena asked, ruffling in her bag, "Hope we don't have to play them until the finals..." she said. From what Kurita and Hiruma had told her, they probably didn't want to play those guys quite yet. She pulled the burned up schedule out of her bag to see if she could find out who they played next from what was left of it. "But the schedule got all burned up." she said, sighing. The only match it showed was the one they had just played in.

Kurita turned towards Hiruma to see if he knew. "Hiruma, who do we play next?" he asked.

Hiruma turned towards them from where he was putting away his explosives. "The Ojo White Knights." he told them disinterestedly

"YIKES!!" both Sena and Kurita shouted. Why did it have to happen like this?

Across town at Ojo High School.

"Hmpf." Sakuraba sighed, scratching his head as he walked with Shin into their high school. He ignored the girls who were snickering behind him, heading towards the football teams room.

"There's that second-year, Sakuraba Haruto from Jari Productions!" one squealed.

"S-stop it! You're so embarrassing!" the other said.

A little while later the football team was watching what Sakuraba and Shin had recorder of the football game of Devil Bats vs. Cupids and discussing it. The team had watched the first half it was time for the footage to jump to the second half when they realized that it was still playing. Apparently Sakuraba hadn't turned off the camera when half time came on and had left it recording. Takami Ichiro was getting ready to fast forward through it when a gasp from Shin stopped him. He looked at Shin and then back at the screen, which showed the Devil Bats manager. Sure the girl(1) was pretty cute, but she was very flat chested, and was nothing to take your breath away. And Shin had never shown any interest in girls before.

"Sen-chan..." Shin said, and the whole team turned to him.

"Do you know her?" Sakuraba asked, puzzled. Why would Shin know someone that went to Deimon?

"Yes..." Shin answered, still staring blankly at the screen. Inside his head, his mind was whirling. '_Why is she there? Why does she look like that? Why is she the manager? Why is she not playing? Is she benched? Why..._' His mind was whirling in circles.

"Huh?" Otawara Makoto asked picking his nose, "How does Shin know some one from Deimon?" he said, asking the question on the whole teams mind.

"She wasn't at Deimon when I knew her..." he said, still staring blankly.

The White Knights coach, Shoji Gunpei, sighed, even if they asked more questions, Shin wouldn't answer them now. It would be best to watch the rest of the game and ask at a later date. He turned towards Takami and said; "Turn it back on!"

Takami jumped and did so, and the team watched the rest of the game in silence. Or at least, all they had of it.

"Why isn't this recorded all the way to the end of the game?!!" Shoji shouted at Sakuraba and Shin when the recording suddenly stopped.

Sakuraba jumped as Shin stood stock still next to him, probably still thinking about the Devil Bats manager.

The team watched the last few minutes of the recording once again, Shin, who broke it, then left.

"And after this the Devil Bats came back, didn't they?" one of the team members asked.

"Yeah," another agreed, "They missed the most important part..."

"Didn't you say that you wanted to do the scouting with your own eyes?!" the coach asked, laying into the two, "You even missed practice so that you could go! What a pair you are!" he was twitching, the team could tell.

'_All I wanted was to get out of practice..._' Sakuraba thought to himself, then jumped when the coach turned on him.

"Sakuraba! You were in charge of videotaping, weren't you?!" Shoji shouted at him, right in his face.

"Ack!" Sakuraba exclaimed, jumping back in surprise, "U-uh, well, 'Shogun...'" he started nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "I mean, Coach Shoji..." he corrected himself, "All of a sudden, they started coming after me..." he said, talking about the fan girls who had chased him.

"No," Shin interrupted, "It's all my fault, Sir." he told the coach. "I abandoned the scene, Sir."

Sakuraba looked faintly surprised, while the coach looked at Shin a bit disappointedly.

'_Hm... Why does he have to admit this in front of everyone?_' Shoji asked himself, '_Leaves me no choice but to penalize him..._' "Shin!" he barked suddenly, "You're benched for the start of the Devil Bats game!" he said, to most of the teams' surprise.

"Yes, Coach." Shin said. '_Fine,_' he thought a bit childishly, '_I don't really want to play if Sen-chan's not playing, anyway._'

Sakuraba looked at him, a little sad. He knew that Shin liked to play football and because he had been protecting him he was now benched for part of a game.

'_Well,_' Shoji thought, '_Deimon's__ not a tough team. We'll be fine even if Shin starts playing in the middle of the game. It'll be good practice for the other players._' he decided.

Sakuraba sighed. '_He's always done this, ever since we were in junior high..._' he thought, '_Always takes thee blame himself..._'

"Hey, what the-?" someone from the team said, looking in the camera bag, "Someone broke the camera!"

Shin looked at him questioningly, trying to look innocent. "Hm, I don't know anything about that(2)." he said, looking at the camera.

'_You broke it!!_' Sakuraba shouted in his mind, panicking. What if they blamed it on him!

Shoji brought their attention back on himself by slapping a hand down on the TV they had been using to watch the game. "You've all been slacking off too much lately." he told them when he had everyones attention, "These are the kind of mental gaps that lead to blunders on the field!" he said, "If we can hold them down to zero points, then a single point is all we need to win! In football the important thing is defense!

"This year is the year that the White Knights' defense will be victorious. We've got to bring home the championship pennant!" Shoji told them.

Later on, Shin entered the gym, intent to practice. He started with sit ups. '_There was a chink in my armor..._' he thought to himself as he practiced, '_Now I'm on the bench... because there was a gap in my spirit!_' he stopped his sit ups. '_I'm being too easy on myself..._' he thought, looking at his hands. '_With these pampered hands... I can't catch hold of anything!_'

Shin got up and moved away from the equipment. Once he reached an open space, he got onto his hands and then his thumbs, and started to do push ups. '_Especially her!_'

On a train on their way back to Amefuto, the Devil Bats sat.

Kurita shook as he thought about what Hiruma had said just before they left. They were going to go up against Ojo next! "Ojo... the White Knights..." he mumbled to himself.

"A-are they really that good?" Sena asked, a little scared.

"Ojo?" Mamori questioned, thinking, "Wasn't that where you were going to go?" she asked Sena in question.

Sena smiled weakly. "Y-yeah... It's closer to where I live then Deimon is(3), and Mamori-nee said that I could make it easily with my grades..." she said.

Hiruma looked at her in surprise for half a second, before it was quickly hidden. The Damn Chibi-Manager was that smart? He knew that the entrance test for Ojo was very hard, probably even for him.

Mamori smiled at her, "I remember that," she said, then she hugged Sena, "I'm glad you came to Deimon though! Now we get to spend time together!"

Sena smiled at her and hugged her back.

Hiruma popped his gum, bringing everyones attention to him, then spoke. "We're going to avenge last year's 99-0 score." Hiruma said, relaxing back against the padded seat, "Because this year we have Eyeshield 21!" he told them.

"Right! Who is this Eyeshield guy?!" Ishimaru asked, "You've got to let me bring him on the track team!" he said.

"Well..." Hiruma said, grinning evilly, "All I'll say about him is that after completing his basic training at Russia's prestigious Retskov Athletic Institute, he transferred to Notre Dame University's football exchange program, where he scored 100 points in every game!" he told them

Sena sweated nervously as she watched Hiruma make up lies about her new alter ego, Eyeshield 21, and wondered how she was ever going to live up to them.

Hiruma wasn't done yet. "If we score 100 points to their 99, we'll win!" he said, leaning forward, "In football the most important thing is offense!" he told them, "We protect the running path with our blocking. If we can do that, then Eyeshield 21 will be sure to use his moves to score 100 points!" Hiruma said, looking straight at Sena when he said this.

Sena listened to everyones cheering and felt herself grow a bit less nervous. She clenched her fist. If her team was with her, maybe she could do it!

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. They can tell that it's a girl because it was at this time that Sena-chan's hair gel came out, so she looks a lot like a girl right now, and they don't know otherwise, so they just went with this assumption. Will Sena-chan change this or not? 

2. Because apparently the only thing Shin lies about is breaking electronics.

3. I have no idea if this is true. It probably isn't.

A/N: Oh my! Shin does know Sena-chan! So many people guessed it too. Guess I'm just as obvious as I thought. .

Now the question is, does Sena-chan know Shin? And how does Shin know Sena-chan? We'll you'll get your answers soon enough! ;) I think.

Wow! Now whats gonna happen? Will the Devil Bats get creamed? Will the White Knights? I don't know! #.# Bah...

Anyway, I decided to dedicate this chapter to White Ivy, for reviewing every single one of my chapters and for giving my story a chance. Thanks! White-chan! (Is it okay if I call you that?)

Ivan


	9. The World of Power

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 9: The World of Power

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"Our second game is against the Ojo White Knights..." Sena muttered to herself around the pen cap in her mouth as she walked to the clubhouse. She was trying to reconstruct the schedule for the tournament from memory, but so far she had had no luck. She was also taking notes on the things that she was learning about football and putting them in her notebook. So far, she didn't have many. "This chart is useless..." she sighed, looking at the scrap that was left after Hiruma had burned the thing.

"I wonder if there's another copy of the tournament brackets in the clubhouse..." Sena wondered aloud, putting her things away as she reached the clubhouse, "I'll never be able to find it..." she groaned, thinking of the mess that was inside as she opened the door.

Sena stopped short just inside the door when she saw that the club room which had once been a gigantic mess was now sparkling clean.

"Oh, good morning, Sena." Mamori greeted the still shocked younger girl as she finished up cleaning. Sena couldn't look at her, she was too busy staring around in wonder at how nice the room looked when it was clean. "Will they mind?" Mamori asked, suddenly shy, "I took it upon myself... I remember where everything is, so I can put it all back..." she added.

Sena wrenched her thoughts away from how sparkley the room was -she had been planning on cleaning it sometime soon, she never had been able to stand messes for prolonged periods of time, but Mamori having done it saved her a lot of time that she could use for research on football- and told Mamori; "N-no, they won't mind!" Sena said, reassuring her older friend, "This is great! But you didn't have to do it..." she added, "I was going too..."

Mamori smiled at her and opened her mouth to reply when someone interrupted them.

"Wow! It's sparking clean!" Kurita said as he walked in. Mamori and Sena both whirled around, a bit startled at his sudden appearance. And then they stared at all the cakes and deserts he was carrying. "Incredible!" he said, meaning the room.

"Incredible!" they said, meaning how he could carry that many things without dropping them

A little bit of time later, they all sat around the table laden with desert foods.

"Wow!" Mamori exclaimed, looking the whole thing over.

"It's a party for the two of you- for joining the team!" Kurita told them.

"Oh, Kariya's cream puffs are definitely the best!" Mamori said, biting into one, "The double layer of puff pastry is so..."

"...Velvety smooth!" Kurita supplied, shoving a large jellied roll into his mouth.

"They use milk instead of water for the shell!" Mamori added, as Sena looked at all the deserts, a little bit lost. Sweets were okay, but she didn't like them _that_ much. How were they going to eat them all?

"I like the filling too... the little black bits..." Kurita said, pointing.

"It's the vanilla bean!" Mamori told him, "They're so..." she was shaking with excitement from all the cream puffs.

The door to the football clubhouse opened then with a rattle, and Hiruma walked in. "Oh, you're all here." he said blandly, kicking the top of the table and sending the food stuffs flying. Then he picked it up and flipped it over, revealing that it had a model of a football field on the other side. "I'm gonna explain the game against the White Knights." he told them as Sena marveled over the table.

"You could've waited until after we removed the cakes!" Mamori shouted at him, "You are so self centered!"

Hiruma ignored her, opening the box that he had brought in with him.

"It's refreshing to see a normal reaction to him..." Kurita said, finishing up with the pastry he had been eating when Hiruma came in and kicked the table down.

"It's frightening that I'm already so used to him..." Sena said, honestly a little scared of what that implied.

Hiruma dumped the things in his box on the table, revealing that they models of their team and Ojo's.

"Wow!!" Kurita and Sena exclaimed, looking at them.

"The Scale Modelers' Club _gladly_ worked all night to make them for us." Hiruma told them, grinning evilly.

Soon they had the figurines set up just like they would be if it were the actual people they represented playing on the football table.

"Wow!!!" Kurita and Sena exclaimed once again.

"All right," Hiruma said, picking up the figurine of Eyeshield 21, "Let's go over our strategy." He clicked the little model of a football into the figurines' hands, "This one's gonna take it and run the whole time." he said, demonstrating this by having the figurine knock all the others over. "That's it."

"What?!" Sena asked, a bit scared. That was what he wanted her to do!

'_S-so much trouble just for this...?_' Kurita thought, looking at the mess Hiruma had made on the board.

"S-so I have to play in the next game too, huh..." Sena asked, shaking a bit. It was fear, she told herself. _Fear_. Not any other crazy emotion like excitement or longing. Definitely not. She didn't _like_ getting hurt, so why would she be longing to play a sport where that was all that could happen to her? That decided it. It was fear. "It's scary for me to do it all." she added, "I mean..."

"Wonder why Sena is scared..." Mamori wondered, looking over at the shaking girl, "I don't think that Eyeshield person would be scared..." she told the younger girl, trying to encourage her, "And he's able to face up to his rivals even though he has such a slight physique!" she added. "Sena, you should take a little of that to heart!" she told her friend, patting her on the shoulder before going back to cleaning.

"It's all right to let Mamori-nee in on the..." Sena started, thinking to tell the older girl about her secret. She stopped when she felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against her side.

"No way!" Hiruma snapped at her, jabbing his gun into her side once again, "She'll start whining, 'It's too risky, give it up!'" he told her.

Mamori turned fast to look at him from where she had been putting some plates away, "Hey, you're bullying Sena again!" she shouted at Hiruma.

"When you said he'll run the whole time..." Kurita started to ask picking up Eyeshield 21's figurine and doing as Hiruma had said and referring to Eyeshield 21 as the 'he' everyone thought she was, "You mean no passing at all?" he asked, "Even, say, on a third down with 10 yards to go?"

"Nobody can catch anyway, right?" Hiruma responded, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table.

"Third down?" Sena asked, confused. She was beginning to think that the book that she had read wasn't very good, if it didn't even tell her these kinds of things.

"Oh yeah, we haven't gone over that part, have we?" Kurita asked. And Sena's teammates still didn't know that she had read anything on football, as it still wasn't helping her any.

"Here, Sena, I'll lend this to you." Mamori told her, bringing out a book called 'Football Made Easy; Rule Book', by Shueisha, "I read the whole thing yesterday." she finished, handing the book to Sena.

"That's great!" Kurita told her, smiling.

"Always such a good student..." Sena complimented her friend as she accepted the book.

"I doubt that you got it all by cramming for one night..." Hiruma commented, not impressed.

"I did so learn it!" Mamori told him, hands on her hips.

"Oh-ho, well, what will you do if there is something that you can't answer?" he asked her, looking skeptical,"I'll give you three advanced questions." Hiruma added, holding up three fingers to emphasize. "If you get any of them wrong, then you can't argue with me ever again. You'll be an obedient little worker." he said, smiling evilly once again.

"Fine!" Mamori agreed, "Let's go! On the other hand, if I answer them all correctly, then you have to promise not to bully anyone ever again!" she said.

Sena and Kurita stood in the background and looked on at the two fearfully. What was going to happen in this battle of wills with Mamori vs. Hiruma?

"I can give you a lesson over here." Kurita told Sena, a little to used to Hiruma to be bothered by the drama for long.

"Thanks..." Sena told him, following as they went over to the football table.

"So, football is like baseball, how it alternates between offense and defense." Kurita told Sena, with only an occasional glance over at where Hiruma and Mamori had now each pulled out a weapon, a gun for Hiruma and a broom for Mamori, "Each team gets four chances," here he emphasized his point by holding up four fingers, "When they are on offense." he finished.

"Oh yeah," Sena said, she too only occasionally glancing at the fighting duo, "I remember something like that from the last game..."

Kurita nodded. "The offense;s goal is to advance ten yards." he said, picking up the figurines of the linemen and setting them up. "If we start here..."

"Then it's to here, right?" Sena asked, taking out a marker and marking a line ten miniature yards away from the miniature linemen.

"First question..." Hiruma announced in the background, loading his gun, "How many meters is ten yards?"

"That's easy..." Mamori scoffed, "About nine meters."

Hiruma smirked, leveling his gun at her, "Wrong!" he announced gleefully, "You must be accurate to the decimal point." he told her.

"Th-that doesn't have anything to do with the rules of football!" Mamori told him, flustered. Then she calmed down and thought, one hand on her chin. "It's 9.1440183 meters." she said finally.

Hiruma was pissed.

"If the offensive team gets passed 10 yards before the fourth down, then they get another four chances on offense." Kurita told Sena, demonstrating a play as he spoke with the figurines. "But if not, then they lose possession." he added, both of them glancing at Hiruma and Mamori who looked like they would soon come to blows.

"Second question!" Hiruma called, "Name all the ways that possession of the ball changes!" he shouted at Mamori, shooting his gun into the air.

"When the offense doesn't advance ten yards in four downs." Mamori started, brandishing her broom, "When the ball is kicked out of bounds." she continued, "The end of the first half. When defense intercepts the ball. When a punted kick stops. When a kick is caught. After points are scored." Mamori told him, rattling them off as fast as she could.

Kurita and Sena looked at her in open mouthed amazement, before Kurita turned back to his explanation. "Right, so whenever one of those happens, possession changes. And we go back and forth facing each other's goal line." he said, gesturing on how it would be set up.

"Is it kind of like a territorial tug-of-war?" Sena asked, looking at the board. Then she saw how close together the figurines of the players were positioned. "You mean each side is supposed to get through this narrow space...?" she questioned, a bit astonished. Then she bent down so she could pear closer at them, "What's the best way to get passed them?" she asked.

"Leave it to me!" Kurita told her, picking up his figurine and another lineman, "Our positions' role is to form a blocking wall, which creates an opening." he said, showing her how he would do it with the two figurines. "This is where we enter the world of power!" he added, flexing his muscles.

"Uh, power..." Sena said, a little scared. She wasn't that strong! She hoped they wouldn't want her to do anything like that, she barely weighed 100 lbs! She wouldn't knock anyone over. "Power is not really my best area..." Sena finished, thinking about what she could do to change that a bit. Hiruma's ears perked up when he heard that and he suddenly got an idea on how to both improve the team and win this game.

In the background, the hostile atmosphere crackled as Mamori said; "Last question!" She was certain she would get it right, and then Hiruma wouldn't be able to bully anyone ever again!

But Hiruma ignored her, already walking out the door. "C'mon, you guys, it's time for some strength training." he told them, his gun already put away.

"Wait a minute!" Mamori shouted after him, but it was no use. Hiruma did not listen to anyone. She should have known he would end the game like this if there was any chance of him not winning. Hiruma was like that.

Soon everyone was changed and entering the weight room, wondering what they were going to.

"The manager also serves as team trainer." Hiruma said, pointing at Sena, who was wearing a shirt that said 'Manager' in tape on it. "So you'd better learn how to do the bench press." he added.

"Lie down here and spread out your arms and legs like this." Kurita told her when they reached the bench press, showing her.

"And I serve as a demonstration dummy." Sena added wryly as she did as Kurita showed her.

"You start with light weights." Kurita told her when she was ready, stepping back to get some.

"Why don't we start with 20 kg?" Hiruma asked, coming up behind Kurita already carry the weights.

Hiruma slid them on while Sena was holding the bar up. Then as soon as he let go she dropped the bar onto her chest because it was so heavy suddenly.

"Yikes! Sena! Sena!" Mamori cried, hurrying over to help her.

As soon as they got them off, Sena sat up and took a deep breath. "Lets take off the weights," Kurita suggested, "The bar alone is 10 kg."

Sena shook her head. "I was just surprised." she told them, "Let me try again." They nodded and she got back on the bench, lying correctly. She grabbed the bar and lifted it up, and this time she managed not to drop it, though she struggled a lot.

"Is it really that heavy?" Mamori asked her when she got off, going to inspect it as well. "Can I give it a try too?" she asked.

"Be careful, Mamori..." Sena told her friend, even though she knew full well that Mamori was probably much stronger then her.

"Okay," Kurita said, smiling at Mamori as he came up to help her, "Let's try 20 kg again." he suggested.

"Uh... I guess so..." Mamori agreed, grabbing the bar. She lifted it up, and succeeded in holding it up a few more seconds then Sena did.

"Wow!!" Kurita said, smiling at her.

"See, even the Damn Chibi and the Damn Manager can do it." Hiruma commented to empty air, before he too, got up to take his turn.

While Sena wasn't very surprised at Mamori's 20 kg (44 lbs)(after all, she could do it too, so why shouldn't Mamori be able to?), and was semi surprised at Hiruma's 75 kg (165 lbs), she was shocked when she saw Kurita's 160 kg (352 lbs).

In another part of town in another gym, another football team was practicing weight training.

"Wow," Sakuraba said, taking a sip from his drink as he watched his friend finish with his exercises, "Strong as ever."

Shin didn't respond, resting as he was from his exercise.

"Ha ha ha!" a voice said behind him, causing him to look up, "You've finally out done me, huh?!" Otawara Makoto asked, "I guess I have to give up my rep as the powerhouse of the White Knights!" he said. "Oops, I farted." he added, farting in the face of another person working in the gym, causing the poor man to pass out.

"That's just numbers..." Shin responded, as stoic as always, "You can't win with just strength."

"You don't just have strength." Otawara said, picking his nose, "You have the fastest legs in high school too." Secretly Shin disagreed with that. He knew at least one person who was now in high school that was faster then him. "There isn't anyone you can't stop with your tackle!" Otawara continued, "Everyone calls you "The Spear"! Your tackle is just like dealing a deathblow!"

Shin was silent.

At Deimon High School, Sena was practicing her catching. "Aah..." she said aloud to herself in frustration, "I've got so little strength..." She sighed again, getting ready to toss the ball. "It's all right- I'll try my best at carrying the ball." she told herself reassuringly, "And I'll practice catching it!"

"It may sound like an arrogant thing to say," Shin started, "But I have yet to meet anyone on the field who can move faster then I can."

"Whoa!" Sena shouted, looking at her throw, "Tossed it too far!" she said, getting ready to run after the ball.

"What would happen if..." Shin continued, "...I ever meet someone on the field who is so swift that I can't even touch them...?" he asked.

Sena took off, going after the ball almost at top speed.

'_No amount of power can compete with speed that you can't even touch._' Shin thought, closing his eyes, '_Just like __**her**_'

Sena skidded to a stop just as the ball started losing it's momentum, and reached out to catch it. She missed and it bounced off the ground a few feet away. "I didn't even touch it!" she cried, disappointed_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: And here you go! A longish chapter just for your enjoyment!

And now the statistics in this chapter that I have Remixed:

Kobayakawa Sena  
Bench Press: 20 kg (44 lbs)

Anezaki Mamori  
Bench Press: 20 kg (44 lbs)

Hiruma Yoichi  
Bench Press: 75 kg (165 lbs)

Kurita Ryokan  
Bench Press: 160 kg (352 lbs)

Ojo White Knights  
Sakuraba Haruto  
Bench Press: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Ojo White Knights  
Shin Seijuro  
Bench Press: 140 kg (308 lbs)

Ojo White Knights  
Otawara Makoto  
Bench Press: 135 kg (297 lbs)

And yes, I did make Sena-chan's weight 100 lbs. I'm about her height and I weigh about 100 lbs, so I thought it made sense.

And next chapter it's Ojo White Knights vs. Deimon Devil Bats! Finally! And did anybody notice that that goes on for about a whole book? It's gonna take a couple of days to get it out, so please be patient with me.

And as for this chapters dedication, I'll dedicate it to my sister Dark, because even though she calls me Chibi Sis because of my height, encourages me to write. I would dedicate this to you, White-chan, but I dedicate the last chapter to you! Sorry!

And Devil Bat-sama is still open for questions, they just need to be asked!

Ivan


	10. False Hero

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 10: False Hero

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

A/N: I just read chapter 232, and watched episode 24, so I'm all pumped up to get there, but to do that I have to finish these chapters first... thought I do have some great ideas for when I do get there... Oh, yeah, this is a chapter where a lot of that humor rating comes in. Seriously, Sei-kun? Oh, well, read to find out just what the heck I'm talking about.

* * *

April 17 

Seisen Field

Ojo White Knights vs. Deimon Devil Bats

The news reporters were sitting around the field where the game was scheduled waiting of one of the teams to get there. They didn't have long to wait.

"Hey, Ojo's here." one of the supporting members said, spotting the said team.

The whole team had arrived in coach buses, and were just now filing off them.

"Wow, they really arrive in style." someone commented, looking at the very state of the art buses.

"Very modern..." another agreed.

Sakuraba was one of the last off the buses, seeing the press and not wanting to be mobbed for his publicity while he was at a football game for his team.

It didn't help, they mobbed him anyway, flashing camera's in his face as soon as he got to the door of the bus.

"Wow," one reporter remarked, looking back to see all the flashing camera, "It's like there's a celebrity here." she said.

"That's because there _is_ a celebrity here!" her partner told her.

"Hey, Deimon's here." someone said, noticing said school.

Others turned to look, only to see an old fashioned carriage holding the team and being pulled by four boys with headbands that said 'Tardy' with dog bones attached to them. Following that was a dog pulling a cart filled with luggage. "Hurry, he's gonna eat you all up!" the Devil Bats captain said, snapping a whip in the air to get the boys to go faster.

"They really arrive in their own style!" the ditzy reporters parter said, watching the newly arrived team in surprise, "It's some kind of style!" he added.

"Very primitive..." his partner agreed.

The Deimon Devil Bats entered the field and started to look around. "Wh-why so many for just a local game?" Sena spluttered, once again in her casual clothes, a white tee shirt and blue jean caprees. Though Mamori had insisted that she leave her locket on this time and not put it in her pocket like she had last time, for some odd reason.(1)

"They're here to see Sakuraba Haruto." Kurita told her, breaking her from her thoughts about Mamori's strange behavior.

Then they spotted the reporters. "Wow, the TV station is here!" Sena said, looking at them in surprise.

"That must be why we're at this field." Kurita said, "I've never played on real grass before." he told her.

Over on Ojo's side the food that they had ordered from Kazuko was just arriving.

"All right," the coach, Shoji, said, looking a his watch, "It's two hours before the game- time for one last light meal." he told his players, "Carbohydrates and vitamin C! It'll give you plenty of energy!"

Sena looked over at the other team and saw the food being delivered. She recognized the restaurant, her father had taken her family there one time, and it had been really expensive. "You can really tell the difference between teams..." she commented, knowing that there was no way her own team could afford that, no matter how much Hiruma blackmailed the principal.

"Darn, my stomachs grumbling just looking at that." Satake, one of the ones who had been pulling the cart they had used for transportation said, holding his stomach.

Mamori came up to them, holding out a box. "It's not nearly so deluxe..." she said, "But I made it all myself." she told them, lying. Sena had made it, thinking that the players might get hungry, but then she had chickened out and asked Mamori to give it to them, telling her that she was sure they wouldn't eat it if they knew who really made it. Mamori had thought it was sweet, so she had agreed to give it to the team. "Please, help yourself." she added, taking the cover off to reveal enough onigiri for the whole team. There was even a gigantic one for Kurita.

"This is awesome!" one of the team members said, biting into one.

Sena smiled happily while she nibbled on her own.

"Ours is so much better!" Satake cried, munching on one.

Even Hiruma didn't say anything, which to Sena was victory enough.

Ojo looked across the field in surprise when they heard shouting, then went back to their lunch.

"Why aren't you eating, Shin?" Otawara asked his friend, digging into his own lunch. "Man, how come you never touch your food?" he added.

"Well, as for meals... I consume adequate amounts of nutrition on a fixed schedule." Shin said, which was only partly true this time. The truth was, he was looking across the field, trying to catch a glimpse of the Devil Bats manager, and he was wondering if he should just go up and demand to see her. "Thank you, but I don't eat outside of my schedule." he finished. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Otawara taking his lunch.

"Well then, I'll have yours!" Otawara said, taking it from where Shin had put it right beside him.

On another part of Ojo's side of the field, someone else was getting a lot of attention whilst they were eating.

"Over here!" one of the fan girls said, trying to get Sakuraba to look over at them so they could get a good picture.

"He looks cute even when he's eating!" another squealed, snapping a picture.

Sakuraba tried to ignore them and eat his meal in peace. Then he heard someone that he couldn't ignore call out to him.

"Hey!" Ito Miracle called, making his way towards the idol slash football player, "Sakuraba!" he called again, waving, "The people from the station say they want to interview you." he told Sakuraba, "Forget about eating! C'mere!"

Sakuraba stood up, stiff chewing and started to walk toward the reporters.

"Just a minute!" Ito shouted, shooting out an arm and stopping him, "Aren't I always telling you?" he asked, bringing out a hat, "Whenever you appear on TV, you've got to be sure to wear the sponsor's hat!" he told him, putting said hat on Sakuraba's head. Sakuraba walked away after that sweat dropping a bit. "Right, right, why don't I put this on your helmet too." Ito said to himself, putting a sticker for American Burger on Sakuraba's helmet, which was sitting on the bench.

"The crowd is in a cheering frenzy!" the reporter said when Sakuraba finally reached her, shoving a microphone in his face, "_Every_one is here to support 'ace' Sakuraba Haruto, captain of the White Knights!"

Sakuraba stared at her for a moment, shocked. They really thought that he was the ace and the captain of the Ojo White Knights?! "Actually I'm not the captain..." he told them, looking down at his feet, "Really, our team's ace is..." the reporter interrupted him.

"Again with the modesty!" she said, poking him in the check as her partner freaked out over her unbusinessmen like behavior.

Back at the bleachers, Otawara spotted something. "They're here to watch us again!" he said, surprised.

"All right," the coach agreed, "Put your pants back on." Because, indeed, Otawara's pants were once again down.

It appeared that what Otawara was referring to was the line of people in a uniform who were filing into the stands.

"It's the Shinryuji Nagas." the male reporter remarked, looking in a book he had notes in, "Ojo and Shinryuji are the two best teams in the Kanto area." he said, reading something from the notes.

"Hey," his partner said, "Why don't we try to talk to them?" she asked, before going up to the team with out waiting for an answer.

"Excuse me," she asked them, "Do you have a minute?" When they nodded, she continued. "Are you all here to scout out Sakuraba Haruto?" she asked them.

They looked at her, then each other, wondering who the heck Sakuraba Haruto was and why they would ever want to scout him out.

"That's right..." the one with the dread locks and glasses said sarcastically, "We're here to watch Sakuraba!" he added mockingly.

One of his team mates snickered and another asked, "Did they say Sakuraba?"

"From Jari Productions." another team mate responded.

Back down on the field, the reporter continued her story. "Even students from other schools have come out to see Sakuraba Haruto." she said.

The Shinryuji Nagas ignored her. "Make sure you record all of Shin's plays." the bald Shinryuji said.

"Where's Shin?" the one with the dread locks asked, looking around.

"There he is..." the one with the camera said, pointing to Shin, who was walking across the field to the Devil Bats side.

Sakuraba sighed as he listened to all the false tales that people had about him, looking down at the ground as fan girls continued to snap pictures.

"Ready, you meat heads?!" Hiruma asked on the Devil Bats side of the field, putting the but of a gun he had pulled form who knows where onto the ground and leaning against it, "Today's game is different than last time!" he told the team, "This is no child's play football game. This is _war!_" he said.

"So you mean, Shin will be playing, right?" one of the temporary members asked, "I wish I could get outta here..." he said, mostly to himself.

"I don't want to even think about last year's practice game..." another said.

"Last year?" Sena echoed, "Did something happen?" she asked.

"Two of our support players got some bones broken." Kurita told her.

Sena gulp as she imagined what might happen to her if this Shin person tackled her. She _really_ didn't want to think about it.

"Take it easy- Eyeshield 21 will be the one with the ball." Hiruma told them, "He's the only one Shin will be trying to tackle." he added.

"Then he'll be the one with broken bones." one of the substitute players concluded, sighing in relief.

"That's a relief." another added, sighing as well.

Sena freaked. She could deal with bruises and tiredness, but not broken bones. She had had a lot of them before, all at once and individually, and she did _not_ want to have them again. They hurt like _hell_. '_Get me outta here!_' she thought, panicking, '_This is __ridiculous_' Broken bones hadn't been part of the deal. '_I've gotta get out of here!_' she thought, dropping down to the ground and crawling away, grabbing her bag off the bench as she did so.

"Part of me would like to get a little revenge, though, for those broken bones you know." one of the substitute players added as Sena was walking away. "I'm going to do the best I can." he decided.

"Right!" Ishimaru agreed, "Especially since we made it to the second game. If we ran away now, it'd be a shame." he added, making Sena pause just around the corner.

"But with Eyeshield 21 on our team, I feel like we might be able to put up a good fight." another of the substitute players added.

"Right!" another agreed, "He played for Notre Dame after all!"

Sena stopped, thinking. Could she really do this after all?

"_The game is about to begin._" a voice over the loud speakers announced.

Hiruma turned to the bench to tell the Damn Chibi to go get ready only to see that she wasn't there. "Hey! Where did that Damn Chibi go off to now?!" he shouted at Mamori, angry. If she had run away...

"Hey! Who are you calling Chibi?!" Mamori shouted right back, as Kurita looked around worriedly, "If you mean Sena, she went to buy videotapes!" Mamori told Hiruma, holding out her phone which had a message from Sena on it as proof, "Don't you even suggest that she's sneaking off!"

Hiruma went beyond angry. "She got away!" he fumed.

"What?!" Kurita asked, astonished.

Just as Hiruma was about to set Cerberus loose to go find Sena, something odd happened.

"Devil Bat Quarterback-san(2)?" Shin asked form behind Hiruma, shocking the heck out of him.

Hiruma whipped around and glared at him. Shin was wasting precious time that he could be using to find the Damn Chibi. "What the fuck do you want?" he spat.

Shin was unfazed. "I want to speak to your manager." he said.

Around the corner, Sena froze from where she was just about to go run off to find somewhere to change into her Eyeshield 21 outfit. She knew that voice, it was... "Sei-kun?" she asked, coming back around the corner and peering at the player in the Ojo football uniform.

Shin looked up when he heard his first name called. Only one person called him that... "Sen-chan!" he said in surprise, spotting her.

The football players surrounding them looked back and forth in surprise. Shin was... Sei-kun? And Sena was... Sen-chan? Just what was going on here! Even Mamori was confused.

Then, with no warning, Shin ran at Sena, intending to tackle her(3). With a startled, "Eep!" Sena dogged reflexively, her locket flashing in the sunlight as she did so, and Shin come to a stop behind her after he missed. Everyone stared at the two in surprise, even the Shinryuji Nagas up in the bleachers who had just noticed what was going on. Half because they wanted to know why Shin was trying to tackle Sena and the other half because she dogged.

Shin nodded at Sena, then turned and walked back towards his team, only saying; "Nice to see you again."

Sena stared after him dumbly, surprised at seeing Sei-kun here and at finding out that Sei-kun was Shin Seijuro. Oh. Shin Seijuro. Seijuro. Sei. Sei-kun. Now she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Then, realizing that everyone was staring at her, Sena ran back around the corner once again, grabbing her bag and going to look for a place to change before the game started.

Everyone stared after her, then burst into sound all at once. Hiruma even had a scary look on his face, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen if Sena and Shin knew each other.

Then he stopped. Before they could do anything, they needed to get Sena back. "Cerberus!" he called, opening a box labeled 'HAIR'. He then took out a packet labeled 'SENA' and had his dog sniff both it and a dog bone. "Go get her!" he told the dog, using an ax to cut the chains that chained the dog to the ground. Cerberus took off.

Almost immediately they heard a shout and the sound of Cerberus biting something, and then some dragging. "Huh?" Hiruma wondered aloud, "He found her already?" he asked.

Cerberus came around the corner, dragging Sena, in her Eyeshield 21 garb behind him.

"Whoa! Eyeshield 21!" One of the Devil Bat players said, forgetting all about the incident with Shin and Sena for now.

"That's an elaborate way to make an entrance." another commented, as both Hiruma and Kurita just stared at her in surprise.

"We've been waiting for you!" another added.

"Teach the White Knights a lesson!" yet another said.

"We need you to sacrifice yourself to Shin's tackle." they all told her.

'_This is what they really want..._' Sena thought, not at all surprised. Sei-kun's tackles really hurt, she knew from experience(4), so she really didn't mind.

"S-Sena-chan(5)!" Kurita whispered to her coming up to her, "I thought you had gone home..." he said, a bit ashamed.

"No... I wouldn't..." Sena told him, even though she almost had, "Especially not with everyone so fired up. I figured it wouldn't look very good if the hero from Notre Dame took off." she said a bit wryly, "I'm really just a gopher who's been made into a false hero, but..." she paused, thinking of what to say, "I'll try to do the best I can."

"Sena-chan..." Kurita said, looking at her happily.

Then Hiruma came up behind her and kicked her. Then he walked away. "Why?" she asked him, confused, "What did I do to make you mad?" she asked.

He ignored her, just gesturing for them to join the huddle.

"He's not mad at you at all..." Kurita told her, and she looked at him, confused.

Back on Ojo's side, they were also having a huddle, no one having even noticed that Shin had left and then come back.

"Uh, ahem..." Otawara started, "'We swear on the pride of the knighthood that we will be victorious.'" he recited, "'Thus we did not come to do battle with our opponent.'" he opened his eyes and smirked at them. "We came to defeat them!"

Hiruma had his own battle speech for the Devil Bats. "We didn't come here to defeat our opponent." he told them, "We came to kill 'em!"

"Kill! Kill!" they chanted.

"Glory on the..." the White Knights declared, "Kingdom!" they shouted, slamming fists in the center of their circle.

"KILL THEM! Yeah!" came from the Devil Bats.

And thus they started the Devil Bats vs. White Knights match. Ya-Ha!

"_And now for the kick off! Let's see how many points the White Knights will win by!_" the announcer declared, as the ball was kicked.

Hiruma caught it and was immediately tackled by a player from the opposing side.

The whistle blew.

"Kyaaa! Go Sakuraba!" the ditzy reporter cheered.

"Sakuraba is on the bench- he's a offensive player." her partner explained to her, a little embarrassed, "The White Knights are on defense now, don't you know?" he asked.

"Does she really understand the game?" another of the staff asked.

"Urgh..." Hiruma groaned, sitting up, "This match isn't gonna be anything like the game against Koigahama." he said, throwing the ball lightly into the air and then catching it.

Kurita looked at the bench. "What the-?" he said, seeing that Shin was sitting on it.

"Wha-?! Shin is on the bench!" the Shinryuji Naga with the camera said, looking down at the field, "We'', I guess they don't really need to put him in against Deimon but..."

"Really?" the one with dread locks asked, "Well then, why are we here?"

Hiruma spotted Shin one the bench and smirked. "We've got a chance!" he said. "Eyeshield 21!" he shouted, turning to said player. Sena winced but turned her attention towards him. "Everyone in the stadium is looking down on us." he said, "They think the White Knights will win by 100 points..." he continued, "You're gonna knock them off their feet!" Hiruma shouted, pointing at her.

Sena gulped, filled with fear and just a little bit of excitement.

They got into their positions and got ready for the next play.

"Set!!" Hiruma called, "Hut! Hut!"

"Hut?" the ditzy reported asked, confused.

"It's the signal to start. They decide how many times they'll call 'hut.'" her partner explained.

'_These cleats make a big difference..._' Sena thought to herself, feeling how they gripped the ground, '_I can really dig into the ground._' she thought. Then she looked up, determined. '_I feel like I really want to try them out!_'

"Hut!" Hiruma called once again, for the last time, and Sena raced forward, right behind Ishimaru, ready to grab the ball and run with it._  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. The odd reason is that I forgot about it last time and wanted to bring the locket back into the picture. Not some sort of big conspiracy or anything, no no no... .;;;; 

2. Hey, does Shin even know anyones name besides his own teammates? I don't think so. He identifies everyone relative to how they're related to football. Therefore, Hiruma is Devil Bat Quarterback-san.

3. Shin is a bit obsessive, is her not? He's also lucky a referee isn't watching. That would get him removed from the game.

4. More on this at some point. See if you can guess for now.

5. In the books he calls Sena-kun Sena-kun, but since Sena-chan's a girl, he calls her Sena-chan. Sorry if I haven't put this in before...

Yay! Two chapters in one day! Cool!

Also, has anyone noticed that in the three times we see Agon, his hair is like the same length in the first two, and then grows like a foot the next time we see him?

Anyway, aside from that random thought, I dedicate this chapter once again the White-chan, for being a fan of Whistle!

And please review and request screen time for your favorite pairings or with questions for Devil Bats-sama!

Ivan


	11. Half Second Bodyguard

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 11: Half-Second Bodyguard

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"Hut!" was called once again, and Sena, now Eyeshield 21, shot forward. The linemen grunted as they tried to hold each other back, one side so that Eyeshield 21 could get through and the other so that they could stop her.

Eyeshield took off along the side, running past the falling line, digging up dirt as she went. '_Ack!_' she thought when she looked ahead and saw two players closing in on her. She made a sharp turn to the left, dogging them. '_They've already come round._' she thought, '_These guys are good!_'

Otawara pushed away from the line, homing in on Eyeshield 21 as she ran past him. He saw the way she held the ball, only in one hand and away from her body, and slapped it away.

The ball tumbled out of her hands and several players dived at it.

"Get it!!" both Hiruma and the White Knights' coach shouted.

Eyeshield held back just as everyone jumped in, not wanting to be crushed.

Soon the pile backed away, only to see that Kurita had caught the ball.

"Way too risky!" Hiruma snapped, annoyed.

"Kurita's the only one who's stronger then they are." Ishimaru agreed.

"That Eyeshield 21. He wasn't in the video." Shoji, the Ojo coach said.

"It looks like he scored the comeback touchdown against Koigahama," Takami said, looking at a sheet of paper with information about the Devil Bats, "I wonder why he didn't come in until the final play..." he said.

"What do you two have to say?" the coach asked Shin and Sakuraba, "About number 21?"

"What do I..." Sakuraba started, surprised at being asked, "Uh, I don't... he seems pretty fast." he said finally.

Shin looked out at the field. Maybe this player was actually Sen-chan? The running looked so familiar, so much like hers. But... "I can't make any conclusions from a single play but..." he started, thinking about it, "He could be a touch football player." he said, "He isn't formally trained- but he's self-taught with years of experience." Maybe it wasn't her... but he hoped it was. Ever since he had first seen her run he had wanted to play against her on the football field, but she had never shown any interest in football, so why would she start now...

"Hm..." Shoji said, thinking about it and then agreeing. It made sense. Otherwise they probably would have heard of a player like that before.

"What is touch football again?" Sakuraba asked Takami. He knew that he should know this, but he couldn't remember...

"Instead of tackling, you touch the players in order to stop them," Takami told him, "It's the style of football that school kids and most girls play for fun. You don't need protective gear."

"That move isn't something that one can learn over night." Shin continued, "He can't be a rookie." That made it almost certain that it wasn't Sen-chan. As far as he knew, she had never played football. "But there is a timidity in his running," he added, and that made him certain that this Eyeshield 21 wasn't Sen-chan. He had never seen any timidity in her running(1), or anything of the like. "He is unusually afraid of contact." Shin said, "Facing one's opponent... it's not something to run away from. I don't think he's a threat to us yet." he concluded.

'_He got all that from watching one play?_' Shoji wondered, amazed, '_He's really something._' he thought.

"Well..." Sakuraba started, "If you say he isn't trained, then where did he learn to play?" he asked Shin.

"The way he carries the ball is sloppy." both Shin and Shoji told him.

Sakuraba glanced back at the field, remembering how Eyeshield 21 had been carrying the ball. "Yeah." he agreed.

"Hey, you," Hiruma said, coming up to Eyeshield carrying the ball, "When your running, how do you carry the ball?" he asked her.

"How?" Eyeshield questioned, "Normal..." she said, taking the ball Hiruma offered her and holding it out with one hand, "Like this..."

"You damn Chibi!" Hiruma swore at her, grabbing the ball back and hitting her over the head with it, "You're clueless about protecting the ball!" he shouted, annoyed. "Hold the end of it between your fingers..." he told Eyeshield, demonstrating, as she looked up, rubbing her abused head, "And tuck it into your armpit!" he finished, doing so.

Sena tried it, and found that it was much easier to hold the ball like this. It also wouldn't leave so many opportunities to have the ball stolen from her.

Up in the stands, the Shinryuji Nagas were talking about the game.

"So Agon..." the bald one asked the one with the dread locks who was using some binoculars, "What do you think of this guy?"

"The Devil Bats are an obscure team..." Agon answered, "But they have a couple quite unexpected additions..." he said, looking through his binoculars at the Devil Bats manager. He had looked around for the kid that Shin had been talking too before the game, but he hadn't seen them. That one had been interesting, dogging Shin's tackle like that.

"Great legs, huh?" the bald Shinryuji asked, referring to Eyeshield 21's legs.

"Oh yeah," Agon agreed, talking about the Devil Bat manager, "I want them..." He peered closer at Mamori, "I can tell even through the clothes. Nice curves..."

"What are you talking about?!" the other shouted, snatching the binoculars out of Agon's hands.

"I got it- that Eyeshield guy." Agon said, not at all bothered by his team mates reaction, "On this lightweight team..." he said, pulling his glasses back down onto his face, "They've got a nimble new recruit. That's all." he told the other, "But that doesn't mean a thing when your front line is made up of amateurs."

Down on the field, the ditzy reporter was still trying to understand the game.

"So, what are 'linemen?'" she asked her partner.

"They're the guys in the first row who act as a shield to protect the runner." he told her, wondering how she could be so clueless, "If you don't have a good front line, you don't stand a chance." he said, "No matter how fast a runner you might have, without strong linemen, it's impossible to beat your opponent." he added, turning to watch the Devil Bats in their huddle.

In the huddle, the Devil Bats were just starting.

"All right," Hiruma said, "We'll do the same as before," he told the team, "Eyeshield 21 will slip by on the right edge of the linemen." he told them. Then he turned on the linemen. "Linemen, you'd better block as hard as you can!!" he shouted at them. They all winced.

"He can talk all he wants..." one of the linemen said, "They're just too strong for us."

"There's no way we can stop them." another lineman agreed.

"There's no way amateurs can stop the White Knights." Hiruma said plainly, "So I'm not expecting perfect blocking from you." he told them. "Half a second." he said, holding out his hand to emphasize his point. "You've got to hold your assigned man of just half a second." he said, explaining, "That's enough time for Eyeshield 21 to get through!!" he told them

Afterwards, Kurita went to talk to Eyeshield, "Sena! Sena!" he called, then continued when she turned to look at him. "The White Knights' defense is probably the best in the country," he told her, "It's too much to ask that one person could beat them..." he paused, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say next, "Think of us linemen and Ishimaru as your shields!" he told her, smiling when he figured out what to say.

"Shields?" Eyeshield asked, confused. She looked at the linemen (plus Ishimaru), and slowly, using her imagination, she saw them turn into shields. Maybe this would help her be able to run without fear.

They set up for the next play, Kurita ready to hut the ball to Hiruma to start the game.

"Set!!" Hiruma called.

'_Ack!_' Eyeshield thought, leaning away a little from the intensity of the line, '_I heard what he said, but really..._' she thought, shuffling back when her foot caught on something. She glanced down at the ground and her cleats, which had prevented her from slipping. '_Last time..._' she realized, '_The cleats really worked. I didn't slip at all..._' she thought, '_I don't have to worry about it. My feet feel protected._' Like they had armor, she realized, imagining it on her feet, '_And now I know how to hold the ball..._' she thought, remembering how sturdy that had felt. '_Hang on tight!_' And now it felt like she had armor covering her arm as well. Then Eyeshield looked back at her shields made of the line. '_I can do this!_' she thought, '_Maybe..._' she added. It wouldn't do to get over confident about it. That always lead to bad things.

"Hut!" Hiruma called, Kurita giving him the ball.

'_Hrmph_' Otawara thought when he was tackled by two of the linemen while Kurita went after another, '_Double-teamed!_'

Kurita, tackling a smaller, less strong opponent, crushed him, allowing Eyeshield a path to run.

'_I don't need to run away..._' Eyeshield thought, taking the ball from Hiruma and running forward, holding the ball like Hiruma had told her too, '_I've got shields!_' She ran forward, straight at the opposing player that was closing in on her. Eyeshield feinted to the side, and the other player went with her, then, suddenly, she went to the right, leaving the player closing in on Ishimaru, who had run beside her.

"He broke free!" someone exclaimed.

Shin watched, surprised. '_His running..._' he thought, '_It has lost its timidity!_' And it had, Eyeshield was running on the field confidently, and now the running looked so much more like Sen-chan's running did, Shin realized, watching. Maybe it was possible that Eyeshield 21 was Sen-chan. If that was so, he wanted to get be on the field and play against her.

"_Only 30 yards left to the goal line!_" came the announcers astonished voice.

'_It's useless once he gets by on the side..._' Shin thought, '_There's no stopping that kind of speed._'

"_On the 20!_"

Mamori watched from the sidelines, surprised once again at Eyeshield 21's speed.

In the stands, the Shinryuji Nagas watched astonished as well at Eyeshield's speed.

The Ojo coach watched open mouthed.

"_And the 10!_"

"No one could have expected what's just happened..." the ditzy reporter said, surprised herself, "In the opening minute of the game, the first to score is..."

"_Touchdown!!_"

"The Deimon Devil Bats!!"

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. Well Shin, you wouldn't seeing as you've never seen Sena-chan run when she knows your gonna tackle her. That makes it a whole different story.

A/N: Yay! Next chapter!

I have to say, writing, watching, and reading Eyeshield 21 all_ at the same time, _gives me a headache.

Welp, the next chapters out, so have fun! And remember to review!

Ivan


	12. Lucky Punch

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 12: Lucky Punch

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan_  
_

* * *

_Everyone_ stared in surprise. 

Even Cerberus.

The score was now Ojo White Knights-0, to, Deimon Devil Bats-6.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Eyeshield's teammates shouted as they ran up to him, celebrating.

"Awesome!" they shouted, "I can't believe we've got the lead against the White Knights!" they said, slapping Eyeshield on the back.

"Huh...? What's going on?" someone in the stands asked, confused.

"How could this happen to Sakuraba Haruto's team?" another person asked.

"The other players aren't pulling their own weight?!" yet another said.

"Last year," the ditzy reporters partner started, looking in his note book, "The only team the White Knights gave a touchdown to was... the Shinryuji Nagas." he said, "Nobody since then." he finished.

"Wow..." his ditzy partner remarked, shocked.

The Ojo White Knights watched as Deimon celebrated their first touchdown.

"Darn it!" Shoji, the coach, shouted, throwing down his water bottle in frustration, "How could this happen?!" he asked, "And Against Deimon, no less..." he shouted.

"Coach..." Shin started, speaking up and grabbing the furious man's attention, "I've misjudged our opponent." he said, "Most likely over the course of many years, this person has undergone specialized training to develop his running power," he said, revising his former opinion, this Eyeshield 21 could still be Sen-chan, it was getting more and more likely with each play. Even in the bulky football gear, Shin was starting to recognize that running style.

"His speed-" but still, it wouldn't do to say anything if he wasn't sure, and this Eyeshield person had to be hiding their identity for a reason, "He covers 40 yards in as little as 4.6 seconds... Moreover, those superhuman cuts..." It didn't matter who Eyeshield 21 really was anymore, he just wanted to play them! "That's no rookie football player..."

On the other side of the field, the Deimon Devil Bats were still celebrating.

"Amazing!" Ishimaru said, complimenting Eyeshield on her touchdown.

Another substitute player smiled at Eyeshield, agreeing, "All by himself," he said, "This guy did what we couldn't do! Awesome!"

Eyeshield opened her mouth to say something, then closed it just as fast. '_Oh yeah,_' she thought, '_I better change my voice so they won't know who I am._' she turned around and did so, leaving her teammates to look at her, confused. '_Got to sound like a Notre Dame hero..._' she turned back around when she thought she was ready. "**No that was...**" Eyeshield said in a very deep voice, causing her teammates to flinch back.

'_What a scary voice!!_' they all thought.

'_That was too low..._' Eyeshield thought, fixing it. She coughed into her hand and tried again. "No, that touchdown was due to everyone's strength," she said, and it seemed her voice was better this time, because they weren't flinching away, "If it weren't for all of your blocking, I wouldn't have made it all the way." she told them.

'_Is that good for a voice from Notre Dame?_' Eyeshield questioned her self, massaging her throat. Talking like that hurt it a little. It would be best to avoid talking if she could while she was in the guise of Eyeshield.

"Awesome!" one of her teammates remarked behind her.

"What a cool guy!" another agreed.

""Even his voice is refined!" yet another said.

'_She's jumping right into character..._' Hiruma and Kurita thought.

"This Eyeshield guy is amazing!" Mamori said to herself, looking at a chart with information about the players on it, "He hasn't been tackled even once yet!" She looked up then, glancing around, "Oh, I wish Sena could have seen this too!" she said, not seeing her younger friend any where, "So that she can see that even small people can do big things!" she commented, not knowing that Sena was Eyeshield 21 and that Sena already knew, "I wonder how far she had to go for the tapes...?" Mamori wondered, a little worried about her friend.

Up in the stands, the Shinryuji Nagas were also talking about the game.

"He's something, that Eyeshield guy..." the bald teen commented, staring at the field as if he could somehow see the play once again.

"Well, sure, he's amazing..." Agon said, leaning back, "But that time the White Knights' number 93 was off."

"Number 93?" his teammate asked, wondering what Agon was talking about.

"The lightweight who was playing in the middle instead of Shin." Agon answered, "The blocking in the last play was like this, right?" he asked, drawing it on the seat.

"Don't draw on the seats." his teammate reprimanded him.

"Number 93 had a late start," Agon said, "Kurita could just hold him off with his usual power. But if this were Shin..." he said, trailing off, showing in his drawing how it would have been different if Shin was playing by showing how Shin would have just gone past him and tackled Eyeshield 21.

"He rushed right through the spot where Shin would have been," his teammate agreed, "He avoided the middle that Otawara was covering and went down the outside. That was good thinking." he said.

"Ha!" Agon laughed sarcastically, brining the binoculars up to his face and looking through them, "Not even!" he said, "It was pure chance! He got in a lucky punch!" he told the other, "The Devil Bats are lightweights- they don't have that kind of smarts!" he said, looking right at the Devil Bats captain through the binoculars.

Down on the field, Hiruma smirked. "All right, huddle up!" he called, beckoning them over with a slender finger. "We're going for the extra-point conversion!" he told them.

'_Extra-point__conversion?_' Eyeshield wondered, '_There was something in Mamori-nee's rule book about this..._' she thought,, remembering back to the book that she had memorized the day before.

"Let's ask Eyeshield 21- he'll know." one of the players said to another, coming up behind her.

The other nodded, "Excuse me," he said to Eyeshield, "What's an extra-point conversion?" he asked Eyeshield.

Sena hurried to remember what it was. She knew that she had read about it in Mamori's book, and she had it somewhere in her mind- that was assured with her photographic memory -she just needed to find it. '_What was it...?_' she thought, a bit worried.

Sena's Brain: Memory Center

Sena ran around her mental representation of her mind, a neatly organized library, looking for the section on football; extra-point conversions. It should be somewhere around here, but she didn't have time to look through the whole football section; it was pretty large, even if she had only started to read about football recently, she remembered every thing with her memory, so even off handed comments or glimpses of something about football that she had ever seen or heard was there. And even if she didn't realize it consciously, subconsciously she remembered it.

"Extra-point conversion, extra-point conversion..." Sena mutter, looking around. Suddenly she tripped, falling. Looking up she spotted someone. Giving the thought that it was odd that there was someone in her _mind_ barely a thought, Sena said; "Uh, excuse me. Do you know what an extra-point conversion is?"

The thing spun around, revealing it to be a large red bat hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"You don't know the rules yet?!" it shouted at her, looking scarily like Hiruma, "You Damn Chibi!" it insulted her.

"Aack!" Sena shrieked, surprised at both it's appearance and it's words.

"Well, when you score a touchdown..." it said, shooting beams out of it's eyes, which turned into six coins with the letter 'P' on them, right at Sena, forcing her to dodge, "You get six points." Suddenly the bat was standing on a slot machine, a picture of Kurita in place where the images should be. "But there's a chance to score bonus points!" the bat continued, landing on top of the slot machine, "That's the _extra-point _or _points_ after touchdown! Ya-Ha!" it shouted, then jumped down and pulled the lever. Below them a picture of the field with the two teams ready to go appeared.

"You get one chance to make the attempt from the opponents third yard line." the bat told Sena as the wheels started spinning, "If the kick..." it started as the first wheel finished and landed on a picture of someone kicking a football through the goal post, "...is good..." it continued, the second wheel stopping on the same picture as the first, "...you get one extra-point!" it finished as the third wheel stopped on the same picture as the first two. Some more coins with the letter 'P' on them clattered down from the machine.

Then the wheels started to spin again. "If you make it..." the bat said, the first wheel stopping on a picture of a football player making a touchdown, "...to the endzone..." the second wheel stopped, landing on the same picture as the first, "...then you get two extra points!" the bat told Sena, the third wheel stopping on the same picture of a football player making a touchdown. More coins clattered down from the machine.

The bat turned around, facing away from Sena. "You can go for whichever..." it started, "...you'd like!" it finished, spinning around and grinning crazily right in Sena's face.

"Ack!" she shouted.

"So that's what it is!" Eyeshield finished telling the players back in the real world, as her imaginary self was burned to a crisp by the crazy bat. '_I've got quite an imagination..._' she thought to herself, sweat dropping at what she had imagined.

"All right," Hiruma told the team when they had gathered around him, "We're going to kick for the extra point." he said. "Since none of you can kick, I'll do it." he told them, "I can kick the hell out of it but it won't go in the goal posts." he turned and snatched something from Mamori, who had just been walking towards them. "So then here's what we'll do..." he said, holding out what he had snatched and showing them that it was a kick stand, "Eyeshield 21!!" he shouted, making Eyeshield jump in surprise. She looked curiously at the kick stand that Hiruma was holding out to her. What was she supposed to do with it?

On the other side of the field, the Ojo White Knights were also making plans.

"Hmph!" Otawara muttered, hands on his hips as he walked away.

"Somehow they've managed to stop Otawara," Sakuraba said, impressed, "It must be tough to be double-teamed, even by amateurs..."

That's not how Otawara is at all," Shin responded, "When he puts all of his energy into it, he can rip two rookies to shreds."

The coach sighed. "I shouldn't have had Otawara cover the middle," he said, "It's not good to have him cover too many areas."

"That's his weakness..." Takami agreed, "Things should not be too complicated for him..." he said.

"Do you mean, he's not really the thinking type..." Sakuraba asked. Takami nodded.

"Stupid!" Shoji said, "You mean, he's stupid!"

'_We were trying to avoid saying that._' both Takami and Sakuraba thought.

"But that's also his strength..." Shoji continued, surprising them.

'_Hmph! I've got to cover for Shin..._' Otawara thought, '_Will they kick it? Or try to run?_' his eyes were spinning, he wasn't any good at thinking or figuring things out.

"Otawara!" his coach called, causing Otawara to stop thinking and turn around, "Don't think!" Shoji called, "You've got to do just one thing!" he told him, "Shut up and just rush in!"

Otawara paused, looking at his coach in surprise. Then he grinned. "That's right- I don't need to think!" he told himself, punching the air with his hands, "Who cares if they kick or run!" he said, "All I have to do is get in there!" he told himself, grinning determinedly.

A few minutes later the two teams were on the field, ready to play once again.

"Set!" Hiruma called.

Eyeshield knelt on the ground next to him, ready to leap forward to catch the ball. "_Take the ball an then..._" Hiruma had told her, she remembered, when they had been planning what they were going to do.

In the next moment, Kurita threw the ball between his legs as Hiruma called; "Hut!", and Eyeshield was leaping forward to catch it. The two lines collided and Eyeshield set the ball on the kick stand, holding it there. Then, as Hiruma went to kick it, she picked the ball up just before his foot touched it and started to run.

"It's a fake!" one of the players form the other team called, as Hiruma continued with his kick and kicked the kick stand into the air, right into the players face, "They're running!"

'_I don't need to run away..._' Eyeshield thought, running towards the endzone, '_I've got shields!_'

"Nngh!" Otawara grunted, breaking through the two players trying to hold him back and heading straight towards Eyeshield.

"Ackkk!" Eyeshield cried, '_I need to run away!_' she thought, revising her former opinion as she ran from Otawara to avoid being crushed. She ran out of bounds on the side and the whistle blew.

"Aw, out of bounds..." Kurita said, watching her go. Even after she got out of bounds, she still kept running. "How far is she going?" he wondered.

"well, can't help what happened, but at least the fake worked..." Hiruma commented, ignoring Eyeshield and Kurita behind him and talking to the other players, "It might have been too much for our guys to push our way into the endzone." he said.

The TV crew was making use of the pause in the game and had started a bit of commentary.

"That's great defense from Ojo!" the ditzy reporter said, "They prevented the two-point conversion!" she added, reading from some cue cards.

Mamori was also making use of the time and giving some commentary to the video tape that she was making of the game. "The Devil Bats have the lead, 6-0!" she said, turning the camcorder onto the scoreboard and then back to the game. "Here's the kickoff!" she added, filming Hiruma as he kicked the ball.

The ball spun clumsily in the air for a few moments before in it crashed back down onto the head of someone on the sidelines. "Oops." Mamori commented, wincing as she watched two more people scurry over to help the poor man.

'_He really does just kick the hell out of it..._' the Devil Bats' players thought, looking at Hiruma.

"We need a kicker..." Kurita added, disappointed.

"Stop your griping!" Hiruma yelled at them, ticked.

The people from the TV crew (which included the guy Hiruma had hit on the head with his bad kick) turned and looked as the players who were on Ojo's bench before put on their helmets and walked onto the field while most of the players who had been on the field walked off.

"Player substitution," the ditzy reporters partner and the guy who had been hit with Hiruma's wild kick said at his partners curious look, "Now Ojo is on the offense."

The ditzy reporter looked at the players curiously. "Ojo's..." she started, realizing something, "...on offense??" she asked. She turned suddenly, looking at the players going out onto the field. "You mean..." she said, looking for Sakuraba, number 18. Then she spotted him, putting on his helmet.

The crowd started cheering, a lot of them fan girl, on seeing that it was time for their idol to play.

"Whoa!" Sakuraba commented, looking at them.

"At long last, here he is!" the ditzy reported said into her microphone, looking straight at the camera, "From Jari production, it's Ojo's ace, Sakuraba Haruto!" she said.

Sakuraba laughed nervously when he heard that.

On the other side of the field, Deimon was planning.

"Okay, listen up." Hiruma told them, "There's no way our amateur defense can stop the White Knights." he said, "We can't completely stop their running and passing. So then here's what we'll do..." he said. The rest of what he told his team was blocked out by the screaming of fan girls as Sakuraba entered the field.

"What?!" Kurita asked when he heard what Hiruma had in mind, "But that's insane!" he told his friend.

"And that's fine." Hiruma replied, "Football is not a game of chance..." he told them, grinning manically, "You've got to strategize and get a lucky punch in!" he said_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: 

Yay! Sorry this is late, my computer went dead on me and then I had a mental break down. Let me tell you; those are not fun. Welp, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about me, so I'll get on with it.

I was going to say this last chapter, but I forgot. When ever Sena-chan is dressed up as Eyeshield, I'll refer to her as Eyeshield or Eyeshield 21 where I would normally put Sena,. But this doesn't apply to what people say, if they call her Sena in the manga or anime in that place, then I'll put that, no matter what she's wearing, and if they call her Eyeshield or something else, I'll put that.

And now, because I feel like being evil, I've decided to have a look-see in my time-portal, and tell you about what I see. I'll keep it vague, because I'm not completely evil, but skip it if you want to be completely surprised when you read. They are in no particular order, and my come at any point in the story. b3WrE!?!

Here goes!

peers in the portal What's this? Shin's glaring at Sakuraba! Why?!

the image in the portal changes and she looks in at the new image OMG! Shin! Panther's poaching in your territory! What're you gonna do!

looks in at the new image and laughs Wow! Guess God didn't want to stop Agon from getting that! (joke)

looks in the portal again, whistles Wow Sena-chan! Why're you wearing all those bandages?

listens to the sound coming out of the portal and glances at the new image, then does a double take Huh? _Where_ did you say Sena-chan was? The ho- muffles herself

the image changes OMG! Panther-kun! WTF?! Gah! You just met her!

peers into the portal once again, then leans back in shock No, Sena-chan! Don't go in there! That's a- is muffled by herself

looks in at new image And what are you thinking Sakuraba! Sena-chan isn't- muffles herself once again Whoops! Too far in the future!

looks in the portal Who the heck is this?! looks at the portal once again Wait, I know who this is! But you can't! This is way _way_ to far in the future! Ame-chan isn't for you to know about yet! Oh, wait! I let out the secret! Gah!!! Ignore what I just said...

the image changes and she looks in again OMG! Sakuraba! Takami! What _are _you doing to Sena-chan!

And that's it. I might do more later. Kekekeke...

Also, I'll make a check list to put after my name of pairing requests and questions for Devil Bat-sama and check them off when I do them, so that people can see. I have some (from my own sister!) so I'll start now.

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama:

"_Devil Bat-sama, could you give us a profile of Sena-chan now that she's been remixed, like you did in the manga with __Suzuna__-chan and Mamori-chan? And please don't cover up her sizes!_" -from Dark.

Made-1  
Answered-0

Pairing Requests:

_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan -_from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark and Wiz.  
_Tetsuma__-kun/Sena-chan _-from Dark and Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan _-from Dark and Wiz.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan _-from Dark.

Made-6  
Done-0

Wow! Dark sure made a lot of requests! Oh well, I'll have fun answering them!


	13. Prince of the Kingdom

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 13: Prince of the Kingdom

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"_The football sandwich value meal..._" Sakuraba said, holding out a tray holding a football shaped sandwich, fries, and a drink while gliding through space on yet another football shaped sandwich, "_Now specially priced at only__￥__380!_" he added. "_It's a touchdown for your taste buds!_" he said. Then the commercial ended with a picture of 'American Burger's symbol.

"And we're back from the commercial." the director said, signaling for the ditzy reporter to start.

"Thank you for joining us!" the ditzy reporter started, "Sakuraba Haruto is about to make an appearance!" she said.

In the background the crowd was going wild, cheering for Sakuraba. "Ace Sakuraba!" someone shouted. Sakuraba waved nervously back at them.

"Hurts my ears..." one of the Shinryuji Nagas complained, covering his ears with his hands.

"Hey, hey!" Agon said, "Since when did the Jari Productions guy become an ace?" he asked.

Down on the field the referees were trying to calm down the crowd.

"I don't know how we're going to quiet them down," one of them said.

The other blew his whistle and waved his arms above his head, "Attention, please!" he called.

Sakuraba stood behind them, looking apologetic.

On another part of the field, the Deimon Devil Bats were talking.

"All of the White Knights are different from before." Eyeshield commented.

"Right," Kurita said, "Offensive and Defensive players usually switch off." he said.

"Huh?" Eyeshield asked. She had read about this in Mamori's rule book, but she hadn't thought that it happened that often, as Deimon hadn't done it in the first game against the Koigahama Cupids. "But our team doesn't do that." she said.

"We don't have enough players, dammit!" Hiruma told her as he walked over, frustrated.

Eyeshield looked over at the other team and noticed something. "They only have one player who does both." she said.

In the stands the Shinryuji Nagas noticed the same thing.

"Otawara's playing offense and Defense?" Agon asked, peering at said player through the binoculars.

"Of course," his bald teammate said, crossing his arms and gazing down at the field, "As far as power and bulk, he's the only one who can compete with Kurita."

Down back on the field Otawara walked past one of the people who was marking the sides(1), snatching the mans sign post with the number one out of his hands. "Kurita..." he said, walking up to Eyeshield and Kurita.

Kurita watched curiously as Otawara stomped up and stopped in front of him, holding the sign post out in front of him with both hands.

Then Otawara started to bend it, grunting as he did so, until finally the whole metal rod of the sign post looked like a zigzag. He then threw it on the ground right in front of Eyeshield, causing her to jump back in surprise.

Kurita frowned, picking up the sign and looking at it. Then he took both ends and straightened it once again. He turned and handed the sign back to it's owner.

"Hff!" Otawara huffed, watching him. Then he turned and walked away, laughing, leaving Kurita and Eyeshield to stare after him in surprise, wondering what that had been about.

"At last!" one of the TV crew said, "Sakuraba Haruto's fist play of the year."

"I wonder what kind of amazing match we'll see." another agreed.

"Where should I be looking?" the ditzy reporter asked, "Who throws the ball?"

"The quarterback!" her partner told her, pointing, "The one in the middle there gets the ball first." he said. "Takami Ichiro. He's a quarterback who sticks to the basics and hardly ever makes mistakes. He utilizes his height to throw precise passes." he told her.

Down on the field the two teams were ready to start.

"Set!" Takami called from where the Ojo White Knights were set up on their own 40-yard line.

From the sidelines, Satake looked over their formation and then turned to Mamori. "Mamori..." he started, "Ojo's offensive formation is kind of different from ours, isn't it...?" he asked.

'_Darn it!_' Satake's friend Yamaoka thought, '_He's trying to put the moves on Mamori..._' He went over to the tow of them. "Mamori..." he started, elbowing Satake in the face, "What about our defensive formation?"

"Oh, yeah," Mamori said, smiling nervously at them. "This is our usual formation." she said, drawing it out. Kurita was in front with three others, while spaced seemingly at random behind him were four others. Hiruma stood behind them, with Eyeshield just a little behind him.

"But it changes depending on the situation," Mamori continued, "For example, right in front of the goal line, they're likely to rush," she said, flipping to another page and drawing it out, "We would cover a rush with a strong goal defense line." she said, showing her drawing. Kurita was in front with five others, while right behind them four others would stand at intervals, with Eyeshield behind them.

"But we wouldn't use this formation away from the goal line," Mamori said, "There's no one back here to prevent passes, see?" she said, pointing it out. By now she had gathered several more players who were listening to her explanation. They nodded in understanding.

"Uh... But..." one of the other substitute players said, pointing onto the field in surprise.

On the field, Takami stared in surprise as well. "What..." he asked himself aloud, "Are they..."

"For some reason they're in goal line defense formation?!" the substitute player from Deimon said, as the whole White Knights team stared at the Devil Bats in surprise.

Hiruma smirked at them. His team was indeed in the goal line defense formation.

Eyeshield 21 sweated in fear, her heart beating a little too fast for her liking.

The linemen stared the other side down, determined.

Mamori looked at them, wondering what Hiruma was thinking, doing this.

"What the-" Ojo's coach said, as he and Shin looked at Deimon's formation in surprise.

Up in the stands, Shinryuji was a bit surprised as well.

"No doubt, there's way too much of a difference in power..." the bald Naga said, "This is all they can do to stop a run..."

"Idiots." Agon said scornfully, "The Knights will just go with the passing game, won't they?" he said.

Back down on the field, Takami suddenly spoke up. "I get it..." he announced, closing his eyes in thought, "They're focusing their defense on the run." he said to his teammates, "Kurita's going to try to get me before I can throw a pass."

"Huh...?" Otawara said, as Kurita just looked at Takami, not saying anything. "That's..." Otawara started, turning to Kurita, "...not gonna happen!" he told Kurita determinedly

"Hut!" Takami called, taking the ball when it was thrown to him.

Kurita V.S. Otawara! The battle of the linemen began. They smashed against each other, straining to push the other down. Then Kurita pushed Otawara over.

'_H-he's strong!_' Otawara thought.

'_This is no good!_' Kurita thought worriedly, '_It takes all of my energy just to tackle him!_'

Behind them, Takami leaned back, searching for someone to throw the ball to.

'_All right..._' Sakuraba thought, running around the line so that he could get into a position to catch the throw. Unknown to him, Hiruma was right on his tail. Sakuraba made a sharp cut to go towards the center, and Hiruma copied him.

Takami threw the ball, and Sakuraba ran forward to catch it. '_Nice pass!_' he thought. Then, when he went to catch the ball, it skidded and almost fell from his hands. He jumped at it, catching the ball and then falling. "That was close..." he muttered.

"_The pass is complete!_" the announcer called, "_It's a 10-yard gain!_"

"YAY...!!" the crowd, made up mostly of Sakuraba's fans, screamed, some snapping pictures.

Farther up in the stands, the Shinryuji Nagas uncovered their ears after the screeching stopped.

"What was that?!" Agon asked, "He caught the pass- couldn't he have run with it?" he said.

"He could've gone 20 yards." his bald teammate agreed, bringing the binoculars down from his eyes.

"Why'd he just go down?!" another member of their team asked.

"Ace Sakuraba!" the crowd cheered.

"And such a great pass..." Agon commented, leaning back, "If it were me, I'd kill him." he said, "What do they mean, ace Sakuraba?" he scoffed.

"That's just what _they_ say." his teammate told him, bringing the binoculars back up, "The media and the fans who put him up on a pedestal as an ace... it's hardest on him, actually." he said.

Down on the field, Ojo's number 90 comforted Sakuraba. "Don't worry about it." he said, patting his teammate on the back.

"Uh..." was all Sakuraba said.

"Hut!" Takami called when they started again, catching the ball as it was thrown to him.

Kurita and Otawara went up against each other once again.

Takami threw the ball to Sakuraba, who caught it, falling once again.

"_Pass complete!_" the announcer said, "_Seven-yard gain!_"

"Hut!" Takami called, as they did it all over again.

"_An 18-yard gain!_" the announcer said.

"_A 13-yard gain!_"

By now the crowd was roaring with cheers for Sakuraba.

The Deimon Devil Bats rested for a few minutes on the ground at an interval between plays, panting.

'_What's going on?_' Mamori wondered from the sidelines worriedly, '_They can't just keep passing on us... why don't we-?_'

On the field, the Deimon Devil Bats were once again in a goal line defense position, though this time it seemed like they needed to use it, as the Ojo White Knights were 12 yards to the goal line.

"_Now, at last, we're about to see a touchdown!_" the announcer commented.

"Set!" Takami yelled once again.

On the sidelines, Shin stared at the two teams, lost in thought. And for once during this game, it wasn't about Eyeshield 21 or Sen-chan. '_That's strange..._' he thought, staring at the Devil Bats captain, wondering what he was up too, '_Why don't they do something about this?_' Shin wondered, '_They seem to be inviting the passes..._' he thought.

Eyeshield 21 stood in the back, her heart still beating a bit too fast as she thought about what Hiruma wanted her to do.

"_We'll give up on pass coverage..._" Hiruma had told them, she remembered, "_Or at least that's what we'll let them think, and then we'll make them throw tons of passes!_" he had said, "_We can't stop their running game. But if they pass..._" Hiruma had said, "_the odds are against us, but we do have one shot._" Then he had turned to Eyeshield. "_Eyeshield 21!_" he had yelled, pointing a long finger at her, "_Go for an interception!_"

"Hut!" Takami called, catching the ball as it was passed to him, and the routine that they had had for the last few plays began again, Sakuraba taking off around the side.

"_Takami the veteran will measure his pass against the speed of your legs._" Hiruma had continued to inform her, "_Takami figures, 'He_(2)_ may be fast but there's no way he can cut back and cover this distance.' But you'll have to close that gap._" Hiruma had told her. She stood, watching as Sakuraba ran around the line, Hiruma close behind him, with Takami readying for a thrown. The same as it had been for the last few plays. Sakuraba was so close to her. This was her chance.

'_This'll be a touchdown!_' Sakuraba thought as he readied himself for the catch.

Eyeshield saw him. '_I can get this one..._' she realized, watching as Takami threw the ball, '_I've gotta go now!_' she thought. Then took off straight at Sakuraba.

Sakuraba felt something coming up behind him. "Huh?!" he said, glancing back too see Eyeshield gaining on him.

And now, Sakuraba V.S. Sena, who will get the ball?_  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. I have no idea what these people are called or what they're doing. If someone would tell me that would really help.

2. Remember, Takami still doesn't know that Eyeshield 21 is a girl, so he wouldn't think of her as one. And Hiruma's reflecting on that.

A/N: I just had this freakily crazy idea. A story with a Kurita/Takami pairing. My mind scares me sometimes.

Anyway, this chapters done, so now I'll start on the next one. Thanks stringer13 and White-chan for requesting some screen time for some pairings! You're the first (besides my sisters, but they live with me and I forced them to do it, so they don't count)!

Sorry, I'm not feeling so evil right now, so no glimpses into the future for you! ;)

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama:

"_Devil Bat-sama, could you give us a profile of Sena-chan now that she's been remixed, like you did in the manga with Suzuna-chan and Mamori-chan? And please don't cover up her sizes!"_ -from Dark.

Made-1  
Answered-0

I'm working on this, just give me a bit of time!

Pairing Requests:

_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark and Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark and Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark and Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan _-from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Rui__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Jumonji__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.

Made-13  
Done-0

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	14. Devil Magician

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 14: Devil Magician

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"_Umf__!" Sena grunted as she threw the ball into the air, before running forward at top speed to catch it. "All right," she told herself, putting her hands up into the air, "I've got it for sure this time..." she said. The ball came down and then bounced off her head. "Yow!" she cried, before running after the ball._

"_Stick out your hands!" a voice called from_ _near the school building. Sena looked up to see that it was Hiruma. "Reaching out once the ball is already there is too late," he told her, "You've got to be ready by putting your hands out towards the ball from the start!" he said, moving a bit farther into her view. "For a low ball, cross your __pinky__ fingers," Hiruma told her, demonstrating, "For an overhead ball, put your thumbs together." he said, demonstrating this as well._

"_Put my fingers together..." Sena muttered, trying it out by putting her thumbs together and holding the ball above her head._

_Near the school building, Mamori and Kurita walked up to Hiruma. _

"_Uh, do you know where Sena is...?" Mamori asked Hiruma._

"_She went to class already." Hiruma told her, lying._

_Back on the field, Sena threw the ball up into the air, grunting. Then she took off after it with her explosive start._

On the field, Eyeshield smashed into Sakuraba, both of them trying to catch the ball that Takami had thrown.

"Stop it!" came a shout from the stands, directed at Eyeshield.

"Don't get in Haruto's way!" another fan agreed.

They were ignored by both of the players on the field.

In a match against height, Eyeshield, with a height of 147 cm (4'8") would always lose against Sakuraba Haruto, who had a height of 186 cm (6'1"). This comforted Sakuraba. '_It's okay- I got it!_' he thought, '_I'm taller than him..._'

Eyeshield 21 didn't concentrate on their heights. Instead, she concentrated on catching the ball. '_Put my hands out..._' she thought, doing as Hiruma had told her, '_Put my thumbs together!_' She did so, then jumped, trying to get high enough to catch the ball before Sakuraba did.

Behind her, Sakuraba squinted, '_Unh_' he thought, '_I can't see!_' he moved a bit, trying to see the ball past the other players hands, which were blocking his face.

"_You can't just swat this ball away,_" Hiruma had told Eyeshield when they had made their plans for this, "_You've got to catch it in bounds!_" Eyeshield saw the ball coming towards her, and the instant she could, she grabbed it. "I did it!" she cried out.

Behind Eyeshield, Sakuraba was shocked.

Suddenly the still spinning ball fell out of Eyeshield's hands, and she stared at it, shocked. '_I guess that's right._' she thought sadly, '_With so little practice..._' she tried to get up from where she had fallen on top of Sakuraba when she had caught the ball, trying to catch it once again, '_Life isn't that easy..._'

And then Hiruma was there, catching the ball. "Nice going, Damn Chibi." He said, before turning and taking off for the endzone with a; "Ya-Ha!!"

"G-get back here!!" Takami shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands, trying to get the other players t fall back to stop Hiruma, "It's an interception! Get back here!" he shouted.

'T_his guy's not so fast!_' one of the other players thought.

'_We'll stop him!_' yet another player thought as the two ran to stop Hiruma.

Suddenly, Hiruma whirled around, smiling evilly, much to the two opposing players confusion. Then he tossed the ball back the way he had come. Right to Eyeshield 21, who caught the ball and took off almost at top speed for the endzone.

On the sidelines, Shin scooted forwards, his eyes riveted to the game, one figure in particular.

On the other side of the field, Deimon's substitute players cheered.

"He's on his way!" Satake shouted.

"Eyeshield 21!" Yamaoka said, as Mamori stood in between them, smiling happily.

Eyeshield zipped past several players, including Kurita and one that he was holding back, still heading for the endzone.

"Get him!" Shoji shouted, "Push him out the sideline!!" he shouted to his team from the sidelines.

One of his team did just that, shoving Eyeshield out of the sidelines, close to Ojo's goal.

The whistle blew. "Out of bounds." the referee called.

"Aw," Satake complained on Deimon's bench, "Too bad!"

Yamaoka snapped his fingers in frustration. "Just a little bit more for a touchdown..." he said.

"But still...!" Mamori said, impressed with Eyeshield 21. She looked at the other team, they all looked frustrated about what had happened.

Now the Deimon Devil Bats were 13 yards to the gaol line.

"_Amazing!_" the announcer called, "_They're about to score again!!!_"

"Don't be intimidated!!" the White Knights coach called from the bench, "The only one to worry about is that Eyeshield!!"

"Hut!" Hiruma called, catching the ball as it was thrown to him by Kurita. From behind him, both Ishimaru and Eyeshield ran forward.

'_It's just like before..._' Otawara thought, an unusual occurance from him, '_Eyeshield's heading up the right side._' He grunted, "No mercy!!" he shouted, blowing away the linemen that he was competing against, "One man down! Two!" he shouted, running towards Ishimaru, "You're next!!" he told him, grabbing him, "Three..." he started.

Then he spotted Eyeshield. "Huh?" he said, looking at the other players arms as he absentmindedly went to throw Ishimaru aside. Eyeshield didn't have the ball. He paused, then turned to look to the left side, only to see a laughing Hiruma running past them. "Nngaaah...!!!" he shouted, confused.

The camera redid the play in slow motion, to show that Hiruma had only pretended to hand the ball off to Eyeshield. Instead, he had held onto it, and while Otawara had gone after Ishimaru and Eyeshield, he had run around the left side, before he was tackled.

"Five-yard gain!!" the referee called, leaving Deimon at eight yards to the goal line.

"We can do it..." Eyeshield, said, smiling, "We can really do it!"

On the sidelines, Shoji thought. "Never expected to find ourselves in this situation against Deimon..." he muttered to himself, "It's all because we didn't count on that guy being here." he continued, looking at Eyeshield 21. "And we can't bumble this while Shinryuji is watching..." he said, glancing into the stands. "Shin." Ojo's coach called.

"Yes, sir." Shin answered.

"Put an end to this." Shoji told him.

"Yes, sir." Shin said, standing up. He was glad he got to play in this game. Maybe this Eyeshield 21 really was Sen-chan, maybe they weren't. It didn't matter any more, all Shin needed to know was that this Eyeshield was a worthy opponent.

From where he was celebrating their advance with his team, Kurita glanced over at Ojo's bench, only to see Shin standing up. "No..." he said, shaking in fear, Shin standing up could only mean one thing, "Oh, no..."

"Hmph..." Hiruma grunted, "So he's coming in, huh?"

Eyeshield looked over in surprise. '_Sei-kun..._' she thought, watching as Shin stood up, a scarily determined look on his face.

On another part of the field, the TV crew noticed this disturbance as well.

"I just remembered," the ditzy reporters partner said, "I'm also covering the X-League, and the coaches were all talking..." he gulped, "'There's a freak of nature in the high school leagues right now. He's going to graduate soon... whatever we have to do, we definitely want this guy.'" he continued, then paused, watching the football player pull on his gloves. "That's right. He's the fastest linebacker in the history of japanese football." he stopped once again, watching as the man pulled on his helmet, snapping the buckles into place. "Shin Seijuro!!"

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 14's out, and I'm almost done book 2! Rejoice!!! Only two more chapters! 

And look, Obsessive!Shin has returned! Rejoice, for the world will not end in his absence!

Does anyone notice how funky looking Hiruma's running is? I mean, it looks suspicious! Or something, I don't know how to describe it, it's just weird. Also, I have decided that for this story, there won't be any Hiruma/Sena-chan. He will be like her evil (but sometimes nice in his own way) big brother. The only reason for this is that I just can't write this pairing, as I can't see it happening. So no requests for screen time for them as a pairing, unless it's for brother/sister interaction.

Now, I bet you don't want to listen to my blabbering, so go on.

Oh, yeah, before you go, I don't know if any of the information on Sena-chan's profile is accurate, but some of the stuff they don't tell you and some of the stuff had to be changed or made up. I made it as accurate as I could though, so please enjoy.

Ivan

Investigation File #001

Find out Sena-chan's profile!

"_Devil Bat-sama, could you give us a profile of Sena-chan now that she's been remixed, like you did in the manga with Suzuna-chan and Mamori-chan? And please don't cover up her sizes!"_ -from Dark.

Gah! This again! I'll see what I can do. No promises though!

Name: Kobayakawa Sena  
Age: 14  
Birthday: December 21  
Blood Type: O  
Hair: Dark brown with lighter brown bangs  
Eyes: Green  
Shoe Size: 21  
Eyesight: 20/20 (R+L)

Daughter of an arranged marriage.

Best Subjects: All  
Worst Subject: English ('though she's still very good at it, and it's only her worst subject by a tiny bit)  
Specialties: Cooking, drawing, studying, football, working hard, first aid  
Talents: Fast running, memorizing, ambidextrous, making friends, making people fall in love with her ('thought she doesn't know it yet), high pain tolerance  
Nicknames: Eyeshield, Eyeshield 21, Eyesh, Sen-chan, Damn Chibi, Damn Secretary, Sen  
Friendships: All her friendships have something to do with football  
Favorite Foods: Healthy food, rice, vegatables, fruit, soup, salad, vanilla ice cream  
Least Favorite Foods: Sweets, cakes, fattening foods  
Favorite Clothes: Comfortable clothes such as tee-shirts and capriees, boys clothes, exercise clothes, dresses  
Cherished Gifts: The locket from her deceased Grandmother in which she keeps pictures of her friends (currently holds pictures of Riku-kun, Mamori-nee, Sei-kun, Hiruma-san, Kurita-kun and Ishimaru-kun)  
Useless Gifts: Thing that she can't use, that have no meaning  
Her Heroes: Riku-kun, Sei-kun, other football players that she's met  
Weaknesses: Low self-confidence, self doubt  
Love Experience: None ('though it should pick up soon)  
Dating Experience: None (ditto)  
Height: 147 cm (4'8")  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Bust: 87 cm  
Waist: 58 cm  
Hip: 81 cm  
Cup Size: C

Ya-Ha! It's been done! The first time with out any missing information! Now let me rest, getting all of this was damn hard...

Made-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei__-kun/Sena-chan _-from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan _-from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan _-from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Made-25  
Done-0

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	15. Knight of the Kingdom

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 15: Knight of the Kingdom

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

The entirety of the Devil Bats team that was on the field watched in dread as Shin snapped on his helmet and entered the field. 

Up in the stands the Shinryuji Nagas looked on in surprise.

"Shin's coming in!" the one who was taping the game said.

Both Agon and his bald teammate looked at him in surprise. Then Agon turned back to the field, bringing his binoculars up to his face. "Outta the way, ugly," he said, kicking the head of the girl sitting in front of him aside.

"Jerk..." the girl said.

Back down on the field the Devil Bats were still staring at Shin in fear.

'_It's Sei-kun._' Eyeshield thought, '_Hiruma-san said he was the fastest in high school._' she thought, comparing that to what she knew from the experience of being tackled by him many times. The first time he had done it, she had been 13 and she hadn't even known who he was. She had just been going for her morning jog, when out of the blue she had suddenly been struck by a force from behind. When she had turned to look back, all she had seen was someone jogging away.

Then, almost every morning after that, the same thing had happened to her. Sena had tried to dodge it, or avoid it, or even out run it, but no matter what she did, she always ended up on the ground, looking back at Sei-kun jogging away. Finally, one day, she got fed up with the whole thing, and after she was tackled to the ground, she got up and ran after the person who did it everyday, tackling him back to get him to stop. Surprisingly enough, the man was so surprised that it worked, and he fell over. After helping him back up, they had started to run again, this time side by side.

Sena had then asked him why he kept tackling her. His answer had surprised her. "_Because you're fast, and if I want to get better, I need to learn to tackle people that are faster then myself._" he had said. She had asked him what he meant by that, but he wouldn't answer, so she had been forced to leave it at that.

Finally Sena just asked his name, and he had told her to call him Sei. So she had. He had asked her name, and it was then that she realized that she was in her running clothes, the only clothes where she didn't dress up as a boy. She had panicked. What if this person met her while she was pretending to be a boy? He might recognize her if both the strange girl he met and a boy who looked a little like a girl had the same name, and if he did he might reveal her secret. So she had told him to call her Sen. It was close enough to her real name that she wouldn't have any trouble responding to it, and far enough from her real name that hopefully if the boy ever heard it he wouldn't make the connection.

After they had traded names, Sena had asked why Sei hadn't just asked her to help him improve. Sei had looked thoughtful, then told her it was because he hadn't thought of that, making her fall over. Sena, being as kind hearted as she was, told him that she would help him get better, but only if he would warn her before he did it. By this time they had reached her house, so after the boy agreed, thanking her, he had left.

After that, her morning jogs were much more friendly, what with Sena now being able to expect Sei and be able to dodge him most of the time. And now he wouldn't continue on his run after he tackled her, but jog with her until they reached her house. They had gotten to know each other somewhat well since then, and Sena was willing to tentatively call them friends.

"Hey there- so your rival makes his appearance." Hiruma said, breaking Eyeshield out of her thoughts of the past, "Go give him something to get riled up about!" he said, kicking her in the back and propelling her towards Shin.

"Wha-?!" was all Eyeshield had time to say before she almost collided with Shin, only being able to stop herself at the last moment. She raised her head a bit to look up at him, a bit scared. He had never seriously hurt her before, but this time was different. This time they were playing a football game.

"Oh, it's a declaration of war!" Satake said excitedly, watching from the sidelines.

"This'll be something to see! Japan's strongest vs. Notre Dame!" Yamaoka said, shading his eyes to get a better look at the supposed showdown.

Shin stared down at Eyeshield 21.

Eyeshield seemed to sink into herself as Shin stared down at her, becoming a timid and cowardly person to Shin's strength and silence. Then shin turned and walked away, leaving Eyeshield to turn and stare at Hiruma, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Damn, Coward!" Hiruma yelled at her.

"Th-that's all right," Kurita said good-naturedly, "Don't Provoke him."

"Doesn't take much effort to talk," Hiruma told her, "It'll be to our advantage even if we shake him up a little bit." Then he raised his voice, calling out; "We're gonna pass, you hear? Pass! We're going for a _long_ pass!" Hiruma the deviant called out.

'_nobody's stupid enough to be fooled by that..._' Eyeshield thought, only to be sadly disappointed when some one did indeed fall for it.

"What?" Otawara said, looking over at Deimon, "They're passing?!" he said stupidly. Then he turned to Shin. "Shin! It looks like they're going to pass!" he told Shin, leaning over several of the other players to talk to him, "...Or that's what they want us to think. So they'll probably do the opposite!" he said. Then stopped. "Huh? Or is it the other way around?" he asked, trying to figure it out, his eyes spinning in confusion, "Duh..."

"Conjecture is meaningless." Shin told Otawara, "Let's put our faith in what's right in front of us." he said, "Our usual formation always works. The White Knights defense has yet to be defeated." he said, pulling his gloves on.

Otawara looked at him blankly for a moment before bursting into loud guffaws. "Wa ha ha!" he laughed, "Now that you're in, it changes everything!" he said, slapping Shin hard on the back. Shin didn't bat an eye.

It was the Deimon Devil Bats second down, their second chance to try to advance 10 yards.

"Set!" Hiruma called, looking at the other team. All of the players looked much more determined now that Shin was in.

Up in the stands the Shinryuji Nagas had also noticed the change.

"Everyone looks so different now." the bald one commented, looking at them threw his binoculars.

"They're back to the usual White Knights, is all," Agon told him, picking up his own binoculars, "Now the outcome of the game has been decided." he said, bringing his binoculars up to his face, "C'mon... let's see it..." he muttered to himself, "The spear tackle!"

"Hut!" Hiruma called, catching the ball thrown to him as both Eyeshield and Ishimaru ran forward. He then handed the ball of to Eyeshield, who ran to the right with it.

'_Think you're going up the right this time?!_' Otawara thought as he struggled to get by Deimons line.

Shin glanced behind as he ran towards the right and noticed something odd. '_Three guys..._' he thought, '_...blocking the middle!_'

Eyeshield, still running towards the right, suddenly stopped, then switched and ran towards the left.

"He switched directions!" Otawara shouted, going up against Ishimaru.

Eyeshield ran past them, going through the middle, past Hiruma.

"He's breaking through the middle!" Takami called from the sidelines.

"Get back there!" Shoji shouted at his team.

'_All right,_' Eyeshield thought, still running towards the endzone, '_I've still got my __Kuri__-shield..._' she thought, referring to Kurita, who was running beside her, '_I can make it._'

Shin looked at them, then took off, sprinting towards Kurita.

In the Kurita V.S. Shin match, Shin won by dogging right past him.

"Oops!" Kurita said, looking back at Eyeshield apologetically.

Eyeshield gulped, bracing herself. She waited, still running, for Sei to tap her on the arm, the way that they had agreed he would warn he before he tackled her, before she realized that this was a real game and Sei wouldn't do that here. He didn't even know who she was, so that promise wasn't valid.

"The aces face off!" the bald Shinryuji commented from the stands.

Shoji and Mamori both watched closely from their teams respective benches.

Eyeshield gulped once again, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to dodge this in the time she had left after she had waited for Sei to give her the warning that he was going to tackle her, but she had to try.

Eyeshield stopped for a split second, then shifted her direction, trying to get past him on the other side. When she had used this to try to get past Sei before, it had only really worked the first time, and after that only on and off. But it was one of her best bets at getting past Sei in the time she had left before he tackled her.

Shin looked on in surprise. The only person he knew who did that was Sen. She had tried it a couple of times, the first time being the only time that it had worked well. After that he got her most of the time. Maybe this Eyeshield 21 person really was Sen...

"He got past him!!" Mamori cheered from the sidelines, the rest of the team joining in.

"No way." Agon said, looking down on the play from the stands, "This is Shin's game."

Shin shifted back, reaching out an arm and snatching Eyeshield around the middle, pulling the other player back.

"Yow!" Eyeshield cried out as she felt her ribs bend, before one of them snapped. She fell down on top of Sei, who had fallen down when he had reached back to grab her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Shin's team cried, coming up to them. "The spear tackle!"

"That's it..." the bald Shinryuji commented in the stands, watching, "Shin has awesome reach.

"That Eyeshield guy..." Mamori said, looking on and wincing in sympathy, "This is the first time he's been tackled..."

'_Ow..._' Eyeshield thought, sitting up. Sei had already gotten up and walked away, she noticed vaguely, '_Sei-kun never tackled me this hard before..._' she thought, remembering. He must have been holding back, she realized, holding her ribs as she tried to feel out the broken one to snap it back into place before it puncture a lung or something. She had broken ribs so many times that she had lost count, and had learned long ago how to take care of them. If she wrapped it soon, it should be fine, she knew, though she would have to wait a bit, as there wasn't enough time to do it now. Eyeshield would just have to play like this. She knew she could do it. She had broken ribs and still been able to run before.

'_Aah..._' Eyeshield thought, finding the broken rib and snapping it back into place with a wince, '_It hasn't been _that_ long since I felt pain... so why does this hurt so much...?_' she questioned herself. '_I've been running away from pain all this time... I avoid doing anything the least bit dangerous. I became people's gopher so they wouldn't beat me up..._' she thought, not that it had helped much she knew, she still was beaten up on often enough. '_Now I remember... this is what real pain feels like! Pain!_' she thought once again, wincing as she clutched her ribs to make sure that it was in place and that no others were broken. She hadn't had anything but bruises in a while, and broken bones hurt so much more.

Shin looked at Eyeshield, who was still sitting on the ground. "Otawara." he said, bringing the attention of the lineman to him. "Look at his thin arms..." he said, thinking; '_Almost __girly...__ and just like Sen-__chan's..._' Now he was almost certain that this was Sen, thought he wanted to be sure before he said anything. "That's not an athlete's body." he continued. "I've just come up with a theory." Shin told Otawara, glancing back at the Devil Bats as Eyeshield 21 stood up and joined them.

When she reached them, Hiruma started talking. "With Shin in the game, it doesn't look like we'll be able to penetrate the middle," he told them, "All we can do is outrun them by going around to the right." he said.

"Yeah," one of the linemen agreed, "But we can't hold Otawara off any longer." he said.

"Even if we double-team him, it's no good." another lineman said.

"That's it!" Hiruma snarled, "Damn Fatty! You've got to stop both Otawara and Shin!" Hiruma told Kurita.

"Th-that's ridiculous..." Kurita told him, stuttering.

Eyeshield stared down at the ground, thinking about the last play. She was broken out of her thoughts when Hiruma yelled at her.

"Are you listening?!" Hiruma shouted at Eyeshield.

"Uh, y-yes!" Eyeshield responded, jumping a bit, before her thoughts turned back to the last play. She was afraid of Sei-kun now, but she would have to get over it and keep on playing.

"Set!" Hiruma called. It was now the Deimon Devil Bats third down. "Hut!" he called, catching the ball as it was passed to him, which he then handed off to Eyeshield, who ran with it.

Almost immediately, Eyeshield spotted Sei coming right at her, '_Ack! Here he comes!_' she thought, trying to stifle her fear. She swerved to the side, Sei following right behind her.

'_He's an amateur, after all!_' Shin thought as he watched Eyeshield. '_He doesn't know how to use his arms!_' When Shin had come up beside Eyeshield, the other should have used one of their arms to push him aside. But the Deimon player hadn't instead just running. '_Well then..._' Shin thought, tackling the other football player.

"Youch!" Eyeshield cried as the force of Sei's tackle carried them forward, her silver locket falling out of her shirt and flashing in the sun, and jostled her broken rib and squeezed her others together, almost breaking some of them and bruising the rest.

"Aw," Mamori commented from the sidelines, "He got tackled..."

"That means fourth down..." one of the substitute players commented, "It's our last chance."

Back on the field, Eyeshield looked down when she didn't hit the ground. "Huh?" she asked, wondering what was going on. Then she saw that instead of knocking her down, Sei had grabbed her by her arms and held her off the ground. A pretty easy feat considering how much shorter Eyeshield was then Sei. '_I-I didn't get tackled!_' Eyeshield thought, struggling to get loose from a stoic Sei's hold, '_Sei-kun is holding me up!_'

"That's right!" the ditzy reporters partner said from where he was watching on the sidelines, "If he's tackled, it's still Deimon has one more down. But if he's not down and they steal the ball..."

On the field Otawara came up to Eyeshield and Shin and snatched the ball out of Eyeshield's hands. Shin then dropped Eyeshield and took the ball from Otawara. He then took off down the field towards the endzone.

"He got it!" Otawara cried, blocking Eyeshield from going after Shin.

Shin tore down the field, dogging past Deimon's players.

"Go after him, track star!" Hiruma yelled at Ishimaru.

Ishimaru did so, running after Shin, only to be left in the linebackers dust. "H-he's really fast!" Ishimaru stuttered, watching Shin pull ahead of him.

"With such speed, a team like Deimon is no match for them at all." the bald Shinryuji Naga commented from the stands. "There's no mistake..." he continued, "He's the fastest linebacker in history!!"

On the field, Shin skidded to a stop when he entered the endzone.

"Touchdown!" the referee called.

Shin turned and looked back at Eyeshield. There was no mistake after that last play. This Eyeshield person and Sen were one in the same. Shin knew it without a doubt after seeing the locket that fell out of Eyeshield's jersey after he had tackled her. Shin still remembered when Sen had first shown him her locket.

_About a month after they had first introduced themselves to each other and about two after they had met, Sei and Sen met up one morning. After a __particularly__ nasty tackle from Sei, they were resting on a hill. Sen sat there and stared at the clouds, fingering the locket around her neck with one hand and the camera in her pocket with her other. Should she ask him? __No...__ she was too timid to do that._

_Sei turned and looked at her, curious at what she was doing. "What's that?" he asked bluntly._

_Sen looked at him blankly. "What's what?" she asked back, confused._

"_That thing you keep playing with." he said, pointing._

_Sen looked down, as if just realizing what she was doing. "This?" she asked, holding the locket a bit farther away from her chest so that Sei could see it._

_Sei nodded._

_Sen smiled __reminiscently__, closing her fist around the object and bringing it back towards herself. "It's a locket." she told him, "One that my Grandmother gave me, before she passed away." she said._

"_What's a locket?" Sei asked her._

_Sen looked at him. "You don't know what a locket is, Sei-kun?" she asked him._

_Sei shook his head. Why should he? It had nothing to do with football._

_Sen sighed at his __negative__ response. She had learned over time that Sei seemed to know very little about modern objects, __preferring__ to do things the old fashioned way. But she could barely believe that he didn't know what a locket was. And only then because __this__ was Sei. She reached back behind her neck and neck and __unclasped__ her necklace. She brought it forward and __beckoned__ Sei closer so that she could show it too him._

"_This is a locket." Sen said when Sei moved to sit next to her so that he could see what she held in her hands. "You put pictures of things dear to you in it." she told him, opening it up and showing him. "This ones special, because it can hold more then two pictures. See, it's like a book." she said, flipping the little silver metal page over to show Sei how the next metal pages were blank. She knew better then to hand it to him. If Sei had it, he might break it, and the locket was to precious to her for her to allow that to happen to it. _

_Sei looked curiously at it over her shoulder. 'What a strange thing...' he thought._

_Sen turned to him, blushing. "Could I take your picture?" she asked quickly, before she could lose her courage, "To put in my locket, I mean." she added._

_Sei looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. 'Sen-chan said that you put pictures of things you hold dear in a locket...' he thought, 'Does that mean she holds me dear?' For some reason, that thought made him feel warm inside. "Okay." he told her._

Shin felt his hand travel up to the locket that held a picture of himself and her that Sen had given him the next time they had met of it's own accord. '_Sen-chan..._' he thought_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: And here's chapter 15! Only one more chapter to go before I'm done book 2! Yay! Sena-chan will meet Monta-kun soon! 

And yes, I have finally revealed how Sei-kun and Sena-chan know each other! Kekeke... Their meeting from Sei-kun's point of view and why he told Sena-chan to call him Sei will be revealed soon!

And it might seem a little strange, but I'm trying to use non-gender specific pronouns when I refer to Sena-chan when the person who's looking at her or thinking about her doesn't know she's a girl. Sorry if it's confusing!

And here is one of the Shin-kun/Sena-chan requests! Drown in the fluff!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei__-kun/Sena-chan _-from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan _-from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan._  
Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan _-from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-1

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	16. Two Scraps of Paper

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 16: Two Scraps of Paper

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

Hiruma tsked, looking at the new score of 6-6.

Eyeshield stared at it, disheartened, and felt her ribs throb once again.

Ojo made the extra kick, gaining the lead and turning the score into Ojo 7- Deimon 6.

"_And just like that, the White Knights have come back!_" came the announcers voice.

"B-but it's still a one-point game!" Kurita argued.

Hiruma was silent for a moment, looking over at Eyeshield. "Our only chance of winning..." he finally said, "Was based on whether that Damn Chibi could beat Shin." he finished. "Things are getting tough."

"Set! Hut!" was called.

Eyeshield got the ball and was then crushed by Otawara.

In the next play, Hiruma was sacked by Shin before he could pass the ball off.

"Hut!" Takami called, catching the ball as it was thrown to him. He in turn threw it to Shin.

"Takami's good." the bald Shinryuji commented, watching from the stands. "It seems like he's already adjusted to Eyeshield's speed." he said. "He won't throw another pass for him to intercept."

"It doesn't make a damn difference." Agon said, leaning back. "You mean that he doesn't need to throw such risky long passes." he clarified. "By stringing together short passes and running..." he said, watching as they did just as he said, "They'll use up time and they're sure to keep advancing."

"Touchdown!" the referee called, blowing his whistle as Ojo made yet another touchdown, changing the score to 13-6.

"They don't need any complicated plays," the bald Shinryuji said, "Just stick to the basics."

Hiruma threw the ball, the receiver fumbling and dropping it, leaving it for Shin to catch. Shin then ran, making yet another touchdown and changing the score once again in Ojo's favor.

"Let's go!" Mamori called, cheering them on as she handed out drinks to the exhausted players during the rest before the second quarter.

In the next play, Shin tackled Ishimaru, gaining yet another touchdown.

In the one after that Shin tackled Eyeshield, gaining another touchdown.

"Not even that Eyeshield guy can do anything..." the bald Shinryuji said.

"He's like a scrap of wastepaper in front of Shin." Agon agreed.

Down on the field, Eyeshield breathed hard, having just been tackled yet again by Shin. She winced in pain. The last couple of tackles had broken even more of her ribs, and she hadn't yet had a chance to take care of any of them. Luckily, they hadn't punctured anything vital. Yet. She could feel the bile rising in her throat even now.

"Half-time!" the referee called, leaving the score for the first half at 35-6, with the Ojo White Knights in the lead.

Eyeshield ran, rooming down the halls on the way to the bathroom at speeds fast enough to not be seen. Once there, she slammed the door behind her, breathing hard. She removed her helmet and then her shirt, finally taking off her shoulder padding. Sena winced, raising her shirt and feeling around her ribs, beginning the tedious process of snapping them back into place and then wrapping them up with some bandages that football players normally used to wrap their joints.

'_If it weren't for the protective gear, I'm sure I'd have had more then some broken bones..._' Sena thought, wincing and biting her lip to keep herself from whimpering in pain. '_I can't take it anymore._' she thought, frustrated both at the pain and at how weak in strength and will she was. '_There's no way we can win... I don't like this pain!_' she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Back on the field, the Ojo players were talking about the first half.

"We had five touchdowns in the first half." Takami said, looking at a sheet holding information about the game. "Two of them were Shin's." he added.

"Yeah, Yeah..." Sakuraba said, "No surprise." he agreed. "Even though he's on defense." he added, looking over at Shin, who didn't even look tired. "What about me?" Sakuraba asked Takami, who handed him the sheet of paper. Sakuraba looked it over. "I caught two passes. I missed one... and I had one interception." he said to himself aloud.

"So at the end of the first half, they have a substantial lead due to Sakuraba's prowess." the ditzy TV reporter commented to the camera.

Sakuraba heard and this and flinched. That wasn't true. He had barely done anything.

"You're slacking off!" Shoji shouted behind him, slamming his fist into the cooler on the bench, making both Sakuraba and Takami jump. "How could you make such a mess at the beginning there?!" he asked them, "How could you let yourselves be blocked by such amateurs?!" he asked again, "And then the offense too!" he said, turning on the offense. "Sakuraba! That first pass! You can't just keel over like a sack of beans!" he said.

'_Ack...__ he remembered._' Sakuraba thought, bowing in apology.

The coach paused in his tirade when he spotted something. "Huh?" he asked, looking closer at Sakuraba's helmet and the sticker on it. "What the heck is this?!" he roared, stomping up to Sakuraba and ripping it off his helmet.

"Uh, well, you see..." Miracle Ito said, walking up.

"Don't disrespect the equipment!" Shoji told him, showing him the advertisement sticker for 'American Burger' "It's lapses like this that lead to injuries!" he said, crumpling it up and throwing it behind him. The White Knight's manager caught it in a trash can before it could hit the ground. "How can you handle your opponent if you can't protect yourself?!" the coach asked, walking away.

Ito came up behind Sakuraba and dragged his a few feet away, out of hearing distance from the coach. "Before you go back out, make sure you sneak this back on." he told Sakuraba, holing out another sticker.

"But..." Sakuraba started.

"My dear Haruto...!" Ito interrupted, slinging an arm around the football players shoulders and dragging him down, "If Jari Productions loses its contract with American Burger it'll cost us ￥30,000,000." he said, whispering in Sakuraba's ear, "Would _you_ be able to make up for that?" he asked.

Sakuraba stayed silent.

"Got it? Football is just a _game_," Ito said, "But this is important _business_." he finished, his gold tooth flashing as he grinned at Sakuraba.

"Jut a game...!" Sakuraba spluttered as he watched Ito walk away.

"That's my last one. Don't lose it!" Ito called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sakuraba stared down at the star shaped sticker in his hand in silence, thinking.

In the bathroom Sena finished writing a note to the football team after she had taken care of her ribs and changed out of her football gear, putting it away. She read the note over once again, seeing if it was okay.

'_I'm sorry, but something has come up and I have to leave. -Eyeshield 21_' the note said.

"All right..." Sena muttered to herself as she looked it over. A cold feeling settling in her chest. She hated to abandon people like this, but it hurt so _much_...

Sena walked back onto the field, this time out of football gear, carrying a bag that held the video tapes that she had told Mamori she had went out to get.

"Hey, you're back!" Mamori said, noticing her friend and smiling at her, "You must've had to go really far!" she added, referring to how long Sena had been gone while she was supposedly getting video tapes.

"Huh..." Ishimaru asked, looking around, "Where's Eyeshield 21?" he asked.

"I just ran into him over there," Sena told them, pointing back in the direction that she had come, searching around in her pocket for the note she had written earlier. "It looked like he was leaving... or something..." she said, nervous about lying to them.

"No way!" the rest of the team said, shocked.

Ishimaru sighed, going to sit on the bench. "Oh, no..." he said, "Well, you can't blame him." he added. Sena looked at him in surprise from where she had just pulled the note out of her pocket. "Eyeshield has been battling Shin all this time..." he explained, "The least we could do is back him up. We haven't really been giving him much cover." he said.

"We haven't really been pulling our own weight." one of the other substitute players agreed.

"Maybe he's angry..." Ishimaru said, "Having to play with the likes of us."

Mamori sighed, fiddling with the camera. "How could he have abandoned us...?" she asked.

"N-no, that's not it!" Sena said suddenly, gaining surprised looks from the rest of the team. She flushed, "No, well, I don't think..." she said, struggling to find what she wanted to say, "But why don't we all do our best..." she stopped, looking at all the other players who were resting as well, exhausted. Her eyes widened. '_I see..._' Sena thought, looking at them, '_I'm not alone._' She looked at Hiruma who was talking about something to Kurita, gesturing wildly at a piece of paper that he held in his hands while Mamori tried to wrap his ankle with bandages. '_Everyone's doing their very best..._' she thought.

"We're behind by 29 points..." Kurita said, looking at the score board, depressed, "Is the game already over...?" he asked.

"We still have a chance of winning." Hiruma told him, looking at a sheet of paper, "It's about 0.1 percent of a chance." he said.

Kurita looked at him, not sure whether he should laugh or cry.

"That's plenty." Hiruma said, grinning menacingly. "As long as it's not zero percent, it's too soon to give up."

Sena stood next to the bench, thinking. Was abandoning these people really something that she could do, she asked herself, glancing at Shin and then back at the note that she held in her hand. Sena could hear her heart fluttering nervously in her chest as she thought about it.

On Ojo's bench, Sakuraba was going through a similar experience. He sat, staring at the star shaped advertisement. '_This..._' he thought, shaking slightly, '_This damn thing..._'

Both Sena and Sakuraba stared at the little scraps of paper that they each held in their hands, wondering what they should do.

Suddenly Sena clenched her fist, crushing the piece of paper that held her note. '_That's it._' she thought, smiling shakily to herself, '_I'm not gonna be the only one who runs when things get tough. That's enough of that._' she told herself, making her decision.

Sakuraba sat, his head in his hands and his helmet between his legs, the star shaped advertisement glittering from it's place on the front. He had made his decision as well.

A few minutes later, Eyeshield ran back onto the field, once again in full gear.

"Hey!" Ishimaru remarked, pleasantly surprised, when he spotted the other football player.

Eyeshield smiled nervously back at him.

"You're late, dammit!" Hiruma growled at her, not as angry as he seemed.

Eyeshield stood, determined and ready to play. She would not run away again. Not ever again. '_So there are 20 minutes left._' she thought, looking out onto the field, '_I think I still have a chance to get past him!_' she thought, thinking of Sei.

On the sidelines, Mamori's phone beeped. She opened it it to see that she had a message. It was from Sena.

'Went to get batteries.' it said.

"Again?!" Mamori asked aloud, surprised_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: And look! It's one of the portal moments! More specifically, this one -looks in the portal again, whistles Wow Sena-chan! Why're you wearing all those bandages?-

I'm glad that people seemed to like the Sei/Sen fluff at the end of last chapter. I worked hard on that!

And that ends book 2! Now for the remixed moments in it.

A Thankless Task  
Deluxe Biographies  
of the Supporting Cast  
(Or: Hiruma's got the goods on everyone!)

Female Reporter  
Reporter for Edo TV's "SPORTS-A-GO-GO!"  
She's not too smart. She asks all kinds of rude questions during her interviews. She believes this will get her good results because people will think she's bold. She's only deluding herself.

Devil Bat  
The Deimon Devil Bats' mascot.  
Although this kind of animal doesn't actually exist, it does bear a strong resemblance to a certain guy whom everyone commonly thinks of as diabolical, deviant, and savagely brutal.

White Knights Number 93  
Second-year student who substituted in for Shin as linebacker.  
When Kurita tackled him, he thought to himself, "I'm dying." After Shin went back in, Number 93 came to appreciate the importance of life and the beauty of all living things.

Fancy Restaurant, Kazoku  
A long-established traditional and formal restaurant and purveyor to the White Knights of Ojo. As a matter of fact, once Sena's father got his bonus, he took the whole family to Kazoku for dinner.  
The prices weren't listed on the menu and it still upsets Sena to think about the look on her father's face when they finally bought the check.

Miracle Ito  
The president of Jari Productions, he is also Sakuraba Haruto's manager.  
A Nouveau riche social climber, he is outfitted completely in brand-name goods. His garishly-fashioned gold tooth seems to make the strongest impression on people when they meet him. But he wears bargain-priced socks that are six pairs for ￥1,000-he doesn't spend money where it can't be seen.

Ojo's Manager  
A greengrocer's daughter, ever since she was young she's had to help out with the family business after school. She became manager in order to have some time off. But old habits die hard and she's earned the reputation of being a hard-working manager.  
Lately she can't decide if that's a good or bad thing.

Well, that's all of them! See you in the next chapter!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan _-from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-1

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	17. Battle to Win

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 17: The Battle to Win

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

Shin shot out his arm, catching Eyeshield with it around the middle, halting her forward run with the ball. 

"Yow!" the Devil Bats on the bench said, wincing in sympathy.

"_The spear tackle again!_" Came the announcers voice, "_That had to hurt!_"

"Ack… are you okay?!" Kurita asked Eyeshield as he came up to her. She coughed; raising herself up bit on one elbow, holding her ribs with her other hand. It didn't seem like anything of her other ribs were broken, and the ones that already were didn't seem to have shifted too much. It seemed that the bandages that she had put on during halftime were really helping. She would have to remember that for the next game. "Sena-chan… did he snap your back??" Kurita asked once again, pulling off his helmet.

"Ouch…" Eyeshield murmured, sitting up fully, "One thing I've learned…" she told Kurita, "Sei-kun can tackle you even from a distance…" she said, using the nickname that she had for the other football player out of reflex, "He just sticks out his arm…" she continued, thinking about the last play in which he had done so, "It _is _like he's thrusting a spear into you."

"Uh-huh," Kurita agreed, "With anyone else, you could probably break free," he said, "But Shin has enough strength to stop you with one hand, right?" he asked.

Eyeshield was already walking away, stretching her back to get the shifted ribs back into place, muttering to herself. "While he's reaching out…" she muttered, "I've got to turn just a little bit quicker." She told herself, stretching a bit more, "This is kind of tricky…" she mumbled, so lot in her thoughts tat she completely missed Kurita's blank stare as he watched her walk away.

"Set! Hut!" was called, then "Touchdown!!" yet another one score by Ojo.

"Yeah!" cheered the ditzy female reporter, jumping up and down, "They did it again!"

"They have quite a lead…" her partner agreed.

"Only two minutes left in the third quarter." Hiruma said, squinting at the stop watch in the hands of the scorekeeper who was about 20 feet away. "This sucks." He added.

"Huh?!" Eyeshield exclaimed, looking back and forth between Hiruma and the scorekeeper, "Your vision is that good?!!" she asked.

Hiruma ignored her. '_The way this is going, we've got to score points before..._' he paused to do the math, '_...the last four minutes and 50 seconds of the final quarter._' he thought. "Huddle up!" he called beckoning his team over.

Eyeshield raced forward, once again running with the ball. She watched as Sei raced towards her, throwing aside the other players in his way. '_It's no good if I just dodge to the side..._' she thought.

Sei raised his hand, clenching his fist in preparation for his tackle.

As Eyeshield came upon Sei, she suddenly started to spin, going to the side and completing the spin as she went past him.

Shin's eyes widened. This was another move that was unqueake to Sen. She was the only one who ever used it on him, and it worked most of the time when he gave her enough warning that he was coming. None of the other players that he had played against had tried it, most likely thinking that something so simple wouldn't get him. And most of the time they were right, but Sen was fast enough to pull it off.

Hiruma smiled evilly, watching them. "Spin move!" he called out.

The Deimon players on the bench stared in surprise. Would Eyeshield 21 be able to get past Shin with this?

"Hmph..." Shin grunted, reaching foward with one arm and grabbing the back of Eyeshield's jersey, jerking her back with enough force to jar her broken ribs and make her head rattle.

"_Aw, that's too bad!_" the announcer said.

'_A little more…_' Eyeshield thought, panting as she sat up, '_Just a little more…_' she thought.

Shin loomed behind her, watching as she tried to get up. "That Eyeshield…" he said. Otawara looked over at Shin curiously. "She's playing both offense and defense. With  
this kind of anaerobic exercise…" Shin stated, using the gender that he new Eyeshield to be. Luckily, Otawara was too stupid to notice. "By now her muscles should be burning with lactic acid." he continued.

"Anaerobic?" Otawara asked stupidly, "Lactic acid?" he asked, his eyes spinning. "You mean, he's tired out?" he asked, using the gender that he thought Eyeshield to be.

'_Right…_' Shin thought, '_But…_' he paused. '_Little by little it seems as if…_' Shin turned to  
glance at the petite running back as she finally managed to stand up and stumble away to get ready for the next play. '_She's getting faster...!!_' he thought.  
Shin had never seen Sen like this before. Granted, when ever they practiced together neither of them went full out like this, but still...

Hiruma looked over at Shin, and noticing the interest that he was showing in Eyeshield, walked up to him. "Eyeshield 21..." he said when he was standing beside Shin, "He made a name for himself at Notre Dame, as a light speed running back." he said. Then he turned, grinning evilly at Shin. "I just want to make one thing clear." Hiruma said, "This guy is even faster then you are."

Shin's eyes widened. He had always suspected that Sen might be, but in all the time he had known she had never shown any speed like that. He knew that those things about Notre Dame weren't true, but still, Hiruma wasn't one to make baseless lies. Could it really be true? He glanced back at Hiruma out of the corner of his eye. The quarterbacks' face gave nothing away. But still, it was best not to show any fear around Hiruma. He would pounce on it like a starving cat on meat for the first time in days. "It's a useless pretense." Shin told Hiruma, closing his eyes and calming himself down, "Our team is unshakeable." he said.

"Kurita is even stronger then you are." Hiruma told Otawara immediately after Shin's statement.

"Whut?!" Otawara asked, sizzling.

Shin felt like hitting something.

Eyeshield stood, panting as she rested, hands on her knees, in position for the next play.

"Hey, Damn Chibi," Hiruma said, coming up next to her, "There's no hope for an interception anymore," he told her, "Rest up during defense and concentrate on offense!" he said, pointing towards the bench.

"R-right…" Eyeshield stuttered, taking off at an easy jog for the bench. Once there, she sat down, breathing heavily. She stared across the field at the opposing teams' bench, on which Sei was sitting. '_Just a little more…_' she thought, clutching her aching legs, trying to get them to stop shaking.

"Hut!" Takami called. Then he looked around for a receiver to throw the ball to. '_Targeting Sakuraba!_' he thought, zoning in on the player. Then Hiruma tackled Sakuraba. Takami paused. In front of him, Kurita threw Otawara aside, going in to tackle Takami. "Yikes!" he cried, "He broke through the wall!" he made up his mind right before Kurita crushed him. "Altering target!" he said, throwing the ball lower and to a different receiver.

"Touchdown!" was called after the receiver caught the ball.

"Nnghgh!!" Otawara grunted, stomping his foot in frustration.

"Hey," Takami said, walking up to the lineman and grabbing his arm, "It's alright. He caught it." he said.

'_Darn… I couldn't shake him again…_' Sakuraba thought, panting, '_Darn…_'

The Deimon Devil Bats stood by, panting.

'_It's a 50-point lead._' Hiruma thought, looking at the scoreboard. '_Even six touchdowns wouldn't catch us up._' he thought. Then he glanced at the scorekeepers stop watch. '_There's four minutes and 45 seconds left…_' Hiruma sighed, taking off his helmet. "Hmph! Game's as good as over." he said, walking to the bench.

'_Ah, time for our offense._' Eyeshield thought from the bench, standing up on her still shaking legs and wincing a bit when she stood up too fast and jarred her ribs. '_Here we go…_' she thought.

She stopped when Hiruma slammed his helmet down onto the bench next to her. "Whatever happens next, I don't care." he said, grabbing his bag and setting it down on the bench next to his helmet and pulling off one of his sweat bands with his teeth, "I'm outta here."

"Huh…?!" Kurita said.

"Until a few seconds ago, we had a millionth of a chance of still winning." he said, opening his bag and putting his helmet and sweat bands in.

'_Th-this guy thought we could still win…?!!_' his teammates thought in surprise.

"But now it's absolutely zero," Hiruma continued, picking up his bag and slinging it onto his shoulder. "All that's left is for them to kill time with their huddle." he said.

"Yeah, but we should keep trying until the end…" Kurita said.

Hiruma looked back at him over his shoulder. "Do you think they'll say, 'They tried hard until the end?'" Hiruma asked him, "Does it make you feel better to say, 'We lost but we tried hard'?" he asked.

"No, well…" Kurita started, "But it's not whether you win or…"

"We came to win." Hiruma told him bluntly, "It's pointless to keep trying if you don't really think you can win." he said.

The rest of the team got together. "So who's going in as quarterback?" Ishimaru asked.

Eyeshield glanced at Sei, who was putting on his helmet and getting ready to enter the field. "Just a little more…" she muttered, causing Hiruma to stop. "Um… just a bit more…" she said again.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Hiruma asked, turning around to face her, "About trying hard to the end…?"

"I can beat him…" Eyeshield said again, interrupting Hiruma.

Hiruma stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"I mean… I can probably beat him." Eyeshield said, "Sei-kun, er, Shin, that is." she said, clarifying. She looked down at her shaking legs, "A little more…" she clenched her fists even tighter, "Just a little more…"

Hiruma stared at her for a moment. "So you really want to do it, huh…?" he asked finally, "…beat Shin?"

Eyeshield looked up happily. "Yes." she said. Then turned timid again. "No, I mean, nothing like that…" she said, "It's just that I think I can almost get away from him or something…" she said, trying not to be so forward with what she was saying.

Hiruma twitched, then pulled out some guns, shooting them at her. "What the hell are you saying, you Damn Chibi?!" he shouted at Eyeshield.

"Aaackkk!!" Eyeshield exclaimed, trying to run away.

Hiruma grabbed him helmet, putting it on his head and clicking the fastener shut. "Huddle up!" he called, gesturing his team over.

They ran over to him, smiling._

* * *

_

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Be happy that I got this out; my computer broke, forcing me to do a majority of it on my phone. 

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan _-from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-1

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	18. The World of Light Speed

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 18: The World of Light Speed

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan_

* * *

__Takami looked down at his stopwatch, clicking it on as Shin started the 40 yard dash, then off again seconds later when he finished it. "Shin did the 40 in 4:37!" he exclaimed, looking at the time on the stopwatch in shock._

"_He's incredible…" one of the other players said, just as astonished._

"_He's gotten even faster…" another player agreed._

"_Hm…" one of the new players said, "4:37..." he glanced at the paper that held the rest of the teams times. "How fast is that, exactly?" he asked._

"_What if I told you that Ichiro, the stolen bases leader, does the 40 in about 4.4 seconds?" Takami asked, trying to give them a rough estimate about how fast Shin really was._

"_Ack!" two of the new comers exclaimed, astonished._

"_He's got supersonic legs." Sakuraba said, glancing at Shin, who sat on the bench. _

"_And soon enough he'll break 4.3 seconds!" Otawara said, slapping Shin hard on the back. Shin didn't move an inch._

"_The barrier for me exists…" Shin said suddenly, causing Otawara and Sakuraba to look at him in surprise, "From here and beyond." he said. "The fastest a human can run the 40-yard dash is 4.2 seconds. Even in the NFL, there aren't many who can do it." he told them, "If 4.4 second is the world of supersonic speed…" he paused, he didn't know many people who could go that fast. Just himself, and… her. "Then 4.2 seconds is the world of light speed." he said, an indescribable look in his eyes, "It's quite a barrier to over come…"_

Eyeshield raced forward, once again holding the ball. She ran past Otawara, who tried to tackle her as she went past, but failed.

'_She's even faster now!_' Shin thought, astonished as he ran forward to tackle the other player. He ran up, grabbing the running back around the middle with one hand, then, with the other, he grabbed the back of her jersey.

"Huh…?!" Eyeshield said, wondering what was going on.

Then Shin threw her, head over heels, back the way she had come.

"_Whoa!!_" came the announcers' voice, "_No mercy!_"

Eyeshield landed oddly, her feet in the air and her head below her feet. She stayed like that for a moment, trying to disconcert if moving would make one of her broken (now possibly _shattered_) ribs puncture something.

Behind her, Shin panted heavily.

'_That's odd…_' Ojo's coach thought from the sidelines, '_Shin's actually getting worked up…_'

"Otawara…" Shin said, grabbing the lineman's attention, "Apparently, this guy…" he started, referring to Hiruma, "By the way he's telling his players to block… it's as if he wants that Eyeshield 21 and me to face off." he told his teammate.

"You want me to back you up?" Otawara asked, not understanding why Shin was telling him this.

"No," Shin told him, shaking his head, "It's more important that you stop the others." he said, "It will be fine if you just let Eyeshield come my way." he said, fixing his gloves. "She won't get past me." he added determinedly.

"Okay!" Otawara told him, grinning as he spun his arm around wildly.

Over on another part of the field, Eyeshield had determined that, no, her ribs weren't shattered, and no, they wouldn't puncture anything if she moved, and had moved to lie on her back. Several players came over to check on her when she didn't get up immediately, but she jumped up and back onto her feet before they could get there.

'_We're running out of time._' she thought, and she didn't need Hiruma's super eyesight to tell her that, '_We've got to get on with the next play._' she ran over to join the Devil Bats huddle.

_3:48_ the scorekeepers stopwatch read.

The benched Devil Bats and the teams' manager cheered the team on as they went at it once again.

_3:32_

Shin caught the ball before Eyeshield could, intercepting Hiruma's pass.

_2:51_

Shin threw Eyeshield down as she was carrying the ball, stopping her from making a touchdown.

Sakuraba sat on the bench, listening as his team called the start of a play. '_I wonder why…_' he thought, watching the Devil Bats, '_Can't they see? There is no match for him._' he thought, watching as Shin once again tackled Eyeshield.

"It looks like Shin is the clear-cut ace in this showdown…" the bald Shinryuji Naga commented from in the stands.

Agon said nothing, stretching his arms as he yawned in boredom.

In the stands behind Sakuraba, girls giggled as they cheered at him.

'"_Ace"?_' Sakuraba thought sarcastically, listening to their cheers, '_Shin is the only real ace._' he thought, watching as Eyeshield tried to run with the ball once again, Shin gaining on the small running back. '_We're on different levels. No matter how hard I try, it's no use._' Sakuraba thought depressingly, dropping his head into his hands. '_I give up!!_' he told himself.

Something fell off his helmet, and Sakuraba looked up, still caught in his depressing thoughts, wondering what it could be. Then he saw that it was the star shaped advertisement sticker that Ito had given to him. "Oh!" he exclaimed, watching it flutter onto the field.

"_That's my last one, don't lose it!" _Ito had told him. "Oh no!" he said once again, standing up. He walked towards it, oblivious to the play going on in the field. "Got… it…" he told himself, reaching for the sticker.

"_He's going up the left side again!_" the announcer said, watching as Eyeshield ran up the left side, Shin close behind her.

Eyeshield was running full force towards the end zone when Sakuraba walked onto the field. She had just enough warning to be able to add a jump into her step so that she could pitch herself over the other player. She did so without thought, Sakuraba luckily bending low enough to the ground that she could fall over him instead of running into him. On the other side of the player, Eyeshield fell hard onto her right shoulder with a sickening crack, tumbling forward and into Ojo's bench before stopping.

Sakuraba turned to look at the other player, his face going pale as he saw what had happened and remembered what his coach had told him the first time he had seen the sticker on his helmet. _"Don't disrespect the equipment!"_ Shoji had said, _"It's lapses like this that lead to injuries!"_

"Oh noooo!" most of his fans screamed, thinking that the Deimon player had crashed into him. "Not Haruto!" they shouted, "Not Sakuraba!" The security contained them, not letting them leave the stands.

Sakuraba got up, turning around to get a better look at the other player. "S-sorry…" he said, knowing that if the other player was hurt seriously by his unsportsmanlike conduct, sorry wouldn't be enough. It didn't look good. Ojo's doctor was already looking the running back over, and the football player didn't even look conscious, through they were still gripping the ball tightly.

"It looks pretty bad…" Ojo's doctor said, looking Eyeshield over, "I think it's his shoulder." he said, showing them how the other players shoulder didn't look like it was in the right place.

"Ambulance!" Shoji called, waving them over, only to be stopped by Eyeshield.

"I can still play." she told them, standing up slowly and staggering back towards the field.

"But-" Sakuraba started, worried about the other player. After all, it was his fault that she was hurt.

"S-sorry…" Eyeshield muttered as she staggered past him not, really hearing what he was saying.

Behind them, Shoji restrained the doctor as he was about to go after her, he knew how it was. The player wouldn't stop until they were back on the field. They just had to wait for her to collapse.

Sakuraba stared after Eyeshield as she staggered across the field.

Once Eyeshield reached her side of the field, she turned to Kurita. "Could you help me?" she asked him.

Kurita looked at her curiously. "Sure," he agreed.

Eyeshield smiled at him in thanks. "Please hold this steady for me." she said, holding out her dislocated right arm.

Kurita looked puzzled, but did it anyway, taking his friends arm and holding it straight.

Then, with a barely a whimper, Eyeshield jerked the dislocated shoulder back into place, the joint sliding in with a sickening pop. Everyone who heard it winced.

"Thanks." Eyeshield told a wincing Kurita, taking her arm back and looking it over. It was sore, but she could still use it. Barely. Luckily she was ambidextrous, so it didn't matter what arm she broke, she could still use the other. Then she went back to thinking about the last play, muttering to herself once again before anyone could say anything to her. "He had me that last time." she said to herself, "But next time, I just need a little more…"

Kurita, who had been coming up to see if she was okay and to tell her to ignore the jeering of the crowd which was mostly made up of Sakuraba's fans, who still thought that he had gotten hurt, stared at her blankly.

"Heh heh…" Hiruma laughed behind him, hiding his worry for the petite running back very well if he indeed had any at all, "That was a nice play…" he could already see ways that he could turn that into something beneficial to the team.

Then he called everyone into a huddle. "Okay!" he announced, stretching his arm a bit, "Hardly anytime left." he said, "Shall we go out with a bang?" he asked them rhetorically. "Shin and Otawara have been fiercely guarding the middle, so we keep going to the outside…" he said, "This time we'll break through the center!" he told them, shooting his fist right at Kurita and Eyeshield, who dodged.

"Ack!" Eyeshield exclaimed, wincing when the movement jarred her ribs and arm. Then she sighed. She was going to be full of bruises and broken bones by the end of this game, wasn't she?

"Go as fast as you can!" Hiruma told Eyeshield, pointing straight at her, "Just run straight ahead right after the snap!" he told her, "Force them open with power and speed!"

The players stood by, waiting for the play to begin.

"Hut!" Hiruma called, grabbing the ball as it was thrown to him and then handing it off of Eyeshield as she ran past him, right behind Kurita, who ran forward as well.

"_They're charging through!_" the announcer said, watching the Devil Bats do just that.

Kurita V.S. Otawara!

"Ballsy!" Otawara shouted, going up against Kurita, "We'll see once and for all! Who the strongest lineman is!!"

Kurita pushed against him. He remembered all the things that Eyeshield had said and all the things that she had gone through to help them get this far, and pushed harder. "Funurghba!!" he shouted, pushing hard against Otawara, stopping him from moving forward, then crushing him flat on his back, forcing Shin to find a different path.

This gave Eyeshield time to run past them, Shin turning around and going straight after her. He saw the way that she held the ball awkwardly in her hands, clutching it with her left hand and barely touching it with her right. '_Sen-chan got hurt…_' he thought, feeling a pang of sadness. But he couldn't go easy on her, because people got hurt in football. He'd just have to remember to apologize to her later, and make Sakuraba do so as well.

"He can make it!" the bench Devil Bat players cheered from the sidelines.

"Nah…" Agon said, sitting back in the stands, "Shin will get him again."

Shin chased after Eyeshield, pouring on the speed.

"He's closing in." Agon's bald teammate remarked.

"Yup," Agon agreed, "He's got him…"

Running as fast as she could, Eyeshield could still feel Sei catching up to her. '_That's it. There's no escape…_' she thought, still running with the ball. She felt herself giving in. Then she spotted the other Devil Bat players' behind her out of the corner of her eye. '_Wait,_' she thought, '_That's not it._' she could tell they were spent. '_Everyone's working hard to give me this chance!_' she realized. Tired as she was, Eyeshield forced more speed into her legs. '_A little more…_' she thought, struggling, '_Just a little faster…_' she was speeding up, she could tell, but it wasn't enough yet. '_Running away?_' she asked herself, '_Wrong! I'm gonna beat him!_' she speed up, going even faster now.

Shin's eyes widened as he reached out to grab… nothing, as Eyeshield 21 pulled away at super speed. '_Light speed… the 40-yard dash in 4.2 seconds._' he realized.

"Touchdown!"_

* * *

__TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Hey lookit! I reversed Sakuraba and Sena-chan's roles! What's going to happen now!?! 

And now for this chapters remixed things:

Speeds:

4.4 Shin Seijuro  
4.7 Kobayakawa Sena  
4.9 Ishimaru  
5.0 Sakuraba Haruto  
5.1 Hiruma Yoichi  
5.4 Otawara Makoto  
5.5 Average Male High School Student  
5.7 Takami Ichiro  
6.5 Kurita Ryokan

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan _-from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-1

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	19. The Beginning of Defeat

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 19: The Beginning of Defeat

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

Shin stood there, eyes wide as he stared down the field at the one player who had gotten past him. Behind him, the rest of the Ojo White Knights stared as well, astonished.

"Shin got beat...(1)" the bald Shinryuji Naga breathed in awe as the rest of his teammates stared in open mouthed shock.

Near Ojo's partially ruined(2) bench, the coach and the benched Ojo players stared as well.

Eyeshield breathed heavily, still running. She was almost there, almost... "Oh... my..." she huffed out, before collapsing just as she entered the endzone.

From the other side of the field her teammates ran over, worried. "He's down." Hiruma told them, waving them away as he checked on the girl, letting Mamori come over with a first aid kit. "It's exhaustion, that's all." he lied. Most of it was exhaustion, but some of it was there broken bones and bruises that Hiruma was just now realizing the petite running back had.

'_Damn..._' he thought, annoyed at himself. No one should play like that. He had know about her shoulder of course, but he had also know that there was no way that he would have been able to get her off the field at that time. But the ribs... those were life threatening. '_Damn..._' he swore again. They would have to get her to a hospital after the game ended. Otherwise everyone would find out and Sena would never be left alone.

"You just used yourself up, didn't you?" Kurita asked Eyeshield, helping the other football player onto his back, and even though he was careful, she still whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry..." Eyeshield mumbled, apologizing for not being able to play anymore after she was settled on Kurita's back.

"Hey, Damn Chibi." Hiruma said, causing Eyeshield to look back at him with heavily lidded eyes. "It only happened one." he said, causing both Kurita and Eyeshield to look at him with questioning gazes. "You tried dozens of times, and you only succeeded once. But you did it." Hiruma told her, "You beat him!" he was grinning. Why, he didn't exactly know. But he was doing it anyway.

Eyeshield smiled happily as she leaned against Kurita's broad back, resting. She had done it!

The match was finishing up, just in the last seconds of the game. People were leaving, the score already decided.

"Hut!" was called, the linemen going against each other once again.

On the sidelines, Eyeshield leaned against the building, panting as she rested, checking her ribs. They all seemed fine, no more had broken, and all that was new seemed to be some bruising. Satisfied, Eyeshield clutched her formerly dislocated arm to her chest, trying to minimize any accidental movement. She looked up in surprise when someone came up in front of her, blocking out the sun.

It was Mamori, holding a tray of drinks attached to a strap around her neck. "Here you go..." she said, offering one to the football player, "Great job!" she told the other, smiling kindly at the light speed running back.

'_Gotta change my voice..._' Eyeshield thought, excepting the drink and preparing to thank her old friend. Who still didn't know that Eyeshield 21 was really Kobayakawa Sena. "Thanks... Mamori." she said, purposely not using her normal honorific(3) so that Mamori wouldn't know who she was as she took a sip of the drink she had been given.

Mamori looked up at Eyeshield in shock.

Eyeshield spurted out her drink as she realized what she had just done. Even if she hadn't used the 'sister' honorific(4), she shouldn't even know Mamori's name!

Hiruma turned on her from where he was standing, mad that Eyeshield had let the secret out, even if it was only to Mamori.

"You actually know my name..." Mamori said, looking down at her, "Sena..." Eyeshield looked down, preparing herself for one of Mamori's rants about protecting her. "...are you friends with Sena?" she asked, kneeling down to face the football player, who was sitting down. "Did Sena tell you about me?" she asked again.

Apparently it was impossible for Mamori to make the connection between Sena, a scrawny _girl_, and Eyeshield, a sports_man_ hero. Sure, she thought they were different genders, but still...

'_Preconceptions are harsh..._' Hiruma thought after he had picked himself up from his face fault into the ground at Mamori's cluelessness.

"Well, not friends exactly..." Eyeshield told Mamori, trying to ignore the slight jab that her friend had just unintentionally made at her, still using her faked voice. "I just met he-him during halftime." she said, quickly changing the gender that she used when referring to herself. It wouldn't do for her to know too much about herself after all, then Mamori would probably think that there was something going on between her and herself. God, that made her head hurt.(5)

"That's right," Mamori said, not noticing Eyeshield's almost slip-up, "Sena's been on an errand since halftime." she said, looking around, "I wonder what happened to her...?" Mamori asked.

Eyeshield flinched, both at Mamori's obliviousness and at her disregard for her hiding of her gender. Mamori had never been too happy with her for that, and as such, she refused to go along with it, treating Sena like a girl and referring to her as one as well.

"Oh," Hiruma said from the bench, "If you mean the kid, he's taking photos from the stands." On the other hand, Hiruma didn't mind going along with her charade, pretending to think she was a boy when around people who didn't know that Sena was a girl or that _he_ knew that Sena was a girl, and letting it drop was he was around people who did. "It's easier to see the game from above, you know." Hiruma finished.

"Oh..." Mamori said, relieved.

Eyeshield sweat dropped and her friends gullibility.

"If you see Sena," Mamori said, turning to Eyeshield, "Will you do something for me?" she asked. "Tell her, even if you're small you can still do big things." she said.

"Yeah, sure." Eyeshield told her, even though, technically, Mamori had just given the message to the very person she wanted to have it.

"That kid..." Mamori said wistfully, smiling lovingly, just like an elder sister would while thinking about a younger sibling, "She's so timid and shy..." she sighed. "If only she could have your courage to face challenges."

Eyeshield wasn't quite sure how to take that. Her best friend had just insulted her and complimented her in the same sentence. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or upset. Eyeshield settled for a mix of both, saying nothing.

They both turned to look at the field when they heard the referee's whistle blow.

Apparently Ojo had just scored yet another touchdown.

Eyeshield sighed, leaning back again. "Aw..." she sighed again, closing her eyes for a moment, "They scored another touchdown on us." she said.

"Oh no, and there's no time left..." Mamori said, disappointed, as she looked at a stopwatch that she'd fished from her pocket.

"_Game over!_" the announcer announced.(6)

Ojo White Knights 68 - Deimon Devil Bats 12.

Tokyo League Spring Season: Deimon Devil Bats; eliminated in their second game.

Kurita stood back on the field, holding his helmet in his hands as he watched the Ojo players celebrate. "It's all over..." he said, collapsing to his knees, "We finally won our first game..." he said, sniffling, "Now..." tears started to stream down his face, "The season is all over for us." he said, breaking down and crying.

'_Really...?_' Eyeshield thought, a bit surprised, though she didn't know why. She leaned forward, pushing up against the ground with her good arm to help herself up. '_We're eliminated from the tournament..._' she thought, remembering back to their (admittedly few) team meetings. 'It was all or nothing...' she had know that, so why did this hurt so much? '_It's over..._' that thought resonated in her head, over and over again. '_itsover..._'

"Waaaahh!!" Kurita cried, leaning his head back, letting the tears stream down his face.

Mamori looked on, tears in her eyes as she watched him.

In his cage, Cerberus howled along with him.

On the bench, Hiruma clenched his fists, head down.

Eyeshield watched, that one thought still running rampant in her mind. '_itsoveritsoveritsoveritisoverover__**over!**_'

"Unsui..." Agon started as he and his teammates left the stands, finally revealing the name of the bald Shinryuji, "One thing is clear." he said, "Ojo doesn't have the same strength as last year."

"All of the guys from the Golden Era of the past three years are gone." Unsui agreed.

"The only ones to be afraid of are Shin and Otawara." Agon told him, "At best they'll make it to the semi-finals." he predicted.

Unsui looked thoughtful for a moment. "On the other hand, Deimon is on the rise, aren't they?" he asked.

"Hah!" Agon laughed, "Come on!"

"Nngh!!" Otawara grunted, his eyes spinning, "Lost..." he said, "Definitely lost..." he repeated, slamming his fist onto his knee, "_Lost to Kurita!_" he said yet again.

Deimon lined up, bowing to Ojo's coach.

He looked at them, staring down at Eyeshield imparticular, thinking. He was impressed with the football player. After Eyeshield had collided with Ojo's bench, he had expected the running back to collapse at any moment. That hadn't been the case. Eyeshield 21 had even managed to score one more touchdown against Ojo before they collapsed.

The two team went towards each other, finishing the ending game ceremony.(7)

Shin looked at Eyeshield 21, whom he now knew to be Sen.

_"No amount of power can compete with speed you can't even touch."_ he remembered himself saying once. "Ojo's going to the Christmas Bowl." he told Sen as he passed her, causing her to pause in surprise.

Eyeshield looked back at Sei as he walked away, surprised. She had never know Sei to brag before, so what could that have been about...?

Shoji watched their interaction, smiling. This could be good...

"All right, take care of things here." Shoji said a few minutes later to his players, "I have to go." he told them.

He was stopped from leaving by the TV crew storming him. "Coach Shoji!" the ditzy female reporter said, "What did you think about today's game?" she asked him, shoving her microphone into his face.

"Today's game?" Shoji asked, "There were no winners." he said, "But in the world of competition, only those who are defeated become stronger." he told the reporters, "This year's season has just started!" he said, before he turned, leaving.

"Hm..." the ditzy reporter said, "I have no idea what he just said..." she told her partner.

"Don't you get it?" he asked, sweat dropping. Then he spotted the Deimon Devil Bats as they were leaving. "Oops," he said, "We ought to get an interview with the leader of the of the defeated team, too." he said.

"Okay," the cameraman agreed, "I'll try to get them looking as miserable as possible." he told them, hoisting the camera higher onto his shoulder, "It makes for a more dramatic shot."

"So I should be as cruel as possible?" the ditzy reporter asked him.

"That fatty sobbing away would be good, huh?" he asked, agreeing.

They walked up, ambushing Kurita, who was still crying. "Excuse me, could we ask you..." the reporter started, but was interrupted by Hiruma, who walked in front of Kurita and shoved his hand into the lens of the camera.

"Hiruma's looking out for me..." Kurita sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"No way..." Mamori, Ishimaru and Sena, who had changed out of her Eyeshield 21 uniform, said in stereo.

In the screen of the camera, Hiruma advertised. 'Two touchdowns against Ojo!' he had written on his hand, 'The Deimon Devil Bats' and then he had drawn a miniature map of the area on the school grounds around where they were located, with star and an arrow to point out where they were.

"Now accepting new players!" Hiruma cackled_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. Why does this remind me of something one of my classmates would say, and not a japanese high school football player?

2. Partially ruined because Sena-chan crashed into it, remember?

3. Which is -Nee, in case anyone has forgotten, which is a shortened version of Onee-chan, a tittle for an elder sister.

4. Which is -Nee, as I said above.

5. Remember how Sena-kun sometimes says things that confuse him? Well, Sena-chan thinks that way too.

6. Okay, so I gave into the urge. I've been wanting to do this every time I typed announcer.

7. Actually, I have no idea what the heck their doing. They could be just returning to their own sides of the field. Anybody know?

A/N: Wow! Finished this! And we finally see the end of the Deimon-Ojo game! It only lasted, what, 16 chapters? Bah...

Okay, my laptop isn't working, so I now have to resort to stealing computer time whenever I can, which is mainly at night, so forgive me if somethings don't make sense. I typed a lot of this while I was half asleep. Just tell me and I'll fix them, 'K?

Anyway, I think that I'll dedicate this chapter to F. A. Star Hawk (if your reading this, please review!) and Green.on.Black for their wonderful Eyeshield 21 stories. GB (can I call you that?) please update your story, All or Nothing! It's so good!

And that's all for this chapter, I think...

Oh, wait, I got a special request from White-chan, to have Sena-chan and Kakei meet up before Sena-chan knows him. I'll put it in, when I find an opportunity! So, thanks for your request, once again!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan (special)_ -from White-chan.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan _-from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-1

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	20. Epilogue of the Prologue

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 20: Epilogue of the Prologue

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

"Ow..." Sena moaned as she walked out of Deimon Station, zigzagging tiredly around people on her way to school, "My joints hurt... and my ribs... and my arm..." she mumbled aloud to herself. "But I'll be fine in a couple of weeks..." she told herself, then added; "I hope." She shivered, clutching her hurt arm a bit closer to her body. "The tournament's over," she told herself, "No more thoughts of being in Hell." she said. "I hope." she added again.

"What are you muttering about?!" Mamori asked her friend cheerfully, coming up behind her and slapping her on the back.

Sena managed to control her reaction to a manageable level, meaning; she only spasmed in pain and gasped, doubling over.

"Kyaaa!" Mamori shouted, turning worried, "I'm sorry, Sena! Are you alright?" she asked her friend, frantic. "Should I call an ambulance?!" she wondered aloud, panicking and fluttering around the smaller girl worriedly.

"N-no... I'm okay..." Sena told her, straightening up painfully, wincing, "My muscles are still sore from the White Knights game..." she sighed.

Mamori stopped, looking at her in surprise. "...Your muscles are sore?" she asked. As far as she knew, Sena didn't have any reason to have sore muscles.

"No!" Sena said, realizing her mistake almost immediately, "I mean..." she stumbled over what to say, not wanting to lie to her friend but having to anyway, "You know, because I was running all over for the videos and batteries." she finally said.

"You surprised me..." Mamori told her as they neared the school building, believing Sena's lie, "It sounded like they made you play in the game," she said. "If they ever try to make you do something dangerous like that, I'll be sure to protect you." she pledged.

Sena sighed. '_I __definitely__ better keep it a secret..._' she thought, imagining the battle that would break out between Mamori and Hiruma if she ever found out.

They were nearing the school building when they heard a noise in the back. They turned, looking curiously towards the sound. "Huh?" Sena asked, wondering what was going on back there. The only thing that she knew of back there was the clubhouse, and why would there be strange sounds over there so early in the morning...?

The two girls turned and walked towards the clubhouse, only to see Hiruma conversing with someone over a map of something, pointing back at the clubhouse, on which some other people seemed to be doing construction work on.

"What are they doing to the team room...?" Sena asked as she and Mamori came upon it. Hiruma spotted them and walked over.

"Hey," he said as he came up, "Damn Manager, did you finish editing the video?" he asked Mamori.

"Don't speak to me that way." Mamori told him primly, bringing something out of her bag.

'_Ack, another fight..._' Sena thought, quickly hiding behind a corner of the school building.

Then Mamori turned to her, completely halting the oncoming fight in it's tracks. "Oh yeah," she said to Sena brightly, "I want to see the photos that Sena took from the stands!" she said.

"Huh?" Sena asked, panicking. Oh why, oh why, had Hiruma told Mamori that?

Hiruma frowned and drew something out of his pocket. "Here," he said, "I had them developed." he told Mamori, holding out the packet of photos to her.

"Huh?!" Sena said again, panicking even more. She was confused now. She hadn't taken any pictures, so how did Hiruma get any...?

"_I'll trade last years photos of Sakuraba." Hiruma said, waving said pictures at the girls in the stands._

"_Just for copies of today's photos?"_ _they shouted back._

Sena sweat dropped. She could just imagine Hiruma doing that...

"Wow," Mamori commented, looking through some of the pictures, you got a lot of different angles." she said.

Hiruma walked over to Sena with the rest of the photos. "Get these in order by the end of school." he told her, handing them to her, "Take out the ones that are just of Sakuraba," he said, throwing away a couple that he found right away, "We can use them next year for trading." he said.

"The ones that show formation are important." Hiruma told Sena, taking one with a formation in it out of the pile and showing it to her. "You can see things that you don't get from the video taken on the sidelines."

"Okay," Sena said, taking the pictures and heading for the clubroom, "I'll be in the team room until class starts." She decided that it would be good to take the time to organize the pictures while she had it, instead of waiting.

"No, you can't." Hiruma told her, and she stopped, wondering what he meant, "It's being renovated." he said.

The man who Hiruma had been talking to when Sena and Mamori had found Hiruma came up. "Who's paying for the construction?" he asked.

"The principal." Hiruma told him.

Sena stared at him for a moment, before walking away, wondering what their school was coming too, when even the principal could be swayed by Hiruma.

Soon after, school started.

Sena went through the day feeling like she was in a daze. '_It's like... all of a sudden, it's so quiet..._' she thought, listening to her teacher talk as she jotted down notes. Even if she memorized everything as the teacher said it, it was still good to have something to look over if she needed to. And this way she could let any friends she might make borrow her notes. During lunch, she spotted Mamori waving to her from the door to her classroom.

"Hi," Mamori said when Sena walked over, "The weatherman said it was going to rain, so I brought you my spare umbrella. It's brown so it's okay, right?" she asked.

Sena smiled, thanked her, and took the umbrella. Inwardly she sighed. She had managed most of the day to avoid using her right arm, which still hurt from when she had dislocated it in the last football game. She had also managed to avoid moving to much, trying to make sure that she didn't aggravate her ribs, like the doctor had warned her about.

After the game against Ojo, Hiruma had dragged Sena to the hospital, telling them that Sena had 'fallen'. No one had really believed him, but he also had his threats, so they didn't ask any questions. The doctors had wanted her to stay overnight, but Hiruma, and to a lesser extent Sena, had been adamant about her leaving that day and getting another check up in a few days.

So the doctors had patched her up as best they could, and giving her a mild pain killer and a few words of warning, had sent her home.

Sena wasn't quite sure how she would be able to handle both an umbrella _and_ her things with out hurting her arm more, but she would have to try.

Sighing once again, Sena walked over to her seat and sat down, pulling out the lunch that she had made for herself. '_All is well._' she thought, munching on some rice. Her bento mostly had rice and vegetables in it, as well as the occasional bit of meat or fruit. But no sweets. Sena wasn't big on sweets, or rather, she didn't like them very much. She would rather have rice then some candy. About the only sweet thing that she would eat was ice cream, and only then vanilla, and only in very small amounts. '_Everything is just as it used to be._' she thought again, '_Except that I'm not the gopher anymore._'

After lunch it was straight back to class, once again listening to the teacher talk and taking notes. '_I don't do anything. Nothing happens. It's just like any other day._' she thought. Sena sighed again, glancing out the window. Why didn't that satisfy her anymore?

It was after school now, and every one was heading home, trying to avoid the rain.

Sena sat in her classroom, sitting at her desk. She opened her bag and took out the photos that Hiruma had given her to sort through. '_Got to organize these photos._' she thought, starting to look through them to see how best to do so.

'_Hm..._' Sena thought as she looked through them, putting more and more pictures into one ever growing pile, '_There are a lot of photos, but most of them are of Sakuraba._' she thought, '_I should go visit him and apologize for how I almost tackled him..._(1)' she thought, putting yet another picture of him aside.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw the next picture, "Here's one of the first touchdown!" she said. The picture showed her running into the endzone, with the other team trying to catch up to her. "Oh yeah!" she remembered, "The beginning of the game was so exciting...!" she said, looking through the pictures, smiling as they brought back memories. There was even one of her as Eyeshield high-fiving Ishimaru. "It was exhilarating..."

Sena looked through the pictures, feeling almost like she was back in the game. She laughed at some of the pictures and smiled at the others. A lot of them even had her (as Eyeshield) in them. Sena felt her heart beat speeding up, and did nothing to try to calm it down, happy with the exhilarating feeling.

Finally the pictures ended. She shook the envelope, saying; "Aw, I guess that's it," disappointedly. Then one more photo fell out and onto the floor.

Sena bent down to pick it up, but halted when she what the picture was of, her heart in her throat. '_Sei-__kun..._' she thought. She hadn't had much time to think about him since the game, what with everything that had happened afterwards, but...

Her hands fell to her sides as she stared at the front of the room, unseeing. Outside the dark clouds rumbled.

'_It's over._' she thought, not knowing what she should be feeling, '_Already._' Outside the rain began to fall. '_Only two weeks... It's been like a dream._' she thought, '_Right now the White Knights... they must be at practice, getting ready for their third game._' she wished that was them instead. '_Maybe if our team were stronger... we'd still be in the tournament.__And we'd be out of the field..._' she tried to tell herself this was a good thing. Now she didn't have to get hurt anymore. Now she could go back to being normal. It didn't work. Sena didn't want to be normal anymore. A tear rolled down her face and splashed onto the desk.

Outside the rain started pouring.

At that moment, the door to her classroom burst open, causing Sena to drop the photos. She dropped to the floor to pick them up, franticly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Aren't you finished with the photos yet, you Damn Chibi?" Hiruma shouted at her, walking into the room carrying a box, Kurita following behind him.

Sena jumped again, straightening up, taking the photos as she went. She looked at Hiruma and Kurita curiously, still rubbing at her eyes, wondering what they were doing here.

"We didn't come here to rush you," Kurita apologized, as Hiruma went over to the TV in the front of the room, "But we can't use the team room and this is the only classroom that has a TV." he explained.

Sena nodded, then realized something. "Come to think of it," she started, "I wonder why this is the only classroom with a TV..." she said.

"This was our class last year." Hiruma told her, as if that explained everything. And maybe it did.

"R-really?" Sena asked. '_I wonder if he made them buy it..._' she thought.

"Hey, once you're done organizing the photos, go home." Hiruma told her, turning away from the TV for a moment and pointing at her, "Preparations for the Christmas Bowl have already begun." he finished.

Sena looked at him, surprised. "What?" she asked, "You mean... the games aren't all over?" she asked. Her heart sped up, could she actually play again? Play against Sei again?

"There are two tournaments every year," Kurita told her, munching on some pretzels, "During the Spring and Fall." he said, stuffing even more pretzels in his mouth, "The Fall champion goes to the Chrithmath Bowl!" Kurita told Sena around the pretzels stuffed in his mouth.

"The real action is coming up," Hiruma told her, still fiddling with the TV, "We've got to win in the Fall." he said.

Sena stared at both of them, taking a couple pretzels as well. _"Ojo's going to the Christmas Bowl!" _Sei had said, she remembered. '_So that's what he meant..._' she thought.

"Anyway," Hiruma started, interrupting her thought, "We've got to do something about Shin." he said, finishing with the TV and leaning back, hitting a button on the remote, "If we win the Fall Tournament, then at some point we'll face Ojo again."

'_I see..._' Sena thought, glancing out the window at the rain, '_This is where the real competition begins!_'

Later, Sena walked out of the school building, her bag over her left shoulder and Mamori's umbrella in her hand. As she neared the practice field, she spotted the ladder for the ladder drill still laying on the ground, a football beside it.

'_They left it out again._' she thought, walking over to it, putting her bag down near the building, her umbrella over it, '_But I guess it's the managers job to put it away._' Sena walked over to the ladder, picking up one end. _"That's to __practice__stepwork.__" _Kurita had told her, _"It's an __exercise__ to learn football fundamentals." _Sena stood there, holding the ladder loosely in her left hand. She imagined all the practicing that Ojo -_Sei_- would be doing right now in preparation for their next game.

_A legendary football coach once __commented__ on how __athletes__ face challenges. He said something like this..._

Up in Sena's classroom, where Hiruma and Kurita were watching the tape of their game against Ojo, Hiruma glanced out the window, blowing a bubble in his gum.

"_Everyone who plays on the field will be made to suffer from humiliation at least once or twice."_

Hiruma looked closer when he spotted something moving. It was the Damn Chibi, practicing at the ladder. As he watched, she fell. Ticked off, Hiruma was about to go yell at her -this was no time to be doing something like that! She had been injured in their last game and she needed to rest to get better- when she stood back up again, spitting out mud and starting once again.

"_There isn't an athlete around who didn't have to over come challenges. However, the first-rate athlete will summon up all his (or her) effort to rise up to the challenge."_

In Sena's classroom, Kurita watched the video of their last game closely, looking for _something..._

"_A __mediocre__ athlete makes less of an effort and rises up more slowly. Losers are the ones who just lay on the ground..."_

Written on the side of the lone TV, in white marker, was; 'Go for it! The Christmas Bowl!'

"_They don't even try to get back up."_

Sena stood up, having fallen once again, and started over, throwing off her school jacket. She could hardly see anything through the rain, but it didn't matter, she would do this!

Hiruma watched from her classroom, his face blank. Maybe this year they could actually make it to the Christmas Bowl...?_  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. Because you know Sena-chan is like that. She thinks she did wrong and has completely forgotten the fact that Sakuraba should not have been on the field. And I need plot development.

A/N: Yo. Chapter 20 is here! And next up is Monta!!! Yay! Now were getting somewhere! We've finally had a chapter without the Ojo V.S. Deimon game! Yay! And have you ever noticed how in the anime, they manage to turn games that should only be an hour long into three? It would be quicker to just show the game!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan (special)_ -from White-chan.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-1

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	21. And They're Called the Devil Bats

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 21: And They're Called the Devil Bats

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

A/N: I'm fulfilling White-chans special request for a special Kakei/Sena-chan moment this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Incredible, isn't he?" the man asked, watching a taping of the Ojo-Deimon game, "Not the guy from Jari..." he added, pointing, "The pipsqueak next to him!" he said, "All right, why don't we pick up this guy too?" he asked the reporter, "This'll be great- the mysterious hero!" 

"Eyeshield 21!!"

Sena walked to school, practicing holding onto the football as she did so. Her arm and ribs were doing better, she could no hold the ball with only a little bit of pain, but sometimes she still had relapses. Like the one that she'd had the other day when Mamori had dragged her out shopping, telling her that they needed some 'girl time' together. She had even forced Sena to leave her chest bindings off and dress semi-girl like.

Sena sighed as she remembered what had happened.

_Sena sighed as Mamori grabbed her arm and dragged her off to yet another store. She still didn't know why she had agreed to do this. Her arm was hurting __particularly__ bad today, and it felt like any slight jolt to it would set her off into a screaming fit. She was being so careful with it that even Mamori had noticed something wrong by their third shop. Sena had brushed off her worries, telling her friend that she must have slept on it wrong or something._

_By now they had almost reached their next stop -a cafe- and Mamori was trying to get her attention. _

"_-__ena__, Sena!" she called, waving her hand in her friends face._

_Sena blinked, then focused back on Mamori. "Uh, sorry, what?" she asked, __embarrassed._

_Mamori pouted for a moment, before smiling at her. "I was just asking where you wanted to go after we got something to eat." she said._

"_Oh..." Sena said, blushing. She then turned around and started walking backwards a bit so that she could face Mamori as she talked to her. "Well, maybe we could-" and that's when it happened._

_Sena, not looking where she was going, ran into someone. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But today her arm was hurting __particularly__ badly, throbbing in time with her heart beat. And the person who she had run into didn't move at all, like normal people would._

_So, __understandably__, Sena fell to the ground and curled into a ball_(1)_, clutching her arm and mewling in pain._

_Mamori dropped down beside her, horrified for her friend. "Sena! Sena!" she called, reaching out and then pulling her hand back, afraid that she might hurt the girl even more. "What's wrong?!"_

_On Sena's other side, the boy had dropped down as well, shocked. All that had happened was that the girl had run into him and them fallen to the ground, clutching her arm. He looked her over worriedly with his sharp blue eyes._

_The other girl turned to him. "What did you do to Sena?" she asked him, mad. He flinched back a bit as she started to advance on him, but was stopped by the girl that he had run into, by placing a hand on her friends arm._

"_I didn't-" the boy started, horrified, before the girl cut him off as well._

"_Not... his... fault... I'm... fine..." she huffed, her __unnaturally__ pale face covered with a light sheen of sweat. She dropped her hand again, bringing it up to hold her other arm. Then she passed out._

_The other girl looked at her friend concernedly, calming a little. Then she turned back to him, glaring. "You'll help her." she said. It wasn't a question. He nodded quickly, picking the __unconscious__ girl up with great care, being careful of her arm, and standing. _

_As Mamori stood as well, she suddenly realized how tall the other boy was. She was a bit intimidated, but she smothered that for Sena's sake. "This way." she told the boy, turning and waking from the crowd that had gathered around them when Sena fell. The boy followed, holding Sena._

_It was a while later that Sena regained __consciousness__ to the sound for people talking nearby. As she rose fully into __consciousness__ she recognized one voice as Mamori, __although__ she didn't __recognize__ the other. Sena groaned as she struggled to sit up._

"_-so you-" Mamori was saying, before she was alerted to Sena's awakening by her groan. "Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily,moving herself into Sena's view just as the other girl opened her eyes. "I'm so glad! We were getting worried!"_

_'We?' Sena wondered, finally managing to sit up. She __glanced__ around Mamori to see who she was talking about. Her first thought was that he was tall. Really tall. Really, _really_, tall. Almost twice her size. He also had dark hair, black with an almost blue sheen to it, and light blue eyes. He was very handsome, almost enough to make Sena blush. But she managed to control it. Then their eyes met._

"_This is Kakei Shun," Mamori was telling her, and Sena managed to tear her eyes away from the handsome boys' own to pay attention to her friend, "He was the one that you ran into before you fell down screaming." Mamori paused. "What was that about anyway?" she asked curious and a bit worried._

_Sena blushed. She knew how she why she had really done that, when she had run into this Kakei person, but she couldn't tell Mamori that, let alone a complete stranger! But she couldn't just refuse to answer. That would be odd as well. So she told them what Hiruma had told the doctors. Of course, she left out her ribs and the fact that she had dislocated her shoulder, telling them that she had just bruised it. _

_Mamori, __sympathetic__ to her friend, believed her and went to get some ice for her shoulder. This lead Sena to realize for the first time that they were at Mamori's house._

_Both Sena and Kakei watched her leave. Then, as Sena settled back into the bed she was on (which was Mamori's) Kakei turned to her. He stared at her for a moment in silence, and for a heart stopping second Sena thought he was going to call her on her lie. But all he said was; "I'm sorry."_

_Sena looked up at him again, startled. "Oh... it's okay. It's not your fault." she told him, smiling slightly._

_Kakei looked away from her, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Still..." he coughed, trying to hide his __embarrassment.__ "Well, I should be going." he said standing up to leave._

_Sena watched him, a little put out. "Will I see you again?" she asked a bit hesitantly. It had been nice to met him, and she had a feeling that maybe they could be friends. She would like that._

_Kakei looked at her for a moment. "Sure." he said, then gave her his phone number._

_Soon after, Kakei left with a new number on his own phone as well._

Sena jerked herself out of her thoughts when she almost dropped the football. She tightened her grip on it. "Yeah..." she said to herself, "Hang on tightly!" she added, fixing her grip on the ball. "I should hold it like this when he hands it off." she said, wrapping both arms around the ball and holding it securely to her stomach, ignoring the tinge of pain this caused in her ribs and arms.

Then she sighed. "But it's hard to grasp it with the palms of my hands," Sena added, changing her grip and spinning the ball.

"Hey, a little help! The ball!" someone called behind her.

Sena turned to look, startled. The ball? She looked down at the one in her hands, then glanced around. Her football was the only one she saw, but why would someone want it?

She glanced back up at the person who had called to her. They were wearing the uniform of Deimon's baseball team. "Ball?" she asked him, confused.

"Throw it here," the boy said, waving at her.

Sena decided to go with it and threw the ball to the boy, saying; "Okay!"

Unfortunately, Sena still didn't know how to throw a football, so she just tossed it. Which meant that it didn't go where it was supposed to. She gasped, worriedly, as there was a truck coming right up to it! "It's a hanging fly!" she said. What if it hit the truck?

The other boy watched as well. Then he jumped, leaping high into the air and snatching the ball from right in front of the truck. He landed back on the ground, holding the ball.

Sena looked at him, astonished. "Th-thanks..." she said.

"I meant the baseball!!" the boy yelled at her, angry.

Sena practically flew back from the force of his yell. "Ack!" she exclaimed.

"If you'd bothered to look at my uniform..." the boy started, "...You'd know I meant the ball right behind you!" he shouted.

Sena glanced behind her, where there was indeed a baseball.

"SO what if I'm always the ball fetcher." the baseball boy ranted to Sena, "Is that why you won't give me my due as a member of the baseball team?" he asked.

"Uh, no, it's just... it was just a mistake, is all..." Sena told the boy weakly.

"Grr... I don't believe this!" the boy continued, acting like he hadn't even heard her. And maybe he hadn't. "I'm used to being called a lousy player..." he said, "But now you insult me by saying I don't know the difference between sports?!" he asked Sena angrily, "Who would confuse baseball and rugby?!" he asked, pointing at Sena.

'_No,_' Sena thought, horrified, '_You've mixed up football and rugby!_'

"Hey," the boy said suddenly, "Isn't this part of the team's equipment?" he asked, holding out the football that he still had from when he had caught it, "How come you stole it?!"

"No, well..." Sena started, nervously, "I need to get used to the ball," she said, scratching the back of her head, "So I borrowed it to practice with." '_Besides, I'm part of the football team, too._' she thought.

"What?!!" the boy shouted at her.

"Ack!" Sena screamed, throwing her hands up in front of her face in reflex. A reflex that she had learned to do from all the times she had gotten beat up. Always protect your face. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

"You're really dedicated, aren't you?!" the boy asked her rhetorically.

"Huh?" Sena questioned in surprise, lowering her hands slightly when once it seemed that the boy wasn't going to hit her and she had realized that she had them up.

"Even on your way to and from school..." the other said, "That's maximum effort!" he complimented.

"That must be what makes the difference..." he seemed to be talking to himself now, "I ought to work that hard too!" he finished, gripping the football he was still holding even tighter in his hands.

"N-no..." Sena told him, embarrassed, "It's no big deal..." she told him.

"It is _too_..." the boy said, holding the football above his head and looking at it, "This rugby ball seems like it'd be hard to hold onto unless you practiced..." he commented, once again confusing football with rugby.

"_It's a football!_" Sena corrected him.

The baseball boy tried holding the football in different ways. "Hey, look!" he said to Sena suddenly, causing her to look up, "One-handed!" he said proudly, holding the ball with only one hand.

"That's incredible!" Sena said to herself, watching him in amazement, "He's got it right in the middle!" she muttered. Then she took the football from him, holding it in her own hands. "My hands are small, so I can only grab hold of the ends," she said sadly.

The baseball boy nodded, "Hey-" he said suddenly, reaching out, "I've got it..." he pointed the the laces on the ball, "It's easier to hold on where the laces are," he told her.

"Hey, ball boy! What are you doing?!" someone called, making both of them jump in surprise. The boy looked back and spotted someone in a baseball uniform.

"Gotta go!" he told Sena, waving, "See ya, rugby team manager!" he called. Sena had told him that she was the manager a bit ago, and while it seemed that he could remember that, he couldn't remember that she was on the football team, not the rugby team.

Then as he neared the other baseball member, the other boy grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the baseball field. "We have a scrimmage today so if you feel like it, come and watch!" the boy called out to Sena as he left. Sena waved to him. "You can see what I do!" he called.

When he was gone, Sena stared down at the football she held in her hands for a moment, then started walking to the clubhouse. '_He caught that ball so easily..._' she thought, walking past the construction workers who had been working on the clubhouse as she went, '_I've got to get more used to the ball._' Sena neared the clubhouse, still pondering her dilemma. '_Maybe I ought to buy my own ball,_' she thought, '_I wonder how much it costs?_' she pondered, opening the door to the clubhouse.

The only thought running through her head when she opened the door was that the place looked like a casino. "Wow..." she said aloud, eyes wide, "If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a casino..." then, thinking of something, she backed up franticly, then gazed at the sign above the door. It said; 'Welcome; American Football Club; Deimon Devil Bats' Sena stared at it for a moment. "What..." she started.

"What the heck?!" came two voices at once.

Sena glanced to the side in surprise, and spotted Mamori. "Oh, hi, Mamori-nee," she greeted.

"Good morning!" Mamori replied cheerfully.

Sena then saw the posters that her older sister figure was carrying. "What are those posters?" she asked curiously.

"Our secret weapon." Mamori told her, smiling smugly and picking one out of the pile to show Sena. "Ta-daa!"

Then someone grabbed it out of her hands before she could open it. "Hey, are these done?" Hiruma asked, grinning and looking at the poster.

"Hey!" Mamori said, reaching for the poster.

Then Hiruma opened the poster, showing it to Sena with a flourish. She took it and gawked at it. It had a picture of her as Eyeshield 21 on it, running with a football. Around the picture, it said; 'EYESHIELD 21; He scored two touchdowns against the Ojo White Knights! JOIN US IN BATTLE ON THE FIELD!! The hero from Notre Dame has come to play for Deimon!!' and then, in the corner, was a little map to the clubroom, and the words; 'Now accepting new players!'

"The Ojo game will be on TV tonight," Hiruma said, ignoring Sena's reaction to the poster, "Timed with that, these will help us with recruiting." Then he looked at the clubhouse. "And we've gussied up the clubhouse, too." he added, grinning manically.

"'Gussied up' is one way to put it..." Kurita said, looking at it as well, "It's amazing..." he added.

"Somehow it seems bigger inside," Sena commented, looking at it as well. Behind her, Mamori nodded in agreement.

"We've got to get a full roster of players who practice as part of the team," Hiruma said, getting back on topic, "If we showed up for the Fall tournament with what we've got now, we'd lose for sure!" he told them.

"Right- at the very least, we need a receiver," Kurita agreed, "It's no good if none of us can catch passes." he said.

Sena's eyes widened as she remembered the amazing catch that the baseball boy from that morning had made when she had accidentally thrown the football wrong.

"If we're going to train someone, he may as well be tall." Hiruma said, "That can be all the advantage a receiver needs."

Sena thought about the baseball boy and herself. He was a bit taller then her, so he wouldn't do. She sighed disappointedly. '_Doesn't matter anyway..._' she thought, '_He's already on the baseball team. But he did seem like someone I could get along with..._' She looked up when Hiruma spoke, breaking her from her thoughts.

"All right," he said, "Hang these up through out the school." he passed each of them some of the posters. "Twenty posters for each person!" he told them.

"Don't we need permission for the posters?" Sena asked as she took hers.

"Just hang 'em up!" Hiruma told her, "_I say_ it's all right!"

"I got permission from the student committee!" Mamori told them, mad. She was always one to follow the rules.

"It seems like there isn't any room..." Kurita mumbled to himself as he hung up his posters, "...Except for way up here."

"May I hang this poster on the teachers' lounge wall?" Mamori asked one of her teachers, bowing in respect.

"Go ahead, dear..." he said, "Mamori, whatever you do is always proper."

'_There isn't any room on the bulletin board..._' Sena thought as she ran around the school almost at her top speed, hanging up her posters as she went, '_So for now I'll just hang these where ever I can..._' she hung up another poster, then ran away, '_And get lost before anyone can get angry._'

Hiruma walked around school, ripping other clubs posters off the wall and replacing them with his own. No one dared to say anything.

A little bit later, done with all her posters, Sena stood in her classroom and looked at the last one that she had hung up there. '_Hm..._' she thought, '_I wonder if this will actually bring us players. But I guess it's better then doing nothing._' She turned to put the TV that she had been forced to move to hang up the poster back. '_I wonder what time the Ojo game starts._' she thought absently, then she spotted something on the side of the TV. "What's this?" she asked aloud, looking at it.

On the side of the TV, written in white marker, were the words; 'Go for it! The Christmas Bowl; 1-2; Kurita; Hiruma; Musashi'

"Who's Musashi...?" Sena wondered aloud, her brows furrowed together in thought. Then she remembered something Kurita had said when she joined. _"This is the first time we've had three players since we started the club, right?"_ he had said. At the time, she had thought nothing of it. But now... '_Did someone... quit?_' she wondered, '_But why would someone quit?_'

Sena imagined what it must have been like with only three members. '_Must have been lonely,_' she thought, '_And those two have been carrying the football team since then..._' Sena sighed, gazing out the window.

At the Deimon Devil Bats clubhouse, two people were trying out the gambling machines.

"Aw, man! That sucks!" Yamaoka said, "Gimme another _￥_1,000 in chips!" he said, handing Hiruma a _￥_1,000 bill.

"Hey, stupid! Not so loud!" Satake shouted in a whisper, "We'll be in trouble if Mamori finds out we're betting real money."

"Heh heh heh!" Hiruma cackled behind them, "Look at this- we've got our team funds!" he said.

"You know..." Kurita commented to Mamori as he munched on some chips, "Ever since you and Sena joined the team, it sure had been lively here at the clubhouse!"

"It's seems to me there's another reason why it's been s busy..." Mamori said as she glanced over at the two basketball players and Hiruma.

"There's me... Hiruma... Sena... Mamori..." Kurita said, counting off their members on his fingers, "Then... with Musashi we're five, right?" he asked.

"Give it up!" Hiruma snapped at him, overhearing, "What'd I tell you? You're not to say a damn word about him to anyone, you fool!" he said, shuffling through the money he had gotten from the basketball players. "Anyway, we're not talking about a kicker, are we?" he asked, "Right now we need a receiver!" he said. "We'll have more than five soon enough. From now on we'll just keep growing in number." he told them, "Keep your eye on the future instead of the past!"

Up in her classroom, Sena spotted some people down on the baseball field. "Oh yeah, the baseball scrimmage." she said aloud, remembering the baseball boy telling her about it. Then she spotted the boy, catching yet another ball. "Just to be sure..." she mumbled, pressing her face against the glass, "Maybe I should ask him to join..." then she pushed herself away from the glass, running towards the door. "He could play for both teams, couldn't he?!" she asked herself, "There's no reason to give up this soon!" she told herself, slamming the door open in her rush.

"We'll do whatever we have to do to recruit players." Hiruma said, leaning a gun over his shoulder, "Fliers, posters, a website..."

"What should the caption on the flier say?" Mamori asked, tapping her chin with a pencil.

"We don't want anyone who doesn't have any guts so..." Hiruma started, leaning back and resting his gun on his knees, "...Make it, 'Bad news coming your way!' and draw a Devil Bat! And then write, "And they're called the Devil Bats!'" he said.

Outside, Sena ran down to the baseball field_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. You know, like Sena-kun does whenever some one tackles him around the middle in the anime. 

A/N: For some reason, I really like this chapters title. It could be because it's the title of book three, but maybe not...

Mamori can be scary when she wants to be, apparently.

And yep. Now Sena-chan and Kakei have met, and they shall meet again soon! Rejoice!!!

Especially you Wiz, 'cause that means that I can finally fulfill your Kakei-kun/Sena-chan request.

And so have Sena-chan and Monta-kun. Now comes in some humor... heh heh heh...

I'm frustrated right now. I really want to get to a part where Riku comes in, but that will take a really long time. And that makes me sad.

Also! Also! I have an idea for a spin off for this story that starts before it begins, though I probably won't actually start writing it (unless people want me to sooner) until a while into this story.

Well, here's the summary anyway!

_Before Riku moves away, there is a tragedy in Sena-chan's family. When it is over, Sena is left alone and homeless. Out of love for his friend, Riku and his family take in the grieving girl. And then they move away._

_Now how will things change when Sena-chan goes to __Seibu and Riku really __**is **__her older brother? And what does this bode for the Seibu Wild Gunmen, let alone the Deimon Devil Bats?_

And don't forget to review!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from TJ.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-24  
Done-2

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	22. Shape of a Hero

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 22: The Shape of a Hero

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan

* * *

A/N: Rejoice, for I have made a quick art piece of Sena-chan. It can be found here: http:// www. deviantart. com/deviation /56263313/ (remove the spaces)

* * *

Sena shrugged of her jacket as she neared the baseball field. It was getting rather hot, she noticed idly, peering around the fence at the baseball players. She had come just as one of the players was hitting a ball. 

"It's short!" one of the other players called, watching the ball.

"He won't be able to tag up," another added.

'_Tag up?_' Sena wondered, '_I think that's when a runner advances after a fly ball is caught,_' she thought.

"Whoooaaa!" shouted the baseball player that she had met earlier as he ran, "I got it!!" he called.

"Idiot!" another player shouted at him, "Why are you over here…?"

At that moment, the boy jumped, then caught the ball.

'_That's incredible!_' Sena thought. As she watched, the boy went into a roll, breaking his fall.

The player who had hit the ball kept running around the bases. "Keep going!" someone shouted.

Finally the baseball boy stopped rolling.

"Throw it home!" the player on home base shouted as the running player approached.

The baseball boy threw the ball with a grunt. Unfortunately, it went way off course, flying past another player to the side and then right past Sena's head, almost brushing her cheek. It then hit the fence behind her.

The player who had hit the ball crossed onto home base, cheering.

'_Wow,_' Sena thought, '_This is too dangerous!_' She then grabbed a helmet from a pile near her. '_I better borrow a helmet…_' she thought.

Back on the field the rest of the team had started to beat the baseball boy up, angry at his failure to throw the ball.

"Catching is the only thing Raimon is any good at…" a voice said from beside Sena. She glanced up curiously, only to see the baseball coach and another player. "He could be a solid defensive player." the baseball player finished.

"But we can't really use him if he can't control his arm," the coach said, puffing on a cigarette, "In baseball you need versatility," he added, "This team doesn't need guys who are only good at one thing!"

Sena glanced at the two for a moment before she was distracted by the coach speaking up again.

"We're checking out everyone's batting today," he said, throwing his cigarette away, "There's so many first years, I can't tell 'em apart…"

The players sitting next to him raised his hand, calling out; "First years- raise your hands!"

Sena and the first year baseball players all raised their hands.

"Put your hand down if you've already batted!!" the player called next.

Sena kept her hand raised, and glanced at the others as they put them down. What was going on…?

The player came up to her holding a bat and grabbed the back of her collar. "All right, you're up next," he told her. "Where's your uniform?" he asked, dragging her behind him as he walked toward home base.

"Uniform?" Sena echoed curiously, "No, I'm just here to observe." she told him.

"_Observe?!_" the baseball player yelled at her incredeusly, "What's wrong with you all?" he asked, "You feel a little under the weather and you bail!!"

"Everyone bats today!" the coach told Sena, giving her a shove on the back towards the field.

"Here, just put on a jersey!" the baseball player who had been dragging her around, said, throwing it at her.

Sena stumbled forward, wondering what was going on.

"Play ball!" someone shouted as Sena stood on the batting mound, holding a bat and wearing a baseball jersey.

'_Oh, no…_' she thought, '_How did I end up here…?_' she asked herself. Then the pitcher threw the ball. "Whoa!" she shouted, startled.

"Strike one!" was called.

They threw the ball again, and this time Sena jumped to the side, scared.

"Strike two!" they called.

"What are you waiting for?" one of the players called from the sidelines, "Go ahead and swing!"

'_That's easy for you to say…_' Sena thought, glancing at them, before she looked back in front of her just as the pitcher threw the ball. As it neared her, she spun crazily, trying to hit it. Trying to avoid her swings, the player behind her missed the ball.

"Darn it!" he said, running after it.

Sena looked around wondering what was going on.

"He missed the ball!" the coach shouted to her, "Don't just stand there!" he shouted, "Start running, you idiot!"

Sena did so, dropping the bat and taking off at top speed around the bases.

"What the-?!" several people shouted, watching her as she ran.

The other players tried to stop her, but she made it all the way to home base before they could. "Safe!!" was called.

'_I'll just keep on going…_' Sena thought, still a bit confused on what was happening.

"Hey!" she heard shouted behind her as she ran away, "Where are you going?!"

As Sena left, the other baseball players talked about what they had just seen.

"That speed…" one started, "That's got to be Eyeshield 21!" he said.

"What?!" two others remarked incredibly.

"You mean the guy from the poster?" another asked.

"He must have come out for the baseball team too!" yet another said.

"Go get him!" yet _another_ said.

Raimon watched them for a moment. "That's good for him…" he muttered, punching his glove, "They really value batting and base running," he sighed, remembering how all he was ever aloud to do was pick up balls. "What is catching compared to that?" he asked himself. '_Darn…_' he thought, '_It's not supposed to be like this…_'

Later that day, Sena snuck back into the baseball field and up to the bench, intending to return the jersey and helmet that she had taken with her when she had run away earlier. She glanced around quickly, before she brought the two pieces of equipment out and placed them on the bench. Then, just as she was about to sneak away, someone shouted in her ear.

"Hey!" Raimon shouted, "what are you doing here?! Aren't you on the rugby team?!" he asked, "Did you really come to watch me play?!" Sena just looked at him as he rapidly shot the questions at her.

Later, Sena and Raimon walked home, talking. Raimon had changed out of his baseball uniform and was currently throwing a baseball back and forth between his hands, on one of which he wore a glove.

"What?" Raimon asked in response to something Sena had said, "The football team?" he said, looking at her incredibly. Then he turned around again. "I'm not joining." he told her.

"I see…" Sena said weakly, looking down disappointedly. Well, it was worth a try…

"After all, it would be embarrassing," he told her, throwing the baseball into the air and then catching it.

"Oh…" Sena said again, a little upset. What did he mean by that…?

"Oops," Raimon said suddenly, realizing his mistake. He shoved his hand in Sena's face, making her look up at him. "Don't get me wrong," he told her, "I don't mean that playing football is embarrassing." he said, and Sena sighed in relief. "I would never make fun of someone else's sport." he paused and looked forward again.

"I meant that it would be embarrassing for me to stop focusing on football." Raimon said, smiling faintly, "I've bet my life on my glove," he told her, "My catching is gonna make me a hero someday!"

A bit later, Sena sat in the clubhouse with her teammates, all of them working on something or other for the team.

'_Hm…_' she thought, taking a small break from her work, '_I wish he'd join the team…_'

"No slacking off!" Hiruma told her suddenly, shooting a gun that he had once again pulled from nowhere at her, "Get to work!"

Mamori held up a clear folder and knocked the bullet away, all with out looking up from her work.

Sena stared at both of them in silent astonishment.

"Hey!" Kurita said suddenly, looking up at the clock, "It's almost time for game on TV!"

Hiruma glanced at the clock as well and realized his friend was right. "Let's watch it on the big screen." he suggested, hitting a few buttons on a remote, causing a projector screen to come down and the lights to go off.

"Amazing…" Mamori muttered, watching the screen roll down.

'_How much __**did**__ this remodeling cost, I wonder…_' Sena wondered, glancing about as well.

'HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL; Jari Productions SAKURABA HARUTO'S DEBUT GAME; Ojo White Knights VS. Deimon Devil Bats' the TV screen read.

In his apartment, Raimon glanced up, startled. "Huh?" he wondered aloud, polishing his baseball glove and reading a manga with his feet at the same time. "Rugby… I mean football?" he asked, looking at the screen.

He sighed. "Sorry, football team manager, I must stay completely focused on baseball." he said, even though no one besides him was there.

"_Sakuraba is a wide receiver._" the voice from the TV announced, "_This is a catching position._" What they said next had Raimon gripping the TV in astonishment. "_I'd have to say that the essence of football is catching!_"

"What?!" Raimon shouted in surprise. Then he watched as the football player on the screen made a catch, fumbling the ball a bit. "What was that?" he asked, appalled, "If it were me, I'd have caught that pass easily…" he watched as the same player secured the ball after his fumble and the crowd went wild.

"L-look at how popular he is…" Raimon mumbled, imagining himself making a catch and the crowds going wild over him. He smiled hugely, then glimpsed his baseball glove and gasped at himself for thinking such things. "No way!" he told himself.

"_But Deimon's ace is Eyeshield 21!_" the people on the TV continued, and Raimon looked up.

"Eyeshield 21?" he questioned as the screen showed a picture of him, "The guy who was at practice today?"

Then they showed a shot of the almost tackle that Eyeshield had almost done to Sakuraba. "_This run by Eyeshield almost took Sakuraba out of the game!_" they announced.

Back at the clubhouse, Sena watched as well. '_I really should go visit him and apologize…_' she thought, once again forgetting that for one, she didn't need to, and for another, it hadn't been her fault.

"_We have received this comment about the incident from Eyeshield 21._" the TV people continued, and Sena looked up, confused.

"Huh?" she asked. She didn't remember giving any comments about anything, let alone that…

"_Did you see my 'Intimidation Tackle'_(1)" a voice said from the TV, "_Accident? No way! __**It was deliberate!**_" the fake Eyeshield on the TV continued, "_No mercy for anyone who gets in front of me! If you don't want to die, then stay out of my way! Ya-Ha!_" it announced, sealing the idea of who it really was for anyone who knew Hiruma. Sena stared at the TV in shock. What the…

The scene went back to the TV station. "_…And so…_" they said, sweat dropping, but the Deimon Devil Bats were no longer listening.

"Is that really what Eyeshield is like?" Mamori asked, looking up from her work.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sena asked Hiruma, shivering. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"You've got it." Hiruma told her, loading one of his many guns, "In football, intimidation wins!" he said, grinning evilly, "You have to show no mercy to your opponent!"

"Uh…" Sena said, crying comically, "He's made me into such a villain…"

"It-it's all right," Kurita told her, patting her on the back, "Nobody really takes this seriously." he said, trying to console her.

But apparently someone did. "What a horrible guy!" Raimon shouted, fuming after he heard that.

_

* * *

__TBC…_

* * *

1. He called it that because he didn't really tackle Sakuraba. Hiruma's trying to make off on the fact that he did the whole thing for intimidation, and that he meant to not tackle Sakuraba. 

A/N: Enjoy! No long authors notes this time, as I have to get to bed. See you tomorrow!!

And please enjoy my picture!!!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from TJ.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-24  
Done-2

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	23. A Dream Shattered and then Another Dream

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 23: A Dream Shattered and then Another Dream

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change our username soon, but we'll be sure to warn you)

* * *

A/N: This chapter is going to have a bit of things from the anime, so don't get confused if things don't follow the manga too closely.

* * *

"Did you watch it last night- Sakuraba on TV?" was one of the common questions floating around Deimon the next morning. 

"You mean the football game that was on TV!" was a common answer.

"It's so cool that they get to be on TV!" was yet another comment people made.

"What about that Eyeshield guy?" some asked.

"Yeah, he was really awesome!" others said.

"Who is he?" was a largely popular question as well, "A first year? A second year?"

There was a lot of speculation about what Eyeshield really looked like, some of which included a scared body builder, a pretty boy, or even an alien.

"He's pretty scary, isn't he?" some asked, "Like when he said 'It was deliberate'!"

"I think he's totally awesome!" some said, "I can't believe he'd say something like that!"

"He's an evil hero!" was something that was generally decided.

Sena listened nervously to all the thoughts floating around her school about her alter-ego as she changed her shoes and but her outside ones in her shoe locker. '_Everyone is creating their own impression of me,_' she thought, '_TV is pretty scary…_' she realized.

"Hey... Manager!" Sena heard called from behind her.

She glanced behind her and saw that it was the guy from the baseball team. '_Raimon-san…_' she reminded herself. "Ah! Hi there!" she said, smiling at him.

"I saw it…" Raimon told her, opening his locker and taking his shoes out with his feet, "Last night, on TV!" he told her, putting on his shoes. "But that Eyeshield guy is a real jerk!" he proclaimed, making Sena cringe in shame.

"First he almost injures a guy, then he says, 'did you see my Intimidation Tackle?!'" Raimon said, making Sena cringe even more, "There's no excuse for him!" he told her, his arms crossed.

He turned and patted Sena sympathetically on the back. "It must be hard on you to have such an awful guy on you team."

Sena nodded weakly. "Well, you know... You're right, there is an awful guy on the team," she told him, thinking about Hiruma, "But if it weren't for Eyeshield, we probably wouldn't have won our first game." she said, smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah, right!" Raimon exclaimed, "The game against Koigahama was your first victory, wasn't it?" he asked, slapping her on the shoulder in congratulations.

Sena winced. Even thought it wasn't her hurt arm, it still hurt, what with all of her bruises and her broken ribs. That reminded her; she had to go to the doctors soon, to get that check up that they had asked her to come back for. She would just have to be careful in the meantime to not over do it(1).

"We've gotta celebrate!" Raimon told her, "To your first victory and to me making first string!" he said enthusiastically.

"First string?! Really?" Sena asked, happy for her new friend, "Congratulations!" she told him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure yet," Raimon told her a bit sullenly, "I'll find out after school when it gets posted!" he added. Then he sighed. "To tell the truth, maybe first string is too much to hope for," he said, mostly to himself, "But I can probably work my way up from second string…" he continued, perking up.

"Hey... No negative thoughts allowed!" he told her suddenly, although it had been him who had been having negative thoughts, "Come to the baseball team room after school!" he added, running to class with a wave.

Sena waved back, a little overwhelmed by his enthusiasm.

After school, Raimon walked out of a store laden with bags. "Whoa…" he said to himself, "It might look bad if I've bought this much and I only make second string…" he said, stumbling a bit as he walked back towards the school. "Well... I guess it's all right if we turn it into a pity party," he decided, "It would be sweet to make first string after joining the team…"

Up on the hill that he had just walked past, a certain devilish dog smelled the food. Then Cerberus spotted him. He strained against the chains that kept him in place, wanting to go after the food.

A little while later, Raimon was part of a crowd that was waiting around the baseball team's room for the results of the placing. He stood at the back, jumping up and down, trying to see what was written on the sign. "Grr…" he growled, "Being a pipsqueak stinks!" he said. Then he got an idea.

Getting on his hands and knees, Raimon crawled through the feet of the crowd, making his way towards the boards. Once he was at the front, he looked up. What he saw shocked him.

Sena rushed down the stairs on her way to the baseball team room, afraid that she would be late. Once she reached the hallway where it should be, she looked around, but didn't spot Raimon. '_What? He's not here yet?_' she wondered, shocked. She could have sworn that she was late.

Sena shrugged, then walked up to the board anyway. "This must be the posting…" she muttered, looking at the large piece of paper that had been put up. "I wonder if he made it…" she mumbled, looking it over. She might as well check while she waited for him.

"Let's see, first string…" she whispered, bring a hand up and tracing down the names with her finger. "Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, realizing something. '_I just noticed! I don't know his last name!_' she felt like hitting herself for that, but refrained from doing so.

Just then, one of the senior players and the coach walked out of the team room.

"Excuse me," Sena said politely, going up to them, "Do you know a baseball player with reddish-brown hair like this…" she demonstrated with her hands, "He's a first-year student who's really good at catching?" she asked.

They looked at her blankly for a moment before the baseball players eyes lit up. "Oh," he said, "You mean this guy?" he asked, pointing at a name.

Sena leaned own to look at it. '_Hm…_' she thought, '_So his name's Rai Montaro_(2)_... but I thought it was Raimon?_' she thought about it for a moment, before she sighed and shook her head. She must have heard it wrong. She was lucky that she hadn't said what she thought his name was to his face, which would have been embarrassing.

"Wait…" Sena muttered, glancing up. The placement of his name looked to far down to be first string...

'Third String' the paper read above Montaro's name.

"What!" she exclaimed, startled.

"Third string isn't really part of the team," the coach told her, smirking as he took a drag on his cigarette, "They're more like an adjunct club of enthusiasts." he said. "Basically, they didn't make the cut."

"We had a lot of applicants," the baseball team member said, "It's too bad, but we can't take everyone."

"_I've bet my life on my glove,"_ Montaro had told her earlier, _"My catching is gonna make me a hero someday!"_ Sena remembered at the time thinking that he was so cool, already having a goal like that. Did he already know about his placement? Was that why he wasn't here?

"_This team doesn't need guys who are only good at one thing!"_ Sena remembered the coach saying the day before when she had gone to see Montaro play. So they couldn't have him on the team because he was only good at one thing. She wondered how Montaro must feel about that.

Then, hearing a faint rattling noise, Sena looked up. She noticed that she was near the clubhouse, and that the rattling noise was the door opening, all of her teammates exiting.

"Bombard any tall guys with fliers, got it?" Hiruma was saying as Mamori ran off with some.

"It'd be great to find a good receiver…" Kurita said, looking at the large stack of papers he was holding.

Sena walked up to them a bit hesitantly. "Hiruma-san…" she started, looking at the ground, "Is it really such a problem if a receiver isn't tall?" she asked, still not looking at them.

Hiruma looked at her questioningly, but it was Kurita who answered.

"No, it doesn't really matter." he said.

"And, in football, is it a problem if you have just one skill?" she asked, this time looking at her teammates.

"Idiot, you've got it backwards!" Hiruma told her, "We _want_ guys who are good at one thing." he said.

"It's a very specialized game, you see," Kurita added.

Sena looked at them blankly for a moment, before she smiled. But all she said was; "May I have some fliers?"

Kurita started to hand some to her, before Hiruma snatched them out of his hands.

"You don't have to hand these out!" he told her, "You'll hang them up in the most useless places!" he said, to Sena's growing horror, "It's become clear, you're no good at being a manager!" he told her harshly. Then he pulled out a rope. "Instead, you're gonna start practicing!" he said, giving the rope a tug, "To start with, every day you're gonna run!" he tied one end of the rope around her waist.

'_But I already run!_' she wanted to say, but didn't. That might make it worse.

"Hm…" Hiruma remarked as he tied the other end of the rope around Cerberus, "Wonder why this one's all riled up…" Then he finished tying the rope and unlocked the dog.

"Aaackkk!" Sena screamed as the dog took off, dragging her behind him.

"Hah, that's a pretty good pace!" Hiruma said, watching them.

"Will she be all right?" Kurita asked, worried.

"That Damn Chibi. After she runs 40 yards in 4.2 seconds, she always collapses." Hiruma told him, "She can't access that kind of speed all the time." he said. "I want her legs to really know what 4.2 seconds feels like."

On a hill a little bit away, Raimon, or Rai Montaro, or Monta, or Raimon Taro, or whoever the heck his name was, sat, dwelling in his misery. He watched as a father and son threw a baseball back and forth below him. Then he grabbed a water bottle from beside him and took a long swig, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.

He then glanced to the side when he heard some thing approaching him, fast. "Huh?" he voiced dully. Then he spotted a dog coming right at him, a rope tying Sena to him.

"Yikes!" he screamed, jumping up and trying to run away, but the dog had latched onto the back of his pants. "What the heck!" he screamed, "Call him off!"

"You're not the only one who wants him to stop!" Sena told him.

A little bit later, they had Cerberus calmed down and were sitting side by side on the hill.

"You weren't in the team room." Sena said, breaking the silence.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that," Monta(3) said, "I totally forgot." he was lying of course, but he just hadn't felt like he could face anyone after he heard the news. He tossed Sena one of the water bottles he had, and sweat dropped when she fumbled before catching it.

Monta sighed again. "Oh man… this sucks…" he said, "Third team…" he picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"Um, well…" Sena stuttered, trying to find something encouraging to say, but Monta spoke up again before she could.

"I sorta knew that the first team was too good for me," he told Sena, tossing a baseball back and forth between his hands, on one of which he wore his glove, "But I didn't think I'd end up on the third team." he said. "On the third team, you can't even sit on the bench during the games," he added, now speaking mostly to himself, "There's no way I'd become a catching hero."

Sena glanced at him. Was Monta… crying?

"A dream remains a dream after all." Monta said, tears indeed welling up in his eyes. "It was hopeless from the beginning for me to become a hero, right?" he asked himself.

"Are you going to give up?" Sena asked him suddenly. (4) "You…" she paused, trying to find something to say. "I think you're really amazing!" she said finally, "You told me that you've staked your life on catching and becoming a hero… That this is the only think you won't give up on… And also that you've been aiming for this goal and working really hard since you were little!" she said, honestly a little mad that Monta seemed to be giving up so easily.

"I think you're amazing." she repeated.

Monta looked up at her in wonderment.

"Me… I don't have any goals," Sena told him, turning to look up at the sky.

"You…" Monta started, looking at her in surprise.

"That's why…" Sena interrupted him, not finished with her speech quite yet, "That's why you shouldn't give up so easily." She turned to look at Monta once again. "If you work hard…" she paused, closing her eyes, "If you work hard, you can get onto the second team- No, maybe even the first team!" she told him encouragingly.

"The first team?" Monta asked, staring at her wide eyed, "Me?"

"Yeah!" Sena agreed enthusiastically, standing up and pumping her fists in the air, "If it's Monta-kun, then definitely!"

Monta stared at her for a moment more before he smiled widely. "Yeah, that's right!" he said, standing as well, "If I work hard, surely even I can get onto the first team!" he said, "I can be a regular!"

"Yeah!" Sena told him, smiling.

Monta turned towards the sun, reflecting over the lake and held his glove out. "Honjo-san, I'm terribly sorry for whimpering like a weakling," he said, closing his eyes, "I'll work even harder then before!" he vowed.

Sena looked at him curiously before he shoved all the food and drinks that he had gotten into her hands and ran down the hill, screaming.

"All right!" he yelled, smiling. "EFFORT MAX!" he screamed, leaping into the air.

Then Sena spotted something.

"Wait!" she yelled after him, looking aside and blushing. He turned and looked at her curiously. "Y-your… pants…" she told him pointing a little, but still not looking at him.

Monta's brows furrowed in confusion, before he felt the back of his pants and realized that the seat of his trousers were missing. He flushed as well. "Oops." he said, as Cerberus munched on the back of his pants a few feet away._

* * *

__TBC…_

* * *

1. Hint! Hint! The beginning of plot! Yay!!!

2. I needed to have something in there to give him the name Monta.

3. I got tired of all the name confusion, so that's what he's gonna be called now.

4. And here comes Sena-chan's confession of love. Seriously, does anyone else notice how much what Sena-kun says next in the anime sounds like he's confessing his love to Monta, or is it only me?

A/N: Now where is this going to go from here, I wonder, will I follow the anime, or the manga? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait to find out!

And, as no one said anything about it, I'll ask here. Did you guys like my picture?

Please tell me!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from TJ.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-24  
Done-2

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	24. Catch Master 80

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 24: Catch Master 80

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change our username soon, but we'll be sure to warn you before we do)

* * *

Hiruma and Kurita walked to the school, Kurita holding a stack of papers and pushing a cart full of footballs while Hiruma looked around at the departing students.

"See you later!" one student called out to another as they left.

"Did you decide which team to join?" another asked a friend.

But as soon as they spotted Hiruma, all the chit chat quieted as several people backed away in fear.

Hiruma and Kurita continued to walk towards the school, Hiruma glancing around, seemingly uninterested.

"It seems like there aren't that many tall first-year students," Kurita commented as he looked around as well.

Hiruma ignored him.

"...And so I told him..." Hiruma heard from in front of him, "'Die, you little pipsqueak!'" a tall boy said to his friend. Hiruma smirked and grabbed a ball from the cart that Kurita was pushing, throwing it at the kid.

It slammed into the boys head, knocking him over.

Hiruma turned and walked away. "Don't want him," he said.

"S-sorry," Kurita apologized as he walked past the boy and his friend, picking up the errant ball and returning it to his cart.

Hiruma and Kurita continued walking, and soon came across three more boys who dwarfed the students around them.

Smirking evilly, Hiruma threw three more balls, one for each, at the freshmen.

One tried to kick the ball with the back of his foot, kicking it into the air and away from him.

Another crossed his arms in front of his face, the ball bouncing off of them.

The third one used a volleyball bump, bouncing the ball away before he leaped forward, catching the ball. "Got it!" he announced, before he turned to Hiruma and brandished the ball at him. "What's the big idea!" he demanded.

Hiruma glanced down at him before dumping a load of advertisements for the football team on him and walking away with Kurita, leaving three confused freshmen behind.

Inside the school building, Sena followed Monta as he went to his shoe locker, covering the rip in the back of his pants with his bag.

"Sorry about your pants..." Sena told him apologetically, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Aw, it's all right," Monta told her, taking his shoes out of his locker, "What stinks is that I thought I could wear my uniform home," he complained, changing his shoes and putting his school ones away, "But it's being cleaned."

"What about a football uniform?" Sena suggested, pointing towards the clubroom, "I think there are some extras in the team room," she told him.

"Really?" Monta asked, thankful. Then he paused. Waitaminute... This must be some sneaky plot of Sena's, trying to get him to become a football player instead of a baseball player. "No! I can't do it!" he said shaking his head wildly. Sena looked at him questioningly.

"No body can catch the ball if you just throw it at them out of nowhere," Kurita told Hiruma as they walked down the halls of their high school.

"I'm testing their reflexes," Hiruma told him, "If it's a clearly thrown spiral, then someone might even be able to catch it one-handed..." he said.

Kurita nodded, before looking to the side and spotting something. "Hey, is that Sena-chan?" he asked, pointing to the side. Hiruma glanced at where he pointed, seeing the girl as well.

"I'm onto you- you're strangely persistent..." Monta was saying, smiling slightly at Sena, "You think if I'm not gonna be playing baseball, then why not check out football..."

"_Is it a problem if a receiver isn't tall?"_ Hiruma remembered Sena asking earlier. '_Was she talking about that little pipsqueak monkey?_' he wondered. Then he decided to test it out. Grabbing a football from the cart that Kurita was pushing around, he threw it straight at the two first years.

Luckily, (or not, if you think about the reason...) Sena was used to having things coming from behind her unexpectedly, and thus had a keen danger sense which warned her that she needed to move, right now. So she did so, the ball flying right past her ear and continuing on towards Monta.

Reacting on instinct, Monta brought his hand up and caught the ball, stopping it bare inches from his face. "Yikes!!" he exclaimed, the ball smoking in his hand.

Kurita and Sena stared at him in amazement, Sena still holding her arms up in front of her face from when she had brought them up when she felt the danger.

"What the-?!" Monta exclaimed, looking back and forth between the members of the football team, "Your teammates?" he asked, pointing from Sena to Kurita and Hiruma, who was unrolling some tape while smiling evilly.

Then, before anyone knew what was happening, Hiruma had Monta trussed up with tape and locked inside the cart filled with footballs that Kurita had been pushing before, and was rushing away with him, shouting; "Ya-Ha!" leaving Sena and Kurita to stare after them in shock.

Outside, Mamori was being bombarded by questions as she tried to hand out advertisements for the football team.

"Should I join the team?" Satake asked her, "I can't decide, Mamori," he said.

"Here, Mamori, "I'll pass these out to the rest of the basketball team," Yamaoka said, taking some of the fliers from her.

Mamori smiled at then, wondering what was going on. Soon, all the fliers that she had were gone and she was walking back to the clubroom. "Those went a lot faster then I thought," she commented to herself as she opened the door and entered the room. Walking over to the table, she sat down in one of the chairs and sighed, looking around the empty clubhouse. '_I've got some time before everyone gets back..._' she thought.

Mamori got up once again and took off her jacket, setting it aside and putting on an apron, grabbing a broom and walking outside. '_I guess I'll straighten up..._' she thought, starting to sweep in front of the clubhouse.

She looked up a few minutes later when she heard a thumping noise to see Hiruma dragging someone up the stairs by a rope, Kurita and Sena following behind him worriedly.

The boy being dragged was tied up, duck tape covering his mouth, so when he tried to talk all that came out was; "Mmmph! Mmmmmmmph!" when he meant to say; "Yeouch! You're gonna scrape all the skin off my but!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mamori thundered, slamming the end of her broom into the ground, making Sena, Monta, and Kurita wince.

"He wants to join the team," Hiruma told Mamori, looking slyly at Monta, "Uh... a first year... what was his name?" he asked.

Sena paused before answering, not completely sure what his name was before going with the one that she was almost certain of. "Rai Montaro." she told her team captain.

'_You've got it wrong!_' Monta tried to complain, but he was prevented from doing so by his gag, '_It's Raimon Taro_'

"Monta, huh?" Hiruma asked, assigning the boy a nickname with little regard for what the boy wanted, "That's a good name for him." he added, smiling evilly.

"What do you mean, 'He wants to join the team?!'" Mamori asked indignantly, "This is clearly against his will!" she added, pointing at Monta.

"Right, clearly..." Sena said shakily, looking down at Monta, who had been tied up and dragged here by Hiruma.

"Sorry about this," Mamori told Monta, squatting down next to him, "You must be in pain," she said. "Here, I'll untie this for you," she told him, starting to untie the ropes that Hiruma had bound him in.

"What??" Hiruma snapped, looking back at her and reaching into his pocket and drawing out his Book of Threats(TM).

'_Oh, no!_' Kurita thought, seeing it.

'_That's his Book of Threats!_' Sena thought, seeing it as well. She didn't want her new friend to be threatened by Hiruma, but what could she do?

Once Monta was untied, Mamori spotted the rip in his pants and gasped. "Your pants are ripped too!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no... this was..." Monta tried to explain, covering the hole with his hands.

"I can sew them up quickly..." Mamori told him kindly, "Put something else on while you wait," she said.

"_I'm fine!_" Monta interrupted her, holding out a hand, "I ripped these earlier," he told her, "I'm not one to put the blame on someone else." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's all right!" Mamori said.

"Huh?" Monta asked, startled.

"It doesn't matter who's to blame," Mamori told him, "I'll fix them for you anyway," she said, smiling slightly at him, "Don't be so stubborn..."

"Okay..." Monta said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Hiruma watched their interaction for a moment with a frown, before he suddenly smiled, an idea coming to him. He dropped his Book of Threats back into his pocket and followed silently behind Mamori and Monta as they entered the clubhouse.

Both Sena and Kurita stared after him, surprised. And a little scared about what he could have thought up.

"This is great..." Monta said, looking at the patch Mamori had sown onto the back of his pants as he and Sena walked home. "You can't even tell where the rip was."

"Mamori-nee has always been a whiz at sewing," Sena told him, remembering back to the first thing she had ever sown. Three little stuffed cats, of which she had given two to Sena and Riku when he had moved away. Sena still had hers, she kept it in a little bag at the end of a rope that she wore around her neck(1). Now that Sena thought about it, she was probably pretty good at sewing as well, seeing as Mamori had taught her how to do it, not that she used those skills much.

"Huh?" Monta said, jerking Sena out of her thoughts, "Have you known her for a long time?!" he asked as something reached out from the bushes behind him.

"She's a childhood friend," Sena told him, looking up at the sky as Monta was snatched away behind her, "Our houses are near each other so we've been friends since we were little..."

It was at this moment that Sena realized her new friend was gone, and she looked around wildly for him.

Hiruma let go of his hold on Monta as soon as they entered the park, prompting the younger boy to run up and stand at the top of the slide.

"Again?!" he asked, astonished, the same guy kidnapping him twice in one day? "You're kidnapping me again?!" he asked, just to clarify.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Hiruma told him, waving a hand placatingly.

Near the road, Sena skidded to a stop next to the fence, finally seeing her friend. '_What are they doing over there?_' she wondered, looking at them curiously.

"The first time..." Hiruma continued, lighting up a cigarette, "That was an order from my boss." he said.

'_"Boss"...?_' Sena wondered, listening in.

"It's not a good idea to disobey him..." Hiruma told Monta, taking a drag on his cigarette, "The boss doesn't like to do the dirty work so we have to do whatever he says!"

"Who would do such a thing...?" Monta wondered aloud.

"Eyeshield 21..." Hiruma said, grinning evilly.

Sena looked on, horrified. What was Hiruma doing...?!

"You mean that guy?!" Monta yelled, angry. Then he turned and slid down the slid. "He gives Sena a hard time too," he said, "How come someone like him is the boss?!" he asked.

"Say what you like." Hiruma told him, taking another drag on his cigarette, "He _is_ the team's ace." he added.

'_Hey, Hiruma knows not to smoke._' Sena thought, just noticing the cigarette in her seniors hand. She frowned. What was he playing at...?

"Even Mamori joined the team because she was charmed by Eyeshield's playing." Hiruma lied, causing Monta to look at him in horror.

'_He makes up such nonsense..._' Sena thought.

"He said; 'Mamori?? I'll just use her and dump her.'" Hiruma told Monta, even though it was completely untrue.

"Th-that's the last straw!" Monta thundered, clenching a fist.

"I wonder if anyone could take his place..." Hiruma mused aloud, "And save Mamori!" he added. "Maybe if it were someone who had great catching skills..." Hiruma goaded.

Monta gasped.

'_He's falling for it!_' Sena realized.

"N-no, I can't do it." Monta told Hiruma and himself, shaking his head violently, "I'm on the baseball team. It wouldn't be good if I ran off to this team." he said.

"You're right, it wouldn't look good!" Hiruma said, before adding the last piece of bait, "But what if, say, you _sacrificed _yourself to protect the girl?" he asked, "There aren't many true gentlemen around anymore..." Hiruma mused, one hand on his chin.

Monta stared at him in astonishment.

'_He's gone to far!!_' Sena thought from where she was watching.

"Let me think about it... overnight..." Monta asked Hiruma, who nodded, before leaving.

Monta sat in his house and stared silently at the baseball glove that lied on the table.

"Honjo Masaru of the Shuei Bears..." he muttered to himself, "Player number 80, catch master."

"_I think you're really amazing!" _Sena had told him that when he had been about to give up, _"You told me that you've staked your life on catching and becoming a hero… That this is the only think you won't give up on… And also that you've been aiming for this goal and working really hard since you were little!"_

"Honjo..." Monta said, "Is this all right?" he asked, getting down on his hands and knees and bowing to the glove that he had gotten from the player himself, "I'm sorry..." he said, "I wasn't able to become a baseball player!

"But now... for the first time... some people want me to be on their team!" he said. "So I want to try my best for them!"

The next morning, Sena wondered to the clubhouse early, and noticed something. "Hey," she said to herself, "Why is the door open?" she cautiously pushed it open a bit.

And she saw the number 80.

Then the person turned around greeting her. "Yo!" Monta said, "This is Honjo's number- 80!" he announced with a thumbs up, completely decked out in football gear.

Sena smiled at him.

"Down with Eye shield 21!" he chanted, causing Sena to deflate a little.

'_How is this gonna work...?_' she wondered.

"Let's go! Maximum effort!" Monta called as he ran out onto the field, ready for training.

"First, let's go for a run!" Sena suggested, "Ready?!" she asked, before they both took off with a; "Go!_"  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. Like what Riku has in the anime.

A/N: No body likes me anymore... no one reviewed!

Well, all right, I don't care all that much, but I do like it, so keep on reviewing!

Remixed stuff:

Deimon Devil Bats Wide Receiver  
Raimon Taro (Monta)  
40-Yard Dash: 5.0 seconds  
Bench Press: 40 kg  
Jersey Numberer 80  
Catch Master

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon__-__kun__/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark._  
Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark._  
Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from TJ.  
_Tetsuma__-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-24  
Done-2

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	25. Declaration of War

* * *

Eye shield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 25: Declaration of War

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change or username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before)

* * *

"... Three... Four..." Monta counted, pressing down on Sena's neck to help her with neck strengthening exercises as the whole team worked out in the weight room, "Five... Six..." he said, as Sena grunted from effort.

"Seven..." they counted, now on a different exercise, "Eight..."

"Nine..." they said, the exercise different yet again, "Ten!" Monta said, and Sena crashed to the floor just as Mamori entered the room.

"Oh, Sena!" she cried worriedly, rushing towards her friend.

"It's okay..." Sena reassured Mamori as she hovered over her worriedly, "I thought I'd try to work out with everyone," she said.

"All right..." Mamori said, "But take it easy, okay?" she asked, rubbing the younger girls shoulders in worry.

"Ow..." Monta groaned fakely, rubbing his shoulder, "My shoulder seems like it's out of whack..." he said. It didn't, but he wanted Mamori to pay attention to him.

"I'll fix it for you!" Kurita told Monta happily, walking over to the other and grabbing his arm, pushing it back into his shoulder.

"Yeouch!!" Monta screamed in pain as his shoulder was grind ed together.

'_Kurita's__ happy..._' Sena thought, watching them and smiling, '_He's got more friends now._'

"Hey," Hiruma said, speaking up from behind them from where he was working out and cleaning his guns, "Damn Pipsqueaks- work on building up your necks..." he told them, "Otherwise you'll get killed in the game."

"But... the games so far..." Sena said, sweat dropping.

In the halls Cerberus ran past several people, holding a newspaper and making them scream in shock. Soon he reached the window of the weight room, where Hiruma took the paper from his mouth and threw him a bone. He opened the paper and glanced at it for a second before he threw it down onto one of the benches around the room angrily.

"Those damn scrubs!" he shouted, surprising his teammates.

Monta and Sena walked up and glanced at the paper, trying to see what their captain was so angry about.

"Another bag snatching?" Monta questioned, looking at a headline that read; 'WAVE OF BAG-SNATCHERS; Riverside Crime Wave'

"That's where we go running!" Sena exclaimed, looking closely at the article.

"I bet it's those guys from Zokugaku," Monta said, picking up the paper so that he could read the article.

"Zokugaku?" Sena questioned, coming up behind her friend.

"The high school across the river," Monta explained, "Really, they're like a gang of thugs." he said. "It stinks having them so nearby..." he complained.

"That's not the article I meant!" Hiruma shouted at them, coming up behind the two and slamming their heads together, "Look at the sports page!" he told them.

"Oh, this!" Sena said, looking at the article he pointed to. It read; 'OJO HIGH SCHOOL PULLS AHEAD; Ojo vs. Sankaku 7-6' then, underneath was a statement; 'Coach SaburotaSumi of the Sankaku Punks says "Ojo's era is over! There is no guarantee that they will be able to win the Fall season.'

That reminded Sena, she hadn't seen Sei since the game against Ojo. It wasn't that unusual, it wasn't like they specifically meet up at any time or any place, but usually she'd see him at least once a week in the morning when she went running, but she hadn't so far. She hoped nothing had happened to her friend.

"A one point game!!" Kurita exclaimed, breaking Sena out of her thoughts as he looked at the article as well, "That's pretty close..."

"Why'd their third round game have to be so close?!" Hiruma complained, annoyed, "Now we can't brag about scoring twice against them!" he said.

"Well," Mamori started, interrupting them, "There's the publicity." she told them, "The fliers and posters are great, but what if we played a game in our own schoolyard?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Kurita said, thinking about it, "She's right... Why would anyone care about us if they've never seen us play?" he questioned.

"All right!" Hiruma said suddenly, causing his teammates to look at him in confusion, "It's set- a game this weekend!" he said, already on his laptop and talking to someone on the phone.

"So soon!!" Monta shouted in astonishment.

"It's always like this with him..." Sena told her friend, not even really bothered by Hiruma anymore.

"Let's start getting ready!" Kurita suggested happily.

"Damn Pipsqueaks!" Hiruma shouted, "Go shop for equipment's while you're out running!" he told them, sending them out the door with a kick.

Soon enough, they were running on the route that they usually ran when they were practicing.

"Hey," Monta said suddenly, "That's it," he pointed ahead of them.

"There's the sports shop..." Sena agreed, looking at where her friend was pointing.

"Maximum effort! Run!" Monta shouted suddenly, taking off at a dash for the store.

"Hey!" Sena called after him, "Hey, wait up..." she started, heading towards the store as well, but stopped when someone came up in front of her, jogging as well, and she saw the persons face.

'_Sei__-__kun..._' Sena thought, pausing as he passed her and her heart sped up. Sei continued to run like he hadn't even recognized her. Or seen her... And maybe he hadn't. '_Th-that''s right..._' she thought, '_Sei-kun doesn't know what I look like when I'm pretending to be a boy..._' she realized. He still thought that she was a girl called Sen-chan.

Shin paused after he passed the other person, recognizing them as vaguely familiar. He stopped and glanced back, looking the person over. Now that he did, he immediately recognized her.

"Are you Eyeshield 21... Sen-chan." he asked in his low voice.

Sena flinched. How did he know?! Hiruma was _not_ going to like this. But it was no use denying it, Sei wasn't really asking a question, even though it was phrased like one. "...Yes..." she answered a bit hesitantly, turning around to face her friend.

By now, Monta had reached the store and was looking back at Sena. "Hey, what's he doing?" he wondered aloud, taking out the money that Hiruma had given them. "Whatever..." he said, ruffling through the money, "I'll just go get the stuff..."

At that moment, two people came by on a motorcycle, snatching the money out of his hands and driving off.

"Hey!!" he shouted, running after them, "Give it back!" he yelled at the two thieves.

"See if you can catch us, idiot!" one of them taunted, while the other ruffled through the money they had stolen.

"Ha!" he laughed, "It's a pretty good take!"

Sena looked down from where she was talking with Sei at the commotion, and saw Monta running after two people on a motorcycle. "Ack!" she exclaimed, "The team's money!" she stared down at the chase, wondering what she should do. She started to run down the hill, intending to help.

Shin looked at it as well. He was a little annoyed that this had interrupted his time with Sen, he had been about to apologize to Sen(2) for all the tackling that he had done to her in their last game, but they had been interrupted.(1) "Interesting..." he muttered, pulling out some gloves out of nowhere and snapping them on.

Shin ran forward and caught up with Sen. "There's a traffic jam on this side of the bridge," he told her, easily keeping pace, "With our legs there's no one we can't catch." he added.

"You come up on them from the left," Shin told Sen, "We'll attack them from both sides."

Sena gulped, nervous. She didn't know if she could do this. But she didn't know what Hiruma would do to her, or Monta, if they lost the money. So she said; "Right," and got ready.

And so began the Shin and Sena V.S. Motorcycle match. Shin and Sena took off, running around cars and towards the motorcycle with the stolen money, many people staring after them in surprise.

Suddenly, both Shin and Sena were upon the two thieves, one on either side and not slowing down.

"What the-?!" the two shouted, before Shin was suddenly in front of them, glaring. "Yikes!" they shouted. Then they tried to swerve to the other side, but Sena was still there. Before they could try something else, Shin had knocked them off their bike and onto the ground.

The bike kept going before it crashed, exploding.

"The money!" one of the thieves cried out, reaching for it as it went over the edge of the bridge.

Sena dashed to it, watching the money fall towards the water.

Then, Monta jumped up, grabbing the money out of the air, before landing back onto the bridge, crouching next to Sena, who stared at him, amazed.

"We did it!" she shouted, giving Monta a quick hug from happiness. "Thank you!" she told him sincerely, smiling at him.

Monta looked away, blushing and embarrassed for a reason he couldn't name.

Shin watched them, face emotionless, but inside him something burned when he saw Sen hug the other boy. He glanced back when he heard the two thieves start to talk, trying to distract himself from the feeling, suspecting that if he didn't he might do something that he might later regret.

"What the-?!" one spluttered.

"Who are these guys?" the other asked.

Shin frowned and raised his hood once again, it had fallen off when he had knocked the two off their bike he noticed, and walked towards them. "You misjudged your opponents." he told them sternly, making them sweat in fear.

Soon enough, the police had arrived and were taking the two criminals away as well as helping the general population settle down.

Monta counted through the money to make sure it was all there, still a bit embarrassed at Sena's enthusiastic thanks. It was all there, he quickly realized, and put the money back into the envelope, slipping it into a zippered pocket to make sure it wouldn't get lost again.

Then both he and Sena turned to Shin.

"Thank you so much!" Sena exclaimed, bowing and refraining from hugging Sei as well. He had never been much of a peoples person, so she wasn't sure he would appreciate it. It was better to thank her friend for his help normally.

"Thank you so much!" Monta echoed, bowing as well.

Shin said nothing for a moment, removing his gloves. "So you found yourself a receiver?" he finally asked, not looking at them. He didn't want that feeling to flare up again. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Come to the Fall tournament completely prepared," Shin continued, "Ojo will be twice as strong in the Fall." he told them.

Then he turned, glancing at Sen out of the corner of his eye, his face shadowed by his hood. "I'll be waiting for you at the finals." he told her, before turning once again and jogging away.

Sena and Monta stared after him, astonished. Finally, Monta broke the silence, saying; "Cool!!" Sena nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

Soon after their encounter with the thieves and Shin, Sena and Monta had bought the things that they had set out for in the first place and were on their way back to the clubhouse, discussing what Shin had said.

"I'll be waiting for you at the finals." Monta said, trying to imitate Shin as they neared the clubroom.

"No," Sena told him, "He sounded cooler than that," she said.

"Then you try it!" Monta grumbled at her, knocking a fist to her head.

"Uh..." Sena moaned, but tried it out anyway. "...I-I'll be waiting for you at the finals." she said, getting a better impression then Monta, but it still wasn't quite right.

"Huh?" Monta asked from in front of her at the door, not even paying attention, "Somebody's here." he said.

"Hey, you weren't paying attention!" Sena complained as she walked up behind Monta as he looked inside the clubhouse.

Sena looked at him, worried, when he jumped back in fear. "It's Habashira Rui," Monta whispered to her as she moved to look in as well. She spotted a strange looking guy with black hair and pale skin sitting in one of their chairs. "He's the football captain. And the scariest of the guys from Zokugaku!" Monta said.

Just then, someone inside the room spoke up, and both of the teens quieted, wondering what was going on. "So the game this weekend between Deimon and Zokugaku is all set..." the voice said, causing the two outside to look at each other in horror, "We're gonna rid the Earth of all you scum!" Hiruma continued, and Sena looked in and spotted him sitting in another chair at the table, dressed up in football gear with the number 21 on it and a helmet with an Eyeshield.

"Damn you, Eyeshield 21!!" Rui shouted, standing up and struggling against another man who tried to hold him down, "I'm gonna kill you!!" he raged.

'_Ackkk_' Sena screamed in her mind, '_What does he think he's doing?!!_' she wondered.

"Oh, you think you're going to win?" Hiruma asked, pointing a finger at Rui, "Want to bet ￥5,000,000 on it?" he taunted.

"Yeah, why not?" Rui shouted back at him as the older man holding him pushed him out the door and past Sena and Monta, "You're just a raggedy bunch that lost to Ojo!" he said, a long tongue flicking out of his mouth, "I'm the strongest linebacker there is!" he boasted, "Shin? He's nothing!!" he said.

Sena froze. How dare he... Sei was _not_ nothing!

"Step aside, pipsqueak!" Rui told Sena as he bumped into her, shoving her aside. Sena said nothing and didn't move, standing in the same spot as the Zokugaku walked past her.

Then, suddenly, she was in front of him, shocking both him and her teammates. "S... Shin..." Sena started, almost saying 'Sei' but preventing it at the last moment, "...is the strongest.(3)" she told Rui firmly but quietly, looking down at the ground, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Off to the side, Monta watched her, shocked.

"What?!" Rui shouted at her, outraged.

"The Devil Bats will meet him at the finals." Sena told him louder this time, but just as firm, "And we won't lose against anyone else." she finished, raising her eyes to meet his, her green orbs swimming with determination_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. Shin doesn't even notice that she's dressed like a boy, he's that dense.

2. If you haven't realized by now, whenever the POV is focused mainly on Shin, and he thinks about Sena-chan, she's referred to as Sen. Vice versa for Sena-chan, but she thinks of Shin as Sei.

3. Oh, Hiruma _so_ has blackmail material now.

A/N: Yay! Shin/Sena-chan interaction! Yay! And some Monta/Sena-chan thrown in as well, because I wanted to. And Shin is jealous!!! Hah ha!!! He he he...

And people are reviewing again! Yay! And I finished book 3! Yay!

Okay, calm down. Okay. I'm calm now. Now, onto the Remixed things!

A Thankless Task  
Deluxe Biographies  
of the Supporting Cast  
(Or: Hiruma's got the goods on everyone!)

Ojo's Medic  
When he was a kid, he read _Blackjack_ and was inspired to become a doctor. Now he's reading _Give My Regards to Blackjack_ and is becoming disillusioned with medicine.

Mr. Shirakami  
Mamori and Sena's (he's for an advanced class) homeroom physics teacher. Mr. Shirakami puts complete trust in the sincere and hard working Mamori (and to a lesser extent, Sena). Even if he were to witness Mamori stabbing someone, he'd probably say something like, "The victim and the surroundings must have moved toward the knife. Since movement is relative, you can prove that she was innocent."

Shuei Bears  
A leading pro baseball team. Their mascot, Grizzly, is famous for being too scary. When he preforms during the seventh inning stretch, the cries of children echo throughout the stadium.

Baseball Team Captain  
A fanatical Bears fan, he's fond of saying, "If the Bears win the championship, I'll do a lap around town in a loincloth!" Every year, he cheerfully buys a new loincloth in preparation for the championship game.But lately, he's started to realize, "You know, it's possible that it's not that I want the Bears to win, it's that I want to run around in a loincloth."

The Guy that Hiruma Bonked on the Head With a Ball  
He used to be a pipsqueak, so he blew all of his savings on magic growth pills that cost ￥19,800 through a mail order catalog. They were actually just calcium tablets which could be purchased for ￥980.However, this happened to coincide with a growth spurt so, to this day, he continues to buy the calcium tablets at 20 times the price.

Zokugaku Football Team Adviser  
He was simply born under a boring and unfortunate star. Whenever he leaves the house, it rains. Whenever he's on the road, every stoplight turns red.Will his sheer misfortune show itself again for the Deimon-Zokugaku game?

And that's all of 'em!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

(God, does no one have any questions?)

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/__Suzuna__-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-3

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	26. The Death of the Riceman

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 26: The Death of the Riceman

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change or username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before)

* * *

Once again, _everyone _stared at Sena in surprise. Monta from the door, and Mamori, Kurita and Hiruma from inside, where Hiruma was removing the 'Eyeshield 21' helmet. 

Even Sena was surprised.

'_Wait..._' Sena thought, '_What did I...?_' before she was broken out of her thoughts by Rui staring at her with a ticked off expression and reaching for her. "Ack!" she exclaimed, leaning back and trying to avoid the hand. For a moment, she thought she had succeeded, but then, impossibly, the guys arms stretched even more, grabbing onto her head and squeezing. Hard.

"Did you say something?" Rui asked her, looming above her, "Wanna say it again?" he said, even thought he knew perfectly well what she had said.

'_This guy's arms are so long!_' Sena thought, winching as the other teen pushed down, making her ribs ache. She really needed to go to the doctors for that check up soon.

Suddenly, Mamori was in front of Sena, arms spread, pushing her back and away from the boy and standing in front of her protectively, glaring at the punk from Zokugaku. Sena crouched behind her friend, holding her head in her hands.

The boy laughed. "HA! You have a girl to protect you," Rui scoffed, before going back to mocking Sena's words. "'We can't lose,' you said? Looks to me like you're cowardly little pipsqueak who can't do much of anything!" he said.

Sena was silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "It's true I'm a weakling..." she said, and it didn't bother her because it was. "But I'm not the one who's going to do it." she told him, standing up again.

Rui laughed again. "HA! You're gonna leave it to someone else!?" he asked, "So... who is it?"

Sena walked in front of Mamori, gently pushing her aside with her arm. "Eyeshield 21!" she told Rui.

"_It's the lunchtime music hour,_" a voice over the intercom said, "_The DJ club is now taking requests._"

"Wow..." Monta said to Sena as they walked down the hall, "I was scared yesterday! You really showed some guts!" he told the girl admiringly.

"Uhh..." Sena groaned. She didn't want to think about that. What had she been thinking yesterday! "I don't know why I said that to him..." she told her friend.

"_Just put your requests in the box outside the broadcast room..._" the voice said, before stopping when he felt a gun pressed to the side of his head.

"_Ya-Ha!_" the voice came again, but this time it was decidedly different, causing a lot of the students to stare at the intercom in surprise, Sena and Monta in particularly.

"_Important newsflash!_" Hiruma said over the intercom, "_This Saturday in the schoolyard there's gonna be a football game!_" he said. "_Our opponent will be the Zokugaku Chameleons. There's five million yen riding on the game!_" by now a lot of people were staring at the intercom, curious.

"Five million yen!?" someone asked in astonishment.

"Did he say Zokugaku!?" another questioned.

"Whoa..." was all some of the others said.

"_Those guys from Zokugaku have always been nothing but trouble for us!_" Hiruma continued, "_But the Devil Bats are gonna beat them to a pulp!_" Even people who were on the roof and outside could hear him.

"_And of course our hero, Eye shield 21... will be there with his murderous tackle! Free admission! Be there or be a wuss!!_" he shouted.

"Oh, no..." Mamori groaned from where she sat with some of her friends in a classroom.

"N-now we're gonna have to win..." Monta said, sweating nervously. Behind him, Sena said nothing, but she was sweating as well.

Later, the football team was in their clubhouse, going over their plans.

"'The Zokugaku Chameleons have suddenly become a team to contend with. His distinguishing feature is his incredibly long arms. His reach extends to catch anything that moves.'" Mamori read from a football magazine, "'Not even Shin Seijuro can match Habashira in this ability.'" she finished.

Sena gulped, thinking of all the evil tackles that Rui could play on her if... no, when, they played against each other.

"But aren't we in the middle of the Spring tournament right now?" Monta asked, standing up, "If they can play against us, doesn't that mean that they've lost early on?" he said.

"Well..." Mamori started, "Not exactly. Look at this video." she told them, bringing a video up on the drop down screen.

It showed a referee penalizing Zokugaku, Rui disagreeing with him, then when the referee's position wouldn't change, punching him.

"Ack!" both Sena and Monta exclaimed when they saw the violence.

"They were disqualified for the Spring season because of this," Mamori said, looking in the magazine once again, "It say, 'In the Fall tournament, all eyes will be on this dark horse.'"

The scene on the TV was still going, other Zokugaku players having now joined in on beating up the referee.

"Th-they're lucky all they got was a disqualification," Kurita said.

"This guy is really scary..." Sena stuttered. What had she been thinking when she had challenged him?! Obviously, she hadn't been.

"They say that he always carries a butterfly knife with him," Monta said unhelpfully.

Just then, the door rattled. It was Hiruma, already in his football uniform, ready to go outside and carrying a gun. "Yo! Time for practice!" he told them.

"And someone _here_ always carries a gun, right?" Sena said, looking at their captain and sweat dropping.

At Zokugaku Academy, the place was run down and falling apart. Inside the football team room, (although there wasn't much team...) Habashira Rui lounged in a chair.

"When I was pinned down I couldn't really see his face..." someone, recognizable as one of the thieves who had tried to steal from Sena and Monta but was stopped by the two and Shin, said.

"It was probably Eyeshield 21 and Shin!" the other said.

"So you were caught red-handed?" Rui asked, leaning forward. "If my father weren't an assemblyman..." he started, "You two would still be in custody!" he snarled at them. "There's five million riding on this weekend's game." he said.

"Five million yen?!" the two echoed, shocked.

"And of course, you guys will get payback for what they did to you." Rui told them.

"R-right," stuttered one of the thieves, "We'll try to-"

And suddenly Rui had slammed the guys head into the table, breaking it (the table) in half. Then, with his other hand, he slammed his knife down right next to the teens head. "What?" Rui asked in outrage to the boys earlier statement, "_We'll definitely win_, won't we!?" he asked menacingly.

"W-we'll definitely win!" the boy he had pinned repeated.

"No matter how fast Eyeshield is..." Rui continued, "All they've got is a running game. The Zokugaku Chameleons can change their tactics to suit any opponent." he said, "We'll focus our defense against their running!" Rui told them, glaring at them to disagree. Go on, make his day! "We're gonna crush those guys!" he finished.

Back at Deimon High School, their football team was in the storage room, looking through some boxes.

"Can we really beat such a scary team?" Sena asked as she lifted a box of football things.

"Would I have bet five million if we couldn't win?" Hiruma asked her rhetorically, glancing over his shoulder at her as he too lifted a box. "This time Eyeshield 21 will be the decoy," he continued, causing the others to stare at him in surprise. "He'll get them worked up..." Hiruma told them, "And they'll try to stop his run," he said, "But now we've got..." he paused and picked up football from a cart full of them beside him, "A passing game!" he said, throwing the ball straight at Monta, who caught it, a bit surprised.

"Finally, we can pass...!" Kurita cried, "It's like we're a real football team!" he said. Then he turned, picking up a few boxes. "Should I put 'The Rice Man' out?" he asked Hiruma.

"No, we don't need him anymore, do we?" Hiruma answered.

"'The Rice Man'?" Sena, Mamori and Monta echoed curiously.

"Oh, him," Kurita told them, turning a board that he had just picked up around, showing them a drawing of a man on it, his hands around a hole in the middle of the board. "We made him when it was just the two of us," he continued, "Hiruma didn't have anyone to practice passing to..."

_Hiruma threw the football to Kurita, who, instead of catching it, fell backwards, the ball bouncing off his stomach._

"_You Damn Fatty!" Hiruma shouted at him in annoyance, "How am I supposed to practice throwing!?" he asked, pushing Kurita and causing him to roll along the ground._

"_But my position doesn't ever receive passes..." Kurita told him weakly as he rolled away._

_Soon enough though, they had come up with an idea, and were well on their way to finishing it._

_Hiruma held the board up and drew on it while Kurita tapped in the last few nails, giving the board a stand._

"_Wow... he's finished!" Kurita said when they set him up. "Should we give him a name_?" _Kurita asked his friend._

"_Jerry Rice!" Hiruma told him, snapping the cap back on the marker he had been using._

_Soon enough, they were practicing again, Kurita with his training dummy and Hiruma throwing catches at 'The Rice Man'._

"_Hey, nice catch, Rice man!" Kurita said when Hiruma threw a ball right threw the hole in the middle of the board and into the bag attached to it. Then he went back to practicing._

_Kurita looked over to the side a bit later to watch the soccer team practice, a little sad. "__Hiruma...__" he said._

_Hiruma paused right before he threw another ball, his arm still drawn back. "Huh?" he asked, not looking at his teammate._

"_Wouldn't it be nice if more people wanted to join the team!?" Kurita asked in a rush, not wanting to upset his only other teammate._

"_We can't wait for them to join..." Hiruma told him, throwing the ball, "We've got to __**make**__ them!" he declared._

Back out on the field, Hiruma finished tyeing 'The Rice Man' to the goal, then stepped back, letting it hang for a moment, the wind making it shake slightly.

The rest of the team stared up at it, wondering about what was going on.

"Now that we have a receiver..." Hiruma started, resting a gun that he had once again pulled out of nowhere on his shoulder, "We don't need the Rice Man anymore..." then he smirked evilly. "It's time for his end!" he finished, and with that, he started shooting the board to death with his gun.

The other jumped back, Mamori covering Sena as she did so, trying to protect her.

"...There's no doubt that since you joined the team, Monta-" here, Monta interrupted Kurita's whispered speech.

"I'm Raimon." he told them.

"Hiruma is very happy." Kurita finished, acting like he hadn't even heard him. And he might not have. Hiruma's gunfire was that loud.

Sena glanced back at her two friends as Mamori fussed over her and listened to what Kurita was telling them.

"Hiruma wants to throw the ball, you know," Kurita said, "He practices all the time. And he's actually quite good. Until now he's never had the chance to make use of his skill," he told them.

"But..." Kurita paused before continuing once again, "For the first time, we've got a receiver!" he said.

Monta pointed to himself and looked at Sena, surprised.

Sena nodded shyly at him.

"Funurghbah!" Kurita shouted suddenly, throwing himself at the hanging Rice Man as well.

"Not you too, Kurita!?" Mamori asked him exasperatedly, as Sena looked on and sweat dropped. She was sure that this was against some rules... she just didn't know which.

"You guys join in too!" Hiruma called to Sena and Monta, who looked at him, surprised.

"Don't get these kids mixed up in that!" Mamori scolded him, and the two turned to look at her.

"Mamori-nee's going to be angry..." Sena said, looking down, her hair shadowing her eyes, "So later..." Monta looked at her in surprise, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "We'd better be sure to apologize to her!" Sena finished, looking earnestly at Monta.

Monta beamed back at her, understanding what she was trying to say.

They both grabbed an end of a gun that had 'mysteriously' appeared, and ran towards the demolition of the Rice Man, shooting it.

"Sena!!" Mamori shouted after her friend, shocked. "I can't believe you!" And then she looked. And saw how happy they were. This wasn't needless destruction of property, it was more like a... ritual... for gaining new teammates. Mamori smiled slightly, then bent down and picked up another gun that was 'mysteriously' laying around.

Then Mamori pulled the trigger, causing flames to come shooting out. She gasped, trying to stop them.

"Whoooaa!!" Sena and Monta yelled, standing behind her as they barely got out of the way of the flames.

"Hey, it's the football team," a student commented as he was leaving school, spotting the burning remains of Rice Man.

"Looks like they're having fun," one of his friends said.

"Wow!" another student commented, looking at the fire.

Hiruma turned and spotted the crowd that was beginning to gather. He smiled. "We're gonna destroy Zokugaku!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the students.

"Be sure to win!" one of them called back, watching as the team (besides Hiruma) tried to put out the fire.

"Go for it!" another shouted.

"Is Eyeshield there?" he friend questioned.

"Come see the carnage!" Hiruma shouted, shooting his gun some more, "Nobody makes fools of Deimon!"

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Wow. I had something to say here, but I just completely forgot what it was. Maybe it'll come back to me? 

Hey! I just remembered! I really gonna mess up the time line of both the anime and the manga, so don't be too surprise if things pop up unexpectedly. It's AU, so some of these things were bound to happen.

Hope that you like what I've got so far, but I may be a little late with the update tomorrow (unless I finish it really early) because I've got graduation and then a dance until ten at night. But I'll have up the chapter as soon as I can.

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

Yet to do-0  
Answered-1

(God, does no one have any questions?)

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/__Suzuna__-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-3

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	27. A Reason for Battle

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 27: A Reason for Battle

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change or username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before)

* * *

The team was currently working on the ladder drill, Mamori blowing a whistle in time to their chant.

"We're... Gonna... Kill 'em!" they chanted, "Knock... Them... Down!" they said.

"C'mon, we can think of a better rallying cry!" Mamori told them.

So they changed it to; "Steamed... Dump-Lings! Barbecue... Pork... Noodles! Sesame-Chicken... Yum!" which really wasn't any better.

Soon enough they had finished with the ladder drill, and were taking a break, eating some food that Mamori had given them.

Once again, it had been Sena who had made the food, but she was once again to shy to say anything, giving it to Mamori to hand out to the others instead. Fortunately, the team seemed to like them.

"All right- we'll move on to the next thing!" Hiruma said, munching on one of the snacks as well.

"What's left of Rice Man kind of gets in the way, doesn't it?" Sena asked, bending down and picking up a piece of charred wood, all that was left of the Rice Man.

"That's because some fool burned him down..." Hiruma said, glancing back at Mamori, who blushed, pausing in her sweeping.

"Good idea!" Kurita exclaimed, though no one knew what he was talking about, No one had voiced an idea. "Let's do a pass skeleton drill! We'll practice offense and defense full-contact," he said.

"He said 'full-contact.'" Mamori told Sena worriedly, "I think that's enough for you, Sena, this'll be dangerous," she said, patting Sena on the shoulder.

Sena looked at her friend, a little surprised. Though she should have predicted this, with how overprotective Mamori was and all.

Hiruma glanced at them for a moment, then gained a mischievously look on his face. "Something tells me that Eyeshield 21 is over by the team room..." he said, stroking his chin with one hand. Sena turned and looked at him curiously. "That means _go and get him_, dammit!" he yelled at the girl.

Sena took off, shouting; "Yikes!" as she ran, "Right!"

"I wonder if Eyeshield will really show up..." Monta thought aloud as he removed his helmet and wondered towards the clubhouse. "I'm going to tell him off about how he treats Mamori." he decided. Then he saw someone coming out of the clubhouse. "He's here!" Monta exclaimed, watching as the figure ran towards him.

Eyeshield spotted Monta as she ran towards the field. '_Can't let Monta find out..._' she thought. He'd beat her up for what he thought she'd said. '_Better make my voice lower..._' she thought. "Hey, are you the new guy?" she asked, waving as she ran by, "Welcome to the team!" she told him.

Monta paused and looked at her. "What are you doing, Sena?" he asked her.

Eyeshield froze. "No, they call me Eyeshield..." she told him, sweating nervously.

"Why are you trying to use that strange voice?" Monta asked, sweat dropping.

"Uh... uh..." Eyeshield stuttered nervously, "L-look!" she said suddenly, "Eyeshield 21's cut move!" she told him, dogging back and forth.

"It was you!?" Monta shouted angrily, jumping on her just as Kurita came around the corner to see what was taking Sena so long.

"Ackk!" Eyeshield cried out in pain.

A little later the three sat in a circle in silence, Kurita and Eyeshield having explained to Monta that none of the things that Eyeshield had supposedly said hadn't actually been said by Eyeshield.

"So you mean that most of those evil deeds..." Monta said, "Were the work of that guy?" he asked, meaning Hiruma.

"Not most of them- _all of them_." Eyeshield told him, bowing her head, which was currently helmet less, in shame. Kurita nodded from where he was sitting next to them.

Eyeshield stood up suddenly, not looking at Monta. "...Sorry." she told him, "I didn't mean to trick you, but I thought if I told you the truth you'd quit the football team, so..." she trailed off.

Monta thumbed his nose, smiling at her. "I'm not gonna quit," he told her, standing as well, "I've made up my mind. My goal is to be a catching hero in football, and that's that." he said, facing away from them. "Let's beat Zokugaku!" he told them, looking at the two over his shoulder and smiling.

"Oh..." Eyeshield said, ""Yeah!" she added, smiling at him. She was glad that he hadn't asked about why she was hiding as Eyeshield 21. At least, he hadn't yet. But she was glad that she hadn't had to explain it.

"Yay!" Kurita shouted.

Soon enough they were out on the field, practicing once again.

Mamori glanced around. '_...Wait a minute..._' she thought, '_Sena hasn't come back,_' she realized. "Whenever Eyeshield shows up..." Mamori said, thinking aloud, "It seems like Sena's never around..."

Behind her, Kurita froze. Would she figure it out?

Suddenly Mamori's eyes widened. Could it be...? "It can't be..." she told herself, "Could those two possibly..." she paused for a moment before continuing, "Not get along?" she wondered.

Kurita looked at her, a little relieved. '_Come to think of it..._' he realized, '_Monta is the only one who realized right away that it was Sena._' he thought, looking at the two as they practiced.

"You catch the ball like this?" Monta asked Eyeshield, hands over his head.

"More like this, I think?" Eyeshield said, her hands above her head as well, but her thumbs overlapping.

Kurita smiled as he watched them.

"No, no, that's wrong," Hiruma told them, coming up behind them, "Just use your right hand," he said.

"What?" Eyeshield asked, holding up her right hand and looking at it.

"And put down all your fingers except the middle one," Hiruma told her. Eyeshield did so, wondering what was going on. She didn't see how this would help her catch a ball. Then Hiruma snapped a picture, leaving her even more confused.

April 30th- Game Day.

Sena and Monta stared up at the huge poster that was being displayed on the front of their school. It held a picture of Eyeshield holding up her middle finger with Habashira Rui in front of her, his overly long tongue hanging out. In front of of the picture were the words; 'TODAY'S BATTLE; Zokugaku Chameleons VS Deimon Devil Bats; ￥5,000,000 on the line!!!'

"Wow!" Sena cried in astonishment, eyes wide. Beside her, Monta agreed silently, staring wide eyed as well.

"This is going to be good," a student comment from behind them, looking at the poster as well.

Someone tsked right behind Sena causing her to jump in surprise. "He acts big..." the person said, and Sena turned to see three teens in Deimon's uniform standing behind her. One of them had a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

"_Go get me a sweet roll, Sena."_ she remembered him saying, and jumped back in surprise and a bit of fear.

The one with a cross shaped scar just looked at her for a moment before all three turned and walked away, leaving Sena to stare after them in surprise.

"Damn it!" the black haired punk shouted, stomping his feet angrily, "Why are we forced to creep around like this!?" he asked.

"If we could just get our hands on those negatives..." the blond with the glasses said, remembering the photos that Hiruma had taken of them naked.

"Today's game..." the blond with a scar started, taking a drag on a cigarette, "This could be our chance!" he told them.

If front of the school, the Zokugaku Chameleons drove up on their motorcycles, parking right at the entrance. Habashira Rui smirked.

"Hey, Eyeshield's here!" someone called from the stands.

"Where is he?" another asked.

"Wow!" one student exclaimed.

"Beat Zokugaku!" a few cheered.

"Bring on the murder-tackle!" others called as the Deimon Devil Bats walked onto the field.

"This is great..." Kurita said as they walked out, sounding unconvinced as he looked out at all the spectators.

"We can't lose now..." Ishimaru agreed.

"Let's see your murder-tackle now..." one of the people in the crowd said scornfully to Eyeshield.

"Die!" another called, throwing a can at her.

Sena flinched, waiting for it to hit her. Then her eyes widened as Monta snatched the can from right in front of her face, glaring at the two who had been so insulting.

The two looked at him, surprised.

Hiruma came up behind Monta and kicked him in the head, snarling.

"Yow!" Monta cried, rubbing his head when Hiruma removed his foot. "What are you doing!?" he asked the quarterback.

"You damn Monkey!" Hiruma snarled, "Don't show 'em what you got before the game starts!" he scolded, angry. Then he looked up at the top of the school building. "Cerberus!!" he called, and Monta and Eyeshield looked up as well, wondering what was going on.

On the roof, Cerberus stood on the edge and pooped, the things landing on the two who had harassed the team.

"Whoa!" and; "What the-" came from the two before they realized what had just been dropped on them and they freaked out, telling Hiruma; "Screw you!" as he laughed crazily.

"l-looks like this game's gonna be wild..." Eyeshield commented as she watched the scene.

"Some people are probably gonna die," Hiruma told her, sounding almost happy about it, "Think we need more players on the bench." he decided. The rest of the team didn't respond, still watching the scene. "Hey, why don't we get two or three guys who to watch!?" Hiruma suggested suddenly, prancing off into the crowd with a rope in hand.

"What...!?" Eyeshield shouted after him, astonished.

"Go get three more sets of gear from the team room," Hiruma told Mamori, not paying any attention to Eyeshield as he unrolled some tape for who knows what.

Mamori started to head for the team room before Kurita stopped her.

"That's heavy so I'll go instead," he told her kindly, before heading there himself.

"The negatives... Where are they?" the black haired punk muttered to himself as he and his friend searched the club house.

"Look everywhere," the one with the scar advised, "Nobody will be here for a while." he told them.

Suddenly, Kurita opened the door. All four of them paused, staring at each other. Then Kurita spoke, suddenly remembering them. "You..." he started, his eyes shadowed, "You guys...!" the three looked at him fearfully. "You came back!" Kurita shouted, crying tears of joy.

"Huh?"

"Huh!?"

"Huuh!?" they asked, wondering what in hell was going on here.

"_In just a moment, we'll have the kickoff for the Deimon Devil Bats VS. the Zokugaku Chameleons,_" the announcer said.

Down on the field, Kurita danced around happily as the three punks sulked and Eyeshield stared at them with a mixture of fear and surprise.

"How did this happen...?" the black haired one, who seemed the most vocal of the three, asked.

"We couldn't tell him we were looking for the negatives!" the one with the scar, who seemed to be the leader of the group, said.

Monta came up to Eyeshield, breaking her out of her thoughts. "If I'm gonna be a hero, we've got to win." he told her seriously.

"We're going to meet S-Shin at the finals," Eyeshield agreed, once again nearly calling Shin 'Sei-kun', before she could help herself, "So we've got to beat the other teams." she told him.

"If we win, it will make us look good," Kurita said, smiling, "And we'll be swimming in new recruits!"

"And we'll be swimming in five million yen in cash for the team!" Hiruma added, smirking evilly.

"We're gonna crush 'em!" came the Zokugaku Chameleons shout.

"We're gonna kill 'em! Yeah!" came the Devil Bats.

And so began the Devil Bats V.S. Chameleons game_.  
_

* * *

_TBC... _

* * *

A/N: No, Monta does not yet know that Sena-chan is a girl. But he will soon. And hopefully Shin and Kakei will be back in a chapter or two, as people seem to want to see more of them. I can promise that Sakuraba will be, and Shin for a bit, but no more then that. Sorry!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

"_Alright, I have a question for Devil Bat-sama! Why does Rui Habashira have such a long tongue? What's he ranked worldwide? (I mean, in comparison to other people with long tongues. Is he the __Guinness__ world record holder for longest tongue?) XD" _-from XTakaX27

Yet to do-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/__Suzuna__-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan _-from Vuurvlieg.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-3

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	28. Monkey Hero

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 28: Monkey Hero

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change or username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before)_  
_

* * *

_The Zokugaku Chameleons watched the TV screen, either sitting or standing in the small room._

"_Ha!" Rui suddenly barked in laughter, kicking the TV and breaking the screen. "The thing about Deimon is..." he continued, "All we have to do is stop Eyeshield 21 and is stop and the rest of them are garbage." he told his team._

"_So, for the kickoff..." one of his teammates started._

"_We'll be fine as long as it doesn't go straight to Eyeshield." Rui __confirmed.__ "We'll use our fire-cracker kick!!" he added, grinning a bit crazily._

It was game day and on the field the play had just started, with Zokugaku kicking the ball. The player kicking the ball kicked it with the flat of their foot and with enough force to squash the ball before it even got into the air.

The ball bounced onto the field and to the Devil Bats surprise kept bouncing.

"What's going on!?" one of Deimon's players shouted in surprise as they tried to catch the ball, which just kept bouncing around before they could catch it.

"It's bouncing all over!" another Deimon player shouted.

"What the heck-!?" yet another one yelled.

"Ahh! Here they come!" Kurita shouted, spotting the Zokugaku Chameleons running towards them.

Eyeshield ran after the ball, repeatedly trying to catch it. "I can't get it!" she shouted desperately.

The Chameleons were gaining on the ball.

Suddenly, Monta jumped, right in front of the Zokugaku Chameleons and Eyeshield, catching the ball.

"What the-?" the other team shouted.

Eyeshield smiled at her friend as he came down, landing.

'_Now,_' Monta thought, '_Instead of me running..._' he glanced to the side and spotted Eyeshield next to him, ready to catch the ball. "Eyeshield 21!" he called out, throwing the ball to her.

"Yeah!" some of the fan shouted from the sidelines.

Then the football bonked someone on the sidelines in the head, going in the opposite direction from Eyeshield. Both teams and spectators stared in surprise.

Then Hiruma started kicking Monta, annoyed that he had messed up so badly, and Kurita ran up to try to stop him.

'_How did it get over there?_' the Devil Bat players wondered.

"Oh, no..." Monta mumbled when Hiruma decided that he had been punished enough, "Humiliated on my very first play..." he said.

"Hey, you just started- don't worry..." Eyeshield told him, trying to calm her friend down.

'_Darn... what am I doing..?_' Monta asked himself, '_I made a promise to Honjo..._'

"That was a great catch!" someone called from the sidelines, surprising both Monta and Eyeshield and causing them to turn to look. It was Mamori, waving at them. "Don't worry!" she called, "You can do it!"

And just like that, Monta was back on his feet once again, rearing to go. "All right!!" he told himself, slapping his face with both hands. Then he feel to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Who is number 80?" one of the spectators asked another.

"He's got no control at all," another said.

"Yeah," a third agreed, "But that was a great catch."

"Here, take a pamphlet," some one said from behind them. They leaned back to see Mamori offering them a sheet of paper. "For first time spectators," she told them, "It lists the players and some of the rules."

"Pamphlets here!" Satake called from behind her.

"Let me help too!" Yamaoka said, running up the stairs behind his friend.

The pamphlet had a drawing of a Devil Bat and then a picture of one of the teams formations, with some of the players labeled. 'EYESHIELD 21; The lightspeed hero!!' was labeled at the back. 'KURITA; He protects our guys with his size!' was in the front and middle. 'MONTA; The mystery secret weapon!' was on the far right. Next to the picture was; 'DEVIL BATS'. Underneath that were the words; 'Even a monkey can understand FOOTBALL!' with a small diagram of the field and the words; 'GET THE BALL HERE FOR SIX POINTS!' with arrows pointing to the end zones. In four circles next to that was; 'Pass the ball? Run the ball? Cover the pass?' and 'Protect against the run?' And under all of that was the words; 'IT'S A BATTLE OF BRAINS AND BRAWN!!'

Suddenly everyone was lining up in front of Mamori for a pamphlet, ignoring Satake and Yamaoka who were also handing them out, saying; "Here, take a pamphlet..."

'_I'm too busy to take the video..._' Mamori thought as she handed out pamphlets, '_I guess it's good that Sena is doing it up there..._' she thought, glancing up at the roof.

On the roof, a dummy of Sena rocked from side to side as Cerberus ate from a bowl of food at the foot of the dummy.

Out on the field, one of the Zokugaku players stared hard at Monta as he talked to Eyeshield, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. Then he suddenly remembered why. This was the guy who had caught all the money that he and his friend had tried to steal a few days ago. "Aha!" he said aloud, "Now I remember!"

"What?" Rui asked, his long tongue slithering out of his mouth, causing the other boy to look at him fearfully. "Doesn't matter..." Rui quickly decided, before the boy had a chance to tell him anything, "If he could really catch, they would have used him in the Ojo game!" he told the other.

"Set!" Hiruma called. The Deimon Devil Bats were 60 yards to the goal line. "Heh heh heh!" Hiruma snickered darkly, "When they set up like this they're clearly defending against the run..." he said, smirking.

"They didn't complete any passes in the Ojo game!" one of the Zokugaku Chameleons said, trying to reassure himself.

"We've got nothing to worry about against a team that can't pass!" his friend agreed, not at all sure himself.

'_Eyeshield 21..._' Rui thought, glancing at the player, who noticed, and looked back at him, surprised. '_He looks pretty small on the field,_' Rui noticed, '_Have we given him too much credit?_' he wondered. '_Anyway,_' he thought, shaking himself out of his thoughts, '_All we have to do is stop your run..._'

And then Hiruma threw the ball, something that Zokugaku was completely unprepared for.

"A pass!?" one of Zokugaku's players yelled in astonishment.

"What the-?" another screamed.

Rui reached out for the ball and the Deimon players winced.

"No!" Kurita shouted, watching the ball.

"His arms are so long!" was all Eyeshield could say as she watched the scene unfold.

Unfortunately for Zokugaku, Rui couldn't catch the ball.

"That's a fast ball!!" one of the Chameleons remarked, tracking the ball with his eyes.

"They won't be able to catch it either!" another player added happily.

Then Monta sprang forward with surprising force once again.

"Huh?" the two Zokugaku players voiced dumbly.

Monta jumped high into the air, snatching the ball and then landing back on the ground in a crouch, the ball tucked safely in his arms, leaving the other players, even those on his own team, to stare at him in surprise. "Maxi-dash!!" he yelled, springing up once again and heading for the end zone.

"Nobody's on him!" Rui shouted as he watched the Deimon player run, "Get over there!!" he ordered, running there himself.

Soon enough, Monta was tackled and the referee blew his whistle. "A 35-yard gain!" he called.

"Awesome!" someone called from the sidelines.

"What just happened!?" another asked.

"That was a great catch!" yet another said, and Monta looked up at them, amazed.

Then he smiled.

"That _is _him..." the thief remarked, looking back at Monta from the other side of the field, "They _can_ pass," he added, a bit unnecessarily, "Maybe we ought to drop back a bit?" he suggested, only to be cuffed in the head by Rui.

"What are you, stupid!?" Rui asked sarcastically, "If we drop down, then Eyeshield will be able to run on us!!" he said. "Next time, Eyeshield will run for sure..." he told his team, "And we'll crush him!" he added.

"Heh heh heh!" Hiruma laughed as he joined his team in a huddle, "This feels pretty good. The blood's rushing to my head," he said, causing his teammates to look at him confusedly.

"Hut!" Hiruma called as they once again began a play, this time 25 yards to the goal line. Eyeshield ran forward, arms open to accept the ball.

"Here it is!" someone called, "Eyeshield's running!"

"Now at last, here you are," Rui said to himself, "I've got you now..." he said, chuckling evilly.

"Get him!" he shouted.

And then they noticed that Hiruma _still had the ball_, and the space behind them, where Monta was, was _wide open_.

Hiruma threw the ball.

'_Honjo..._' Monta thought as he ran after the ball, '_Baseball didn't work out for me..._' he said in his mind, '_But I made a promise..._' he was almost to the ball now, '_I promised..._' just a little more... '_To become..._'

"Touchdown!!" the referee called, blowing his whistle as Monta slammed the ball into the ground.

'_A football hero!!_' Monta thought, dropping into a roll as he fell towards the ground as he ended his jump. Then he came out of it, smiling confidently and holding up his index finger in some strange Monta pose.

"Go, Monta!" someone cried from the sidelines.

"Mon! Mon!" another cheered.

"Monkey!!" yet another said.

"The name's _Raimon_!!" Monta shouted back at them, a little annoyed. It was okay for his team to call him that, they were his team after all, but not perfect strangers!

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Not much to say right now... Only that my legs really hurt from all that dancing I did Friday night...

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

"_Alright, I have a question for Devil Bat-sama! Why does Rui Habashira have such a long tongue? What's he ranked worldwide? (I mean, in comparison to other people with long tongues. Is he the __Guinness__ world record holder for longest tongue?) XD" _-from XTakaX27

I'll get to this soon! Hold your horses!

Yet to do-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/__Suzuna__-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan _-from Vuurvlieg.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-23  
Done-3

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	29. BAD vs BAD

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 29: BAD vs BAD

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change or username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before)

* * *

The score was now 6 to zero, with the Deimon Devil Bats leading.

Monta and Eyeshield high-fived each other, grinning happily.

Kurita picked Monta up, spinning him around in a circle.

Hiruma just walked up behind him and kicked him, not saying anything, before he turned and walked away once again.

Monta looked back at Hiruma wildly, wondering what had just happened.

"When he kicks you without saying anything, it's his version of praise," Eyeshield told her friend. She found it rather strange as well, but it fit Hiruma.

Soon enough they were set up for Deimon to try for the extra-point kick, with Hiruma kicking the ball.

"Here's the kick!" someone called just as Hiruma kicked the ball into the air, where it flew to the side and hit some poor sap in the head.

'_That's the same unlucky guy who got hit before!_' Eyeshield realized as she looked over at him from where she was standing next to Hiruma, having been the one who had held the ball for him to kick.

Hiruma Yoichi of the Deimon Devil Bats, with an extra-point kick success rate of 35 tsked, looking away.

"Set! Hut!" was called as soon as both teams were ready to play, Zokugaku starting with the ball and making a run.

"Yikes..." Satake, Yamaoka and Mamori said worriedly as they watched Zokugaku get past their linemen.

"Touchdown!" was called as Zokugaku made it to the endzone, Eyeshield just inches from stopping them.

Then, unfortunately the Zokugaku Chameleons made their extra-point kick, raising the score to 7 to 6 in Zokugaku's favor.

"Wow, their kick went in!" someone shouted from the sidelines, "They've made a comeback!"

Ashizuka Kicker of the Zokugaku Chameleons, with a extra-point kick success rate of 78 clenched a fist in triumph.

"Hah!" Rui laughed from the sidelines where he had been sitting it out for the play, standing up. "We'll win because of the difference in our kickers!" he told his team.

"If only Musashi were here..." Kurita mumbled wistfully on Deimon's side of the field.

"We'll just have to make more touchdowns!" Hiruma said, and though he seemed somewhat calm, his team could tell that he was frustrated as well by the way he was squishing a football between his hands.

"All right!" Rui said when he and his team had gotten into a huddle, "Defense!" he told them, "We're changing our formation!"

"Only the Monkey Boy, number 80, can catch passes," he told them, "So we'll cover the left zone with three guys!" he said. "The rest of the players will go after Eyeshield!" he ordered, clenching his fist and crushing the paper cup that he had been holding. "This way we'll stop them completely."

Eyeshield gulped nervously as she glanced back at the Zokugaku players from the other side of the field. They looked scary...

"Adjust to your opponent ans fight," Rui told his team, "Our strategy is to adapt to their plays!"

"If we wait to adapt to our opponents plays, it'll be too late," Hiruma told his team, "Our strategy is to stay one step ahead of them!"

"Hut!" Hiruma called, grabbing the ball as Kurita handed it off to him, it once again being Deimon's play.

Then both Eye shield and Monta looked up in surprise when they saw several Zokugaku players advancing on him.

"Whoa!" Monta shouted, skidding to a stop and hopping back a few feet from the opposing players.

"We held back the Monkey Boy!" one of them shouted, "Go after Eyeshield!"

Rui and several others advanced towards Deimon's line, malicious grins on their faces. Unfortunately (for them), they were stopped by a determined looking Kurita pushing down on them.

Hiruma ran forward through the opening Kurita had created, Eyeshield coming up to meet him, a shadow running along side her.

Hiruma pretended to hand off the ball to Eyeshield, who kept running to the side, then turned and handed the ball to the shadow that had been right beside the girl, to the surprise of the other players.

"It's Ishimaru!" someone shouted, "He's breaking through the middle!!"

"Go, track star!!" Hiruma shouted after him.

"Dammit!!" Rui shouted, running after Ishimaru and stretching his long arms out to grab him, finally succeeding in bringing the other boy down.

"A 10-yard gain!" the referee called out, blowing his whistle.

"You did it!" Kurita shouted, running towards the track star in happiness.

"I got through," Ishimaru agreed, blushing as he stood up from where he had been tackled, "They couldn't see because Hiruma was in front of me." he explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Damn! We didn't notice him!" one of Zokugaku's players grumbled as he walked past the Deimon players, "It was that nobody, number 30."

"It's because he has no presence," another player agreed.

"You've got to pay attention," Rui scolded, "You completely ignored him," he told his team, completely ignoring Ishimaru who stood a few feet away.

"Yeah, but that guy, Hiruma..." another Zokugaku player started, "He's really good at faking the handoff." he said.

"But even more so, that fatty is incredible..." a teammate agreed, "If we don't cover the middle..." he trailed off. It was obvious anyway.

Rui scowled.

"Hut!" Hiruma called, moving to pass the ball to Eyeshield.

"This time he's got it!" a couple Zokugaku players yelled, running toward the player, "Eyeshield 21!!" they called.

And then they spotted Hiruma running down the side.

"Hut!" Hiruma called, moving once again to pass the ball off to Eyeshield.

The Chameleons ran forward once again, straight towards Eyeshield. Rui managed to tackle her before they noticed that she didn't even have the ball and Hiruma had once again faked the handoff, instead throwing the ball to Monta.

"Hey, you!!" Rui shouted at Eyeshield, stomping up to her angrily as the Chameleons manager tried to hold him back, "You afraid to touch the ball now?!" Rui yelled, giving her the finger.

"Ack!" Eyeshield cried out, leaning away from the other boy, scared. But she didn't respond to his threat.

"Heh heh heh..." Hiruma laughed.

Kurita tackled the opposing teams quarterback before he had a chance to throw the ball.

Monta knocked the ball to the side, intercepting a pass meant for one of the Zokugaku's members.

Rui glanced at the score board in frustration. It read 20 to 14, in Deimon's favor. "No mercy..." he grunted, cracking his knuckles, "We've got to crush 'em!" he said.

Hiruma caught the ball as Kurita threw it to him, the Zokugaku Chameleons then immediately going right into dirty play.

One punched their opponent in the ribs, another chopped at his opponents neck. Yet another kicked his guy between the legs, while the last one punched Kurita in the stomach, which had no effect.

Rui ran towards Eyeshield with out any warning and before Hiruma even had a chance to fake the handoff.

"Aackkk!" Eyeshield yelped, jumping back and trying to avoid being tackled by Rui, this time he looked like he meant it to _hurt_ and she couldn't get a good speed with his so close already, "Look, I don't have the ball!" she yelled at him, opening her arms to show him that she didn't.

Rui didn't stop, coming at her full force and sending her flying back with a loud cracking noise. Eyeshield flew right bpast two other players and crash landed several yards away.

"Oh, no!" Kurita exclaimed as he looked around when the whistle blew, "They're down all over the place!" he said, referring to Deimon's linemen who had had fallen to the ground and were laying there moaning in pain.

Eyeshield sat up, groaning, from where she had been thrown, clutching her chest. "Uhh..." she whimpered, wincing. Eyeshield was pretty sure that she had broken something (again!) or at least dislodged a bone from it's proper place. "I'm okay..." she told Monta when he came up to her, looking concerned, even though she wasn't. Hiruma had told her earlier that if her ribs or arm got any worse he'd take her out of the game. She'd have to keep it to herself, at least until the end of the game.

"It must be because of the special neck training!" Monta told her, grabbing onto her helmet enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah..." Eyeshield agreed, wincing a bit. She stood up when Monta let go. '_But maybe..._' she thought, '_That's not all. Their strength is..._' she paused, trying to put her feelings into thought, '_I've already been up against much more impressive athletes!!_' she realized. Rui wasn't half as good as Otawara was, let alone Sei.

"What are we gonna do?" Eyeshield heard Kurita ask franticly as she walked up to him and Hiruma, who were watching the substitute players get taken off the field on stretchers.

"What else _can_ we do?" Hiruma asked him rhetorically, "We'll put in three more guys." he told Kurita.

"Do you even have three more guys to put in?" Rui asked suddenly from behind them, "Must be tough having so few players!" he added, laugh, before turning serious once again. "Brute force is as good a strategy as any!"

Eyeshield tensed, then whirled around to throw one of her rarely, if ever, used glares at him. He was mocking them! She realized, outraged. What gave him the right to insult her team. She held her ground, not looking away as Rui looked down at her, smirking, before he walked away.

"Hah?"

"Hah!?"

"Haah!?" the three punks exclaimed.

"You're in," Hiruma repeated, walking back towards the field, "You three Hah Brothers."

"We're not brothers!" the three shouted at him in unison.

"This is so annoying..." the dark haired 'brother' said as he put on his helmet.

"Better then being exposed by those photos, isn't it!?" the blond 'brother' snapped right back.

The third was silent.

Eyeshield glanced back at them in surprise and a bit of fear as she passed them while on her way back out to the field. What was going on here?

"Looks like they have some new guys," one of Zokugaku's players commented as he spotted the three 'brothers' walk onto the field.

"We'll get _them_ too." Rui sneered.

"Hut!" Hiruma called, taking the ball from Kurita as it was passed to him.

"Umph!" the 'brother' with glasses grunted as the Zokugaku line pushed against them.

"Th-this is harder then I thought!" the blond said.

Then the Zokugaku players tried to use their dirty tricks.

One went to punch the punk with glasses, but was dogged.

Another tried to karate chop the neck of the blond punk, who also dogged.

The third tried to poke the dark haired one in the eyes, but he leaned back, out of the others reach.

And so began the battle of Deimon Punks V.S. Zokugaku Punks, or BAD Deimon V.S. BAD Zokugaku.

Zokugaku Punk No. 1 tried to punch Deimon Punk No. 1, the one who wore glasses. "Hah?" the Deimon Punk said as he caught the fist.

Zokugaku Punk No. 2 also tried to punch Deimon Punk No. 2, the blond one. "Hah!?" the Deimon Punk said as he leaned out of the way of the fist.

Zokugaku Punk No. 3 once again tried to punch Deimon Punk No. 3, the one with dark hair. "Haah!?" the Deimon Punk said as he punched the other before he could be hit.

Eyeshield ran through the opening the linemen had created, this time really holding the ball. She looked forward determinedly, face set.

"At last, here you are!" Rui said, running up to met her, "I'm gonna break every bone in your body!" he threatened, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Unlike she normally would, Eyeshield didn't so much as bat an eye at the threat. She just continued to run, always looking forward_.  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: You know, if you want me to put in scenes with your favorite pairings in them, bribes always work. :) Such as making fanart or fanfiction for Eyeshield 21 or my story.

Anyway, soon it seems like wegl; ioh'pJL:----

The Insane Sisters Introduction:

Brought to you by Wiz and Dark!

From a closet in the beginning of somewhere.

Hiyas!!!! I'm Wiz! And I stole Sissy-chan's laptop, so I'll be here for a while as she screams at me to give it back. She'll never get it! (cackles insanely) Hm... (looks back at what Sissy-chan's written) Seems like she's written all she needed to, so I'll give this to Dark-chan and then we'll be going! Just wanted to introduce ourselves! And then she can post this!!!

Wiz

Hello. I'm Dark. Wonder how long it will take for Chibi Sis to find us? (is hiding in a closet with Wiz-chan)

Dark

I dun know! . Ya-Ha!!!! (bounces crazily)

Wiz

...T.T... You've had too much sugar again, haven't you?

Dark

Yup!!! -

Wiz

(sighs) I think I'll go give Chibi Sis her laptop now. She needs to finish this up.

Dark

Finally, finally, my crazy sisters have returned my precious laptop to me. (which will be taken away again in two days (sobs)) Out of respect for them, I won't delete their crazy conversation. And yes, they really are related to me. SO, my crazy sisters, Wiz and Dark.

And sorry, but I'm using the manga version of the Deimon V.S. Zokugaku match. I just can't see Sena-chan as giving up like that, even for only a little while.

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

"_Alright, I have a question for Devil Bat-sama! Why does Rui Habashira have such a long tongue? What's he ranked worldwide? (I mean, in comparison to other people with long tongues. Is he the __Guinness__ world record holder for longest tongue?) XD" _-from XTakaX27

I'll get to this soon! Hold your horses!

Yet to do-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan _-from bloodylake.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/__Suzuna__-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan _-from Vuurvlieg.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-26  
Done-3

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	30. Intimidation

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 30: Intimidation

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change or username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before)

* * *

Deimon's benched players stared open mouthed as Eyeshield ran straight towards Rui, never stopping or even hesitating.

On the field, Eyeshield ran forward, her head down as she charged and the ball clutched tightly to her chest.

"I'm going to grind you into a pulp!" Rui threatened, running towards Eyeshield as well, "Didn't I tell you Habashira Rui is the strongest!!?" he yelled.

And then he glared at her fiercely enough to make her pause for a heartbeat. '_Ack!_' Eyeshield thought, wincing, '_That's not just a game face!_' she should know, having seen faces similar to it many times before when people beat her up, '_He really wants to hurt me!_' She paused briefly, feeling like she should run as the other football player got closer and closer.

On the sidelines the crowd watched, wondering what was going on.

"_In football, intimidation wins."_ Eyeshield suddenly remembered Hiruma telling her, and she stopped her before she could start scrambling back. '_He's right,_' she thought, '_If I get scared, we'll lose!_' she knew, 'Compared_ to the Ojo game, this is nothing..._' she realized.

"_I'll be waiting for you at the finals."_ Sei had told her. They couldn't lose here! Eyeshield looked forward at Rui. _"Shin?"_ the boy had said before, _"He's garbage!!"_

Eyeshield looked forward, her gaze once again steady. '_It's different._' she thought, watching the Zokugaku players aura as he ran towards her, '_Completely different._' she knew, mentally comparing it to Sei's. Eyeshield stomped her foot into the ground, preparing herself to meet Rui head on. '_It's a world of difference!!_' she thought, just as Rui closed in on her.

Eyeshield pushed off, hard, from the ground.

And then she was past him, running towards the endzone, not looking back. Rui stared after her, twisting to try and stop her, but it was no use, even with his long arms.

Eyeshield ran forward towards her goal, dodging past several other Zokugaku players on her way. Once she reached it, she skidded to a stop, wanting a bit.

"Touchdown!" the referee called, blowing his whistle.

"Yeahhh!" the crowd roared, fired up from all the intense play.

"He's amazing!" one person commented, "This is the first time I've seen Eyeshield's running in person!" they added.

"His speed looks totally different live!" another agreed.

"It all happened so fast..." one girl said.

On the field, Eyeshield walked up to the rest of her team, sharing a round of high-fives.

"That's Notre Dame for you!" a spectator said.

"So who is he?" one of his friends asked, "A second-year student?" he guessed.

"No human can move like that!" another spectator exclaimed.

Down on the field, Hiruma glanced at Rui in surprise and noticed the particular look on his face. "Heh heh heh..." he laughed, "That's the game, huh?" he said.

"What?" Kurita asked, overing hearing him.

Deimon's Baseball team entered the school, finishing up their training run. They spotted the commotion near the field and started wondering what was going on.

"Hey, why is the football team still here?" one of the members asked curiously.

"The baseball team's got the field for the day," another player agreed.

One of the senior players looked closer at the football team members, removing his hat in the process. '_...Is that Raimon?_' he wondered, spotting the Devil Bats catching master as he jumped for a ball.

"A 16-yard gain!" the referee called as Monta caught the ball once again.

"A 9-yard gain!" this time it was Eyeshield who gained the yards, only being stopped rather brutality by Rui's long arms.

"You idiot!" Rui shouted at one of his players, grabbing them by the shirt and dragging them closer, "Use everyone to stop Eyeshield!" he ordered.

"B-but then the other ones will get by us!" the player stammered in fear.

The score was now 34 to 21 in Deimon's favor.

"This is great!" Kurita exclaimed, looking at the score board, "We've never had such a big lead!" he said.

"It makes such a big difference to have someone who can catch passes...!" Mamori wondered from the sidelines.

Once again, Monta caught the ball, making the whole thing look easy.

"Wow, the Monkey Boy did it again!!" someone exclaimed.

"Monta! Monta!" the crowd cheered.

"All right! Good job, Raimon!" the baseball coach cheered, clapping his hands and causing his team to look at him in surprise. "What's that dumb look on your face?" he asked, noticing one of his senior players looking at him very strangely.

"Huh?" the boy asked, "No, it's just that..." he stumbled, trying to find what he wanted to say, "I'm a little surprised," he said finally, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Because... I thought you didn't like Raimon..." he said.

"What?" the coach asked, "It's not whether I like the little loser or not," he told the player, "I'm the baseball coach," he explained, a nasty look on his face, "I only like those who can play baseball." he said.

"But right now I'm watching football," he added, turning back to the game, just in time to see Monta make another spectacular catch, "So now the only thing I'm concerned with is someone who can play football!" he said.

"Go, Raimon!" the baseball team suddenly shouted out, "Raimon! Raimon!"

On the field, Deimon's line was having some difficulties. The Zokugaku players were getting past the Deimon players that had only come in part way through the game easily.

"A 6-yard loss!" the referee called, blowing his whistle.

"Those three who came in late are nothing," one Zokugaku player remarked to another, glancing over at the mentioned three.

"The line falls apart around them," one of his teammates agreed, "We should be able to go through them before they can pass."

"Those Damn Three Brothers!" Hiruma shouted, attempting to go after the three. Only 'attempting' because Kurita was holding him back.

"They're brand new..." Kurita told Hiruma, trying to calm him down.

Finally Kurita let him go. "If you're going to let them through, hurry up and let them in!" Hiruma told the three.

"Hah?"

"Hah!?"

"Haah!?" they asked, confused.

Soon they were set up again.

"Hut!" Hiruma called, and Eyeshield ran forward.

"Does Eyeshield have it?" Rui asked, trying to calm himself down and not go after the little girl. Yet. "Pay attention!" he told his teammates as they ran forward.

Eyeshield didn't have the ball.

"He doesn't have the ball!" one Zokugaku player remarked.

"We won't be fooled again!" the other cried.

Soon they had met Deimon's wall.

"He's going to pass to Monkey Boy!" one called, meaning Hiruma, "Get to him before he throws!"

"You guys are the holes in your line!" the other taunted the three Hah 'Brothers'.

"Holes?" the dark haired one asked blankly, stepping to the side.

"Go right ahead," the blond with glasses told them as he and the leader stepped aside as well.

The two didn't know what was going on, but decided to just keep going forward and tackle Hiruma.

Unfortunately he had gotten a chance to toss the ball to the side before he was tackled, and the one that he had thrown it to had been Eyeshield 21.

"It's a screen pass!" someone yelled, finally realizing it for what it was.

Then the three 'brothers' who had let the Zokugaku players went to help the other members of their line. "Oh, no..." the same person realized, "It's a two-on-one block!!" A screen pass and then two-on-one block worked like this. Let the opponent through, then pass. After that, while the player who caught the ball runs with it, the free linemen go help their fellows in blocking.

Eyeshield ran forward, clutching the ball tightly, once again running straight at Rui.

"He made it!!" the spectators called out in astonishment, "It's another showdown between the aces!"

Down on the field, Hiruma slowly sat up from where he had been tackled. "Hey, Damn Fatty," he said, gaining Kurita's attention, "Do you know what I meant when I said, 'that's the game'?" he asked.

Rui stared at Eyeshield as she advanced on him, beginning to get a little worried.

Eyeshield just stared at him determinedly.

"Nngh...!!" Rui grunted, trying to ready himself.

To Eyeshield 21, it was already over. There were dozens of paths for her to run. Rui couldn't stop all of them, even with his long reach. She chose one at random and spun past the opposing player, much to Rui's surprise.

"In football, intimidation wins," Hiruma told Kurita, using one of his many oft used lines.

"Touchdown!!" the referee shouted as Eyeshield entered the endzone.

It was then; "Game over!!" soon enough. Deimon won at 46 to 28.

Everyone (except Hiruma) on the Deimon team high-fived each other in congratulations.

The Zokugaku Chameleons looked miserable.

Hiruma walked up to them, grinning sinisterly. "Hey, you guys," he started, "The five million yen!" he demanded, holding out his hand.

"What!?" Rui asked, flicking out his butterfly knife.

And then looked up to find Hiruma carrying about ten loaded and _smoking_ bombs.

"We can't... we can't really pay you that much, you idiot!" Rui admitted through gritted teeth.

Hiruma walked up the the other football teams bikes, twirling a wrench on his fingers. "I could sell these bikes..." he mused, "I bet I could break 'em up into little pieces and get good money for the parts." Hiruma said, causing the Zokugaku Chameleons to look at him with a look filled with abject horror.

"Please leave our bikes alone." all of the Zokugaku football team chorused, bowing to Hiruma.

"Well then, you'll be my slaves in the meantime." Hiruma said, cackling evilly.

'_So this is how he gets people to be his slaves..._' Monta, Eye shield, and Ishimaru thought.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: I'm tired and am going to bed now.

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

"_Alright, I have a question for Devil Bat-sama! Why does Rui Habashira have such a long tongue? What's he ranked worldwide? (I mean, in comparison to other people with long tongues. Is he the __Guinness__ world record holder for longest tongue?) XD" _-from XTakaX27

I'll get to this soon! Hold your horses!

Yet to do-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark._  
Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan _-from bloodylake.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/__Suzuna__-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan _-from Vuurvlieg.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-26  
Done-3

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	31. Qualifications to Be a Hero

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 31: Qualifications to Be a Hero

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change our username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before we do so)

* * *

A/N: Hey look! Ojo's back! Well, some of them at least... And by the way, you should settle in, this is gonna be one _long _chapter.

* * *

Sakuraba sighed as he entered the hospital. He wasn't quite sure why he was here, well he was, Shin had told him why _explicitly_, but he wasn't sure why he was at a hospital. 

Somehow, Sakuraba wasn't sure he wanted to know, Shin had found out that Eyeshield was currently residing in this hospital and had sent him to apologize for when he had made the other player crash into a bench to avoid hitting him when he had gone onto the field when he wasn't supposed to.

And though he had been planning to do it at some point, Sakuraba wasn't sure that he wanted to do so while the other was in a hospital. It just seemed awkward. But there was no arguing with Shin when he got like that, Sakuraba knew, especially when it involved football and 'The Locket'.

'The Locket', was what the Ojo team called the mysterious silver necklace that Shin always wore, because for one, it _was_ a locket, and for another, Shin wouldn't say anything about it besides telling them that a important friend had given it to him. It wasn't so much that he refused to say anything about it, more that he didn't know _what_ to say.

They had first seen it's appearance about a year ago, in the locker room when they had been changing to get ready for practice. Otawara had seen it first and exclaimed over Shin wearing such a 'Girly necklace!'. They wouldn't have bothered to think about it if it hadn't been for Shin's reaction and staunt refusal to take the thing off, even when the coach had ordered him to.

Shin's reaction had been particular in that his face had twisted into something unrecognizable, not because it was a strange emotion, only that it was _Shin_ who had been displaying it. It had taken a moment for any of them to recognize what the emotion was, and when they had, they had been surprised.

It had been _affection_. Shin had shown affection! Half the team didn't know whether to laugh or cry that this fact surprised them, and the other half had no such compulsions, laughing and crying hysterically. Shin had looked at them strangely for the next couple of days.

The whole team constantly speculated about Shin's locket, or 'The Locket' as it was more commonly know, wild theories flying about on this from where it had come from to why Shin wouldn't take it off. Nobody had any concrete theory, and Shin refused to talk.

Sakuraba wasn't exactly sure what 'The Locket' had to do with Eyeshield and this whole thing, but Shin had been reaching up to hold it unconsciously the whole time they had been talking, and Sakuraba knew better then to argue with Shin when he was like this.

So he had sighed and gone to the hospital that Shin had told him Eyeshield had been residing in, intending to apologize.

Sena sighed as she sat up from the hospital bed, looking out the window. She had been in the hospital since shortly after the end of the Zokugaku-Deimon game. Hiruma having taken her there after he had (somehow) found out about her worsened injury. This time she hadn't been able to convince the Doctors to let her go after checking her over. They had insisted that she stay for at least a couple of days. That had been about two weeks ago.

And Sena, no matter how much she didn't like it, wasn't one to argue. She was to timid for that.

Sena sighed again, quieter this time. She didn't want to disturb her roommate, a younger boy by the name of Mako Torakichi(1), a sixth grader who had been in a car accident that had made him unable to move his legs.

He had also lost his parents(2) in that accident and while he was slowly recovering, Sena could tell that he still missed them very much. She sometimes woke up to find the boy crying from nightmares. Sena, being the person she was, had comforted him, trying to help. So far it looked good, but she wasn't sure about what would happen in the future.

Torakichi was a nice boy, and she and him had talked a lot, what with nothing else to do while they were alone in the hospital, and for the first time in forever, Sena was starting to feel her maternal instincts surface. Maybe it was because he was so much younger then her that had allowed it to happen, but whatever it was, Sena welcomed the new feeling. As such she didn't take very well to people who made Torakichi upset.

Torakichi was sleeping right now, and she didn't want to wake him up. He got very little sleep as it was with his nightmares. And it had seemed like he had had a tough day again, he deserved his rest.

So far, Sena had only had a couple of visitors, mostly people from her team. Mamori hadn't come, because if she found out that she was in the hospital, she'd throw a fit. Sena didn't know where Mamori thought she was, but hoped that it wasn't something crazy. Monta came and visited her everyday, in fact, she realized, looking at the clock, he should be visiting again soon, and Sei had even visited her.

Sena wasn't quite sure how he had know she was in the hospital, but she suspected that her team (coughHirumacough) had had something to do with it. He had come and apologized to her about tackling her so hard, but told her that it was part of the game. Sena had told him that she understood, and was glad he had gone full out on her, and that had been that. Sei had left and said that he would visit her again soon.

At that moment, the door opened and Monta came bouncing in, slamming the door into the wall.

"Shh!" Sena told him, looking franticly from the door to Torakichi's bed, where he was still peacefully sleeping. She turned back to Monta and glared at him, and while Sena's glare was nothing to be proud of, Monta still smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry, sorry..." he mumbled, quieter this time. Then he walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

Sena smiled at him. Monta had been quite shocked to find out that she was actually a girl, (she wasn't allowed to where the bandages she used to bind her bust in the hospital, the Doctors had said that it might imped the healing of her ribs) but he had gotten over it very quickly and still came to visit her everyday.

"So, how're you doing?" Monta asked her, just as he did every time he came.

"Fine..." Sena told him, smiling. The Doctors had said that she would probably be able to get out of here soon, and she couldn't wait! "How's the team?" she asked, curious.

"We had to post pone the team tryouts for while your in the hospital," Monta answered, "'Cause we need all the team there to actually do them..." he said, and they fell into silence. Which didn't last long.

Sakuraba ran towards the hospital room that Shin had told him Eyeshield was in, trying to get away from the crowd following him. Most of it was composed of his fangirls, but Sakuraba was sure that he had seen Miracle Ito in there somewhere, as well as some reporters. As long as he got to Eyeshield's room before he was over taken, he would be fine. Sakuraba conveniently forgot the fact that these people were persistent enough to wait outside for as long as it took him to come out.

'_Shin wouldn't have this problem._' the sudden thought was almost enough to make him pause, though he recovered and kept going. But it was true, and it made him remember something that he had asked Shin about earlier.

_"Shin..." Sakuraba called out to his friend as he started to leave. They were currently in the locker room, and Shin had just informed Sakuraba that he was going to apologize to Eyeshield._

_Shin paused just inside the door, waiting for Sakuraba to talk._

_"Tell me the truth," Sakuraba said, eyes sad even though Shin couldn't see him, "If I hadn't been there, would it have been harder for us to win?" This was something that had been plaguing him for a while, ever since he had seen Eyeshield's dedication, getting up even after she had gotten a dislocated shoulder. He was of course referring to Ojo's third round game._

_Shin was silent for a moment. "No..." he said finally, "I don't think it would have made a difference." and then he left._

_Sakuraba sighed, looking down at the ground __mournfully.__ "I see..." he mumbled. It didn't matter if he played or not. What was he even doing?_

_'Nothing would have changed if I weren't in, huh?' Sakuraba thought __mournfully__, before remembering something from when he was little._

_"__Ja__-pan, __cha__-cha-cha! Ja-pan, cha-cha-cha!" came a chant from the TV young Sakuraba was watching intently._

_"Really, __Haruto...__" his mother said, turning from where she had been putting on makeup, "All you do is watch sports..."_

_Sakuraba ignored her, continuing to watch the swimming __competition__ on the TV._

_Later, Sakuraba was running to his school, cheering himself on like he was a real __athlete.__ "Yeah..." he shouted, "He quickly pushes through! Go Japan!" he cheered, "And it's Sakuraba!" he shouted, passing the school gates, "He's the first to reach the goal!" he cried._

_Years later at Ojo Private Junior High._

_"According to the 50 Japanese phonetics and the fact that you're seated behind me..." Sakuraba said, "Do you pronounce this 'Shin'?" he asked, looking in the other boys identification during __lunchtime__, the boy across from him drinking from a nutritional packet._

_"Yes." Shin answered __succinctly._

_"I'm Sakuraba __Haruto__!" Sakuraba said cheerfully, "Nice to meet you."_

_Shin and Sakuraba were walking down a hall filled with clubs looking for new members, glancing around to see if anything interested them._

_"Wow! You're so tall!" Sakuraba heard from in front of him suddenly. He looked up to see three teens in football uniforms. One of them had made the statement about his height. Sakuraba flushed with __embarrassment._

_"You were born to be a talented receiver!" another of the three exclaimed._

_"Please join the American football team!" the last asked._

_"You said your name was Sakuraba?" the first one asked, grabbing his shoulders, "With you on our team, we could really win the National Championship!"_

_Soon enough, Sakuraba was signing up for the football team._

_"Hey!" one of the three said suddenly, turning to Shin, "While we're at it, how 'bout you too?" he asked the other boy._

_It was later now and the football team __hopefuls__ had started their training, running around the field._

_"This year we have about 30 new junior high first-years?" Shoji __Gunpei__, or Shogun, the coach of the football team said, "As usual, about half of them are likely to quit." he finished._

_"But there are a few that are pretty promising," one of the __senior__ players commented. "For example, that __Sakuraba...__" he started, pointing out the first-year that he meant, "He's already about 5'9" (175 cm) tall! And he can run, too. He's got the potential to do pretty well as a reserve receiver." the guy finished._

_But Shogun wasn't really listening anymore. He had spotted someone behind Sakuraba who __interested__ him far more. "Who's that behind him?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant._

_"Um..." the boy said, fumbling, "What was his name...?" he asked himself, before remembering. "Uh, Shin! I think his name is Shin." he said. "He's just a hanger-on, a friend of Sakuraba."_

_"Make sure he doesn't go to any other teams or clubs!" Shogun ordered, to the confusion of his team. But he didn't care, he could see the __potential__ in the boy, and he wouldn't let him get away._

_The football team was running again, and once again, Shin was in the lead, a __determined__ look on his face, still running steady when all the others were slowing down._

_"He's amazing..." another player huffed out, slowing down._

_"How could we lose to a first-year!?" a older player shouted, "We can't let this happen!" he said, and the older players ran ahead, leaving the first-years behind._

_"__Ack...__" one of them groaned, as he and the others slowed to a stop around him._

_"I can't go on..." another one __whined__pathetically._

_They decided to stop where they were and take a break, most of them leaning against a soda machine that stood nearby._

_"__Hmph__!" one of the kids said, "I can't handle these tough practices." he told the others, "I'm gonna quit." he said._

_The others nodded, agreeing. "What about you, Sakuraba?" one of them asked._

_Sakuraba was silent, remembering how he always watched sports when he was younger. "Me?" he asked them, "I'm gonna stick with this for a while." he said, standing up and starting to run again._

_"Idiot!" they called after him, "If you go back now, he's gonna yell at you!"_

_"The Shogun is scary!!" some of the others agreed._

_Sakuraba ignored them, and kept running._

_Soon enough, he had made it back to the field, and as he __approached__, he heard the sounds of people training. He glanced around the edge of the fence just in time to see Shin tackle someone __fiercely._

_"Okay! Good stuff!" Shogun shouted out, clapping, as Shin and the other player skidded a few good feet. "Yeah!"_

_"That was Shin!" one of the older players exclaimed, surprised._

_They watched Shin as he seemed to dominate the practice, catching and tackling and running._

_"Shin is incredible!" the same player exclaimed later in the locker room, his friends nodding, agreed._

_"What are you doing?!" Shogun shouted at Sakuraba as he fumbled with an easy catch, "Get your hands out in front of you!" he scolded._

_A little later, Sakuraba crouched on the ground, wheezing. After a little longer, they had a break and he wandered into an area __shaded__ by some trees, laying down and __draping__ a wet cloth over his __forehead.__ His whole body ached. 'It's no good...' he told himself despairingly, 'Maybe I'll skip the rest of practice today...' he thought, glancing out at the other players on his team, all of whom were standing around, laughing. They hadn't even noticed he was gone yet._

_"It's Sakuraba! He's the first to reach the goal!" he remembered himself saying once. What had he been thinking?!_

Miracle Ito gasped as he sat up, looking around. Where am I...?!" he asked desperately, a bit freaked out.

"You were trampled and you passed out," the scary looking Head Nurse, a fan of all things occult, Oka, said. "Was it the hospital ghost?" she asked, looking like one herself. "You have a frightened look..." she said, looking at his face, which did, indeed, look terrified, "As if you've seen something really scary..."

"Yes," Ito told her, "Your face."

And then she tried to choke him.

"Let go of me!" he cried, struggling to get her hands off her neck, "The TV crew is waiting for me!" he told her.

Sakuraba huffed as he ran, slowing down a bit now that he had lost most of the people following him. Only a few fangirls and the news crew were still there. He looked around, trying to find the room that Eyeshield was in. '_418... 418..._' he thought, looking at the room numbers as he ran. He was going past 327, so he was at least a floor short.

As he continued to run, Sakuraba fell back into his memories.

_'The difference became larger and larger after that...' Sakuraba remembered. 'It was then that I bumped into President Ito for the first time...' he thought._

_Sakuraba was walking down a street, looking through a copy of '__Football Monthly__' at an article on '__The Greatest Linebacker in Japan? Shin Seijuro__' when some one called out to him._

_"Excuse me, young man..." the person said, and Sakuraba turned, looking at them in surprise. "Let me introduce myself," he said, holding out a card and smiling at Sakuraba. He was an odd man with glasses and one gold tooth, which sparkled when he smiled._

_Sakuraba looked at the card, a little curious about what this man wanted with him. "__Jari__ Productions?" he asked, reading it off the card._

_"Right," the man answered, "Wouldn't you like to be on TV?" he asked._

_Soon after that, Both Ito and Sakuraba were sitting in a __cafe__, talking._

_"...Modeling?" Sakuraba asked the man, wondering if he was hearing this right._

_"With those looks! And that height!" the man answered, stars in his eyes, "I think you're a natural..." he said. "I can definitely get you on TV and in magazines!" he told Sakuraba._

_Sakuraba glanced down, __undecided.__ Then he spotted the __article__ on Shin that he had been looking at before, and made up his mind._

_"You don't have to decide right away..." Ito was telling him, but Sakuraba was ready._

_"I'll do it." he told the man._

_"Really?!!" Ito asked, leaning across the table and suddenly right in __Sakuraba's__ face. "I'll draw up a __contract__ right away for your parents to sign..." he said, starting to ramble in his happiness._

_Sakuraba sighed. Then remembered something else. "Um..." he said, __interrupting__ the babbling man, "Can I still play football?" he asked._

_"What?" Ito said, surprised. "Wait a minute..." he then __said__, thinking of something suddenly, "A sports-star model?" he asked himself, rubbing his chin, "That's not bad..." he mumbled to himself, grinning. What a find!_

_Soon enough, Sakuraba was working for Jari Productions, doing __commercials__advertisements__ and posters. Soon, his picture was all over the big screens, his voice blaring out; "The super-popular football sandwich! The value meal comes with a fruit salad!"_

_And though he now had fans, Sakuraba wasn't sure that this had been what he had wanted._

Sakuraba sighed as he slowed to a walk, he was pretty sure that he had finally lost the last of his followers, and was now on the fourth floor, but after remembering all those depressing things, he seemed to have gotten depressed. "I'm not wanted by Ojo, anyway." he told himself, trying to stifle the feeling that he had betrayed Ojo by joining Jari Productions.

Then he glanced around and noticed that he was nearing the room Shin had told him Eyeshield would be in. '_410, 411, 412... 416, 417, 418!_' there it was! Sakuraba paused outside the door, preparing himself to meet with Eyeshield. '_C'mon,_' he told himself, '_The worst that could happen is that he'll turn you away. And that's not likely anyway._' he thought.

Sakuraba opened the door.

Sena and Monta had been talking quietly about the football team and the team tryouts when the door opened with a loud creak.

Sena found herself automatically glancing over at Torakichi's bed, to check on him, and was relieved to find that he was still asleep. She turned back to the door with a soft frown on her face and a reprimand on her lips before she saw who it was. "Sakuraba-san?" she asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Monta looked up when he heard the name, surprised as well. Sakuraba? He wondered. Monta had wanted to meet him for a while so that he could ask him about the secrets of his catching style. Maybe now was his chance.

Sakuraba stared at the people in the room after he opened the door. At first glance, he didn't see anyone who looked like they were Eyeshield, all he saw was a girl and two boys. Was he in the wrong room? He glanced at the marker on the door. Yep, it said 418. And that's what Shin had told him, so unless he heard it wrong or Shin had told him the wrong number, this was the right room.

When he had opened the door, the girl, who he noticed looked vaguely familiar, had glanced at the younger boy who was sleeping on the other hospital bed, before turning to glare at him, her mouth open as if she was going to say something. Then she stopped, staring at him in surprise from her hospital bed, her mouth parted slightly.

Sakuraba winced, closing his eyes and preparing himself for an outburst or squeal of some sort about meeting 'Sakuraba-kun!'

"Sakuraba-san?" he heard, and he opened his eyes in surprise. '_What the-?_' he thought, looking straight at the girl. None of his fangirls had ever called him Sakuraba-san. It was always; 'Sakuraba-kun!' or; 'Haruto-san!' Then he looked into her eyes and noticed that she hadn't gone into what he had dubbed, 'Fangirl Mode', where they would lose all rational thought, instead just squealing and clinging to him. Instead she was just looking at him curiously, eyes occasionally flickering to the side to look at the boy sleeping in the other hospital bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

She was cute, Sakuraba noticed, staring at him wide eyed like that, and he felt himself start to blush. Sakuraba hurriedly cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment He noticed vaguely that the boy who wasn't in a hospital bed was looking at him curiously. "Um..." Sakuraba started, "I'm here to see Eyeshield-san?" he phrased it as a question, intending to see if they knew what he was talking about.

The girl flinched a bit, an emotion he couldn't identify flashing in her eyes before hiding itself quickly. She opened her mouth to respond when the door flew open again, having fallen shut when Sakuraba had entered the room, and slammed into the wall.

The girl in the hospital bed looked quickly at the boy in the bed beside her, then back towards the door with a sigh of relief when he only whimpered a bit and rolled over.

"Sakuraba Haruto!" came a cheerful voice as several people rushed into the room, revealing them selves to be the sports TV crew.

All three people in the room who were awake winced, though for different reasons.

Sena winced because they were so loud. If they didn't quiet down, they'd wake up Torakichi! Sena tried to glare at them, but it didn't have much affect, due both to her nonexistent ability to glare and the ditsy reporter ignoring her.

Monta winched because they were being loud. And if they were being loud, then the brat(3) would wake up. If the brat woke up, then Sena would get upset. And if Sena got upset, bad things happened.(4)

Sakuraba winched because he hadn't expected to be found. '_Damn!_' he thought, '_I thought I lost them!_' Apparently not.

"Surprise interview!" the woman shouted, running into the room with the TV crew close behind her.

That woke Torakichi up. "What is all this racket about?" he grumbled, bringing a hand up to his head. Sena turned to look at him worriedly, the only one to notice that he was now awake. "You woke me up!"

"Torakichi-kun," she said, but he couldn't hear her over the ditsy reporters chattering as she cornered Sakuraba.

"With their ace, Sakuraba, it looks like Ojo made a pretty good showing," she said, "As team leader, you'll have to congratulate them..." the ditsy reporter told Sakuraba, who sweat dropped.

Sena looked worriedly at Torakichi, ignoring the reporters and trying to see if he was alright. "Torakichi-kun!" she called again, but he still couldn't hear her. Usually Torakichi was mad when he got woken up prematurely, and she usually had to calm him down when the Doctors needed to wake him up early to take tests. She hoped he didn't do anything rash.

"Be quiet!" Torakichi shouted, shoving aside the curtains that half separated the room as he sat up, ticked off.

The four (the ditsy reporter, the cameraman, Sakuraba and Monta) stared at him in surprise. Sena just sighed. '_So much for not doing anything rash..._' she thought, before focusing on trying to get him to calm down. She slowly got out of the hospital bed, winching as her ribs throbbed, and started for Torakichi's bed.

"This is a hospital!!" Torakichi ranted at the ones who had woken him up, pointing a finger at them, "It's supposed to be quiet!!" he yelled. "And I was sleeping!" he started to throw anything that he could get his hands on at them. "Go away!" he shouted at them, "Get out of here!" he said, watching as the news reporters ran out of the room and Sakuraba and Monta dogged to the side.

Sena sighed, finally reaching Torakichi's bed and heaving herself onto it. Then she put a hand on the boys shoulder, trying to get him to stop while she ran the other through his hair. "Torakichi-kun..." she said once again.

Torakichi was a little startled when he felt a weight settle on the bed next to him, but not some much when he felt a hand on his shoulder or another one run through his hair. There was only one person who would do that... and sure enough, it was Sena he saw when he glanced back. "Sena-neechan..." Torakichi responded, relaxing a bit.

He hated to be woken up suddenly, something that the Doctors suspected had to do with what had happened in the car crash. He shuddered as he thought about it and leaned back into the older girls touch. Sena was understanding, bringing her arm down from his shoulder to settle it on his waist in a one armed hug.

Sakuraba straightened cautiously when it seemed like the boy wasn't going to throw any more things, and looked up to see the only other boy besides the hospitalized one straightening up as well, grimacing.

Sakuraba vaguely wondered if this happened often, before turning to look at the boy who had chased the reporters out. He saw that he was still sitting on his bed, but the cute girl had also gotten there somehow, and was giving the boy a gentle hug.

Sakuraba raised an eyebrow at that and wondered if they were brother and sister. They didn't look that much alike, but they were similar enough for it to be possible. But nevertheless... "Sorry to wake you up," Sakuraba said, apologizing to the boy.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at him, frowning. "If your too loud, the ghosts will curse you," the boy told him sternly, causing the girl to grin a little. The older boy (who looked a lot like a monkey, Sakuraba realized) growled a little, causing the little boy to stick out his tongue at him and the girls smile to widen a bit.

"Ghosts?" Sakuraba asked, feeling out of the loop.

The girl shook her head, smiling at him, and Sakuraba was once again reminded of the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. "Torakichi-kun's just making a joke," she told him, causing the little boy to scowl at her, "It's just that the Head Nurse is very into occult things and is constantly telling ghost stories." she said, smiling.

Then Sena remembered why he had said he was here. "You were looking for Eyeshield?" she asked him. Sakuraba nodded. '_Damn._' she thought. Well, she had wanted to apologize anyway, and it wasn't as though Sei didn't know who she was. And he had most likely sent Sakuraba as well, she realized. It was no use pretending then. Sena opened her mouth to say something, but Sakuraba beat her to it.

"Do you know where he is?" Sakuraba asked her, "Shin sent me here to talk to him..." he said.

Well, at least she had been right about Shin sending him.

Sena smiled. "I'm Eyeshield," she told him, "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Sena-!" Monta started, before she cut him off with a pleading look. He sighed. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Torakichi stayed silent, Sena had already told him about this a while ago, after he had had a nightmare and she had been trying to calm him down with stories.

Sakuraba stopped in shock. What the-!? But she was a girl! And suddenly Sakuraba remembered where he had seen her before. "You're Deimon's manager!" he blurted out. The girl stared at him, surprised. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided not to and closed it again. "But- how can... what?" he stuttered, going back to the Eyeshield topic almost immediately.

Sena smiled at him sheepishly, blushing a little. "But I'm a girl? Right? Is that what you wanted to say?" she asked him. Sakuraba nodded mutely. "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" she said, "It's not against the rules, and I'm not hurting anyone, so let's leave it at that." she did not want to explain her reasons to a stranger. Abet a well known one, but still a stranger.

"Anyway," Sena said, starting another topic before he could say anything else, "I wanted to apologize to you for almost tackling you before." she told him, "I didn't-"

Sakuraba cut her off before she could say anything else. "I know it wasn't deliberate," he told the girl, "I shouldn't have been on the field." he said, admitting his fault. "Anyway, there's no advantage to deliberately taking me out," he continued, "Ojo wouldn't be worse for wear without Sakuraba Haruto." he said bitterly.

'_Ojo?_' Torakichi thought, suddenly zoning back in on the conversation after he heard that from where he was leaning comfortably against Sena, who still had an arm draped around him and a hand running through his hair, though it seemed more to calm her down then him at the moment. '_Sakuraba?!_' he thought, then suddenly made the connection.

"Wow, no way!" Torakichi shouted suddenly, jumping forward and out of Sena's embrace, startling her, "I don't believe it!" he said. "I didn't recognize you! Sakuraba!!" he said, so excited that he was barely making any sense.

"Hey! Hey!" Torakichi said suddenly, leaning down and digging through his bag as Sena watched him a bit worriedly. "I want your autograph!" he exclaimed.

Sakuraba knew what that meant. '_Yay..._' he thought unenthusiastically, '_Another fan of Sakuraba the idol!_' He shook his head and brought a marker out of his shirt. "Uh... on paper? A CD?" he asked, uncapping it, "If it's a CD, this isn't oil-based so..."

"Huh? A CD?" Torakichi asked suddenly, interrupting him and looking up from where he had been digging through his bag. "Are you alright? Did you get knocked in the head?" he asked his idol worriedly. Then he found what he was looking for in his bag. "I've only ever seen one game," Torakichi admitted, "But, when you caught that pass..." he said, trailing off at the end, lost in the memory. "I knew I'd never forget that name." he told Sakuraba.

Sakuraba just stared at him, surprised.

"The Ojo White Knights' receiver, Sakuraba Haruto." Torakichi said, holding out a football, the item he had been digging around in his bag for. "You're my hero!_"  
_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

1. I couldn't find Torakichi's last (or is it first?) name, so I made one up. It anyone knows, tell me and I'll correct it. 

2. Yup, I changed his history. Though it does seem like he doesn't have parents, with the way they never seem to visit him while he's in the hospital. And yes, I used angst. You can never escape the angst!

3. Monta doesn't like Torakichi much. It has to do with Sena-chan and some other things. Maybe I'll tell you about it later.

4. I'll let you wonder on that one...

A/N: Hah! Bet you didn't expect this chapter yet, didja? Cause it wasn't in this place in either the manga or the anime.

If you want, I can make another story of scenes that I've taken out of here, if you want me to, and put in the scenes that I've mentioned but haven't shown you. What do you think?

Whoa... Some Shin-kun/Sena-chan action, some Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan action and even some Monta-kun/Sena-chan action... This chapter is packed full of it!

Also, my sisters told me that they would be popping up in the authors notes randomly, and that if I deleted them, they'd just put them back up, so try to get used to their random appearances. They are so annoying.

And yes, there is a lot of original stuff in this, and yes, it is really long. Enjoy, because after today, I won't have my laptop any more, which will make it harder for me to write. I'll still try, but I make no promises.

Anyway, this chapter doesn't feel like my style, and I feel like Wiz-chan had invaded my mind and written this, so if it seems weird, it's just that. I mean, there's angst in it! I can never escape it, can I? Though the feeling may just be because of the abmissal chapter I wrote yesterday at _1 o'clock in the fucking morning!_

Yeah, and Sena may seem a bit off, as the other characters might, but that's because this is the first time I've written them so extensively on my own, I usually base my scenes very heavily on the book or anime, so it's okay for now. But if you see anything to out of character, or any other mistakes for that matter, tell me, and I'll fix 'em.

Another thing, Sena-chan's time in the hospital may seem to be a little long, but I want her to know Torakichi a bit, and it takes longer then a few days for that.

And yes, yes, I know that Monta's really out of character, but I couldn't think of anything for him to say. Don't worry, he'll be back to normal by next chapter!

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

"_Alright, I have a question for Devil Bat-sama! Why does Rui Habashira have such a long tongue? What's he ranked worldwide? (I mean, in comparison to other people with long tongues. Is he the Guinness world record holder for longest tongue?) XD"_ -from XTakaX27

I'll get to this soon! Hold your horses!

Yet to do-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/Suzuna-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13._  
Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Vuurvlieg.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-25  
Done-4

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


	32. A Genuine Hero

* * *

Eyeshield 21: The Remix

* * *

Chapter 32: A Genuine Hero

* * *

by: DC Coda -The Music of My Soul- Ivan (We might change our username soon, but if we do, we'll be sure to warn you before we do so)

* * *

"Would you please make it out to 'Torakichi-kun?" Torakichi asked Sakuraba as he shoved the football into the teen's hands.

"Uh, okay…" Sakuraba said, a little disoriented. Someone actually liked his for his football? He had never met someone like that before. He made some small talk as he wrote on the football. "Do you play American football?" he asked the kid.

The boy, who had been very cheerful before, suddenly sighed. "I want to play," he told his hero, "But there's no American football team at my elementary school!" he complained. "I play flag football." he added at the end, putting his hands behind his head.

"Flag football?" Monta asked, curious.

Sena knew what it was, but she had had to have Torakichi explain it to her the first time, so she was silent, preferring to let someone more knowledgeable about it explain.

"It's a type of football where you grab people's flags to stop them instead of tackling," Torakichi explained.

'_That sounds good…_' Sena thought to herself, '_Not scary at all…_'

"Anyway," Torakichi continued, "When last year's game finished," he said, starting to tell them why he thought of Sakuraba as his hero. Well, besides Sena, of course. She would always be his most favorite hero. Even if Sakuraba had been his hero first, Sena way out ranked him, as she was his own personal hero, someone he could actually see and touch and feel, unlike Sakuraba. "I happened to pass by a field. Ojo's team was playing Deimon's team." he said.

"We played Ojo last year too?" Monta asked, trying to be quiet, but not really succeeding.

Sakuraba over heard it. '_So he's part of Deimon's team…_' he thought.

Sena nodded to Monta, sliding back on Torakichi's hospital bed as the boy leaned back again, tired from the effort of sitting up with out support. "I heard we lost, 99 to 0," she murmured to him, trying not to interrupt Torakichi's story. She had heard it already of course, but it would be rude not to listen to it again when it was obviously so important to the boy.

"You saw _that_ game…?" Sakuraba asked Torakichi rhetorically, thinking back to the very game.

_The Deimon Devil Bats were playing a bad game. As emphasized by the fact that they were losing to Ojo at 54 to 0. _

_Hiruma tsked, glancing at the score. _

"_This doesn't look good…" Kurita murmured. _

_On the other side of a fence, several kids were watching the game. _

"_Hey," one of the kids said as Torakichi was walking past him, "They're playing football." he said. _

_Torakichi stopped, looking over in surprise. "American football?" he asked himself, before running over and climbing to the top of the fence to get a better view. _

_Sakuraba was running down the field, ready to catch a pass. _

_Takami locked onto him, and threw. _

'_Just one…' Sakuraba thought, running after the ball, 'I've got to catch at least one pass!' he thought, pushing on more speed. _

"_Whoa!" Torakichi remarked from on top of the fence, "That was high!" he said, referring to how high Takami's pass had been. _

_Sakuraba leaped, catching the ball high in the air. _

_Torakichi stared in astonishment. "No way…" he muttered, "How could he have caught that pass!?" _

_On the field, Sakuraba slammed into the ground, still holding the ball, just passed the end zone. _

"_Touchdown!" the referee yelled, blowing his whistle. Behind him, Hiruma steamed. _

"_I finally did it…" Sakuraba muttered to himself, "My first time scoring…" _

_On the other side of the fence, Torakichi continued to stare in open mouthed astonishment._

Back in the hospital room, Torakichi smiled at Sakuraba. "I thought that was so awesome!" he told his second favorite hero, "Even though I'm a shorty right now," he told the room at large, "When I grow older, I'll grow taller!" he yelled enthusiastically, throwing his hands into the air and jostling Sena, who had once again pulled him into a one armed hug.

Sena just smiled down at him and rested her chin atop his head when he had settled down again.

"I'm gonna be a hero just like you!" Torakichi told Sakuraba excitedly, "I swore it on this ball!"

Monta sniffled, tears trailing down his cheeks comically. "I know… I know what you mean!" he exclaimed. Then to Sena; "He's just like me!" he said, remembering how it had felt when he saw Honjo catch.

Sena smiled at him and sweat dropped at his antics.

Sakuraba looked down, his eyes shaded by his hair.

"Next month, there's a tournament, which could very well be the final tournament for me," Torakichi continued excitedly, "I finally made it as a regular in sixth grade." he told them, then moving to the edge of the bed, tried to stand.

His legs shook, and then he dropped back onto the bed, where Sena fully embarrassed him, looking sad. The other two looked at them in confusion.

"Ouch…" Torakichi muttered.

"Are you alright?" Sena asked him worriedly, gazing at him as if she could see his health with a look.

"I'm _fine_!" he told her, trying to seem exasperated. His smile gave him away, though. "I just need to have my legs heal quickly and get out of here." he said, glancing down at his legs.

Outside the door, a Doctor and the Head Nurse listened in.

"How can I be wasting all this time just because of a car accident?" Torakichi asked, grumpy.

"I can't say it." the Head Nurse told the Doctor then, "Doctor, you have to tell him." she ordered. "Otherwise you'll be cursed." she threatened, smiling at him.

The Doctor paled drastically. "U-understood..." the man stuttered.

In the hospital room, Torakichi looked down at the football that Sakuraba had given back to him, signed. "Ever since then," he told them, "Sakuraba Haruto has been my hero!" he said, happy.

"Catching that pass..." Sakuraba started, his eyes shadowed by his hair, "Just dumb luck." he said.

Monta grinned, sidling up to him. "Oh, don't give me that again," he said, "Bein' called a hero shouldn't be anything too embarrassing for you, right?" he asked slyly, thinking that Sakuraba was just being humble.

Sakuraba frowned. "I'm serious." he said, stopping Monta from saying anything else, "Nothing would be different whether I'm on Ojo's team or not." he told them.

"What're you talkin' about?" Monta asked him, sliding up and nudging Sakuraba with his elbow, his grin never slipping.

"Hey!" Sena exclaimed at her friends' rudeness, "H-hold on, Monta..." she started, looking as if she was about to get up. Torakichi stopped her when she started to move, pulling her back onto his hospital bed. He didn't want her to hurt herself even more, and it looked like Sakuraba could handle himself anyway.

"Sakuraba Haruto is neither a hero nor an ace; he is nothing!" Sakuraba himself snapped at them, though it seemed to be aimed more at himself, still not looking anyone in the eye and frowning severely, "Those are just labels everyone put on me as they pleased." he said.

Sena flinched a bit, that had struck a bit too close to home.

But Sakuraba wasn't done yet. "Other people always do as they like and turn me into a hero," he said, calming slightly, "But you guys probably don't know how much pressure this is, do you?" he asked.

'_He's just like me..._' Sena realized a bit sadly. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. "No, I kind of know where you're coming from..." she told him.

"Everyone expects so much from me and puts their hopes on me," Sakuraba continued, like he hadn't even heard her. Which was likely, with how quiet she had been when she had spoken. "Hero?" Sakuraba spat, sounding annoyed, though whether at himself or others, Sena couldn't tell.

"To tell you the truth, it's a pain!"

And for a moment, Sena felt like slapping him, even though she often felt like that he self. But hearing it come from someone else, it just felt wrong, somehow. And it made her realize how wrong she had been when she'd thought it, as well.

Luckily, someone beat her to tearing Sakuraba out. Monta's whole face turned red in anger when he heard that, and with a vein pulsing in his forehead, he jumped on top of the hospital bed's railing, using it to get right up in Sakuraba's face, as he was standing near it. Somehow, his shoes were gone, making it much easier for Monta to get a grip on the rail with his toes and balance.

"Hey!" he shouted, right up in Sakuraba's face, "How can ya say that!?" he asked, "Yadda yadda yadda!" he shouted, "What do you mean?!" Monta asked him again, jabbing a finger in the so called 'hero's face. "Too much trouble to be a hero?? How could you say that to a kid who idolizes you?!" he shouted. Sakuraba flinched back.

"I'm disappointed in you!" Monta continued, "You're not a mentor, you're just a weak receiver!!" he said, sincerely disappointed. He had been looking forward to meeting the other receiver, thinking that he might be able to learn something from him. Apparently not. "Weak! You're weak!" he shouted at the other, "You're a weak receiver!"

Sena looked at him, horrified. What was he doing!?

Torakichi frowned, and then leaned forward. "What did you say, you Damn Monkey?!!" he asked, pulling on the other boys tie, a part of his school uniform. "How dare you call Sakuraba-san weak!?" he shouted, glaring at Monta, who glared right back.

"Who ya callin' a monkey!?" he shouted back at the kid, leaning forward so as not to be forced to choke by the kid tugging on his tie. Sometimes he really hated the stupid thing.

Sena looked at them, a little angry. At Torakichi for swearing and at Monta for making Torakichi exert himself. And being rude to Sakuraba. "Stop it!" she said, starting to get up to try to get them to stop.

"Like I said, he's weak!" Monta shouted at Torakichi, ignoring Sena for the moment.

"What did you say, you Damn Monkey!?" Torakichi shouted back, angry. He ignored Sena as well, even though he suspected that she would punish him for it later. Not that his older sister figure was fierce enough to have any severe kinds of punishment, but she still had her ways.

"WHO!?" Monta shouted at him.

Standing near the hospital bed, Sakuraba continued to look down at his feet, silent.

"Eyeshield 21-san," he said suddenly, causing the two boys to fall silent and Sena to halt in her attempts to get off the bed without hurting herself to much, "I'm terribly sorry for involving you in an accident with a scud like me," he told the girl, staring down at his hand mournfully, eyes sad.

The three stared at him for a moment in complete silence.

"How... how could you be so spineless?" Torakichi asked him, breaking the silence as he let go of Monta and fell back against Sena, surprising her. But she responded automatically, scooting back onto the bed and wrapping the depressed boy in a hug.

Sena stared at Sakuraba in surprise as she hugged Torakichi, her brain not quite caught up with what was going on. Then she turned towards the door when it creaked open once again.

It was a Doctor and the Head Nurse.

"Excuse me..." the Doctor said politely, causing the others in the room to stare at him in surprise.

Sena, her brain finally catching up, wondered what they were doing there.

Torakichi and Sena, as well as Monta and Sakuraba, stared horrified at the Doctor after he had revealed the bad news. "NO!" the small boy shouted suddenly, "I won't have that!" he said, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, Sena pulled him back, tears in her eyes as well, and wrapped him in another hug, as much for her own comfort as for his. "The tournament's next month!" Torakichi shouted at the Doctor.

"Impossible..." the Doctor told him, "It's going to take a while longer for you to be able to walk." he said.

Sakuraba stood by the window, silent and looking outside.

Sena was almost crying as well, holding onto Torakichi as if the boy was a lifeline and she were drowning. She had started running her hand through his hair again, something that she seemed to do whenever Torakichi or herself was nervous.

Monta looked on, sad as well.

"If you work hard in rehabilitation, the definitely by the time you enter junior high..." the Doctor started, crouching down in front of the boy.

"Who cares about rehabilitation!?" Torakichi told him, beyond upset.

The Doctor and Head Nurse starred at him in surprise.

"I've always been a reserve player," Torakichi told them, leaning back and returning Sena's hug for the first time since the others had arrived, and looking to the floor, "After six years, I can finally become a regular player!" he said, and his face scrunched up as he struggled not to cry. "Even though I worked really hard!" he shouted, talking mostly to himself as he remembered how happy he had been when he had seen his name listed as a regular.

Tears dripped down his face and onto the football that he hadn't yet let go of. "Why is it like this!?" Torakichi asked, teeth clenched as he huddled in Sena's arms. "What have I been working so hard for these past six years!?" he asked, slamming his hand onto the bed before clenching his fist around the covers, tears still pouring down his face.

Sena, tears falling down her face as well, reached out and gently removed his hands from their death grip on the covers, before drawing him close and starting to rock back and forth, sharing his pain.

Sakuraba turned from the window to gaze back at them, saddened, before turning to look out the window once again.

"It's not like ya won't get better," Monta said suddenly, trying to cheer Torakichi up, "If you do your rehab right, then ya can still play American football!" he told the boy cheerfully.

"What do you know?" Torakichi exploded at Monta, letting go of Sena for a moment and grabbing a pillow off of his hospital bed. "What do you know!?" he asked angrily, throwing the pillow at Monta, then snatching other things around him and sending them in a continuous stream towards the poor receiver.

Monta franticly caught or dodged everything that was thrown at him.

Torakichi grabbed the football from his lap, and drew him arm back to throw it. "Something like this…" he said, and threw the ball.

Monta reached out and easily caught the ball one handed. "Whoa!" he said, and looked back at Torakichi and Sena, both of whom still had tears trailing down their cheeks. "Ya gotta be more careful," Monta told him, "This is your treasure," he said, holding the ball out to Torakichi.

Torakichi looked at it for a moment, then looked away, leaving it in Monta's hands.

Suddenly Sakuraba reached out and took the football from the Deimon receiver. "Unlike me," he started, gazing down at the football, "You still have a future ahead of you." he finished. Then his eyes narrowed, becoming unfocused. "As for me…" he paused, and Sena lifted her head to look at him through her tears, which were slowly stopping, "I no longer have the requirements for a hero!" Sakuraba snapped.

"What the hell?" Monta yelled, "You're still spouting that crap?" he asked angrily, "who else should Torakichi work hard to aim to be like!?" he shouted, pointing at the boy in question, who's tears were slowly stopping.

Torakichi looked at him in shock for a moment, before closing his eyes and leaning back into Sena's arms. "It's fine now." he told the boy, "Just get out." he said.

"But…" Monta started.

"Monta, it's okay." Sena told him, and he quieted, then, after thinking for a moment, was silent. Sena could handle this.

Sakuraba leaned against the edge of the other bed, looking at the football he still held and running a finger over the stitches.

Torakichi sobbed into Sena's shirt, as Sena sobbed as well, trying to get her thoughts in order to allow her to say what she wanted to.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then Sena spoke up.

"Sakuraba-san." she called and he turned to look at her.

"Eyeshield 21-san?" he asked, reminding Sena that he still didn't know her name. Well, she'd fix that later.

"That tackle that almost took you off the field was intentional." Sena said, shocking Sakuraba and Torakichi. Torakichi wondered what was going on, then he felt that Sena was shaking.

'_Sena-nee-chan?_' he thought, before Sena continued with her speech.

"If I had taken you off the field, Ojo's passing abilities would have been greatly reduced," she said, and then Monta interrupted her.

"That's right!" he said, "She even told me that ace Sakuraba could only be defeated by a killer tackle!"

Sena looked at him for a moment, surprised, then sighed and looked down at Torakichi. "Torakichi-kun, the amazing play that greatly moved you was authentic," she told her 'little brother', "No matter what has happened, you've been working hard with Sakuraba-san as your goal." she said.

"Your hero is Sakuraba-san."

Torakichi stared at her, surprised. "My hero…" he mumbled to himself, then remembered Sakuraba's great catch.

Sena lifted her hand and pointed a finger at Sakuraba. "Sakuraba-san, I'll be waiting for you on the field!" she said, determined, "You must come back and play!" she told him. "I, Eyeshield 21, know your true talent more than anyone else." she said, a few tears still falling from her eyes.

Sakuraba did not raise his eyes from the floor, though he was still thinking about what she had said.

"_Constant Sakuraba, first place!" was called as Sakuraba crossed the finish line well ahead of the other children, smiling wildly. _

"_Goal!" someone cheered from the sidelines._

"_Number one!" another called._

_Sakuraba's smiled widened._

In the hospital room, Sakuraba stared at the floor for one moment more, and then looked up. And smiled. "I've decided." he said.

Sena and Monta looked at him, smiling hopefully themselves.

"That super catch that Torakichi saw…" he started, raising a fist into the air and looking at said crying boy, "I'll make sure that it's not a mere fluke anymore." he finished. "I'll definitely train harder and get stronger!" he said.

Torakichi raised his head to look at his second favorite hero, wiping the tars out of his eyes.

Sakuraba smiled down at him, and Torakichi smiled back, his tears finally stopping. "M-me too." he said, "I'll work on my rehab like there's no tomorrow and stand on the field once again for your sake," he promised. '_And Sena-nee-chan's,_' he wanted to add, but that would be too embarrassing, so he didn't.

"I want to become a player just like Sakuraba Haruto!"

Sakuraba raised his eyebrows at that. "Torakichi…" he started, and then stopped, thinking of something better. He raised the football that he still held and dropped it into the boy's lap. Torakichi looked up at him, surprised. Sakuraba then bent down to the boy's level. "Let's promise." he said, resting his hand on top of the football, "Swear that we'll never give up!"

Torakichi grinned, then nodded and put his hand on top of Sakuraba's.

Then another hand was added onto theirs, and both boys looked up at its owner in surprise. "That was great!" Monta, the owner of the hand exclaimed, "Let's work hard together!" he said, smiling widely.

Sena nodded, and smiling the last of her tears gone, added her hand as well.

"Friendship MAX!" Monta shouted, giving the others a thumbs up.

Sakuraba and Torakichi nodded, smiling happily.

Then Torakichi's face scrunched up in anger, and he started to throw things at Monta. "You're the enemy!" he shouted at him, "Get out!"

Monta ran out of the room, fleeing from the thrown items.

Sena watched the scene and sweat dropped, feeling a little sorry for her friend. She knew that Torakichi didn't mean anything by it; he just wanted to cover up his embarrassment.

As soon as Monta was out, he was sticking his head back around the door. "You little…" he growled, a vein ticking in his forehead. Then he was interrupted by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Get out!" Torakichi shouted, and Monta left.

Sena sighed, then turned to Sakuraba. "Thank you, Sakuraba-san-" she started, but was interrupted by Sakuraba.

"Haruto." he told her, and she blinked at him, confused. "Call me Haruto." he told her, "It's my first name."

Sena blushed wildly. People hardly ever asked her to call them by their first name, and when they did it was only because they had know her for a long time, and she never did it of her own accord. "Ha-Har-Haruto-san," she stuttered, embarrassed that she couldn't not add a 'san' to the end of his name, "Thank you." she told him. "And my name is Kobayakawa Sena," she told him, "Please call me Sena, my last name is too long to say all the time."

Saku- no, Haruto, Sena reminded herself, smiled at her. "No, thank you Sena-chan," he replied, smiling, then left.

"Hey, Sena-nee-chan, why is your face all red?" Torakichi asked his 'older sister' moments later, curious, "Hey- hey! Why'd you faint!?"_

* * *

__TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Edit. Torakichi's last name is Nanpa. I'll fix it when I can.

Sorry that this chapters so late, but real life caught up to me. It's a pain, you know. The little humor in at the end will hopefully make up for it. Or not.

Ivan

Questions for Devil Bat-sama!

"_Alright, I have a question for Devil Bat-sama! Why does Rui Habashira have such a long tongue? What's he ranked worldwide? (I mean, in comparison to other people with long tongues. Is he the Guinness world record holder for longest tongue?) XD"_ -from XTakaX27

I'll get to this soon! Hold your horses!

Yet to do-1  
Answered-1

Pairing Requests:

_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Agon-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Akaba-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Jumonji-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Kakei-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Kid-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Monta-kun/Suzuna-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Panther-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from stringer13._  
Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from White-chan.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Riku-kun/Sena-chan_ -from bloodylake.  
_Rui-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Sakuraba-kun/Sena-chan _-from bloodylake.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Green.on.Black.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from 15385bic.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from largofan.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.  
_Shin-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Vuurvlieg.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Dark.  
_Tetsuma-kun/Sena-chan_ -from Wiz.

Yet to do-27  
Done-5

It'll take a while to get some of these done, as some of these characters haven't shown up yet and some of them won't for a bit, but I've got some things planned. And most of these will be some kind of fluff between them, but if you want it to be some other kind of interaction, please specify what kind in your request! Thanks!


End file.
